A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by Kameko Sakka
Summary: After the untimely death of her mother, Avariella must forge a new life in New York City. Where strange creatures roam the night and long-forgotten secrets will be brought to light, turning her world upside-down... Epic-length story.
1. Chapter 1

Smoothing out the crumpled piece of paper that she held in her hand, Avariella took one more look at the address that was scribbled on to it before shoving it into her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the shop in front of her. It was a small antique shop called _Second Time Around_, filled with a variety of things from an old typewriter to even a small assortment of jewelry. This is where she was told that she would find the one she was looking for.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

Turning to face the source of the voice, Avariella saw that it came from a young redheaded woman who was minding the shop. The young girl nodded as she walked towards the counter. "Yeah, do you know someone by the name of Casey Jones? I was told I could find him here."

The woman seemed to be slightly shocked by that question. "Um… he isn't here now. Do you want me to take a message?"

Ava shook her head slightly as she sighed. "No, I need to speak to him about something." Her deep blue eyes looked up at the woman once more. "Would you happen to have his address? Or somewhere that I could find him? I really must speak with him." She paused, "If you don't mind I could just wait here if it's no trouble to you, I can always come back when he would be around."

The woman walked around the counter so that she was standing beside Ava, looking over her, perhaps trying to detect if there would be any sort of danger in letting her stay for a while, which was understandable living in a city such as this. She sighed slightly, "I'll see if I can call him, until then you're welcome to wait in my apartment. I was just about to close up anyway."

Ava smiled, "Thank you Miss…"

"O'Neal, April O'Neal. Nice to meet you…" she said while extending a pale but very strong hand.

"Avariella Weller," Ava said while grasping April's hand in a handshake before she led her upstairs to a nicely sized two-bedroom apartment. April pointed Ava to a couch sitting right beside the entrance while the redhead went to the kitchen, returning moments later with a glass of water in hand.

She offered the beverage to the sudden guest, but Ava declined politely.

"Um…" April said while sitting on a nearby recliner. "So how do you know Casey?"

"I don't… he's a friend of my mother's."

April nodded, taking a small sip from the glass she now held.

"So, were you able to get a hold of him?" Ava said, trying to fill the silence that loomed between them.

"Yeah, he said that he should be here soon."

"Okay… sorry for causing any trouble, I just needed to talk to him. I promise I won't take up much more time than I already have Miss O'Neal."

April waved it off. "It's alright, no trouble. Though may I ask what it is you want to talk to him about?"

Ava fiddled with the hem of her long-sleeved grey sweatshirt as she bit her lower lip ever so slightly. "I'm sorry but I'd rather speak to him about it. I want him to hear about it first."

"That's alright, I can understand." April replied before taking another sip of her beverage.

A silence then hung between them as they waited for Mr. Jones to arrive. Ava busied herself with studying the space she was now sitting in. The main living area that she sat in now was very simply decorated with a couch, two recliners, a small coffee table, and across the room from where she now sat was a modestly sized flat-screen on a simple wooden cabinet. Looking to the left of the television, Ava noticed a walkway that she assumed led to the bedrooms and to her right was a window that overlooked the near silent street below. Yes, it was a decently sized apartment for a single woman living on her own. Maybe once she had a roommate who since then must have left but the redhead woman that sat near her never found the need to leave the apartment. That or she owned the building that she resided in, due to her running the shop downstairs, Ava assumed that was most likely.

Suddenly, the doorknob began to move. Swallowing past a lump in her throat, Ava leaned forward in her seat while waiting for Mr. Jones to enter. She had never seen this man before so she doubted that he would recognize her at all.

"Hey Casey, sorry for calling you so late," April said while walking towards the tall, muscular man standing in front of her. She gestured slightly to Ava who was still sitting on the couch. "This guest of mine asked to speak with you."

Casey looked over at Ava with blue eyes that matched hers before looking back at April, "It's okay babe."

Ava looked up at the redheaded woman. "Miss O'Neal, may I speak with him alone?"

"Sure," April looked over at Casey. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Casey nodded before placing a quick kiss on the redhead's lips. "Kay."

After April left, Casey sat in the recliner and looked over at Ava. "Um, do I know you?"

Ava shook her head. "No, you don't but you knew my mother. Her name was Kayla Weller."

The man's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name. "Kay? I haven't seen her for years. She left suddenly at the end of her junior year and I never saw her again. How is she doing?"

"Well…" Ava pulled at the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "She passed away a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry ta hear that." Casey said.

Ava nodded before looking up at the man, trying to figure out how to put what it was she came to say. "Mr. Jones… You were rather close with my mother weren't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Well…" she took in a deep breath before letting it out. "I think you might be my father…"


	2. Chapter 2

… _One week later…_

"Whadda mean ya have a kid?" Raphael questioned after his human friend told him and his family the shocking news.

Casey shrugged, "I dunno… She just showed up a week ago… The tests just came back." He looked up at his four terrapin friends, "Guys, I have a daughter."

"Woah…" Mikey breathed before looking up with a huge grin. "Is she cute?"

Raph glared at his baby brother with a roll of his eyes before glancing back at his friend, "Yeah Case, what's she like?"

"I don't really know, I haven't gotten a chance to find out." Casey replied before sitting down in a beat up recliner.

Donatello walked over, sitting on a nearby couch beside Leonardo. "How come you just found out?"

"It turns out 'er mom didn't want me to be in 'er life… I can understand that… I mean I wasn't the greatest guy back in high school…" Casey sighed as April placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The redhead was also still trying to process the news of her boyfriend having a daughter but she was trying to be as supportive as she could. He needed that right now.

"So why did she contact you?" Leonardo questioned.

"After 'er mom passed away about a month ago she moved inta the city with her grandmother. She gave Ava tha address… I guess she didn't really like Kay's decision…"

The four turtles nodded along with Master Splinter.

The elderly rat tapped over towards Casey. "Do you plan on being a part of the child's life Mr. Jones?"

Casey nodded, "Of course… I mean she's my kid and after she lost 'er mom she needs at least a dad right?"

"All of us will be here to support you in this time." Splinter added, also wanting to provide comfort to the human sitting in front of him.

"Thanks guys."

Mikey smiled, "No problemo dude, what are friends for?"

* * *

><p>Turning away from her window, Ava looked around her new room again. Even though she had been living here with her grandmother for a couple weeks, the shelves and walls were still very bare due to her not taking the time to unpack the boxes that were pilled against one wall. Only the very basic things decorated her room at this point, a simple blue comforter along with a couple pillows of the same shade covered her bed and in her closet hung a few basic items of clothing. Everything else had remained untouched as of that moment, still residing within the many boxes she refused to touch. There were too many memories in those boxes that the brunette girl did not want to visit just yet…<p>

There was a soft knock at her door before her grandmother came walking in. "Ava, are you hungry? You've barely eaten anything in days."

Ava shook her head as she faced her grandmother. "Sorry Nana, I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay," the elderly woman said with a small nod, "just make sure you eat something." Nana eyes quickly scanned her granddaughter's room… her Kayla's old room… She knew her granddaughter was trying to hide the hurt she was feeling… the poor thing must feel so lost. All she ever had was her mother… no siblings… no father figure… Glancing back at Ava, the elderly woman offered a small smile. "I can't have you wasting away now can I? You're mother wouldn't be all too happy if I did."

"Yeah I know," Ava responded with a small nod of her own, "Good night Nana."

Nana nodded back slightly as she made her way to the door. "Good night Ava."

Once her grandmother left the room Ava plopped herself onto her bed as she looked at the boxes again. Lying down, she knew that eventually she would have to start digging into those boxes and unpack all of her belongings, but she had a few weeks left of summer before starting at a new school… The thought of that approaching day made Ava want to disappear. She was never good at socializing with others, always preferring to bury her face in a book or plug herself into her iPod. Her grandma had offered her the choice to stay back home instead of moving to the city but Ava did not want to walk around that house without her mother being there… always smiling… always so happy. No, she wanted to start anew here, make her mother proud of her that she would willingly put herself into a new environment and try something entirely different. It didn't make the experience any less nerve-wracking though. On top of starting at a new school and living in a foreign city, she was also trying to get to know her long-lost father, with whom she had plans to meet at the apartment where she first told him the news, where is also where it turned out the man lived with his Miss O'Neal, his girlfriend.

Her blue eyes looked over the room once more. It was smaller than the one she had at her home up in Vermont. However, the size of the room did not concern her. Something else that was different here was she had a small bathroom to herself, the added privacy helped to sooth her, knowing that she would not have to worry about waking her grandmother up if she decided to take one of her late night showers. Across from her bed there was a small television that she brought down from her old home, though she still had yet to hook up her DVD player or Xbox to it… she would have to unpack those two items first. To the left of the TV there was a small white desk beside her window with a simple silver lamp resting on its surface.

Moments before sleep was about to capture her, Ava's phone started to vibrate on her nightstand. Picking it up she saw that Carole was calling her. Carole, or Carrie as she was called, was like a sister to Ava…, which was fitting since the two girls looked very much alike. Carries was always there for her when she needed someone. Out of everyone that she left behind Carrie was the one person that she missed the most.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ava! So what's it like living in the big city?"_

Ava shrugged, "It's okay I guess. I haven't really left the apartment."

"_Come on Ava, you can't just be sitting around when there are things you could be doing or cute boys you could be checking out." _Carrie chuckled. _"At least tell me you've unpacked by now."_

"Well…"

"_Ava! You better get on that ASAP! It's been almost two… three weeks, get it out of the way and you'll feel so much better. I promise."_

"Yeah, I know I know. I promise I'll get started soon."

"_Thank you sweetie."_ Carrie suddenly sighed._ "Sorry but I gotta get going. I'll text you tomorrow. Bye!"_Carrie said hurriedly moments before a dial tone rang in Ava's ears.

She sighed, "Bye…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ava stood in front of the same door that she walked though just over a week ago. She tapped her knuckles on the wooden surface before dropping her arm back to her side as she waited for either Miss O'Neal or Mr. Jones to answer the door. The two of them had not discussed how Ava would address the man but she settled for Mr. Jones until they had a chance to get to know each other better.

Within moments, Miss O'Neal appeared at the entrance in front of her, a small smile playing on her lips. "Ava, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too ma'am," Ava said before walking past the threshold and quickly sitting on the seat that was offered to her.

April sat next to her on the couch. "Call me April." She said with a warm smile that reminded Ava so much of her late mother's…

"Okay… April." Ava said with a small nod before tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she looked up to find Mr. Jones walking into the room before sitting down on the couch, quite awkwardly Ava noticed. Well at least she wasn't the only one that was not very gifted when it came to conversation… perhaps that is who she got it from…

Within moments, April tried to break the silence that hung between all of them. "So, where did you move from Ava?"

"Um, I used to live in Vermont in a place called Newport… It's not that far from Canada."

April nodded slightly before glancing over at Mr. Jones, trying to prompt him to say something, but failed miserably.

Ava fiddled with the hem of her shorts that hit just above her knees before looking up for a moment and then looking back down again. "Sorry that my grandmother couldn't make it, she got a slight cold and didn't want to give it to you two but she told me to still go."

"That's alright, we understand. Make sure to tell her that we hope she feels better soon."

Ava smiled, "Thanks April… So, uh, what's it like to run the antique store down there?"

"It's nice, even though I only have it open part-time. Very slow-paced, it was my dad's actually… he loved junk." The redhead said with a smile with a small hint of sadness, Ava could tell that her dad meant a lot to her.

"So, what do you do the rest of the time?"

"I'm a TV news reporter over at channel 3."

Realization suddenly hit her. "You're _the _April O'Neal? My grandmother loves to watch you on the news; she says that you always try to bring a new light to your stories."

April smiled, "Nice to know I have a fan."

"Yeah, you're the only reason she watches the news anymore." Ava glanced over at Casey. "What do you do sir?"

Casey quickly sat up, seeming surprised that someone had talked to him. "I, uh… well…"

April sighed while shaking her head. "He works in… human resources and he also helps out at the shop when he has free time."

"Oh, well that's cool," Ava said, knowing that there was something that he was hiding but she quickly decided to push that to the back of her head.

"So, do you have any idea what you want to do after high school?" April inquired.

Ava shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it… but I love photography. So maybe I'll do something with that."

"Well that sounds interesting. Anything in particular you like to photograph?"

"Actually a bit of everything, but what I really love is…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Four Hours Later…<em>

Ava walked through the apartment door with a smile on her face and quickly entered the kitchen. Inside that room, she found her grandmother sitting at the kitchen table, holding a mug of herbal tea. Walking over to the refrigerator, she poured herself a glass of milk before sitting down to join her grandmother.

"Feeling any better?"

The elderly woman nodded, "Yes I am, thank you. I am sorry I could not join you and Mr. Jones. Did it go well?"

"Yeah, though Mr. Jones was not doing much talking but his girlfriend April was really nice." Ava said as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "She was very welcoming and accepting of the situation I put her in."

"Well that's very nice to hear. I'm glad that things went well for you."

"Thanks Nana," Ava sipped at her drink. "It turns out that she's the April O'Neal from the news."

Nana looked up, seemingly slightly shocked. "Really?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah, I almost didn't believe it myself."

Nana smiled before rising from her chair, with Ava following suit. She gently pulled the mug out from her grandmother's grasp and placed both that and her cup in the sink. "You need your rest Nana. I'll clean up around here."

"Thank you dear; make sure you get some rest as well alright? You still have yet to unpack and school is starting up soon, you need to make sure everything is ready for your first day." Nana said as she started to make her way to her room.

"Of course Nana, everything will get taken care of. Now get some rest."

While nodding, Nana made her way into her room and softly shut the door behind her while Ava walked over to the kitchen sink to start the dishes. Since they were so few in number it only took the brunette fifteen minutes before she was making her way back to her box-filled bedroom and sat down at her desk. Glancing over at the pile of boxes that still loomed as a daunting task still requiring completion one box caught her eye…

"_Camera Things"_

Stepping away from the desk, Ava walked forward with her blue eyes fixated on that one box. Once she reached the pile, she moved the lone box that sat on top of her objective and placed it carefully onto the ground beside the pile. Lifting the box of her objective off the pile, Ava took it in her arms, walked to her bed, and put it down on the comforter before sitting down beside it. Careful as to not rip the cardboard, she opened the box and gazed upon its simple contents - a camera and photo album, filled with the several pictures that she had taken over the years. Opening the album, Ava gazed upon the photos… her art as she would so often call it. Pictures of the various flowers that she found at the park close to her home in Vermont, a family having a picnic by a small pond, a robin perched on a tree… While looking through the several photos Ava saw that there was something missing from her collection, she didn't have a single picture of the city or the life that it contained. She had been down here to visit her grandmother several times while she was on summer vacation but for some reason she never got the chance to take a single photo of a sunrise or sunset over the tops of the various buildings that surrounded her all the time now… to get an image of how the sun played upon the surface of the waves of the mighty Atlantic…

She would have to change that soon.

Flipping the page once more Ava's blue eyes landed upon an image of her mother from June… the last picture she would ever take of her… As tears started to fill her eyes, she pulled the picture out of its place in the album and placed a gentle kiss to the image of her mother's delicate face…

"I miss you Mama…"

Looking over at the clock on her nightstand, Ava saw that it was only 9:00 in the evening, plenty of time Ava decided to get in her first photography session of the cityscape. After her feet landed upon the soft, carpeted floor, she grabbed her camera and placed it around her neck. She walked over to her window, where thankfully there was a fire escape, and climbed out onto the metal surface below her. Within moments, she had scaled two flights of the metal stairs and reached the ladder that would lead her to the roof. Wrapping her thin fingers around the metal bar, she managed to ascend to the top of the ladder, finally reaching the top of the building. As her eyes took in the sight around her she was astounded… it was so beautiful. She could just make out bits and pieces of the Hudson River over the tops of the buildings that stood between her and it. The sun shining in her face as it started to set behind the horizon.

Ava slowly reached for her camera, fearing that if she looked away for a moment that the image in front of her would disappear forever. She used her free hand to tuck a few strands of hair away before lifting the camera to her pale, round face. Her index finger rested on top of the camera, ready to take the picture at any moment… Adjusting the zoom on the image, she quickly took the photo, successfully capturing that moment forever. Though she was certain most of the inhabitants would take views like this for granted after living in the city for so long, Ava found it so enchanting. How so many people were living and working in these very buildings, so many lives, so many stories were being told within the various walls that helped to build this city.

For the next hour, Ava sat on the roof, just watching as the sun disappeared behind the horizon until it would rise once more tomorrow only to repeat the cycle again. Before she knew it, all the streetlights came on and the city glowed with the various sources of artificial light. This truly was the city that never slept. Walking over to the edge of the roof her blue eyes started to scan the street below her. Compared to most streets in the Big Apple, this one was rather calm. Due to the fact that Washington was only a one-way street but nevertheless Ava enjoyed the view.

Just as she was about to climb down the fire escape and head to bed, she saw something from the corner of her eye. Quickly grabbing her camera, she aimed and took a picture of the mysterious figures that were running across the rooftops on the other side of the street. The way that the… four… of them moved was so… so graceful but yet so powerful and determined, she just had to take a picture. Before they vanished from view Ava managed to snap some more pictures of them, though she doubted that the quality would be very good since she did not have the flash on, not wanting to alert her subjects that she was forever capturing their very movement. She preferred when everything looked natural and as if no one expected that they were being photographed. It always produced better results in her opinion.

As soon as she was sure that those figures were long gone, Ava climbed down the fire escape and into her window, gently closing it behind her before locking it shut. Not wanting to wait until morning to see how they turned out, she went over to her desk and opened one of its drawers in order to retrieve her laptop. She placed it on her desk and plugged it in before bringing the piece of machinery to life, the screen illuminating the entire room. Within moments, she plugged her camera into the laptop and uploaded all of her recently taken pictures. Once the images that she had captured appeared on her computer screen, she quickly scrolled down to view the last few she took. She was right, the quality was not that great but with a bit of her computer handiwork she managed to get a better glimpse of her mysterious subjects… and what she saw shocked her…

It appeared to be a giant turtle… wearing a red mask over its eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on Leo, she didn't even see us!"

The blue clad turtle turned to face his younger, hotheaded brother. "How can you be so sure about that? She was looking right at us Raph."

"Dude, she was just takin' pictures." Mikey added, trying to get his two older brothers to calm down. "Sides, the flash wasn't even on."

Donnie nodded in agreement, "So if she did manage to get us on film the quality would be too poor for her to make anything out."

Leonardo sighed while shaking his head. "Fine, but I want everyone to be more careful okay?"

All his brothers nodded in agreement.

"So dudes, that girl was cute huh?" Mikey said with a wide grin.

Raphael lightly punched his baby brother's arm with a small chuckle.

Mikey rubbed his arm and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Three weeks later…<em>

While fiddling with the combination on her locker, Ava tried to calm herself down. Today was her first day at this new school, Eleanor Roosevelt High. Despite being nervous, Ava was glad that she managed to talk her grandmother out of sending her to the nearby all-girls school. Even though she went to one back home, Ava did not wish to relive such a thing ever again. Her last experience back in Vermont did not leave a positive impression on the sixteen-year old… all of the other girls back there were always so judgmental of her… So when she managed to be enrolled into a co-ed high school Ava was thrilled at the prospect of having the chance to be with students of both genders.

Suddenly the first bell rang, signaling that classes were about to start. Ava took a quick look at her schedule and school map that she got a week earlier. First period was Chemistry in room 305, which meant that she had five minutes to go up a flight of stairs. She shrugged before grabbing what few supplies she might need for her first couple of classes. Taking the stairs two at a time Ava only had to run one corner to get to her class, unfortunately she did not take notice of another student that was rounding the corner at the same time. They both slammed right into each other, folders and notebook crashing on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Ava managed to rattle off before dropping to the ground to pick up both her and the other student's things.

"That's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going," the other student said with a smile as she knelt down as well. Once Ava looked up she saw that she had run into a girl with blonde hair that cascaded several inches past her shoulder and the brightest green eyes Ava had ever see before

Ava shook her head, "It was my fault." She said while getting back on her feet, just as the bell rang. Inwardly, the delicate brunette groaned. What a perfect way to begin at a new school… late for her first class.

The blonde smiled in return as she stood, folders held against her chest with both arms. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm guessing you're a new freshmen."

"No," Ava said with a sigh. Even though she had turned sixteen only a few short weeks ago, many people would peg her for a fourteen year old or younger since her face retained some childlike qualities. "I'm a junior."

"I'm so sorry, you just look so… young is all." She outstretched a hand. "By the way, my name is Selena, a fellow junior."

Ava grasped the blonde's hand and smiled in return as she shook it. "Avariella."

Selena smiled, "Well I'll see you around, I really have to get going."

"Okay, see you later." Ava said while watching as Selena seemed to fly down the stairs. Within seconds, she turned and made her way to her first class. Opening the door, Ava froze like a deer in headlights upon seeing every set of eyes in the room turn to face her. Darting her gaze away, Ava stole herself and strode into the room, hoping to find an open seat in the back of the room.

A short but rather stocky woman glanced over at her. "I don't appreciate tardiness Miss…"

"Avariella," she softly replied, only loud enough for the woman to hear her.

"Ah, Miss Weller," the woman said as she grabbed a thick textbook and thrust it towards Ava before pointing at a seat towards the back.

Nodding, Ava quickly muttered an apology to the teacher before quickly making her way to the back of the room, thankful that there was a free seat in the back of the room. Sitting down, Ava placed her books upon the desk's surface. Pulling out a pencil, the brunette lifted her head, hoping today could not possibly get worse.

* * *

><p>… <em>Lunch…<em>

Even though the school was surrounded on all sides by buildings, there was a nice area central to the five-story school with a couple trees and decently cared for grass where many students decided to take their lunches during the warmer months. Sitting alone on a bench, guarded from the August sun by one of the trees, Ava was no exception as she quietly ate her lunch while reading one of her beat up mystery books since she had no schoolwork with which to occupy herself. Looking up from her book, Ava thought back to three weeks ago. She just could not stop thinking about those four creatures she saw… but it was most probable that what she saw were a bunch of people wearing costumes. Sighing, she quickly directed her attention back to her book. Even though she read this particular story a dozen times, she still admired the way the author could describe every minor movement and every detail about any character. It was as if she was sitting right there watching everything unfold.

"Well look who's here!"

Blue eyes peeked over the page that they were on as Ava caught sight of Selena, with a strawberry blonde girl right behind her. "Hey."

Selena smiled as she sat down at the table beside Ava, the delicate strawberry blonde quickly following suit. "So how was your first day?"

"It was okay. I don't think Miss Mathews cares for me though." Ava said with a shrug before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, she's always a bit bitchy." Selena said while shaking her head. "I took that class last year, worst choice ever." She snapped her fingers, "Ava, this is Isabella."

Ava smiled while giving a small wave. "Hello."

Isabella was a small girl, appearing to only stand at 5'2", one inch taller than the height at which Ava stood. Her strawberry blonde hair shone brightly in the sun as it rested just above her shoulders with bangs so softly cut that framed her heart-shaped face and brought out her baby blue eyes that seemed to be placed just perfectly upon the slightly tanned skin. She was truly a simple beauty to behold, it even made Ava slightly self conscious with her limp, brown locks of hair and dull skin.

Isabella smiled sweetly. "Please, call me Izzy." She said with a sideways glance at Selena. "Do you play any sports?"

"Um, well I ran cross country." Ava replied while marking her page, she had a feeling that this might last a while.

"Really?" Selena said with a big grin. "My brother does too. He didn't say anything about you being in the club though."

Ava shrugged, "I didn't hear about it that and I only started here this year."

"That's too bad," Izzy added.

"I'm pretty sure you could sign up still. I mean you are new and the year just started." Selena pointed out. "They should be fine with that."

"Yeah… I guess I could, that would be nice." Ava replied while absent-mildly pulling at the hem of her purple shorts.

A sudden awkward silence hung over them. Ava silently nibbled away at her food while taking sidelong glances over at Selena and Izzy.

Her blues eyes looked up at the two girls, lips curving upwards into a small smile. "Uh… so what do you two do?"

Selena smiled, "Well I'm in the volleyball club and I play on the basketball team."

"Tennis," Izzy said with a sigh. "Only because my dad is making me…"

"I still say that you should tell him that you quit. It's your life, not his. You should make it that way." Selena said while lightly grabbing her friend's shoulder. "Then you can try out that chess club like you always wanted."

The strawberry blonde shook her head. "I can't just do that. Almost everyone else in my family plays… it's kind of a tradition. My family would be disappointed if I quit…"

Selena sighed, "Suit yourself."

Although she would not voice it, Ava had an idea of what Izzy was talking about. Though her mother was never all that pushy on most matters, she always had Ava take self-defense classes just in case something were to happen to her only child, Ava would have the capabilities to protect herself in some way. Even though the brunette knew it was for the best, her mother always pushed her to take it one step further… and Avariella could never understand why.

Just then, the bell to end lunch rang throughout the courtyard. Izzy and Selena gave hurried goodbyes as they gathered their things. Ava quickly nodded and murmured her own parting words before making her way to Gym class… she wasn't looking forward to this at all…

* * *

><p>Soon she reached the gym, where she was greeted by looks from many other students. Walking towards a nearby wall, far from the others, she tried to block out all of the comments thrown between her new classmates. Once the bell rang again, signaling the start of class, a rather pudgy woman with her brown hair pulled back and wearing a pair of black athletic pants and a green top in an attempt to show some kind of school spirit, walked into the gym. She introduced herself as Mrs. Oswald and quickly called out names before throwing a uniform consisting of green shorts and a white tee that had an image of a Lion on it, the school mascot.<p>

"Weller!"

Ava's head quickly shot up to meet with the woman's gaze. "Yes?"

She tossed a uniform at her before pointing her in the direction of the locker room, where she quickly ran. Once inside the locker room, all the other girls looked at her before turning and whispering amongst one another.

Some things just never changed.

Ava quickly went into a deserted corner, placed her books down, and started to get dressed. Hanging up her clothes in an empty locker as she slipped on the shorts and threw the shirt over her head, though the shorts fit her just fine the shirt was extremely baggy on her smaller frame. Sighing while throwing her hair up into a ponytail, she quickly exited the room behind all the other girls and entered the gymnasium.

Mrs. Oswald glanced over all the students in her class before. "Okay, instead of sitting around like you've been doing all day, we're going to get your hearts pumping." She pointed to the center of the gym. "Ten minutes of stretching and then I was all of you to run fifteen laps around the gym."

The other students groaned as they made their way to start stretches. Once the ten minutes were up, Oswald blew her whistle and everyone started to run around the perimeter of the gym. Ava smiled as she joined in the running, even though she hated most parts about gym class the running was one thing she was good at. Back at Vermont, she would always run if for whatever reason she needed to clear her head or feel a burst of adrenaline running through her system. She started out in a light jog, starting to gradually fall behind the other students that were already in full on sprints.

"Weller! Pick up the pace!" Oswald yelled.

While rolling her eyes, Ava gradually picked up her speed until she had caught up with the other students. Still gradually running faster, within a few minutes she went from the back of the mass to running in the front. Even though she wasn't looking back, Ava knew that most of the students would be giving her looks once more. They always did, even in Vermont, but by now she was used to the dirty looks and whispered comments. Only because she didn't go out of her way to talk to others everyone got the impression that she thought that she was too good for them or something.

Soon Ava finished running her laps and her blue eyes were met with an approving nod from Oswald. "Not bad kid." She gestured to the belchers. "Take a seat."

While nodding, she sat down on the cold and hard plastic seats as she waited for the other students to finish. Within moments, Ava noticed that there was someone standing in front of her, though she tried greatly to ignore this new presence.

The new figure cleared his throat, "Um, excuse me."

Ava sighed as she looked up, the owner of the voice appeared to be a boy perhaps only a year older than herself. He had short, dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes with just the slightest tan to his smooth skin.

"Yes?"

He pointed behind him. "Uh, I saw you earlier… you know, when running? And I was thinking that you should sign up for the cross country club, we could really use more people if we want to get into any sort of competitions… so, uh, we're meeting Thursday after school. You should try it out."

"Okay…" Ava said with just the slightest nods. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I'm Nick."

"Ava."

Nick nodded before turning around just as Coach Oswald blew her whistle. He quickly faced Ava again once she started to stand. "I guess I'll see you Thursday then."


	5. Chapter 5

… _One month later…_

Standing under the stream of warm water, Ava closed her eyes as the shower did its work to loosen up her sore muscles. After yawning, Ava shut off the water and grabbed a towel before proceeding to dry herself off.

"Come on Ava… you still have homework…" the brunette mumbled to herself as she slipped on her black, fluffy robe and padded into her bedroom that was illuminated by the soft glow of the setting sun… and the streetlights below that were just beginning to turn on for the night.

The past month was going seemingly well, although outside of Izzy, Selena, and Nick she hadn't made any other friends but she felt that was all she needed. Her relationship with Casey and April was steadily getting better though she still could not come to see the burly man as her father… he was more like a friend to her. The two of them did not have much in common but they were perfectly content with just watching TV, not really needing to say much. Getting to spend time with one another in such a way did not feel awkward to the young brunette. It was as if her and Casey had always spent time together in front of the television, it felt normal…

Speaking of normal… or abnormal… for the past several weeks, Ava had not caught sight of those four figures again… the sight of them still perfectly clear in her memory. Every night she would climb up to the rooftop for the off chance that she would see those figures again. With that very thought in mind once more, Ava slipped into a pair of jeans and a tee after wringing out and combing her hair before grabbing her camera, throwing her backpack over her shoulder, and climbing out the window. This had quickly become routine; after school she would always run, even if she didn't have cross-country, and once she got home she would perch herself on the rooftop while doing her homework by whatever light she had available. Always trying to catch another glimpse of those figures… though she was never quite so lucky but she still hoped that every night could be the night.

Once she placed herself on the cold, hard concrete roof, Ava reached into her bag and grabbed her French book. It was her second year of studying the language and it seemed like she didn't understand it anymore than when she started her studies. The only reason she was attempting to learn the language was because she planned on traveling to France one day to take some photos of all the beautiful sights that it had to offer. She figured that if she could understand and speak the language well enough she might get some interesting shots of things that most tourists would over look. Until then, she had to focus on learning her verbs and how to correctly pronounce everything. While not a genius by any means, Ava did apply herself to most of her classes, she enjoyed learning even though she was easily confused when it came to chemistry or her algebra class.

After half an hour, Ava finally closed the cover of her last textbook of the night and shoved it into her book-bag. Leaning back against the ledge she looked at the surroundings that she had finally started to see as home. Though her room was still filled with boxes of her various possessions, the numbers had gone down whenever there was something amongst her things that she needed, but the majority of them still remained untouched. It felt like there was this nagging feeling that the moment she decided to unpack she would be have to move again… so she figured why get attached? Just in case she was right for some crazy reason…

Her fingers rested on the top of her camera, ready to take a picture in a split second if needed. She never knew when inspiration would strike her… or when she would see that sight for a second time. Deep blue eyes constantly wandered the surrounding rooftops, searching for those figures once more… Unfortunately, for one more night she was left disappointed as she walked off the roof and slid down the ladder onto the fire escape on her way to bed, awaiting the peace that sleep would soon bring her.

Not seeing the distant figure watch her with curious amber eyes behind a red mask…

All he wanted to do was to say hello to her. Never in his life did he think he would feel the way that he did about that girl… whose name he didn't even know. The only thing about her that he was without a single doubt certain of was that she was so beautiful. In the back of his mind he knew that she would never want to have anything to do with someone like him… he wasn't sensitive, never knowing just how he should express the way he was feeling. Even though he knew they would never meet he was content with watching her from afar. At first, he only came by to see if he and his brothers had anything to worry about if she had captured them on film. She seemed nice enough from where he could observe her.

Before he knew it he was hanging around for an entirely different reason…

Even though it was a very simple reason it confused the red-clad turtle… he just wanted to watch her. See how her hair shone in the sun, the way she looked at whatever it was she was doing down there with such thoughtfulness, how her pale skin would seemingly glow in the dim lighting that surrounded her after the sun had set.

Therefore, it was with a heavy heart that he turned around and ran off into the distance, thinking about what could never be…

* * *

><p>Leonardo stood beside the doorway of their home, waiting for his brother to walk through the entrance. The blue-clad turtle had noticed that for the past month or two his hotheaded brother had frequently been leaving the lair alone. While he did not want to go to her father about the matter as of yet, he at least wanted to know where Raphael was going every night. The eldest turtle knew that some of his most recent outings had nothing to do with his younger brother leaving on his own patrols, as he would prefer to call those times when he went out to fight groups of thugs. These other outings brought Raphael home slightly calmer than normal. Leo was just simply curious as to what he was doing.<p>

As Raph entered his home, he stopped suddenly upon seeing his elder brother standing there. He sighed, waiting for whatever lecture Leo had in store for him. The red-clad turtle knew that this would be coming sooner rather than later.

"So…" Leo said while crossing his arms. "Where have you been going recently?"

"Out." Was his one-worded reply before he turned around, heading for his room to get some shut-eye before morning practice.

Leo grabbed his brother by the shoulder, attempting to keep him in place. "Raphael."

Raph shrugged off his older brother's hand. "Ya know what I've been doin'."

The blue-clad turtle slightly narrowed his gaze on his younger brother. "I know you have not just been going out playing vigilante recently."

Clenching his teeth, Raphael turned to face his brother. "It ain't none of yer business."

"The safety of our family _is_ my business."

"I can take care of myself, so just getcha tail outta my business." Raph spat before turning and walking away, leaving his brother standing there and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>… <em>Two days later; lunch…<em>

"Hellooo? Earth to Ava?"

Upon hearing the cheerful, upbeat voice of her friend, Avariella's eyes quickly left the page of the book she was currently reading and lifted them up to meet Selena's bright, green eyes. "Huh… what?"

Selena shook her head while clicking her tongue. "Well… while you were off in dreamland over there, _we_ were talking about my volleyball game on Friday and I was asking if you wanted to come."

Ava shrugged, "I'll think about it."

"Aw, come on Ava. The only time we see you is at school." Izzy said with a small pout. "Please? We're stopping for burgers afterwards."

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my grandma." Ava said with a sigh. "I don't like leaving her alone…"

Nick lightly nudged her, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Sides I bet she wants you to go out and have some fun."

"You might be right," the brunette said while taking a sip of her soda.

Selena smiled. "Of course he's right. After all he is my brother." She said with a chuckle.

Izzy shook her head. "You don't have to keep reminding us."

"I know, it's just fun."

"Sisters…" Nick said with a sigh. "Too bad I can't get an exchange."

"Oh you know you love me." Selena said while sticking out her tongue.

He chuckled, "Sure, just keep thinking that."

* * *

><p>… <em>Friday; after the game…<em>

"Are you sure you don't want to share a cab?" Selena asked with her head tilted while pulling away from Ava, her bright green eyes displaying concern for her friend.

She shook her head. "It's fine. We're not that far from my place."

Izzy walked up to hug her. "Okay, if you're sure. We'll see you Monday then."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Ava said with a small smile, returning the hug. "Congrats again on that win."

Selena smiled, "Thanks."

After her final parting words, Ava slung her bag over her shoulder and started to make her way home. Even though she wished that she had grabbed a cab within moments of leaving, she highly preferred to have some space to herself. While she was starting to grow very fond of her newfound friends, the brunette still craved some time to be only with her thoughts. She quickly turned onto Twelfth Street, it was rather empty compared to what she was used to, though the streetlight illuminated the path ahead of her. For awhile the walk was quiet and peaceful before…

Her blue gaze glanced behind her, only to find a few men following her.

"Great…" she mumbled while tightening her grip on her bag's strap and quickening her step. The men quickly responded as they started to gain on her.

One of them ran out in front of her, causing her to halt. Glancing upwards, her gaze was ice cold as she regarded the man. He was clad in stereotypical baggy pants and a large green shirt. Ava's body stiffened up as her blue eyes took in her surroundings.

"Look what we got here boys."

All the other men started to circle around her. Where had they all come from? Swallowing past a lump in her throat, Ava balled her hands into fists, ready to strike at any moment. Her eyes darted to the side, seeing an alleyway beside her she took a deep breath and started to run. Even though she knew that she wasn't strong, she knew that she could run if needed. Her tennis shoes pounded against the hard pavement below her, splashing in the puddles of the recent rain and getting the bottoms of her jeans wet. Before she managed to reach the end of the alleyway, more men appeared before her, blocking her route. Eyes widening, she looked for another means of escape, searching franticly for a fire escape, a door, anything that could get her out of her present situation. She couldn't find anything as she backed up against a wall. This was a bad choice; Ava cursed herself as she balled her hands into fists, watching closely as the men surrounded her. They drew closer with every second and her heart started to beat faster and faster.

Just as one of the men started to reach forward a figure leapt down in between them. Even though most of the figure was shrouded in darkness, Ava could tell that whatever it was that was protecting her defiantly was not human. Her blue eyes watched in awe as the creature started to deliver a multitude of punches and kicks to the men surrounding them; the way it moved was so graceful and so certain that the brunette just couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her. It was mesmerizing. A faint glow of moonlight shone upon its skin, revealing smooth, forest green skin.

It couldn't be…

Quickly pulling herself from her trance, Ava started to look over the creature while paying more attention to the smaller details. She recognized this creature… green skin and a red mask covering its eyes.

Suddenly the creature turned to look at her, as if it was trying to see if she had sustained any injuries and just mere moments later it knocked out one of the last of the thugs surrounding them. Though it had seemed like that skirmish took forever, in reality it only took place within two minutes, if even that.

Ava knew that she should be afraid when the creature turned so he was facing her, she did not know whom he was, but for some reason she felt calmed while looking at him. She was certain of it. A giant turtle was standing in front of her…

But she was not afraid.

She figured the reasonable reaction would be to run off screaming bloody murder and try to forget that all of that had just happened… at least that is what a normal girl would do… what she normally would have done. Instead she slowly stepped away from the wall, as if any sudden movements might send the creature running away like a jumpy kitten.

Taking in a small breath, Ava smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you… For saving me…"

The turtle nodded, he knew that he should have ran off already. He should once more be seeking refuge in the shadows that he was so accustomed to since childhood, but he was astounded at how she was standing there. She wasn't screaming like he assumed she would once being able to look at him closely.

Both of them stood like that for a few minutes, oblivious to everything surrounding them. Before she knew it the turtle turned to leave… her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment, she didn't want him to go…

"Wait!"

He turned to look at her.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Ava could swear that she saw his eyes widen slightly, not with fear but with astonishment at her question. He nodded slightly and slowly. She could feel a smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she watched the turtle run off and disappear from her sight…


	6. Chapter 6

… _Three Days Later…_

What was he doing?

Raphael sighed while overlooking the top of the building that the girl he saved lived in, getting there only moments before she climbed up the fire escape with her black book bag slung over her shoulder. Even though the girl had asked if she might ever see him again the red-clad turtle still was not able to make himself leave that nearby rooftop and approach her like he so longed to do… He could not allow himself to interact with her. Leo would have a fit if he found out and then there was what Master Splinter would say…

Still, in some way he had told her that they would meet again and he did not want her to think of him as a liar. That is, if she thought of their brief encounter at all. Raphael knew that he did… he could still picture her eyes, her bright, blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through him… right into his core. Sure, the red-clad turtle has seen his fair share of women walking around the city in his various solo patrols. For some reason though, this one seemed different but he couldn't think of how…

From the look on her face and how her head was hunched over something in her lap the turtle assumed it was something to do with school. Every clear night she would go up there, not leaving until an hour after the sun had set. Until that time, he would watch her from his hiding place on the roof of the building next door, just watching her. Though sometimes he would allow himself to venture out to the edge of the building to get as close as possible, only when he felt that he would be safe from her view.

"_You can't be seen…"_

Those words echoed in his mind, forcing him to keep his feet planted on that concrete roof. She didn't need to have someone like him barge into her life, didn't need him complicating it. The less she saw of him the better things would be for her, no secret of his existence and the presence of his family to hide…

However, that didn't mean he still couldn't watch her from afar…

* * *

><p>Closing her algebra book, Ava shook her head before stuffing it back into her bag. That last problem had confused her but she hoped that she managed to figure it out. She leaned back on her back, using her book bag as a makeshift pillow.<p>

It has been three days…

Three days since she last saw that creature… that turtle…

The brunette wondered why he hadn't shown up yet. Could he find the place? Or perhaps, he just didn't want to see her… Ava assumed it was the latter. Though while thoroughly disappointed some small part of her hoped that maybe he would come soon. She wanted to know more about him and she still didn't think that she had properly thanked him for saving her a few nights ago.

If he had not have come who knows what would have happened to her… She did not want think about the possible outcomes…

Rolling onto her side Ava started to look around her, perhaps a slightly different angle would give some inspiration for a photo. However, ever since she took a picture of the creature nothing has really stuck out to her like it once had, nothing made her stop in awe of its beauty… inspiration just seemed to be lost on her. She had even started to stay up later and later, hoping to catch another glimpse of them. Some nights she would even sleep on the roof if it was supposed to be clear all night, but no matter what she tried they never appeared again.

Shifting her attentions elsewhere, Ava suddenly remembered that tomorrow night she was spending some time with her father. Even though most of the 'quality time' that they spent together was rather quite unless April was there to try and keep some sort of conversation going… though such attempts never worked for very long. She had also noticed that she had his eyes, the same deep shade of blue. Her hair was roughly the same texture as his from what she could tell; they even shared similar noses and ears. Other than the somewhat obvious physical traits, it seemed as if she had inherited Casey's introverted nature. Neither one of them could think of much to say to each other but they were comfortable that way, so it seemed only natural that they would watch TV or movies together. He would even attempt to go to a cross-country meet or two, despite how boring Ava knew it was for any onlookers. No one really wanted to watch kids run off and then sit around for an hour until they came running back, but he did and that made her happy.

Her eyes drifted shut for a moment, soon she would have to be getting into the shower and head to bed. Forcing herself to open her eyes before she drifted off to sleep, the girl mentally told herself to get up but no matter what she told herself nothing would make her leave her spot. Even though the roof was hard and cold, something brought comfort to her, making her craving sleeping under the stars once more. But suddenly her blue eyes caught the sight of a lone figure standing on a nearby rooftop…

It couldn't be…

In the blink of an eye, Ava leapt up to her feet and started to wave at the creature. She wanted to call out to him but didn't want to risk disturbing any of her neighbors as they enjoyed their peaceful slumber. He seemed to be startled, quickly turning around to make a run for it. Her heart suddenly dropped as she saw him start to run off. She bit her lower lip slightly as she watched after him.

"Come back!" she called, her voice begging for him to hear her words even though she doubted that was the case… she waited too long.

After wrapping her arms around herself, she collapsed onto the ground, holding her knees to her chest. Why did him running off make her feel like this? She didn't even know who he was but she so badly wanted to find out…

For what seemed to be forever she sat there, holding herself and wishing that she hadn't have been so hesitant… wishing that she knew why he had ran away.

Then someone touched her shoulder…

She looked up with slightly startled blue eyes and was met with the one she had searched for weeks for, a small smile played on her lips.

"Hey," she said.

"Sup," the turtle replied.

* * *

><p>As Raphael gazed at the girl in front of her part of his mind was yelling at him, telling him that he should not be here… should not be willingly exposing himself to a human… Still, he found himself just mere inches away from the brunette beauty that he saved just three nights ago.<p>

"I… I thought you left." She said almost hesitantly.

Raph shook his head. "It's a bit of a jump over the alley way there."

That was a lie. Originally, he was going to run as far as he could from there and perhaps never return. Something deep within him somehow pushed him to steal one more glace at her, unless she had already departed down the fire escape for the night. When he got back to his spot on the roof next door, he was met with the sight of her in a ball, sitting on the roof and the sight pained him. He didn't want to see her hurting. That same part of him that made him turn around also made him jump over the alleyway to land on the nearby roof, wanting to comfort her.

The girl smiled, "I'm glad that you didn't."

"Yeah… me too."

She rubbed at the back of her head momentarily. "So… uh… thanks for saving me."

Raphael gave a slight dismissive wave of his hand. "Don' mention it."

"Still thank you," she looked up at him for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Raphael."

* * *

><p>Raphael…<p>

That was the name of the one she had been thinking about…

Raphael sat down beside her, seeming to be slightly hesitant as if she could run off if he made a too sudden move. "What's yer name?"

"Avariella."

Listening to the turtle, Ava detected a Brooklyn accent in his rough voice. As her eyes looked over his forest green skin, she saw that he was quite muscular, bulky even.

The two of them just sat there for a while, neither one of them really knowing what to say. Ava knew that she wanted to meet this strange creature but she never thought of what the two of them would talk about if she ever did get the chance to speak with him. Maybe a part of her thought that she would never meet him so she never spent the time thinking of anything to talk about. Thankfully, the sounds of her iPod helped to keep silence at bay for the most part. She fidgeted with the hem of her sweatshirt, her attempt to ward of the slight chill that hung in the air in the final days of summer. Looking up she started to wonder if the turtle was feeling cold, all he really was wearing was his red mask, knee and elbow pads, and a belt tied around his waist.

"Are you cold?"

He shook his head. "S'kay, I'm fine."

"Okay," she replied with a small nod of her head.

More silence…

She could tell that Raphael was studying her just as she was studying him. Perhaps he never had any sort of human contact before… maybe that was why he was so hesitant to talk with her. At least that's what Ava presumed was the case, never having been good with social interactions like her mother.

Neither one of them knew how long that they sat there for, not speaking. Thankfully, a calm air surrounded one and not one of sheer awkwardness like could have transpired that night. It was nice… that is until he stood up to leave.

Ava stood up along with him. "Will you come back?"

Turning around, Raphael nodded and the brunette swore that she saw a smile playing on his lips, though it was very faint. "Count on it."

"Don't worry, I will." She responded, just loud enough for him to hear before he started to run off, Ava's blue eyes watching him until he vanished. Though even after she knew he was no longer within her range of sight she still kept her feet planted there, as if she was trying to soak up the feeling of tonight before going to bed.

Soon enough though, Ava managed to pull herself from her daze and make herself climb down the fire escape into her room. Within moments, she laid down upon her bed, a smile playing softly upon her lips as she was captured in the realm of dreams…

* * *

><p>… <em>April's apartment; the next day…<em>

"Well you look chipper today," the redheaded woman said with a smile before placing the selected course for the night's meal on the table.

Ava shrugged before plopping a pile of mashed potatoes on her plate. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Near silence encased the room, save for the clamoring of silverware on the plates as they all ate. Ava's smile grew ever so slightly as she thought about last night. She really hoped that they would see each other again. After all, he did promise her at least that much.

Glancing up, Ava realized that both Casey and April were suddenly giving her worried looks. Their eyes set on looking at the bandage just peeking out from under her sweatshirt.

April grabbed her wrist. "What happened?"

"I, uh… it's nothing. I'm fine… I swear," the brunette responded before gently pulling her arm away. However, April firmly held on.

"This doesn't look like nothing."

Ava sighed slightly, so neither one of them could possibly notice that small movement as she hung her head. "I got attacked."

Casey's head snapped in her direction. "Whadda mean ya got attacked?!" His blue eyes seemed to be filled with rage, although slight hints of worry were mixed into his gaze.

"I was walking home from this burger shop Friday night and…" she hung her head slightly lower, "some guys followed me." She shrugged softly before directing her gaze upwards again. "But I'm fine, someone came and chased them off."

"You were walking home _alone_?" April questioned in that motherly tone that Ava was getting used to coming from the redhead.

Ava nodded, once more darting her gaze away as she started to fiddle with the hem of the tee that was just barely peeking out from underneath her sweatshirt.

"Didn'tja say you took self-defense classes er somethin' in Vermont?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah… but I guess that I froze up or something." Ava looked up so her gaze was level with her father's. "I'm fine though, trust me."

April sighed, "Sweetie, you're not in Vermont anymore. Things can get… dangerous around here. Neither one of us want something to happen to you. I'm sure you're grandmother must be worried sick sometimes." She lightly shook her head, as if searching for the right way to put this. "Maybe you should consider taking classes again."

Casey nodded in agreement, causing Ava to sigh and shake her head.

"I can take care of myself. It was just one time." the brunette said as her gaze slightly hardened.

"Yeah, but what if it 'appens again?" Casey added before shaking his head, "I don't want cha gettin' hurt again. Who knows what'll 'appen."

"We just want you to consider it, that's all." April said while letting the brunette go. "I know I'm not your mother but-"

"Then stop trying to act like you are!" Ava spat before springing out of her chair. "You're _not_ my mother!" she glared at Casey. "And you're not my dad! You were never there for me! Never!"

April stood up and took a small step in Ava's direction. "Sweetie, please calm down. I didn't mean to ups-"

Eyes widening slightly, Ava slowly took a step away. "I should go…"

Ava quickly turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving both Casey and April to look after her, both displaying confused expressions. The bitter fall wind whipped at her face the moment she got outside, causing her to quickly shut her jacket as she started the walk home.

What was wrong with her? One minute everything was fine and the next she snapped… She couldn't understand that. Sure, she had her fair share of mood-swings but they were never quite this bad. Drawing her arms around herself, she knew she needed to be alone right now, she needed to calm herself down. Looking ahead, she saw that the sidewalk was devoid of any sort of life. Which made sense, after all, it was around ten and the sun was long gone. Bleaker Street was never highly trafficked from what she could tell, save for the lone taxis driving up and down the pavement. Taking a deep breath, she set her eyes onto the path before her and ran…


	7. Chapter 7

"Ava, I didn't expect you home so soon. Did you have fun at Casey's?"

Ava nodded towards her grandmother, forcing a smile onto her face. "Yeah, I had a great time Nana."

Nana smiled warmly at her. "That's nice to hear dear."

The brunette nodded again before making her way to her room and softly shutting the door behind her. A soft glow from the moon overhead managing to peek from behind the clouds consuming the sky filled the space. Walking to the window, she slowly opened it, making sure that she made as little noise as possible. A cold air assaulted her skin again as she scaled the metal stairs. Within moments, her feet firmly placed themselves on the hard roof.

There wasn't a single star out tonight; the various clouds were blocking them from view… though it was not as if she would be able to see them anyway. A black sky illuminated only by a glowing sphere seeming to hover just out of reach. Ava wrapped her arms around herself and sat down, flinching slightly at the sheer coldness of the concrete below her. Her eyes intently stared at a crack on the roof sitting just in front of her, as if it were the cause of how she was feeling right then. Regret swam through her but still deep down behind everything else there was something more…

Anger.

Anger at how people were trying to take the place of her mom. That gap could never be filled… not by Nana or anyone else.

Anger at her mother for leaving her like she did. She shouldn't have died like that… If only she would have let Ava walk to the store like she offered. None of this would have happened… It should have been her… Should have been her…

She drew her knees close to her chest, curling herself into a ball as the wind picked up and lashed at her skin and hair. She forced her eyes shut against the drops of salty water that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. No matter how much time passed, it seemed like the pain never went away. It was always looming behind her, waiting until a weak moment approached her. Then it would assault her, numbing her feelings to everything else around her.

Biting down on her lip she finally let the tears spill freely down her cheeks, staining her jeans as weeks of torment spilled out. Her shoulders heaved with the wrenching sobs as she gasped for air. Becoming thankful that she was secluded on this rooftop, away from the ears of her grandmother, she didn't want to worry the poor woman. After already losing her only daughter, her only child, the frail woman couldn't take on the extra burden of her granddaughter's misery. The young girl didn't want to burden her, or anyone else with this. Eventually, hopefully, she would learn how to push past all these feelings and start to become numb to the gaping hole in her life.

She cried, really cried for the first time since that horrible accident. Holding her emotions in at the funeral as friends offered their condolences, even when her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground she did not shed a single tear, keeping a blank look on her face the whole time. She could not let on just how devastated she was. Her mother had been her world. They were so close. Avariella knew that no matter what her mother would be there for her when she needed an ear to listen to her mundane problems at school. Only now can she see just how unimportant they really were. Only now can she see just how much worse life could possibly get.

Ava wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she cried harder; whimpering even though she knew no one could hear her.

That's how Raphael found her just a mere hour later.

Quickly lowering himself onto the ground so he was sitting right beside her his arm hesitantly went towards her, before drawing away back to his side. He didn't know what to do but he knew he didn't like seeing her like this. Stealing himself, the red-clad turtle slowly extended his arm again, gently placing it on her back. Upon feeling the sudden touch, Ava looked up with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. The small amounts of make-up she wore around her blue eyes gone with the constant motion of rubbing the tears of from her eyes.

Her blue eyes widened as she took him in.

"You came back…" she barely squeaked out before rubbing at her face again.

He nodded, still keeping his large hand on her back. Watching as a few lone tears still rolled down her cheeks, landing on her jeans or splattering on the ground.

"Wha' 'appened?" he questioned, his voice sounding unsure, not wanting to accidently say the wrong thing and make it worse.

She sniffled again, "It's complicated…"

"Tell me."

"No…" she looked away. "I don't… I don't want to burden you…" she sighs. "Sides… I don't wanna talk about it."

Raphael nodded. "Okay, if yer sure."

"I am," Ava responded with a nod before drawing her legs closer towards herself.

Suddenly she felt something wet on her face. She was not crying anymore… There it was again. Looking up, she felt more droplets landing upon her face, each drop coming faster than the one before it. Crashing onto whatever surface it met as the young storm assaulted the earth below it.

Closing her eyes, Ava allowed the rain to pour over her and Raphael. The water felt surprisingly soothing against her skin, seeming to calm her weary soul. It was as if the heavens were crying along with her… or perhaps it was her mother watching her from above. Perhaps she was pained at the agony that the child she left behind was forced to endure now. Either way, the steady stream of water as the storm increased in intensity helped to calm her down slightly.

It was only after the flash of lighting and the loud crack of thunder did Avariella open her eyes.

She looked over at Raphael. "Um, wanna come inside?"

"Sure." He replied as he stood, holding out a hand for Ava.

Nodding slightly, Ava accepted the offered hand and stood up. She walked towards the fire escape with Raphael in tow. "Try to be quite. My grandmother is most likely asleep right now."

The two of them quickly scaled the metal rungs of the ladder before quietly making their way down the metal stairs. Not remembering about the rain that still assaulted them, Ava slipped on the metal while descending the first flight of stairs. Raphael quickly moved forward to grab her, saving her from landing face-first into the metal railing in front of her.

His arms were muscular, but he held her so gently in those few seconds. It seemed as if he thought she would break easily if handled incorrectly. Though, in those few brief seconds, Ava felt so… safe and protected in his grasp.

Once her footing was gathered, she turned to face him. "Thanks," she smiled, rubbing her arm slightly.

"It's nothin'."

Moments later the two of them had finally crawled through the window and were standing dripping wet in Ava's room.

"Let me get you a towel," Ava said while looking down at the soaking wet patch below where he stood before striding over to her bathroom.

Raphael grabbed the towel he was handed before nodding to the wall. "What's wit' tha boxes?"

She shrugged, "Haven't gotten to unpacking I guess." She motioned to the TV and the stack of DVDs sitting on the floor. "Movie?"

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Soun's cool."

"Pick anything, I'm gonna get changed into something dry." Ava said while rummaging through her dresser. Just a few weeks ago, she decided unpacking her clothes would be a smart idea, saving her from looking through her boxes for just a certain sweatshirt or pair of jeans.

"'Kay."

Reaching into her dresser, Ava tossed a towel in the red-clad turtle's direction before walking into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her gently, Ava dropped her clothes onto the small counter top. Due to her not having a huge treasure-trove of cosmetics at her disposal, the counter was rather bare. Atop the granite was a toothbrush, hand soap, a black eyeliner pencil, and a small pallet of brown shadows. After stripping herself of the damp pieces of clothing and tossing them over the shower rod to dry, she pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants with _Vermont_ written in navy blue lettering down the left leg and paired it with a snug-fitting black tee. She opened the door and strode into her bedroom, scraping her hair into a ponytail before plopping down onto her bed next to Raphael.

Her blue eyes regarded the screen and she smiled. "Daredevil?"

"Yeah, it's a good flick." He said with a dismissive shrug.

"Sure it has nothing to do with those?" She questioned with a small grin while nodding in the direction of her desk, where he had decided to place his sais. "I mean there is Electra…"

Raphael chuckled, it had a very rough edge to it but the vibe it carried was seemingly relaxed and carefree. "Neva' thought 'bout that."

… _Advisory Period; next day…_

Sitting at her desk, Ava was seemingly focused on the various questions on the reading assignment she was given in French just the period before. Spending an adequate amount of time to ensure each question was answered to the best of her ability.

However, nothing could have been further from reality.

Instead of the assignment that was placed before her, Ava's attentions were still preoccupied with the previous evening. While nothing happened that would not be considered ordinary transpired, the brunette enjoyed the simple company of Raphael. While their conversation was light and the topics were often solely related to the selected film, she still enjoyed the evening. She assumed that at some point during the night she must have fell asleep on him because it seemed as if one moment the movie was still running and the next her clock informed her that it was time to start a new day.

She hoped that he would drop by again soon.

Dropping her pencil onto her desk, Ava's thoughts soon migrated towards the other event of last night. She knew that she would have to apologize to Casey and April for how she acted, but to be frankly honest even the brunette had no idea was caused such a reaction out of her. All that was suggested was for her to take self-defense classes and then she just blew up. Sighing, she let her head drop onto her desk with a small thud. What was wrong with her? Never before in her life was she _that_ easily agitated.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end to another school day. Snapping her head up from the desk, Ava soon gathered her various books off her desk and made her way out of the classroom and into the crowed hallway. She clutched her books close to her chest as she weaved her way through the various figures filling the walkway. Several were talking with friends, possibly about plans for that night or the next weekend, while others were just trying to make their way back home. Reaching the second floor, she started to do the combination on her locker. She quickly jerked her bag out of the small space and started to throw whatever she needed for homework that night inside. After forcing the metal door shut, she started to make her way to the first-floor gymnasium. Tonight was a cross-country night.

Ava practically ran into the locker room, startling the handful of girls already in there. Quickly shrugging off her hoodie and tee, she replaced those items with a simple, black sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. Within moments, she was out in the gym, stretching out her eager muscles. She was eager for a run and a chance to clear her head. The simplicity of running easily able to calm her down.

"Well someone's excited today," a familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Ava looked up, her blue eyes sparkling as she smirked. "You know I'm always up for a run, Nick."

He chuckled again and shook his head. "That you are."

"So, we going to Central?" she asked with a tilt of her head, leaning forward to stretch her legs.

Nick shook his head, "Naw, I think Coach is taking us to Peter Park this time, nothing too heavy."

Sighing, Ava stood up and bent down in order to touch her toes. "And here I was looking forward to something heavy."

"Just don't tell everyone else that, Central's a real workout."

"It's only a bit over three miles." She paused, and rubbed her chin. "Maybe closer to four…"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well maybe we could hit Central together… Ya know, after practice."

Ava smiled. "Maybe."

Stretching her arms over her head, she regarded the gathering of people before her. Despite how long she has been at this school she couldn't get over how small this club was. At best only twelve people showed up, and out of those, only five of them were girls. Back in Vermont, cross-country was the most populated sport, totaling at least fifty people. Sometimes the group was so large that two coaches had to separate them into smaller ones. However, no matter the size of the group Avariella could always appreciate a good run.

Coach Henderson soon walked into the gym and blew the whistle, signaling for everyone to halt conversation. He congratulated a lean-built blonde on placing first at the boys meet and soon went to give details about the meet for the girls that coming Friday. A few short moments later, he was ushering the small group out of the school. The ten of them separated into pairs and all ran towards their destination for the afternoon, Peter Detmold Park.

Nick and Ava ran in silence down First Avenue, their sneaker-clad feet pounding against the sidewalk as they swerved between the pedestrians on the sidewalk. She enjoyed running with Nick, he rarely tried to start a conversation with her and she never had to wait for him because he fell behind. He was the perfect running-partner. They easily matched each other's pace, neither one having any need for competition. Though that's not to say the two of them didn't engage in friendly races now and again. However, this run would prove to be different.

"You okay?" Nick said after taking a quick glance to his side.

Ava nodded, forcing herself to run slightly faster. "Yeah, I'm good."

Within moments, he managed to match her pace again. "You don't look it. Something happened last night."

The brunette sighed and slowed down to a halt. She turned to face Nick and crossed her arms, they were going to be behind everyone else but she didn't care at that moment. "It's family issues." She shrugged, "Maybe the issue is just me, who knows?"

Nick tilted his head slightly to the side, curiosity sparking in his brown eyes. "Want to talk about it?"

Ava quickly shook her head and started to jog, knowing he would be right behind her. "Never mind, it's nothing…"

… _Bleecker Park; Friday night the following week…_

Resting on a wooden park bench, Ava looked down at the assortment of flowers in her hands. She knew it was a feeble attempt to make amends for Tuesday night, but after not hearing from either Casey or April she decided to make the attempt to speak first. The silence from the couple was an unwelcome aspect over the past week. She realized that she was now used to having them around, they had started to become fixtures in her life.

Her blue eyes looked up, soon landing on the small antique shop. The wooden bench beneath her was slightly damp from a recent sprinkling of rain and the retreating moon only served to make the air colder. It was late, perhaps she should have stopped by earlier. April wouldn't be expecting her. However, Ava knew that she had to stop by as soon as she could. Standing up, the brunette took a deep breath as she made her way across the street. The walkways were almost barren, save for the lone shopper at the nearby shoe store or bakery, as she made her way to the black door that served as a rear entrance into the apartments. She quickly made her way to the third floor, where April resided. Stepping towards the familiar door, Ava stole herself before lightly knocking upon the wooden surface.

Through the wood, Ava heard shuffling in the apartment. It seemed as if the occupants were on edge for some reason. She heard a door shut just moments before April appeared at the front door, a surprised expression on her face. The redhead seemed to be forcing the smile that was brought up at the corners of her mouth, her green eyes darting to look inside her home. For some odd reason it seemed as if her view was trying to be intentionally blocked. However, she quickly dismissed those thoughts, deeming them to be unimportant and perhaps even a mere figment of her imagination.

Ava waved before holding out the assortment of flowers. "Um… hey." Her eyes darted to the floor, suddenly finding the surface below her to be of great interest. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped like that… You were just trying to help me…"

April grabbed the flowers and dismissed what she said with a small wave of her hand. "It's alright; I understand what it's like." She ushered her visitor into the living room. "My… father passed away when I was young… I still miss him."

"Oh, I'm-" Ava suddenly cut herself off. She never liked it when the scads of people would utter that same phrase, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. However, it just seemed to be pointless. There was nothing for them to be sorry about, it's not like it was their fault her mother passed too early. She sighed, "I still wanted to apologize. I don't know what came over me." She shrugged, not knowing what to say. All she planned was that single part of the conversation, not considering what might happen after it was over.

"I'm just glad you're okay," April responded while motioning for Ava to sit down as she made her way to the kitchen. "Casey and I were worried about you." She called from the nearby room. "Though your grandmother said it could have been stress."

"Sorry that I caused trouble."

April returned within moments and sat down while shaking her head. "It's no trouble." She smiled warmly, "We just want to make sure you're okay."

Ava nodded in response while taking a quick glance around the apartment. "Is Casey around?"

"No," the redhead shook her head. "He went out for a ride I think."

"Ah, okay."

Thinking about it, Ava realized that April and her were never once alone together. No matter what Casey was always there. Surprisingly though, there was minimal tension between the two, less than what Avariella was expecting. She looked up, her blue orbs meeting green ones. The woman before her seemed to be worrying about something, it appeared that she was always taking glances at the entrance or staring at the wall.

"Are you alright?" Ava asked, leaning forward ever so slightly.

April nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Work?"

Another nod, "Yeah, my boss has me covering this huge story. I haven't had the shop open for a few days."

"If you need help with the shop I could help out. You wouldn't have to pay me or anything." Ava said with a small shrug. "I could work after school and weekends… well when I don't have cross country that is. But that's gonna be over in about a month or so."

"You sure?"

Ava nodded while smiling. "Yeah, I'm positive. Sides, I need somethin' to do."

April smiled back, "Well how about we start tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." Ava said while making a gesture towards the bathroom before getting up from her sitting position.

Walking her way down towards the small walkway connecting the main living area to the bedrooms, the young girl could swear she hear some movement coming from April's spare room. Silently, she took a small step towards the entrance, placing her hand on the brass doorknob. From what she could make out the room was dark, a small breeze seemed to come through the opening beneath the door. Holding her breath, she forced the door open in a quick, fluid movement. Her eyes scanned the cluttered space. Aside from the small clusters of boxes there was a twin bed with a layer of dust covering the mattress. This room was obviously used for storage and was rarely touched otherwise. On the far side of the room the curtains seemed to be caught in a small gust of wind, the material fluttered. Why would a window be open this time of year? The brunette walked towards the opening and gently pulled the window closed. Her eyes looked over the street below her and along the fire escape but upon finding no suspicious characters she shook her head and made her way back out of the room.

April walked towards her and quickly looked in the room. "You alright?" She asked, eyes quickly darting to look at the now-shut window, the woman seemed worried about something.

"Um, your window was open," Ava said while jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Don't wanna be wasting money on heat."

"Yeah, thanks." April said with a small grin as her eyes darted into the space once more before turning back towards the living room, her previous stress seeming to easily melt away.

Ava stepped into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her. For some reason it felt as if April were hiding something from her. Her eyes constantly darting one way or the other, as if she were looking for something… or someone and then there's how she seemed a bit more on edge after seeing her in the vacant room. Closing her eyes, the teenager sighed. It wasn't any of her business. She shouldn't be prodding into her life after landing right in the middle of it so suddenly.

However, none of that did anything to help erase her spiking curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dude! Didja see her!" Michelangelo said with child-like glee as he looked at his brothers.

Leonardo sighed, "Yes, she almost caught us." He gave a pointed look at his youngest brother whose smile soon vanished from his face.

"I just wanted ta see her was all."

Donatello stepped forward, wanting to prevent any argument before it had a chance to develop fully. "At least we got out of there, that's all that matters."

"You're right, though we have to avoid close-calls like that in the future." The eldest looked at all of his brothers. "Understand?"

Mikey and Don gave small nods, the four of them we all eager at the prospect of meeting Casey's long-lost daughter but they knew he would introduce them after a sufficient amount of time had passed. He wanted to make sure she could be fully trusted. It was more for their sake than his; he was simply protecting their existence.

Leo started to walk forward, "Come on, let's go home."

"You comin' Raph?" Mikey asked.

Raphael shook his head. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Once he was sure that the three of them were long gone, the turtle let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. That voice was so familiar… but it couldn't be her… could it? His amber eyes looked in the direction of April's place and before his mind could fully register what was happening the red-clad turtle was already making his way back, wanting to know if that thought nagging at him held any sort of truth.

Within moments, he had reached the building just across the street when he saw a young woman coming out of the back entrance. She closed the door behind her before starting to walk down Bleecker Street. Using every ounce of stealth that he had acquired over his several years of training, the turtle started to trail the figure. The wind blew waves of brown hair behind her as she looked all around her, as if she were waiting for some sort of danger to befall her. Raphael could tell that she wasn't a native of the city he called home. She was too jumpy, her arms wrapped tightly around her as she walked against the growing wind.

He leapt from building to building, in pursuit of the woman. Suddenly, she turned around and gazed at the expanse of space behind her. Raph's breath caught in his throat as he abruptly halted. That pale, round face and those small but bright blue eyes. Those features were all-too familiar. She was certainly Ava; but what on earth was she doing in April's apartment? His amber eyes looked behind him, knowing that his brothers would start to wonder what was taking the red-clad turtle so long to catch up with them. However, it wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, and the lecture that he will get from Splinter or Leonardo wouldn't be out of the ordinary either. So what harm could putting it off bring?

With that central thought, the red-clad turtle leapt from the building with his destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Discarding her jacket on the floor, Ava quickly sat at her desk and opened her laptop. Over the past several days she had managed to gather a slew of photos. Now came the editing. Though the brunette would normally leave her photos untouched after the initial capturing, some things screamed at her to be brought out. Such as increasing the contrast to bring out the bright hues the morning sun brought out as it played upon the various surfaces, waking the earth from its slumber.<p>

This evening she decided to focus on making a small montage of the various photos taken in Central Park. Carrie had been begging to see some of her photos, not having been to a city close to the size of New York before and posting a simple video was the easiest way to share some of her latest work. Being an avid vlogger, Carrie was always on the internet scouring for the latest viral video or garage-band. She was the only reason Ava created an account, it was how they kept in touch over the past few months.

Looking at her subscriptions, Ava smiled before clicking on Carrie's newest video. As normal, it was set in her spacious bedroom, an aquarium with a few assorted fish swimming around behind her. Her hair was shorter, her usual straight locks of brown hair were now curled into ringlet curls that just grazed her shoulders. Her bright green eyes danced with excitement, back home it was almost time for the fair. Children would carve pumpkins with their parents and many others would take part in the various booths set around the local park. It was Ava's favorite part of autumn. A soft cool breeze rolling the golden leaves along the ground after they descended from the branches above. Autumn in Vermont was always beautiful. The smell of cinnamon and pumpkin from her mother's homemade pies always hanging in the air…

A light tapping on her window pulled Ava from her reminiscing thoughts. Her lips curved into a smile as she caught sight of a familiar green turtle standing on the other side of the glass. Within moments Ava lifted open the window, motioning for Raphael to come inside, a small gust of wind following him, blowing a few sheets of paper onto the floor.

"Hey there," Ava said with a smile before gathering the fallen papers.

Raphael gave a small nod in return as his eyes drifted towards the computer screen. "Who's that?" he said with a small jerk of his head.

Ava looked up and smiled. "Carrie, we practically grew up together."

"She lives 'n Vermont then?"

"Yeah," Ava chuckled while slightly shaking her head, "she's a character all right." She looked over at the turtle as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Keeps saying how one of these days she'll drag me back to Newport."

Despite having only met two weeks ago, the two were already getting comfortable with one another. Most evenings they would spend the time watching television and talking. Already she was able to see that while the turtle sitting in front of her had a hard exterior, he really was a kind-hearted person. However, they had not yet broached the topic of families. Mainly due to Ava's not wanting to talk about her mother or describe her relationship with her long-lost father and his girlfriend. Though she did learn that Raphael was from New York City and he loved metal music and gory action flicks. He even had a taste for cereal, at least she assumed so based on how much of it he had eaten while in her company.

Suddenly a small knock was heard at the door, Ava's head snapped in that direction as panic surged through her. She could not allow Nana to see Raph, who knows what she would do if that were to happen. Her blue eyes quickly went back to where Raph was, only to find the space vacated. However, she had no time to think about that right now.

"Ava? You awake sweetie?"

"Yeah," Ava replied while opening the door. Her grandmother was holding an envelope in her wrinkled hands. "Are you okay?"

Nana Weller nodded, her eyes drifting into her granddaughter's bedroom before lifting the object in her hand. "I believe you should have this." She said while lifting it towards her.

Ava grabbed the envelope. Her name was scrawled upon the front of it, in her mother's delicate hand. Her blue eyes widened slightly as she looked up at her grandmother. "What's this?"

Nana took hold of Ava's free hand with her two. "It was found among her possessions. I…" she sighed, gathering her thoughts. "I think you're ready to have this now."

Nodding, Avariella's blue orbs stared at the envelope in her hands, only vaguely aware of her grandmother retreating to her room for the night. She shut the door and turned around, only to find Raphael once again sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How on earth do you do that?"

Raph shrugged before motioning towards her hands. "What's that?"

Ava bit her lip as her hands fidgeted with the edge of the envelope. "It's from my mother…" She sat on her bed, not once taking her gaze away from the curvy letters written upon the paper. "She… passed away a few months ago…" the brunette lifted her shoulders. "That's why I moved here…"

Raph sat there, not knowing what he could say to comfort her. Even though they would never discuss it, he and his brothers always worried about the day that they would lose their father. All of them were afraid of losing the only real parent they ever had. Master Splinter took them in and raised him as his own sons, doing everything that he could to keep them safe from harm. The red-clad turtle couldn't begin to imagine how Ava was feeling… Was that why he found her crying before?

He placed a large hand on her shoulder, "I can go if ya want me to."

"No," she said while shaking her head, still not looking at him. "I… I don't want to be alone right now…"

Raphael nodded in understanding. His amber eyes watched as she slowly turned the envelope around and carefully opened it. Inside was only a single sheet of paper. She brought it up towards her face and breathed in the scent. A lone tear managed to escape and roll down her cheek. It smelled just like her mother… vanilla with the slightest hint of lavender. Ava slowly unfolded the paper, as if she were afraid it could crumble away into dust easily. Her eyes looked at the paper in her hands, her breath halted for a moment as she started to read the words on the paper.

_Avariella,_

_If you are reading this then it appears something has happened to me. Please do not blame yourself or mourn, I want you to live your life to the fullest; do not allow me to stand in your way of that happiness. I am also sure that your grandmother has told you something I failed to say. Please tell Casey that I only avoided telling him about you not because I feared he would be a bad father, but because I did not want him to have to give up his life to raise a child he did not plan to have. I know that he would have if he knew. I pray that you understand this, do not blame him for not being there during your life, it is I who should carry that blame. Your grandmother never agreed with the choices I made so I am sure she informed you once she deemed it the right time, so you could have the chance to have a father there for you. Tell him that I hope he is happy and well and I only have the best wishes for him. Know that I will always be watching over you, my daughter. You are the greatest blessing in my life and I would not change a single thing. I love you my sweet angel._

_Mama_

She read the letter a dozen times over before dropping it in her lap. Burying her head in her hands, she allowed herself to cry. The salty tears streamed down her face, landing on the letter in her lap before she quickly moved it, not wanting to ruin her mother's last words to her. Raphael quickly made his way in front of her, placing his hand under her chin. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Ava could detect worry in his gaze; she sniffled and wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. She cannot keep crying like this. Her mother doesn't want her to grieve, waste her life away missing her. She was in a better place now, watching over her. How would she feel seeing her daughter like this after knowing her wishes? Avariella needed to try to move on, live her life for her mother, as she would want her to.

Raphael moved so he was sitting next to her, letting her head rest on his broad shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…" Ava nodded. "I just miss her so much…" She closed her eyes, allowing herself to find comfort with the turtle sitting beside her. She was glad that he wasn't asking many questions, not trying to force her to talk. It was a nice change compared to everyone else, saying that she should talk about it with someone. That it would make her feel better to get it all out there. Now wasn't the time to talk about things, wounds were still fresh to her and talking about it was like salt in those wounds. It might just make things worse right now.

Now, all she wanted was to sit in her room with a turtle she only just met.

* * *

><p>… <em>Midnight…<em>

Nana bolted out of her bed, her nightgown drenched in sweat. Her brown eyes scanned around her room, looking for any sort of danger amongst the shadows. Upon finding nothing, her hand grabbed hold of the turquoise pendant that could always be found around her neck. Suddenly, she sprang out of bed and quickly made her way towards Avariella's room. Not wanting to disturb her, Clara slowly and quietly opened her bedroom door. Inside she found her granddaughter fast asleep, wrapped in the arms of what appeared to be a large turtle.

The creature did not seem to mean any harm. His energy was different from the presence that jolted her awake. Perhaps it had already left and its remaining traces woke her from slumber. Gazing upon her granddaughter again she smiled, no hint of fear in her caring eyes as she softly closed the door behind herself, making her way back to her room.

A sudden, faint glow stopped Clara in her tracks. Though the figure was almost transparent, the elderly woman could make out waves of chocolate brown hair and the most stunning set of green eyes. Brown eyes widened as she gazed upon the glowing figure in front of her. It seemed to be trying to communicate with her… but what would it need to say?

Clara sat on the ground in the lotus position, closing her eyes and calming her mind. Once her mind became receptive to the forces and energies around it, the figure sent a stream of words silently into Nana's mind. Several moments later Clara's eyes snapped open, the brown pools filled with worry and a newfound fear as she gazed upon the figure, mere moments before it vanished. Nana's hand darted towards her pendent again, grasping it firmly. After analyzing what she had just been told, Clara's breath caught in her throat, her free hand stifling a gasp.

They were finally coming for her…


	9. Chapter 9

… _Saturday morning…_

When Raphael woke, he realized that it was around three in the morning. Leo was going to be pissed at him. Shaking his head, the red-clad turtle stood and started to make his way to the window. Stealing a glance, the corners of his wide mouth curled up into a smile as he watched Ava sleep. All the stress and sorrow had melted away from her expression, leaving a blissful look on her delicate face.

Raphael lifted the window and was about to climb out before he heard some movement behind him.

Ava sleepily rubbed her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face as she yawned. "You leavin'?"

"Yeah," Raph said as he turned back around. "I gotta get back home before mornin'."

"Okay…" Ava replied before sighing.

Raphael walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey, I'll be back."

Ava looked up, "Yeah, I know…"

The turtle placed a three-fingered hand on her shoulder. "Get some more rest okay?"

"Alright," the brunette said with a small nod before gingerly wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, causing the turtle to stiffen slightly before returning the gesture. Avariella smiled before pulling away. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked before laying down, yawning again. "Or today… whichever makes sense."

Raph nodded and smiled as he stood, "You can bet on it."

Pulling the covers over herself, Avariella watched as Raph opened the window again and crawled out before silently closing it behind himself. The turtle stole a glance back and she waved, her lips curling into a sleepy smile. Raphael quickly waved back before turning to make his way up the fire escape and back home, wherever that was, as sleep started to slowly consume her.

Raphael quickly and silently lowered the manhole cover back into its original position. He was only a few blocks away from home. Leo would still most likely be up waiting for him. The red-clad turtle would have to make up some sort of excuse, he could always say he ran into Casey and the two of them decided to smash some heads. That seemed to be the most believable excuse so far. Honestly, the turtle did not care if Leo believed him or not. There were other things he wanted to focus his attention on for the moment.

He concluded that Ava was in fact at April's place, though he wondered exactly why. It was not as if he could ask Ava, he didn't want to risk her thinking that he was stalking her. That wouldn't be the smartest way to approach it. The big question that kept running through his mind was_ how_ Ava knew April. From the little he managed to hear from their conversation, the two must have known each other for a while. One possibility that the turtle thought of seemed crazy, but it was the only real idea he had…

Shaking his head, the turtle kept walking towards the lair. He should be back in time to take a quick shower, and wash off the slight traces of Ava's scent that he was sure still lingered, and be ready just in time for morning training. Right now a good workout was what the turtle needed, something else to focus his attention on. He was sure that Mikey would want to talk about Ava after training, just like the last time they all ran into her… though Raphael highly doubted his brothers would know it was the same girl from all those weeks ago. Sitting through the constant questions of his younger brother wasn't something that he was really looking forward to. Nevertheless, there wasn't much else he could do until tonight when he would sneak to Ava's place again.

Hopefully she was going to have a better day than him.

… _Afternoon…_

"So, how does this look?" Selena asked while walking out of the dressing room in a hot pink dress. It was rather short, hitting about the middle of her thigh. A band of silver sequins circled just under her bust.

Izzy shook her head, "Isn't it kinda short?"

Selena glanced at her reflection momentarily, wrinkling her nose. "Yeah, it is." She sighed before pulling the curtain shut. "I knew I should have started looking sooner."

Ava glanced up from her book, "Um… why exactly are we shopping for dresses again?"

"The school dance is in two weeks silly," Selena replied. "Did I forget to tell you?"

"I don't think so, I did just get up after getting that message… I might have missed that part." She shrugged. "I don't think I'll go anyway."

Izzy's pale blues widened as she grabbed Ava's arm, "Please come! I can't handle Lee's dramatics myself!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Selena called out as she thrust the curtain open. "And you know how I hate that name!" She said while crossing her arms.

"It's only the truth," Izzy said while chuckling. "I love you but you can go a tad overboard."

Selena sighed, pulling up the top of the new dress. "Fine, maybe just a little, but I'm not _that_ bad." She twirled around, "What about this one?"

Ava looked up and tilted her head slightly to the side. This selection was a strapless dress, the bust was covered with several red, cloth roses. A skinny, black belt with an adornment in the center separated the tight top with the flowing lower section. The bottom consisted of black lacey fabric overtop a black skirt, flowing down to her knees.

"I think it's cute," Ava said.

Izzy nodded, "But you'd be pulling it up all night."

"Yeah," Selena said. "I thought this had straps though." She frowned. "Too bad, I kinda liked this one." She shrugged while walking back into the fitting room. "Genetics hate me I swear."

Izzy groaned, "It's not a big deal sweetie. Trust me, big boobs are a pain." She shook her head, "My cousins complain all the time about theirs."

"I know I know," Selena paused. "Just wish I could wear strapless dresses is all."

Ava slightly shook her head and smiled. Though this foreign experience was not quite the thing she could see herself doing, she was enjoying it. Back home they never had events like this. Since it was an all-girl school there was no real point in having dances. Most girls that wanted to go to a dance normally found a way to get to one at another school. The brunette was an exception though. Venturing out just to meet new people wasn't something she was quite skilled at. However maybe this once she might decide to have such an experience for herself…

Selena once more pushed the curtain aside, she was now dressed in a turquoise-blue, spaghetti-strapped piece. Sequins covered the area overtop her bust, glittering like gems in the florescent lights from above. A band of a deeper shade of turquoise separated the sequins from a flowing skirt of a glossy turquoise of the same shade as the sequin adornment that cascaded until resting just above her knees. The shade seemed to make her hair and skin glow from within.

The blonde tilted her head to the side, green eyes curious as to the verdict. "So… how's this one?" she questioned before glancing at her reflection in the larger mirror in the dressing area.

"It looks amazing," Izzy said with a smile. "I think we found the one." Her pale blues landed on Ava as Selena's greens also shifted, both girls waiting for what she would say.

Ava smiled back, "I love it."

Selena's emerald orbs danced with excitement as she looked at herself once more.

"Oh no…" Izzy said with a sigh.

Ava glanced at her friend, seeming somewhat worried. "What?"

"Just wait."

Still smiling, Selena looked over at Ava. Despite the smile Ava felt her blood run cold for a moment as she slowly stood up.

"Um… Selena?" she questioned, confusion lacing her voice as her eyes darted towards Izzy. "Should I be worried?"

Before Izzy was able to respond, Selena dashed into the dressing room, and what seemed like only a mere second later, burst forth dressed in her street clothes. A devilish smirk curved her lips upward as she pointed towards the exit of the dressing room, quite dramatically.

"Let the search begin!" she bellowed, earning a few glances from passer-bys as they browsed the merchandise just outside the dressing room. Selena grabbed Ava by the hand and pulled her towards the dresses. "Come on Isabella! You comin' or what?"

Izzy shook her head before walking out of the dressing area in pursuit of her two friends, the dress Selena decided upon in her grasp. "I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"You gonna come out soon?" Selena questioned.

Ava sighed while pulling up one of the thin straps of the dress she was now wearing. This was the tenth item that Selena had shoved into her arms to try on this afternoon, one of them being a hideous shade of orange that completely washed her out, making her feel like a ghost. Though thankfully, this one was a far more modest color, a simple shade of black. While nothing special in comparison to the rest of the gowns in the store, this one managed to catch her eye with its simplicity.

She pulled up the other strap before attempting to zip-up the back. "Give me a minute," she replied.

Once fully encased within the garment, Ava took a quick glance at herself. While the material hugged her slender frame, it was rather comfortable, allowing for easy movement instead of binding her within its confines. Lace subtly peeked out from underneath the black fabric, brushing just above her knees. A line of sequins in varying metallic colors along the top hem was the only adornment upon the fabric. They caught the lightly and subtly sparkled like tiny gems. Running her hand through her hair, Ava walked towards the fabric curtain and pushed it aside, waiting for what Selena and Izzy would say about the selection.

She wrung her hands, feeling somewhat self-conscious as her friends looked at her. "So… uh, how's this one?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Selena broke out in a huge grin as she ran up towards Ava. "I love it!" she exclaimed.

"You look beautiful," Izzy added with a smile of her own.

Ava fidgeted with the straps while looking between Izzy and Selena. She turned to look at herself in the nearby dressing room mirror. The dress was form-fitting but without being too tight against her body, still allowing one to make out the gentle curve of her waist.

She looked back at her two friends, who were both still smiling.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, feigning uncertainty.

However, as she took another look at herself, Ava knew that this was the dress. She couldn't explain how, but for some reason she felt as if it emphasized all the things she liked about her body while downplaying those not-so-favorite attributes. Twirling around, Ava smiled at her reflection. She found herself wondering if Raph would like the dress too. As those thoughts struck her, she quickly shook them away. She wondered briefly what made her mind drift to something like that, she doubted he would care anyhow.

Ava looked back at her friends and tilted her head, waiting for a response to her earlier question.

Selena smiled, "We're positive."

… _Evening; Second Time Around…_

Upon hearing the door burst open, April quickly glanced away from her customer to watch as Ava ran into the shop and halted just inside the entrance. Smiling, the redhead turned back to her customer and finished checking him out. "Have a good evening sir."

"Thank you miss for your help," he replied before walking towards Ava. He smiled and nodded as he passed before walking out the door.

Gasping for air, Ava watched as the customer left the building before turning towards April. "I'm sorry I'm late." She quickly walked over towards the counter, shopping bags in hand. "We lost track of time. It won't happen again, I swear."

"Easy, you're only…" April glanced at the clock behind her, "five minutes late." She looked back at Ava and smiled, "It's fine."

"You sure?"

April nodded, "Positive." She then nodded her head towards the shopping bags in her hand. "What's in the bags?"

Ava looked down at her right hand, momentarily forgetting that she was holding something. "Oh these?" she lifted the bags onto the countertop. "We went shopping for the dance that's coming up."

"Really?" April raised an eyebrow and glanced at the bags before looking back at Ava. "Didn't think you were the type for dances."

"I'm not," Ava replied with a shake of her head. "Selena's forcing me to go."

April chuckled as she walked to the other side of the counter. "Well I'm sure you'll have fun. It's a good idea to just get out once in a while."

Ava shrugged, lifting the bags off the counter. "Yeah I guess."

"Come on, you can put those bags in my apartment," April gestured towards the back entrance. "Then we can get started. I was thinking of redoing the window display." She nodded towards the front window.

"Okay," Ava said with a nod. "Sounds like a plan." She turned towards the doorway that led to the stairs, "I'll be right back."

… _Later…_

"Thanks for helping out tonight, the shop looks so much better now," April said as she locked the shop's front door.

Ava smiled as she shut off the neon sign that said _open_ in the front window. "I was happy to help." She looked around the store and smiled with satisfaction. Every surface has been dusted and the glass cased had the several fingerprints cleared off the clear surface. Many of the arrangements had be reorganized with each item either cleaned or polished. Surprisingly enough, the whole job only took a bit more than three hours, though it might have helped that only two customers walked in tonight, freeing up more time for the pursuit of cleaning.

The brunette looked at April and smiled. "You have a bunch of cool stuff here."

"Thanks," April replied with a smile of her own as she walked over to the register. She glanced over at Ava and chuckled.

Ava turned to look at the redhead, "What?"

"Something particular catch your eye?" April questioned with a raised eyebrow as she motioned towards one of the cameras sitting atop the glass casing.

Ava smiled and tilted her head downwards slightly as if she were a child being caught stealing cookies from the jar, "Yeah..."

"Take it."

Ava looked up, her blue eyes filled with astonishment. "No… I couldn't just take it." She protested while shaking her head. "At least let me pay for it," she added while looking longingly at the piece. "It's the least that I can do." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a beat-up wallet, thumbing through the bills for the desired amount of cash. Taking a quick glance at the price tag attached to the piece, she pulled out two bills and stuffed her wallet back into her pocket.

"You really don't have to pay for it," the redhead insisted. "It's just been sitting there for years."

Ava shook her head before placing the item on the counter, "No, I insist," she replied while holding out the bills.

"Alright then," April said as she took the bills out of her hand. "Here's your change," she said while handing Ava a bill and a small assortment of change.

Ava looked down at her hand and then back up at April, "But the tag said it was…"

"I know what it said," April said while holding a bag containing Ava's purchase out towards her. "Come on, I gotta finish closing up."

"Okay," Ava said with a smile as she grabbed the bag. "Thanks," she turned towards the back stairway, "I should grab my stuff and get going."

April glanced over at the clock before looking back at her. "Yeah, it's getting late. You want me to give you a lift?" she asked.

Ava shook her head, "That's fine. I could use the fresh air."

"Alright, just take something with you okay?" she asked as she walked behind the counter and opened a drawer, pulling out a small container. Walking over, she outstretched her hand with the item towards Ava.

Grabbing the item, Ava quickly studied it before looking up at April. "Pepper spray?"

"Just in case," April said with a small shrug. "Though I doubt you'll need it."

Nodding, Ava stuffed the item into her jacket pocket. "Thanks." She smiled while opening the entrance to the stairway, "Do you want me to come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I mean if you can, I could show you how to man the register," April replied while following Ava up the stairway. "How does tomorrow morning sound? About ten-ish?"

"Ten sounds good, I'll be there."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Jess Marylin and Drusilla52 for reviewing my last chapter, you guys are awesome! Oh, also thanks again to Drusilla52 for helping to inspire this chapter. After reading your review I started to think about what could happen and then this is what happened. :P**

**Also sorry if it seems to cut off at an odd point but I didn't want to update with a super-long chapter so I decided to split it up into two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT but I do own Ava and all my other OC's.**

* * *

><p>Walking out the side door, Ava turned around to wave good-bye to April once more as she turned the corner. Looking up, Ava realized how much she missed seeing a sky full of stars twinkling in the navy blue sky…<p>

Soon her thoughts drifted to Carrie and how they used to set up a tent in one of their backyards every summer. Maybe her grandmother would let her visit Carrie over Thanksgiving so they can have a chance to see each other. It has been so long since the two girls have had a chance to hang out. Even the text messages and phone calls they used to exchange now seemed scarce. Though that was mostly due to Ava's cross country practices and meets along with Carrie's involvement with the fall play back home. Her childhood friend had managed to snag herself the lead, which meant that she was required to attend every practice. Though the two had made a promise to try to talk with one another at least once a week, but even that was becoming harder for the two girls to manage.

No longer wishing to dwell upon that subject, Ava allowed her mind to contemplate other things. She wondered if Raphael was going to drop by tonight. The brunette was hoping for a more calm evening in comparison to the last one. She had managed to snag a copy of the new _X-men_ movie and was really looking forwards to watching it. Smiling, she turned down Bank Street towards the Hudson River. While this route took her an extra ten minutes to get home, she figured that the view of the river was worth it. Despite living only a few blocks east of the river, she always enjoyed getting a glimpse of the flowing waters as well as trying to look to the other side. It fascinated her that a completely different state was just on the other side of that river.

Ava wrapped her jacket tighter around herself to attempt to fight off the chill of the air. Fall was starting to rear its little head more and more, no longer did she see people parading around in shorts and flip-flops but instead they donned sneakers and jeans… well at least most people did.

It was dead-quiet around Ava, with only the occasional person walking down the street. Taking a quick glance behind her, Ava had to stifle a gasp. Right behind her were four burly males, one of them was sporting what seemed to be a dragon tattoo upon his bare bicep. Her body tensed up as she struggled to keep an even pace, she wasn't going to let these guys know that they were getting to her. As she continued to walk, she focused on her breathing… in and out… in and out… Her hand reached into her pocket and wrapped around the canister of pepper-spray April had given her, still hoping that she wouldn't need to use it.

The sounds of feet pounding against the pavement began to intensify as the four guys got closer and closer to her. Forgoing her earlier resolve, Ava began to quicken her steps as she kept a tight grip upon her bags and the canister. Inwardly she groaned, wondering why things like this always seemed to happen to her. Could fate truly be that cruel? Avariella desperately hoped not.

"Well… look what we have here…"

One suddenly caught up and started to walk ahead of her, a large smirk on his face as his gaze traveled up and down her body. The hairs on the back of Ava's neck stood on end, his gaze was all it took to make her feel cold and dirty.

She quickly looked ahead of her; the river was just within her sight. The sounds of traffic began to get louder with every inch closer she managed to get to Lincoln. If she could somehow manage to reach that road, someone would be bound to see her and call for help… right? Not everyone in this city could just look the other way, wishing to banish the images of the horrible things he or she saw and act as if it had never happened. Her grip on the pepper-spray tightened.

Another one caught up, this was the man with the dragon tattoo. Upon closer inspection, Ava was able to see that the dragon in question was a deep shade of purple. Purple dragons… the name seemed familiar…

The one with the exposed tattoo stood in front of her, preventing her from moving forward. Ava quickly halted, tightening her grip on the pepper-spray, getting ready to use it at any moment.

"Now missy, it's dangerous out her at night…" he eyed her bags. "Why don't you just hand over the purse and we'll… take care of it for you…" he smirked as one grabbed her bags.

Turning around, Ava whipped out her canister and sprayed the man directly in his eyes. He screamed and let go of her bags, stumbling away. Ava whipped her head to face the other, shortly forgetting about the other two as one managed to grab both her arms and pin them behind her back. He suddenly twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop the canister with a _clank_. Ava tried to struggle against his grip, stomp on his feet, anything that could get her out of here but nothing was working.

The one with the tattoo smirked as he got closer to her. "Feisty one aren't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he placed a hand under Ava chin. She quickly jerked her head out of his grasp. "I like 'em feisty," he added as he grabbed Ava's chin again, forcefully making her face him.

"Let go of me," Ava demanded, still struggling.

Clacking his tongue, the thug shook his head. "Now I can't be doin' somethin' like that babe."

"You might wanna listen to the lady, punk."

The thug turned his head as he let go of Ava, smirk still on his face. "And what if I don't?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and the thug's head swung around. He faced the new arrival in front of him. "So, you wanna fight eh?" he questioned as he looked back and his group, the one Ava sprayed included. "Get him!" he ordered.

The remaining two thugs charged forward towards Ava's savior. Craning her head in order to see around the thug standing in front of her, she attempted to get a better look at the one who came to her rescue. While grateful for the man's arrival, she couldn't help but feel mildly disappointed that he wasn't the turtle that she thought came to her rescue. This man appeared to be well-built with muscular arms and a broad chest. He had long, black hair that reached just past his chin and wore jeans with a long-sleeved, black shirt. His face was hidden by the white hockey mask, though Ava wouldn't have been able to make out anything if his face was exposed by the rapid succession of his movement. Wielding a baseball bat, the man proceeded to attack the two thugs that had charged towards him. However, each time one was knocked back he managed to stand back up and rush forward again, though each time it took the two thugs longer to stand back up.

Ava struggled against the man holding her again, trying to pull away from him. This time though, the thug wasn't going to deal with her constant thrashing. She felt him push her head towards the sidewalk below, intending to break her nose. Moving quickly, Ava whirled her head to the side in order to prevent such an injury. Instead of her nose, it was her cheek that collided with the cold sidewalk below. Ava felt herself wince after the impact. Whatever that was, at least Ava had avoided having her nose broken… she wouldn't want to explain that to Nana.

Closing her eyes, Ava focused on the surrounding sounds, praying that the man who came to her rescue wouldn't get seriously hurt. She heard several groans coming from behind her, followed closely by a sickening crack of bones as they broke. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of the man's baseball bat breaking, though from what she could recall he had a slew of sports equipment in a golf bag on his back. Sure enough, Ava heard the sound of metal on skin. Soon the thug that was holding her down ran over to help out the other three. Ava sat up and watched as the masked man swung a golf club, effectively smacking the thug's head with a crunch as his nose broke.

One of them started to back away, seemingly afraid. "Forget it!" he cried to his goons. "The bitch ain't worth it!" He spat before turning around and running, his cronies close behind him.

As she watched the four thugs run away, Ava didn't notice as the masked man walked towards her. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, the brunette involuntary jumped at the sudden contact, quickly turning her head to face the masked man. Her reaction must have startled him, seeing as how he pulled his hand away from her shoulder. However, he was still closely watching her and upon a closer look she noticed the man had blue eyes that mirrored hers.

"Are ya alright?" the man asked, still watching her. That voice… it seemed so familiar…

Ava nodded as she gathered herself, "Yeah… thank you mister…"

She took a closer look at the man, unknowingly making him squirm. The brunette knew that she knew this man from somewhere, but she couldn't place him… the answer was on the tip of her tongue and she knew it was somewhere…

The man offered a hand to her, one she graciously accepted, and he helped her back onto her feet. As she tilted her head upwards to thank him once more, she finally knew who it was that was standing in front of her.

"Casey?" she questioned, staring at the man that she was certain was her father. "Is that you?"

With a nod, he slid off his mask and rubbed the back of his head. "How'd ya guess?"

Ava leaned forward and grabbed her bags. Looking back up at Casey, she shrugged. "I had a feeling," she responded.

"Oh…" Casey replied as he took a closer look at Ava's face. Narrowing his blue eyes, his gaze followed the path of a small cut along her left cheek. The burly man reached forward and carefully moved her head to the side.

"What?" Ava questioned, upon seeing the look in his gaze. "What's wrong?"

Casey shook his head before sighing, "It's just a small cut. Make sure ta take care of that kay?" Withdrawing his hand, he used it to readjust the golf bag over his shoulder.

Ava nodded as she rubbed the damaged cheek, "Don't worry, I will."

"Good…" Casey replied with a nod, his gaze still focused on Ava. "Why were ya out 'ere alone?" he questioned, attempting to take on the role he assumed a father should adopt.

Darting her eyes to the concrete below her, Ava shrugged. "I was walking from your place… I was helping out at the shop…"

"Didn't she offer you a ride home?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah, but I didn't wanna be any trouble… so I just decided to walk…"

Casey sighed, placing a hand on Ava's shoulder. "It wouldn't 'ave been any trouble. I don't wanna see you walkin' around alone when it's this late, got it?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice as stern as possible without sounding too harsh. The burly vigilante never knew being a parent could be so hard. He wanted to protect Ava but at the same time he couldn't shut her off from the world in an attempt to hide the darker parts that he had become so accustomed to seeing. Finding that balance was difficult, he wondered how his own parents had managed it.

"Okay, I understand…" Ava softly replied, her eyes still downcast as she readjusted her jacket. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Casey gently lifted her chin, offering a small smile, "there ain't nothin' ta say sorry fer. I just wanna make sure yer safe."

Ava nodded, returning his smile. "Okay."

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, grabbing the shopping bags from Ava's hand.

The brunette softly nodded her head again, easily falling into step beside Casey as the two walked down the street towards the river. Raising an eyebrow as the two of them reached the Hudson River, Casey wondered why Ava took this route… it took longer than just going down Hudson and Jane would. Taking a quick glance at Ava, he smiled seeing the way her blue eyes intently watched the waters before her. It always amazed the burly man how she could find such beauty and good things in a world that Casey saw as dark and bleak. He hoped that soon he could introduce her to the guys… Mikey's pleas for the encounter have started to drive the man up a wall… but he knew that he had to wait until the time was right, though he felt that is was soon approaching.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Ava continued to walk down West Street while occasionally glancing at the river – its waves seeming to blend perfectly in with the surrounding night. How she wished that she had her camera to capture the sight! Shrugging, she turned her attention back upon the sidewalk before her. There would be other nights, other chances to get the images that she so desired.

Redirecting her thoughts, Avariella glanced over at her father… somehow she was becoming more and more used to the term applying to the man, it no longer felt as unnatural as it did when they first crossed paths. However, she couldn't quite see herself using the term when talking with him… that still felt unnatural and uncomfortable to her. She knew that it didn't bother Casey in the least, in fact she was certain that he was still trying to get used to the concept… after all he went through sixteen years of his life completely unaware of the knowledge and then suddenly she appeared at his home, telling him that she was his long-lost daughter… On that basis, Ava believed that he deserved the time to accustom himself to the idea.

Soon the two found themselves at the front door of Ava's apartment building. Reaching into her purse, the brunette dug around for her keys and soon her slender fingers found the familiar metal ring and twined themselves around it. Sliding the key into the lock, Ava turned over to Casey. "Do you wanna come inside? I'm sure Nana would love to talk with you."

"Sounds great," Casey replied but within a second had his brows drawn together in thought. "Though I need a place ta hide this…" he motioned towards his golf bag.

Ava smiled and waved her hand. "You can just hide it behind the stairs on my floor. No one goes there." She turned back to the door and unlocked it, pushing the wooden barrier forward to allow her and Casey to go inside, waiting until the man had crossed the threshold before closing the door behind the two of them. She jerked her head towards the nearby staircase before heading up the series of stairs that would bring them to the fourth floor.

"Jeeze… doesn't this place have an elevator?"

The brunette shook her head, "No… it's been out for about a year…" she shrugged. "At least that's what Nana told me when I moved in. But we're almost there."

Approaching another door, Ava paused briefly to make sure Casey was still behind her. She pointed to a door underneath the next flight of stairs. "You can put your bag there… it hasn't been used in ages."

Casey looked back and nodded before approaching the door. After practically forcing the door open, he managed to put his golf bag and hockey mask in the small space. He turned back to Ava, "Thanks kiddo."

"Yeah, anytime," Ava replied before she turned around and scrunched up her nose. Kiddo? She shrugged before opening the door. Turning the corner, Ava walked down a short hallway before reaching a door at the end with the number _407_ upon it. The teenager pulled out her keys and unlocked the door before slowly opening it and peering inside. "Nana? You home?" she asked while taking a step inside the apartment, ushering Casey in after her.

"Yes dear," Nana called from her room. Soon she padded into the main room, her delicate face lit up with a smile. "Why hello Casey," she greeted while hurriedly walking over to the man, taking one of his hands in both of hers and proceeded to lead him to the couch. "Here, here, sit down." Nana gently said while sitting down in her recliner. She smiled warmly at the man, "What brings you here tonight?" she asked.

Casey rubbed the back of his head, "I just… uh…. I just wanted ta make sure Ava got home safe…" he replied with a small shrug.

"Well isn't that nice," Nana replied before looking over at Ava. "Sweetie, could you get Mr. Jones something to drink?"

Ava smiled at her grandmother, "Of course." Walking towards the kitchen, Ava glanced over at Casey and chuckled upon seeing the man fidget. She almost forgot that Nana hasn't had the chance to talk with Casey for quite some time. Pondering on it for a moment, Ava honestly couldn't remember the last time her, Nana, and Casey were all together at the same time.

While she was grabbing a few glasses, Ava looked over at the two adults. "Is water okay with everyone?"

"Water sounds fine dear," Nana replied with a small nod before looking back at Casey. "Is water fine with you Mr. Jones?"

Casey cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but… um…. I really hafta get goin' now." He stood up, "April is… uh…. expectin' me back home soon."

"Oh well that is quite alright," Nana said with a small nod and smile while also standing. "You two must come to visit soon. We would love to have you."

"Sure, that sounds good," Casey said with a nod.

Nana smiled and clapped her hands together. "Good, good, how about next Saturday?" she questioned, looking up at Casey.

"Well… uh…" Casey was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Great," Nana said with a smile, "Saturday it is then. You two can drop by around noon." She walked forward and opened the door for Casey, a smile still tugging on the corners of her mouth. "Have a safe journey home Mr. Jones. Tell Ms. O'Neal that I look forward to seeing her."

Casey nodded, completely at a loss of what exactly happened. "Um… sure, thanks." His blue eyes quickly darted to Ava, who only gave a shrug in return. The burly man turned back to Clara and nodded. Before walking towards the door, he turned back towards Ava and waved. "See ya kiddo."

Ava waved back, "Yeah, see ya."

Turning back towards the door, he nodded once more in the direction of Clara before making his departure.

Closing and locking the door behind him, Nana turned to face Ava and smiled. "He's a nice man."

"Yeah, he sure is," Ava replied with a smile of her own before she gestured back towards the kitchen, "You still want a glass of water?"

Nana shook her head, "No thank you dear. I was just about to turn in." She glanced at the shopping bags beside the kitchen and smiled, "Did you have fun with your friends?"

Ava nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we actually found something for me to wear in a few weeks."

"That's nice to hear sweetie. I'm glad you had fun today." Nana walked towards Ava and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter in a hug.

Ava returned the embrace. "You sure there's nothing you want me to get?"

Pulling away, Nana shook her head. "I'm sure sweetie. Now I'm sure you're exhausted from the day you've had."

"A little, April and I ended up cleaning most of the shop. Even though it isn't a huge space it still took a while to get clean." Ava replied with a smile, turning towards the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. "But it was fun; I'm even going in tomorrow to help out." Her blue eyes turned back to her grandmother, "Is that alright?"

Nana nodded, "I don't mind dear, as long as it is what you want to do." She turned in the direction of her bedroom, "Goodnight Ava."

"Goodnight Nana."


	11. Chapter 11

**First, I would like to thank Jess Marylin, clementine-rose, ElvenShadows, AmberLostAngel, and TubaChick101 for reviewing the last chapter and getting this story to 30 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Also, if anyone has read any of my other Ninja Turtle stories I have an announcement. The stories "Everything Changes" and "From the Ashes" are currently on hiatus. After looking at those stories I decided to redo every chapter of those two stories as well as my first Ninja Turtle story "A New Face". While this story is still a priority, updates will occur once a month at most since I'm also working on updating and revamping earlier chapters of my Naruto story.**

**Furthermore, on my profile there are links to pictures of what my OC's look like as well as the dresses the girls decided to buy. :)**

**Alrighty, with that out of the way I present to you the next chappie (a more Raph-centric one this time!). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters, only my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Once her grandmother walked out of sight, Ava turned back towards the cupboard and opened the door before grabbing two glasses. She filled the two containers with water before padding back over towards her bedroom. Her blue eyes took a quick gander at her window, wondering if he was already there. Upon being met with empty space, she turned on her heel and walked back towards the living room and hurriedly grabbed her shopping bags from the floor and proceeded to head back towards her room, closing the door behind her.<p>

Walking over towards her desk, she leaned over and opened her laptop before pressing the power button, humming the piece of machinery to life. As she waited for the computer to finish starting up, Ava moved in the direction of her bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweats and a tee shirt on her way. Just in case Raphael showed up soon, Ava softly closed the door behind her before scraping her hair back into a ponytail. She brushed a few strands that managed to escape the elastic's hold behind her ears before turning on the faucet, allowing the rushing sound of the water to wash over her.

Looking up at her reflection, Ava lightly touched her left cheek, her fingers tracing the cut on her pale skin. She began to wonder why her grandmother said nothing about the mark… it was clearly visible. Perhaps it was better that she said nothing, the last thing that Ava wanted to do was worry her grandmother more than she had managed to do already, it would be better that way.

Shaking her head slightly, Ava splashed water on her face before squeezing some face-cleanser into her palm. Rubbing her hands together until the substance began to lather, Ava proceeded to clean her face, wincing slightly once the suds encountered the cut. A few moments later, she splashed more water onto her skin, the cool water clearing any trances of soap off her face and leaving her feeling refreshed. Blindly, she reached to her side, her hand moving about in search of a towel. Feeling a soft substance, her thin fingers curled around it and brought it up towards her face, patting the expanse of skin dry. Her blue eyes looked up at her reflection once more; hopefully Raphael wouldn't say anything about the mark on her face. Somehow, she doubted that would be the case.

The faint sound of tapping against her window caused Ava to jump slightly. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth a second later. She hurriedly pulled off the jeans and shirt she wore that day before replacing them with the sweats and shirt she grabbed just a few moments earlier. Grabbing the discarded pieces of clothing, Ava quickly threw them into the hamper located in the corner of her bathroom. Leaving her hair pulled back, the brunette opened the bathroom door and stepped into her bedroom. Quickly gazing over at the window, Ava's smile grew a fraction of an inch as she strode over towards the other side of the room. She quickly unlocked the window and slid it open, allowing Raphael to come inside and away from the October air.

"Hey there," she greeted with a small smile, shutting the window behind her visitor. "Was wondering when you would show up."

Raphael offered a small smile in return as he grabbed his sais, placing them on their usual place on Ava's shelf. "Hey, I said I was comin' ta'nite."

"Yeah, I remember," Ava replied while grabbing her glass of water and motioned towards the other one sitting on her desk. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table; the glowing red numbers informed Ava that it was half-past eleven. She turned back to face the turtle, "You normally don't pop over this late."

Raphael quickly accepted the offered beverage, "Somethin' came up at home." He shrugged, hoping that he wouldn't have to delve much further into the issue; he didn't want to have to lie to her. "Nothin' ta worry about."

"That's fine," Ava replied before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I actually just got home no more than fifteen minutes ago."

"Really?" he questioned while grabbing the chair that was placed beside Ava's desk, sitting in it so his elbows rested upon the back of the wooden piece of furniture. Looking towards the brunette, he was answered with a small nod. "Whatcha do taday then?"

Ava nodded in the direction of the shopping bags clumped together at the foot of her bed. "Went shopping with some friends and then went to work."

While the brunette wasn't sure if her helping April out at her store could be considered a job, Ava figured it was easier than telling the turtle in front of her about her current predicament. As far as he knew, her mother passed away and she was now living with her worrisome grandmother. The blue-eyed girl never decided if she would tell him the situation with her father… she was still trying to figure it out herself… and she figured there was no need to bring him into the complexities of her life. He did not need to be subjected to that, not now. Perhaps when things with her father and his girlfriend became more certain to the young girl would she tell him about her current situation… maybe.

Raphael raised an eye-ridge, "Work? Since when do ya work?"

"Starting today," Ava replied with a grin and a firm nod of her head. "I just started working at this little shop on Bleecker."

"Ah…" was the turtle's response before he took a large gulp of his water. He took a quick glance over at her desk, seeing that her laptop was emitting a soft glow upon the room. Beside the computer, he noticed the familiar shape of a DVD case lying atop the wooden surface. "Wha' movie's that?"

Ava glanced over at the desk, "Oh yeah… I managed to get the new _X-men_ movie." She looked back towards Raph, "Have you seen it yet?"

"No," he responded with a shake of his head before walking towards the desk. His three-fingered hand lifted the case and turned it so the description on the back was facing his amber gaze. "Looks good."

"That's what I thought too." Ava responded while placing her now-empty glass on her nightstand. "I loved the original trilogy."

Raph nodded, "Yeah, me too." He turned towards Ava, case extended towards her. She reached forward to grab the object. As her fingers wrapped around the edge of the plastic casing, she noticed Raph stiffen slightly. His grip loosened as his hand quickly made its way towards her chin. He turned her head until her left cheek was facing him.

"Wha' 'appened?" he questioned while his amber eyes narrowed upon the mark on her cheek.

Ava darted her gaze away, shaking her chin free from his grasp. "Nothing…"

Raph grabbed her chin again, forcing her to face him. "That doesn't look like nuthin'. Who did this ta ya?" he questioned again. Ava was certain that she heard an underlying growl in his voice. She darted her gaze away again and bit down on her lower lip before sighing.

"I was jumped while walking home…"

"Ya were walkin' home _alone_?"

Ava nodded and closed her eyes, "Yeah… but I'm fine. I promise. It's just a scrape."

"That ain't tha point…" Raph sighed. "Wha if ya got hurt… bad. It's… it's dangerous out there. 'Specially at night."

Ava sighed and slightly hung her head, waves of brown hair obscuring her face. "I'm sorry… I didn't think it would be a big deal… It's only a… twenty minute walk…"

"Still, twenty minutes is enough time fer somethin' ta happen." Raph hesitantly placed a large hand upon her back, causing her to look up at him. "Just be careful. There has ta be someone who could walk home wit' ya… right?"

Ava nodded, "Someone offered to give me a ride today…"

"Good," Raph responded with a small nod of his own. He gestured towards the DVD case.

"Oh yeah, we were gonna watch this," Ava said with a small chuckle, the tension from before suddenly gone.

Raph smiled, "That was tha plan."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Ava slid forward off her bed. She quickly padded over towards her television and plopped herself onto the ground in front of it. After turning the needed pieces of machinery on, she opened the plastic case with a _snap_ and pulled the disc free from its plastic bindings. Soon she placed it into the player and stood up, her head turning around to face Raphael as she smiled.

"Origin story here we come…"

* * *

><p>Following the conclusion of the movie, Raphael had hesitantly left Ava's company. As his feet pounded against the rough concrete of the buildings below him, the red-clad turtle began to think once more about what had happened to Ava earlier that night… The thought of someone daring to lay a hand intentionally trying to hurt the petite girl made his blood boil. If only he could always be around to protect her… ensure that nothing like that would ever happen to her again. Unfortunately, it was impossible for him to always be there…<p>

Or was it?

Removing a manhole cover, an idea slowly began to form in Raphael's mind. As he leapt into the sewer below, making sure to put the cover back in its rightful place, he began to ponder a possible way to give Ava a way to contact him if the need ever arose. Though he could not let his brothers know exactly what he was doing. Mikey would bombard him with a long string of questions and he was certain that if Leo or Splinter found out what he was doing that he would be undergrounded for weeks. Aside from Casey and April, contact with humans has always been off-limits to the four of them in order to ensure that their existence be kept secret. The red-banded turtle knew that no matter what he could say, they would not be able to understand or believe him if he said she _was_ trustworthy.

Pushing those thoughts away, Raphael began to concentrate more on the idea that he had just thought up, quickly hiding an item in a small nook in the wall. Soon he had reached the lair and swiftly made his way inside. The sounds from the television told him that Mikey was still up… or asleep in front of the television again. No one could ever be too sure. Redirecting his attention, Raphael turned on his heel in the direction of Donnie's lab. Seeing the glowing light coming from the crack between the door and the ground, Raph assumed that his geeky brother was still up. While normally it was unheard of to see all of the Hamato brothers up this late, Splinter had informed them that their morning training session for tomorrow would be canceled. All of the turtles had taken this opportunity to indulge themselves in their various pursuits.

Walking towards the door, Raphael turned the knob and quickly entered the room.

From the other side of the room, Donatello swiveled around in his chair to face Raph, becoming slightly annoyed that he had not bothered to knock. Though such a thing was common, the only ones who would ever consider such an apparently insignificant thing as _knocking_ was Leo or Master Splinter. Oftentimes the purple-clad turtle would find himself chastising Raphael and Michelangelo for entering his lab without asking permission.

Sighing, Donnie crossed his arms over his plastron. "What do you want Raph?" he asked, plainly showing his annoyance with his older brother.

Leaning against one of the several tables in the room, Raph sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. If this was going to work he had to make this performance seem believable, which shouldn't be too hard to do… he hoped.

"I broke my Shell Cell," he said bluntly, dropping his arm back to his side.

"_Again?_" Donnie questioned, exasperated. He could not count how many times that he had to fix that poor piece of equipment… However, it was nowhere near as close to how often the brainy turtle had to repair that poor toaster in the kitchen… Sighing, the turtle held out his hand to accept the piece of equipment. Upon receiving nothing, his brown eyes glanced up at Raph again. "Well? You need me to fix it right?"

Raph shrugged, feigning indifference. "I chucked it."

"You _what_?" Donnie replied as he dropped his arm, bringing the other one up to rub his forehead. "Why would you do such a thing?" he questioned.

Again, the red-clad turtle shrugged. "It was pretty banged up; I didn't think it could be fixed."

"Did it even occur to you to at least bring it back so I could look at it?" Don questioned. Upon the absence of a response, he sighed before turning around in his chair again. "I guess I'll start making a new one."

"Thanks bro," Raph said as he walked towards the exit.

Don waved his hand, trying to tell Raph to leave him be. "Sure."

Sensing that his brother wanted him to leave, Raphael quickly exited the brainy turtle's lab. His wide mouth curved upwards into a smile, glad that his plan had worked. Though he would have to remember to collect his Shell Cell sometime tomorrow from a small hole he found near their lair. The red-clad turtle didn't want to risk Casey calling him in the middle of his conversation with Donnie, completely ruining his plans. Now all he had to do was wait until Don finished with that phone… all the while hoping Ava wouldn't manage to get herself into trouble beforehand.

* * *

><p>… <em>Five Days Later…<em>

After tugging on a baggy tee-shirt, Ava opened the door leading from her small bathroom to her bedroom. Once her room came into view, she smiled upon seeing Raphael lying atop the mattress lazily. His amber eyes were shut as his head rested atop the large pillow at the head of her bed. In all honesty, Ava was unsure if the turtle was sleeping or not. He looked so peaceful just lying there and the sight made the corners of Ava's mouth curve upwards into a large grin. Quietly dropping her towel into her hamper, the brunette silently padded over towards her desk. Stealing a glance behind her, she could now assume he was fast asleep. Normally, even with tightly shut eyes, the turtle could always detect when she was on the move. It was an ability that constantly spiked her curiosity and a part of her wondered how he had honed such techniques… she would have to ask someday…

Turning back towards her desk, Ava reached forward and grabbed her camera. Once the piece of machinery turned on, the teenager silently walked around the slumbering turtle until she happened upon an angle that she found acceptable. Crouching down slightly, she brought the camera up towards her face and quickly snapped a picture. Smiling, she quickly readjusted her position and took several more photos of Raph's sleeping form from several spots around her room.

Upon seeing him begin to stir, the brunette quickly shuffled over towards her desk. She gently placed her camera upon the wooden surface and sat on the nearby chair, turning so she was gazing in Raphael's general direction as he slowly woke.

"Good evening," Ava greeted with a smile. "Sleep well?"

As he sat up, Raph stretched his arms up into the air before reaching down to rub at his eyes. "God… how long was I out?"

"Not long, maybe fifteen minutes," she replied with a small chuckle.

"Whatcha laughin' at?" Raph questioned, his amber eyes quickly seeking out Ava's form.

Ava shook her head, a smile still playing upon her lips. "Nothing, I swear."

Raph slightly raised an eyeridge in questioning, causing Ava to hold her hands up. She quickly stuck her tongue out, causing the turtle to chuckle slightly. Sliding to the edge of the bed, he firmly placed his feet upon the floor. He reached into his belt, stealing a quick glance in Ava's direction.

"I got somethin' fer ya…" he said while pulling out his old Shell Cell.

Tilting her head to the side, Ava held out her hand to accept the item. Her blue eyes began to slowly look over it before looking back up at Raphael. "Um… I don't mean to sound rude but…" she held up the device. "What's this?"

Raph smiled as he leaned forward. "It's somethin' ya can use ta call me if ya can't find anyone to walk wit' ya after dark." He pointed at one of the buttons, "If ya press that you should see my name. Just select it and it'll call me on mine."

"Okay," Ava said with a small nod. Her gaze quickly went back to inspecting the item in her hand, soon she found herself smiling at the device's shape. "It looks like a turtle shell…" she mused aloud.

Smiling, Raph nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Twisting around, Avariella placed the device upon her desk before facing Raphael once more. "So, do tell what hath caused thee to be so weary?"

Raph quirked an eyeridge in confusion, "Come again?"

"We're reading Shakespeare in my English class," she explained with a small chuckle. "I asked why you were so tired."

"Oh…" Raph shook his head. "It's nothin'… Just need ta get some more sleep is all."

"Alright," Ava responded as she got out of her chair and padded towards the foot of her bed. "So… Whatcha wanna do today?" she questioned. "Though I should warn you, I still have some homework to do. This math stuff really has me stumped."

Raph leaned forward slightly, as if readying himself to stand up and leave. "If ya still 'ave homework I don't wanna bother ya. I can just come back tomorrow er somethin'."

"Nah, it shouldn't take me too long," Ava replied while kneeling down to retrieve her algebra book and notebook. "I just have to factor some equations…" She shrugged, "The hard part is just figuring out _how_ to factor them…"

"Um… alright…" Raph responded, slowly nodding his head and acting as if he understood.

Ava chuckled. "It's okay. I don't really understand it either."

Raph smiled in return as he slid back onto the bed, resting his shell on the headboard as he reached for the remote. "Anythin' ya wanna watch?"

"Nothing I can think of," Ava shook her head as she started to walk towards her desk. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

Nodding, Raph redirected his attention towards the glowing screen. His amber eyes watched as he scanned through the various channels before settling on a rerun of a _Burn Notice_ episode. Mere seconds later the show took a commercial break, causing Raphael to sigh as an advertisement for a set of workout DVDs. Rolling his eyes, the turtle wondered why women so often starved themselves to be a stick. Why did they think they looked _good_ when they were just skin and bones? Thankfully, April wasn't someone who cared about being stick-like. Glancing over at Ava, Raph hoped the same was true with her. He would hate to learn that she starved herself or even forced what she did eat back up afterwards. The red-clad turtle highly doubted that was the case. After all, she didn't have a reason to worry about such things…

Drawing her eyebrows together, Ava sighed as she dropped her head onto the desk. She hated math with a passion. Her mind missed those days of simple mathematics where the only challenging thing was long division. The brunette even had troubles with that. She would much rather spend her time on other pursuits… her photography or perhaps reading a good book, not _this_. Unfortunately, her school required everyone to complete at least four years of mathematics, meaning she still had another year to complete. The idea made her head want to explode…

Her phone vibrating next to her caused Ava jump suddenly at the sudden noise. Glancing over, Ava noticed that Carrie was calling her. Deciding to abandon her homework for the time being, Ava quickly reached out for her cell and answered the call.

"Hey Carrie," Ava said after placing the device towards her ear. She turned around to face Raphael who gave her a questioning gaze. Covering the phone's receiver, Ava smiled. "Sorry," she quickly muttered to her guest. Raphael quickly responded with a wave of his hand, knowing that Ava got very few chances to speak with her friend from Vermont.

"_Heeeeeyyyy Ava!" _Carrie sang. _"How are you?"_

Ava smiled, "I'm good. Working on my math…" she sighed while shaking her head. "What about you?"

"_Ewwwwww," _Carrie whined._ "That sucks girlie… I'm just watchin' some TV. Vampire Dairies is on!" _she squealed with glee.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Sounds delightful," she said dryly. Her gaze glanced up at Raphael again as she shook her head and smiled. "Please don't ruin it for me."

"_Yeah, yeah, I know you'd rather watch _House _or even one of those crime shows with those gross autopsies."_ Carrie responded with an audible shudder. _"Still have no idea how you watch that stuff… it's gross."_

"And I don't understand how you can watch stuff like _Jersey Shore_," the brunette responded.

"_Hey I just like it okay? Nice to know I'm not _that_ crazy."_

"And I just like watching my 'gross' shows." Rolling her eyes slightly Ava leaned back in her chair. "And if you think they're so gross how can you play those video games you're always telling me to try?"

Carrie remained silent for several moments. _"That's different!"_ she cried.

"Oh? Please, enlighten me. I would love to know how television autopsies are worse than those games where the object is to kill people."

"_Um… I dunno… It just is!"_ She replied, obviously flustered at the question.

Ava chuckled. "I'll take your word for it then."

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Ava glanced up at Raph. He gestured towards the window. Not wanting to risk Carrie hearing him, Ava covered the mouthpiece again.

"I'm gonna head back home," he said. "It looks like ya got some catchin' up ta do wit' yer friend. I'll see ya tomorra'."

Ava nodded, "Okay, see ya."

"_Helloo! Ava?! You there?!"_

Upon registering that she was being yelled at, Ava quickly removed her hand from the receiver. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Carrie sighed dramatically. _"I was asking you if you met any cute guys yet. Come on girlie! Any lucky guys yet?"_

Watching as Raphael crawled out her window and ran up the fire escape, Ava smiled slightly while waving good-bye once more before he vanished from sight. "Maybe…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Jess Marylin, Kuma the wolf alchemist, TubaChick101, ElvenShadows, and Candlelit1 for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome!  
><strong>

**And yes, this IS the right story in case my name threw you a little. I decided to change it recently because I was tired of all the numbers. :P If anyone is curious my name is supposed to mean (can't always trust Google) "Turtle Writer". Just so you know. :)**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just started college a few weeks ago and I'm having trouble finding to write and when I DO have time I get the worst case of writer's block. -_- But hopefully I'll be able to write more in the coming weeks because there are a lot of major events coming up that I can't wait to write. :)**

**Also, sorry if it seems this chapter bounces around a lot. Many of the scenes turned out shorter than I first thought. Though I hope none of the canon character's seem to OOC as I've been worrying that they might.**

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters, only the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

><p>… <em>Saturday…<em>

The doorbell ringing quickly pulled Ava out of her reverie. She placed her hairbrush down upon her bathroom's countertop and strode over towards the intercom beside the door. Pressing the button, she leaned forward on the balls of her feet.

"Hello?"

"_Hey kiddo, it's me, Casey."_

Smiling, Ava pressed the button again to respond. "Hey Casey, hello April, I'll buzz you in," Ava said before pressing the needed button. She turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen. "Nana, they're here."

Drying her hands, Clara turned towards her granddaughter and smiled. "Alright sweetie," she gestured towards the nearby table. "Could you please set the table while I freshen up?" she asked while wiping her hands onto her apron.

"Of course," Ava replied as she walked towards the cabinet holding the dishes.

"Thank you dear."

Reaching the cupboard, Ava quickly pulled her hair back into a low ponytail as to avoid getting any of the strands in her face as she was setting the table. Once every hair was secured behind her head, she reached forward, opened the cupboard door, and grabbed four plates from the bottom shelf. Pivoting around on her heel, she padded towards the dining table and placed each plate upon a forest green placemat. The silverware had already been situation upon the table along with the glassware and napkins. Smiling, Ava sniffed at the air. The smell of her grandmother's parmesan chicken hung in the air, mingled with the scent of pumpkin pie. How Ava missed that smell. She knew that her grandmother had made that pie especially for her, hoping to bring back happy memories of her life back in Vermont with Carrie and her mother.

A sudden knock at the door caused Ava to jump slightly and jerk her head towards the noise. Remembering their afternoon plans, she shook her hair free of the tie and walked towards the door.

"I'll get it!"

Twisting the knob, Ava pulled the door in its arc towards the wall and smiled in greeting at April and Casey. She gestured towards the living area as she stepped aside. "Welcome to our home."

"Thanks for having us," April replied as she strode inside, in her hands she held a glass dish. "Hope you guys like casserole."

"It sounds delicious."

Following in after the redhead, Casey quickly dropped his jacket onto the nearby couch and sniffed at the air. "What that?"

Rolling her eyes, Ava softly shut the door behind their visitors. "Parmesan chicken and pumpkin pie," she held out her hands towards April. "I can take that into the kitchen."

"Thanks," April replied while handing the dish over to Ava before taking a few more steps into the small living room.

"Please, make yourselves at home. Nana should be out soon."

With the dish in hand, Ava strode over towards the dining table and placed the casserole in the center of the table alongside the chicken. Reaching forward, she quickly straightened out a few out of place items on the table. Stepping back, she nodded slightly as she made sure everything was in its proper place. All the dishes and silverware were placed upon placemats with napkins draped neatly upon the plates with the dishes holding the prepared food sitting in the center. Satisfied with the appearance, she turned upon her heel and began to walk towards the living room. Striding inside, Ava quickly caught sight of her grandmother sitting on her recliner as she talked with April and Casey, who were both sitting on the nearby couch. Tucking a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear, Ava quietly walked into the room as to avoid disturbing their conversation and sat in another recliner that was placed on the other side of the couch from where Nana's seat was currently placed. Leaning forward, Ava tuned into their ongoing conversation.

"So you say that shop was your father's?"

April nodded, "Yeah, he always loved antiques."

"I can understand the fondness," Nana replied with a warm smile. "Being able to hold a piece of history in your hands is truly amazing. No matter how insignificant those textbooks might believe the item to be. I will have to visit the shop sometime soon."

Smiling, April crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat. "We'll look forward to it." Glancing towards her side, the redhead caught a glimpse of Ava. "You should stop by when Ava's working."

"Oh?" Nana questioned as she turned her gaze towards her granddaughter. "You never told me you were working for Ms. O'Neal."

Ava shrugged, "I'm just helping out. With her job at the news station, she can't always keep the shop open."

"She's been really handy around the store, the customers don't have to wait around for help for as long and I can run upstairs without having to worry about the shop." Her green gaze landed upon the elderly woman again. "Though she won't let me pay her for her time."

"April, I told you, there's no need. I like helping out." Ava interjected. "That's payment enough for me."

The redhead redirected her attention towards the delicate brunette and slightly shook her head. "Still… I want to thank you properly for helping me out recently."

"Don't worry about it," Ava replied with a small dismissive wave of her hand.

Casey's gaze slowly began to make its way towards the dining table, the tantalizing aromas from the other room causing his mouth to water slightly. Without warning, his stomach suddenly emitted the loudest growl that the burly man had ever heard from his own body, causing him to jump slightly at the noise. Everybody turned their eyes towards the man, whose blue eyes were furiously darting around, as if somewhere in the apartment would be the answer to deceive everyone into believing that he was not the one who just made that noise. He knew he should have eaten more this morning! The man heaved a sigh, not able to come up with a plan quickly enough he resigned to the simple act of playing dumb, something he knew he was good at.

Ava covered her mouth with her hand, forcing herself to suppress a small fit of giggles. April rolled her eyes in mock exasperation before directing a knowing glance at her boyfriend. Casey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled.

"Uh… sorry 'bout that…"

Smiling as well, Nana slid forward in her chair. "Perhaps we should take to the dining room. I cannot have my guests starving now can I?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Five Hours Later…<em>

"Thanks again for having us," April said.

Nana smiled, "It was our pleasure Ms. O'Neal. We always enjoy your company."

Ava nodded in agreement, reaching forward to embrace the redhead. "We do." Pulling back, she smiled.

Walking towards the three women, Casey extended April's coat towards her. The redhead quickly accepted it and pulled it on. After putting on his own jacket, Casey reached forward to ruffle Ava's hair. The teenager quickly darted her gaze towards him and offered him a smile.

"See ya later kiddo."

Smoothing her hair back into place, Ava nodded and took a small step away from the entrance in order to give the burly man room to walk towards the doorway. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She glanced over at April, "I'm still helping out tomorrow right?"

April nodded, "Yeah, if you still want to."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Her gaze redirected towards Casey and she smiled slightly. "And I'll make sure to keep him away from the breakables."

April chuckled. "Good," she responded with a nod while zipping up her jacket. She turned to grab the doorknob, turning the piece of metal in order to be allowed to swing the slab of wood out into the hallway. She turned back to face both Ava and Clara. "We'll be seeing you."

Smiling, Nana waved. "Please, drive safely and do visit us again."

"Will do," Casey replied as he walked out of the door, with April not more than two steps behind him.

"Bye," Ava said with a wave, walking forward to shut the door after both April and Casey had made their departure. Turning around on her heel, Ava noticed that her grandmother had moved from her spot behind her. Now the elderly woman was sitting in her recliner, sipping on her cup of jasmine tea. The brunette walked forward and sat down on the couch at the end closest to where her grandmother had sat down.

Placing her teacup on the coffee table, Nana's warm brown gaze landed upon her granddaughter. "I'm glad you are getting along so well with Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neal."

"Yeah, they're really nice… especially April… she welcomed me right away."

Nana smiled, "She is truly a remarkable woman, having her own career but still minding her father's old shop. Tell me, do you know is Mr. Jones has any plans of marrying her?"

Ava's gaze widened slightly at the sudden question. Why would her grandmother care about the status of their relationship? Nana was never the nosy type… she even took great care to not pry into Ava's personal life. The brunette shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's quite alright dear, I was merely curious was all." Finishing her tea, Nana leaned forward in order to stand up out of her chair. She smiled at Ava before walking towards the kitchen, mere moments later, she reappeared again and started to head towards her bedroom. "I'm feeling rather tired so I'll be turning in for the night. Good night Avariella."

"Night Nana," Ava responded while watching her grandmother pad towards her bedroom.

Seconds after she was no longer within the reach of her blue gaze, Ava also stood up and made her way towards her own bedroom. Opening the door, she was met with her room encased in an inky black night. Glancing out the window, she noticed that not a single star shone and the moon was not out this night as well. Softly closing the door behind her, Ava slowly tugged off her shirt and pants, throwing them into her hamper. Grabbing a set of pajamas, she padded towards the bathroom and softly shut the door behind her. Dropping her pajamas onto the ground, Ava quickly strode towards the shower and proceeded to turn the water on. Once she made sure the water's temperature was suitable, she quickly took off her bra and panties before hopping into the shower. The warm stream of water pounding against her skin caused the girl to smile blissfully. Nothing could beat a hot shower at the end of a day. It was one of the simple things Ava found herself constantly appreciating; making her glad she was not born several hundred years ago.

Once she was scrubbed down and clean, Ava shut off the water and grabbed a nearby towel. She proceeded to quickly dry herself off before stepping out of the shower. Minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas and padded towards her bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Ava reached into her bedside table's top drawer, quickly retrieving a book that Selena said that she just _had_ to read. The novel was entitled _The Hunger Games_ and was apparently the first part in what had become a popular trilogy. Selena had loaned her the book and told her she must finish it before the movie came out in theaters in March. The young blonde seemed to have plans on seeing the movie on opening night and wished to take Ava and Izzy along with her, which meant to Selena that everyone who was going should read the book beforehand.

Smiling, Ava slid back on her bed and opened the cover of the book, quickly turning to the first page.

* * *

><p>… <em>Clara's room…<em>

All the preparations were nearly complete.

Placing her pencil down upon the wooden surface of her desk, Clara folded the piece of paper into thirds before gently placing it inside an envelope. Turning it over, Clara delicately wrote down the name of the one who was to receive the letter as well as their address. The elderly woman wanted to be of some use to the letter's recipient, wanting to make things easier for Ava when the two were destined to meet. Reaching for another envelope, Clara quickly made sure the needed items were placed inside before sealing it. Turning it over, Clara gracefully wrote her granddaughter's full name _Avariella Sue Weller_ upon the paper before placing a gentle kiss upon the words.

She knew what was coming for her she could not stop. The spirit had told her of the force's massive power… and deep hatred for her family for what she had done so long ago… Despite the situation this had placed her family in, Clara never once regretted her decision, she knew what she did was right. However, her heart still ached at the loss of her daughter… she knew the ones that were coming for her were the same ones who had taken Kayla's life far too soon. She was unaware though if the force knew of Avariella's existence. The spirit had not given her that information… perhaps even it did not know the extent of that monster's knowledge.

The one thing that helped to ease her soul was the knowledge that Avariella would be surrounded by people who dearly cared for her… Casey Jones… April O'Neal… and that strange turtle Clara found in her granddaughter's room many nights ago. Yes, in the company of those three Ava was sure to be kept safe. Clara had ensured that the legal matters were quickly taken care of.

Yes, Clara Weller was fully ready for the fate that awaited her, no trace of regret within her bright soul.

* * *

><p>… <em>Wednesday; Lunch…<em>

Rushing over towards their table, Selena plopped herself down opposite Ava as her green eyes danced with excitement. "Guess who I'm going to the dance with?"

Izzy glanced up from the book she was reading for English, _A Tale of Two Cities_; she shrugged and closed her book, placing it on the table. "I don't know, who?"

"Josh Emerson!" she squealed, practically bouncing in her chair.

Nick scrunched up his nose and stood up. "Um… I'm going to go… I do _not_ want to hear this." He waved awkwardly while backing up, "See ya."

Ava and Izzy waved in return until he disappeared back inside. Both their gazes soon returned to Selena, whose face was still broken out into a grin. The delicate brunette slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Who's Josh?" she asked.

"Only the cutest guy ever!" Selena responded, seeming shocked that Ava needed to ask the question. "You seriously have _never_ seen him?"

Ava shook her head, "No."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "That's probably because he's a senior Lena. Where on earth could she have met him? They probably don't have classes together."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Selena said with a small nod before turning to look at Ava again. "Well you'll get the chance to meet him on Saturday," her eyes suddenly took on a dark aura, "and don't try to steal him, I _know_ he's a total hottie and he's _my_ hottie."

"Got it," Ava responded with another nod, fully aware that Selena was merely joking around. Both her and Izzy knew Ava well enough by this point that she would never do such a thing, she was far too sweet to even think about it.

As soon as the aura had appeared, it left, leaving Selena with a bright smile tracing her features once more. "Good." She glanced between Izzy and Ava. "So we still gonna get ready at my place on Saturday?"

Both girls nodded in response.

"What time should we come over?" Ava asked, resting her left cheek against her left hand that was currently closed into a loose fist.

"Um… well the dance starts at eight… so how about five? That should give all of us enough time."

Ava raised an eyebrow, "Three hours? Will we really need that much time?"

Selena nodded furiously, "Of course. Trust me; you'll understand when Saturday gets here."

"Yeah, since she takes at _least_ an hour and a half to get ready for these things." Izzy added with another playful roll of her eyes.

Selena shook her head, "And I always look fabulous so there." She retorted, finishing the statement by sticking out her tongue at the strawberry blonde. Her attentions quickly redirected towards the brunette sitting before her. "So, what were you thinking of doing with your hair?"

Ava shrugged, "I don't know. Didn't really think about it…"

"Okay, we'll figure out something… what about makeup? Smokey eyes?" Selena questioned. "Cause you could really pull of a smokey gray with that dress you picked out."

Ava shrugged again, causing Selena to chuckle.

"Never mind about five… we better make it four, looks like we have some work to do."

* * *

><p><em>... Night; Ava's room…<em>

Resting her back against the stack of pillows behind her, Ava's blue eyes never once strayed from the black text upon the page. Her thoughts were so engrossed in the story every word was telling. She was extremely glad that Selena had suggested the book to her. While the brunette would often diverge from the more "popular" works of literature that seemed be popular only because they were made into movies, she found herself fully enjoying the book and could not wait until the movie adaptation came out in theaters. She was so captivate in the book's tale that she did not hear the faint tapping against her window, or see as the red-clad turtle opened her window and slid inside, softly closing it behind him.

Once inside, Raphael smiled at the girl as he strode towards her desk chair. His three-fingered hand gripped the back of the piece of furniture, slid it towards the foot of her bed, and sat upon the wooden surface, the bottom of his shell making a soft _thump_ as it hit the surface.

Ava's gaze quickly shot up at the noise and she smiled at the sight of Raphael. She quickly marked her place before shutting the book and slid down her bed until she was sitting only a couple feet away from him. Drawing her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on the top of her knees.

"Hey."

Raph nodded softly, "Hey yerself."

Ava smiled, "When did you get here? I didn't notice you come in."

"Just now."

She raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise before shaking her head. "You still haven't told me how you do that."

Raph chuckled, "That's right; I still haven't told ya have I?"

"No, you haven't mister." Ava replied with a shake of her head and a small pout. "And I have no idea, its bugging me."

"Alright, I'll tell ya."

Ava eyes lit up, "Really? The secret about how you're here one second and gone the next? Or how about how you just seem to appear out of thin air?"

"That's tha one."

Placing her feet on the ground, Ava leaned forward. She did not want to risk missing a single word he said. "Tell me."

Raph smiled and leaned forward as well. "It really isn't all that interestin' but do you know anything about Japanese warriors?"

"I think so… they're what are called samurai right?" she questioned and tilted her head to the side. "Are you a samurai?"

"No, not exactly," Raph responded with a shake of his head. "While there are samurai, there is anotha group of warriors in Japan that is more about tha shadows." He paused for a moment, as if trying to add a dramatic effect to what he was about to say. "Ninjas."

"You're a ninja?" The words were hardly about a whisper.

Raph nodded, "Yeah, imma ninja… though my sensei… my teacher… still thinks I need more trainin'."

Ava smiled, "That is so cool… So that's why you carry around those weird forks…"

"They ain't forks," Raph retorted with slight annoyance. "They're called sais."

"Oh…" Ava nodded and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Raph responded with a smile. "Just don't be callin' em 'weird forks' again."

Ava smiled and gave him a firm nod, "Got it, they are _not_ forks." She snapped her fingers, "That reminds me, I can't hang out on Saturday until real late."

Raph tilted his head to the side. "You got work?"

"No, a school dance my friends are almost dragging me to."

"A dance? Like with dresses and stuff?"

Ava nodded, "Exactly. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do want to go but… I'm not used to stuff like this…" she shrugged.

"Well didn't you say ya went ta an all-girls school and they didn't do stuff like that?"

"Yeah…"

"So ya obviously wouldn't be used ta stuff like that." Raph scratched the back of his head. "I mean… since yer goin' wit yer friends ya should have fun… Just don't stand by tha wall the whole night, okay?"

Ava nodded slightly, allowing the corners of her mouth to curve up slightly. "I promise, I won't be a wallflower."

"Good."

The two sat in silence for several moments, though Raphael was certain that if they were still talking that he would not be able to pay attention fully. He found his mind wandering… thinking about what Ava would look like in a dress… he wondered what color it was… secretly hoping it was red…

No sooner than the thoughts had showed up, Raphael was quickly pushing them to the back of his mind. Glancing up at the brunette, he found himself smiling again. Catching the gaze of her bright blue eyes for a moment, his amber ones quickly darted towards the shelf holding Ava's small assortment of movies. Redirecting her gaze in the same direction, Ava tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"So… What's the whole ninja thing like?"

Raph looked back at Ava, "I dunno, it's cool I guess… Though I've always been a fighter…"

Ava smiled, "I figured you might be…"


	13. Chapter 13

… _Saturday; Darley's apartment…_

After being buzzed in, Ava followed Izzy up the stairs and down the hall to Selena's apartment. In her hand was a bag containing her dress and shoes while her small purse was slung over her shoulder. Reaching the designated door, Izzy tapped her knuckles against the wooden surface. Moments later, Selena swung open the door, smiling brightly at her two friends. Stepping aside, she motioned with her arm for the two girls to come inside.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, shutting the door behind them. "Did you both remember your dresses?"

Both Izzy and Ava held up their respective bags.

Selena clapped, "Great! We better get started!"

Turning around, the blonde walked towards the end of the short hallway and turned towards a door at her right. Reaching for the doorknob, her green eyes glanced over at Ava before glancing at Izzy. The strawberry blonde simply rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics, knowing what was about to happen.

"Prepare to be amazed."

Still smiling, Selena opened the door. Ava craned her neck slightly to see what the underlying dramatics was about. However, she quickly straightened her posture and sighed upon seeing a small laundry room. The brunette silently stood there, watching as Selena walked into the small room. It was then she noticed that there was another door on the opposing wall. Following both her friends, Ava's blue eyes watched as Selena opened another door. Light filled the dark laundry room from the many windows in the adjacent room. Walking inside, Avariella saw a closet to her left and ahead of them it appeared as if the hallway veered towards the left as well, leaving the rest of the area hidden from view for the moment.

Selena motioned towards the closet, "You can put your things there."

Nodding, both girls placed the bags with their dresses on the closet floor before taking off their jackets and hanging them up. Once that was done, Selena proceeded to lead them down the hallway. Turning the corner, Ava's gaze quickly took in all the details surrounding her. To her left there was one shut door and beyond that there was an opening in the wall. Walking past said opening, Ava realized that it was a walk-in-closet, filled with a variety of clothes and shoes that were without a doubt Selena's.

The brunette took in her surroundings in awe. "This is your room?"

"Yep, sure is," Selena said with a nod.

"It's like you have your own place…"

"Yeah, besides my parent's room, it's the only one with its own bathroom and walk-in closet."

Izzy rolled her eyes, sitting down at Selena's desk. "Are you done showing off yet?"

"As if you wouldn't be showing off," Selena retorted.

"Actually, I wouldn't. It's just a room Lee, nothing to get excited about."

"Well I think it's nice," the brunette added with a soft smile, walking towards a bright lime green ottoman. Looking around, Ava noticed that green was a common theme in the room… green bedspread, green curtains, even a green mini-fridge. Smiling, Ava became fairly confident that she now knew what Selena's favorite color was.

Selena smiled in return. "Thank you Ava," she gave a sideways glance to Izzy, "at least someone likes it."

Izzy stuck her tongue out, causing all three girls to laugh.

Plopping down on her bed, Selena looked between the two girls. "So, anyone know what they want to do with their hair?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Hours Later…<em>

"Hold still Ava…" Selena reprimanded, "or I'll have to start your eyes all over again." The blonde's tongue was stuck out to the side in a show of extreme concentration as she wielded a gray eyeliner pencil, expertly drawing a line along Ava's upper lash line. "And relax, I'm not gonna poke your eye out."

Ava tried to relax her eyelids, "Sorry…"

This was the fourth try Selena was making on her eyes. It seemed every time the blonde got to the eyeliner, Ava would always flinch away from the pencil, causing the line to go toward her temple… and every time Selena had to practically start over again. This time, Ava forced herself to remain still, hoping this would be the final attempt.

Smiling with satisfaction, Selena put the cap back onto the eyeliner pencil. "You can open your eyes."

Blue eyes fluttered open and Ava quickly spun around to look at her reflection. Her brown hair was in soft waves that gently framed her face while her eyes were surrounded with varying shades of gray. The look, while dramatic in comparison to her normal style, was still very soft looking, not at all harsh against her pale skin. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Is that… me?"

Selena nodded, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Sure is sweetie."

"You look amazing Ava." Izzy added while slowly brushing her strawberry locks.

Glancing back at her reflection, Ava timidly brushed a finger along her cheek, still unable to comprehend that the girl sitting before her _was_ her… she never thought she could look like this, or feel so confident in the way she looked. Sure, she knew she was pretty but she never saw herself as being beautiful… at least, until now.

"I'd say she loves it," Selena said with a large grin. She glanced over at Izzy, "I guess we should get into our dresses huh?"

Izzy stood up, flipping her hair over her right shoulder. "That might be a good idea. I'll get your stuff Ava."

Ava quickly turned around to face her friend, "Thanks Izz."

Smiling, Isabella quickly padded out of the room towards the closet where the two girls had put their belongings earlier, returning moments later with two bags. The strawberry blonde strode towards Ava and handed the brunette the bag with her dress inside.

"So, what dress did you end up getting?" Selena asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Izzy waved her finger, "Nuh-un, I can't spoil the surprise. You'll find out _after_ I get dressed."

Selena pouted, "Whatever… so you can get changed first missy." She quickly stuck her tongue out and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Go on, hurry up."

"I'm going, I'm going," Izzy responded as she walked towards the bathroom.

The blonde quickly redirected her attentions towards Ava, "So, did you get a date for tonight?"

Ava shook her head, "No, I didn't."

"Well then I guess I'll have to find someone for you when we get there huh?" Selena responded with a mischievous wink.

The brunette quickly held up her hands, "You don't have to do that."

Selena shook her head, "Nope, I totally have to. This is your first ever dance and it has to be a-mazing!"

"You really don't have to waste your time, I mean… don't you have a date?"

"So? It's not as if I'm gonna spend the whole time with him… just most of it." Selena chuckled. "Sides, it shouldn't be too hard to find some cute guy for ya."

Ava rolled her eyes, "Don't be too sure about that…"

"Come on Ava, you're gorgeous! A guy has to be insane to not see that. Trust me, I can find someone for ya." Selena held up a hand. "I swear."

Leaning back in her seat, Ava closed her eyes and shook her head. "Good luck with that."

Selena chuckled. "I don't need luck." Suddenly she squealed, causing Ava to snap open her eyes.

"Omigod! You look amazing sweetie!"

She was right. Izzy looked radiant in the shade of mantis green of her dress. The piece has a sweetheart neckline and the fabric was carefully folded in several diagonals overtop her bust. Right underneath, there was a strap of fabric in the same shade encircling her lithe body with a diamond-shaped pin secured to the left of the dress onto the belt. Below the belt, the dress flowed delicately down until it reached her knees. In an attempt to avoid showing too much skin, Isabella wore a scarf in the same shade of green as the dress, the tails draped elegantly over her shoulders and cascaded down her back. The strawberry blonde's make up was very simple, with the softest dusting of silver eye shadow on top of her lids. Her hair mirrored the simplicity; it had only been straightened with an iron a mere hour ago. Glancing down, Ava noticed that her friend wore a pair of simple silver shoes with a very short heel.

Ava smiled, "You really do."

"Thanks," Izzy responded as she lazily twirled around in the garment.

Selena jumped up, "Wait right there! I _need _a picture!" Within moments, the blonde has left and returned with a camera in hand. She quickly strode over towards her friend, holding out the item. "You take it; after all you are the photographer."

Ava smiled and reached out for the camera. Standing up, she walked directly in front of Isabella and held the camera up towards her face. Her finger reached for the button and she began capturing her friend's beauty on film. The strawberry blonde twirled once more before standing still in front of her friend, never once did her smile waver as she posed for the camera. A few moments later, Ava handed the camera back to its owner.

Selena grabbed the camera. "Now missy, you're next." She handed her friend the bag containing her dress and shoes before pointing towards the bathroom.

Ava gave a small mock-salute. "On it."

Bag in hand; the brunette strode towards the bathroom, which she assumed was the shut door from before. Shutting the door behind her, Ava looked to her right and saw a hook situated upon the wall. Reaching into her bag, Ava quickly hung her dress up on the hook before placing her shoes onto the ground. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she began to undress herself quickly, tossing her garments onto the ground. Reaching into her bag, she quickly pulled out the strapless bra she had brought, sadly she could not wear her normal bras with the choice of dress, and quickly put the item on before adjusting it to a comfortable position. Turning, she then reached forward to grab her dress and take it off the hanger. Within moments, she had slipped on the black garment and zipped up the back. Taking a quick glance at her reflection, Ava smiled at her appearance before grabbing her shoes, a pair of black heels with metallic rhinestones covering the skinny heel, and slipping them on.

Taking one more look at herself, Ava smiled with satisfaction before shoving her discarded clothes into her bag and opening the bathroom door. Once she reached Selena's bedroom, the blonde's face broke out into a huge smile once her green eyes caught sight of her.

"Izzy!" Selena cried. "Look at her!"

Pale blue eyes quickly directed themselves towards her brunette friend and once her gaze landed on the delicate girl, her face broke out into a grin as well. Isabella quickly grabbed the nearby camera and walked towards her friend.

"You look beautiful sweetie," she said while holing up the electronic piece. Within mere seconds, the strawberry blonde was snapping pictures of her friend.

"Come on girlie, give us a twirl!" Selena exclaimed.

Smiling, Ava was more than happy to oblige with her friend's request. Being careful as to not fall over, the delicate brunette slowly turned around in order to give her friends a full view of her dress. Slowing coming to a halt, Ava smiled before walking to sit on Selena's bed. Both she and Izzy quickly ushered the blonde to go and get changed herself.

"Has Lee already told you how she's going to find some cute guy for you?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah… I don't want her to waste the time."

Izzy smiled, "Don't worry about it. While she says that's what she'll do, within half an hour she'll forget all about it. Trust me."

Glancing over at the strawberry blonde, Ava felt a small weight being lifted away. She smiled back. "Good to know."

A few minutes later, Selena came walking into her bedroom in the dress she picked up when the three girls went shopping the week before. Fitting to her personality, her make-up was very bold. Her eyelids were lined with liquid black eyeliner and dusted with smudged-out black eye shadow sitting right next to the line of eyeliner. In contrast, her hair was done simply. Golden curls hung loosely to her shoulders. On her feet, she wore a pair of three-inch silver strappy heels, causing her to stand at 5'6".

Izzy sighed. "Really Lee? You just had to make us feel shorter?"

"What? It's not my fault I'm taller."

"Doesn't mean you have to keep reminding us," Izzy added with a smile. She quickly nudged Ava, signaling that she should start taking pictures. The brunette quickly obliged, picking up the camera and snapping picture after picture as Selena twirled around in her dress and posed for the camera in a flamboyant manner.

Just as Selena reached forward to look at the pictures, a knocking was heard upon Selena's door.

"Lee! You almost ready?!" Nick yelled before banging on the door again.

Selena whipped her head towards the door. "We'll be right there!" She turned back towards her friends. "Well I guess we better go, don't want my dear brother to freak out about being late." Green eyes rolled. "I swear I can't believe we're twins."

Ava's mouth hung open slightly. "You're _twins_? I swore he was a year older."

"Yep, we're twins." Selena replied with a firm nod of her head. Another series of bangs came from the door. Selena groaned. "We're coming!" She shook her head. "Though I can't believe it sometimes… we're _nothing_ alike."

Ava nodded as she reached for her small black purse. "Yeah, I noticed."

Izzy leaned against the wall, her own purse slung over her shoulder. "Come on, we might as well get going."

"I'm comin'," Selena responded as she grabbed her own bag and walked towards her door with both her friends close behind. Opening the door to the laundry room, Selena slightly raised her eyebrow at her brother, who had his hand raised to knock on the door again. "Impatient are we?"

Nick stepped aside to let the three girls past. "Mom and Dad wanted to get pictures before we left and I thought you said the three of you wanted to get something to eat. Remember?"

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot," Selena responded with a small chuckle before turning to look back at her friends. "Anywhere in particular you wanted to stop?"

Izzy shrugged. "Can't think of anything…" she glanced at Ava, "What about you?"

"How about a burger?" the brunette suggested with a shrug.

"Sounds delicious," Nick added with a smile as his gaze quickly darted towards the brunette. As his brown gaze shortly locked with Ava's deep blue orbs, he quickly looked away and cleared his throat before motioning towards an opening on the other side of the hallway. "Mom and Dad are waiting in the living room."

"Got it," Selena replied before grabbing Ava and Izzy's arms. "Come on girlies! More pictures!"

It took every ounce of Ava's balance to keep herself from tripping as Selena quickly dragged her through the opening into what she assumed was the living room. Inside the spacious setting where the Darley's, a middle-aged blading man with deep brown eyes and a woman with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail and vibrant green eyes. Sitting on the couch was a little girl, no more than six years old, with the same shade of dirty blonde hair and brown eyes matching those of her father. The little girl waved at Ava, slightly bouncing on the couch.

Mrs. Darley walked over towards Ava and outstretched her hand. "Hello dear, I'm glad to finally get to meet you. I'm Selena's mother."

Ava smiled and gently shook the woman's hand. "I'm Avariella."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

The woman smiled. "Do you know what it means?"

"Mom!" Selena yell-whispered.

Ava waved Selena off, signaling that she didn't mind. "I do, it means a small, strong woman."

Mrs. Darley nodded. "It is truly a fitting name for one such as yourself."

Ava smiled again, "Thank you, my grandmother thinks so as well."

Nodding again, Mrs. Darley walked back towards her husband, grabbing a camera sitting on a nearby coffee table. "Now, I'm sure you girls would like to be on your way but we just want to get a few pictures of the four of you before you go."

All four teens nodded and followed Mrs. Darley's extended index finger towards a bare wall, save for a piece of artwork hanging behind them. Ava quickly positioned herself on the left side next to Selena. Izzy stood in front of the two girls while Nick positioned himself at the back of the group. Mrs. Darley positioned herself about five feet away from the small group and held the camera towards her face.

"Now, smile everyone…"

* * *

><p>…<em>Three Hours Later; Eleanor Roosevelt High gym…<em>

Loud music rang through the air, seeming to shake even the hardwood floor beneath Ava's bare feet as she leaned against the wall. She wondered why some girls spent large amounts of money on a pair of shoes that would quickly be discarded once they arrived at the event… it made no sense to her. Directing her gaze towards the gym floor, a mass of bodies landed in view. Many girls were simply moving their arms around while shaking their rears, sometimes even disgustingly rubbing against a nearby male as he shook his hips. How did those people think _that_ was dancing… it disgusted her that such a thing was normal for girls and guys her age to do…

Shaking her head slightly, Ava's deep blue orbs soon found their way towards an approaching figure in a green dress. She smiled as Izzy claimed the spot of the wall next to her. The strawberry blonde was breathing heavily, most likely just coming from where Selena was dancing with some other girls and her date, Josh.

"Where'd you go?" she yelled, just barely audible over the pulsating beat of the music.

"I went to get some water!" Ava yelled back. "When I got back I couldn't find you guys!"

Izzy nodded before sliding down against the wall until her rear landed on the cold hardwood floor below with Ava quickly following suit. The two girls simply sat there, empty gazes watching their classmates' bodies convulse before them in general synchronization with the beat of the music. Sadly, upon further inspection, it became obvious that some of the teenagers were inept at finding the songs rapid beat, moving around awkwardly with their peers.

Closing her deep blue orbs, Ava sighed and attempted to block out the surrounding noise… some sort of song where the artist was singing… if it could be called that… about getting drunk at the club or kissing girls… she couldn't tell which it was… or if it was talking about something entirely different. She soon could understand Raphael's fondness for metal… those songs seemed to have far more soul and meaning behind the words… speaking tales of heartache and deep sorrow as well as joyous stories of finding oneself.

Suddenly, the song changed to one with a far slower tempo. Ava opened her eyes and saw various students pair off into couples as their bodies began to slow down to match the new song's slower tempo. Glancing to her left, she noticed Izzy roll her eyes as she began to slide back up the wall.

"I'm getting something to drink. Want to come with?"

Ava shook her head. "I just want to sit down."

"Okay," Izzy replied before pivoting on her heel, quickly making her way out of the gymnasium.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Ava sighed and pulled her legs underneath her, since she was unable to pull her knees up to her chest as she would have normally done without risking having someone see her choice of undergarments for the day. Her blue orbs watched the many couples on the dance floor, feeling somewhat jealous that she was not out there with the rest of them… that she didn't have someone to dance with like that…

Sudden movement to her right caused the brunette to jerk her attentions away from her thoughts and towards the new presence. Her expression softened slightly upon seeing that the movement came from Nick, who was merely standing before her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ava smiled and gestured to the floor beside her, inviting him to sit beside her. It seemed she was not the only one without a dancing partner.

He softly shook his head before clearing his throat. "Um… Do you want to dance?"

Her blue eyes widened slightly in astonishment at the question, she certainly was not expecting that. However, within seconds she found herself nodding in agreement. Standing up, she walked towards the swarm of couples on the dance floor beside Nick. Once at a desirable location, Ava quickly glanced at all the other couples to determine exactly what she should be doing. What appeared to be most common among the females was to lock their hands behind the guy's neck while his arms were either wrapped around her or his hands gently placed on the girl's hips. Looking back at Nick, Ava slowly and hesitantly raised her arms so she could mimic the position that the other females around her had assumed. Once her hands connected behind Nick's neck and his hands had gently placed themselves upon her hips, Ava allowed herself to relax slowly. She glanced up at him and smiled slightly as her blue orbs briefly landed upon his deep brown ones. Nicholas smiled back at her before shyly looking away. Everything around them seemed to disappear gradually as the two began to sway slowly along with the surrounding music that enveloped the entire gym with its soothing melody…

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Hours Later; Weller's apartment…<em>

Quietly opening the door as to avoid waking up her grandmother, Ava quickly and silently took off her shoes before shutting the wooden barrier behind herself. Her blue gaze quickly glanced to her right, seeing no light coming from underneath Nana's bedroom door, Ava assumed that her grandmother was fast asleep. Shrugging off her jacket, the brunette opened the nearby closet doors and hung the garment inside the small space before softly shutting the doors. Pivoting on her bare heel, Ava strode towards her bedroom door and quietly opened it into her room. The sight that greeted her brought a smile to her face.

"Well hello," the brunette greeted while shutting the door behind her.

Raphael slowly sat up in her bed and gave a small nod of his head. "Hey yerself."

Ava reached forward for the light switch. "Watch your eyes."

Once the lights flashed on, both of the room's occupants squinted at the sudden change in light. As Raphael's amber gaze adjusted itself to the increased brightness, he found himself looking at Ava. She was still wearing the dress… which made sense since she must have just had come home from the school dance. While the garment was not made of a red material as he had initially hoped, the red-clad turtle liked the dress all the same, how it gently hugged her slender frame without being too tight. Black looked good on her… it was a simple color.. it fit perfectly.

"Uh… I like tha dress."

Ava turned towards him and glanced down at herself. "Thanks. Though I'd rather be in my sweats." She reached forward and grabbed a gray pair along with a large green tee shirt. "Speaking of which, give me a second while I get changed." She glanced towards the television, which was oddly not turned on at present. "How about you find something on TV to watch?"

"Sure," Raph said with a small nod, his amber gaze discreetly watching Ava as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Television was the farthest thing from his mind…

Something else was nagging at him… and he couldn't stop from wondering…

Why was Ava at April's two weeks ago? Despite the amount of time that had passed, Raphael still found himself wondering exactly why she was even in April's apartment. A possibility continually managed to find its way to the front of his mind continuously… It was something that his brothers, mainly Mikey, assumed must be the case… However, Raphael was not entirely positive if that was the case… A part of him wished that he could just come right out and ask but he knew that would not be his best option…

Movement from the corner of his eye pulled him from his thoughts as his amber gaze watched Ava as she exited the bathroom and plopped herself beside him on her bed. Her blue gaze drifted towards the still blank television before fixating upon the red-clad turtle.

"Nothing good on?"

Raph shook her head, "Not really, unless ya like Craig Ferguson."

Ava smiled as she leaned forward and reached across his lap to retrieve the remote. "Hey, I think he's kinda funny… in a vulgar way, but still." She pointed the remote towards the television and brought the machine to life, quickly changing to the designated channel.

"Yeah, guess he is."

The brunette nodded before leaning against bed frame behind her. "I know."

Both teenagers sat in silence for several moments, simply watching the man on the television as he went through the normal course of his late night show. Raphael's gaze drifted away from the glowing screen as the man cursed again, providing a somewhat humorous sound to censor out the particular word or slew of words he uttered that were not deemed appropriate for television.

"So, didja have fun ta'nite?"

Avariella glanced over at him and nodded. "Yeah, it was nice… aside from what my classmates call dancing." She cringed slightly. "They were just rubbing up against each other… it was kind of gross."

Raph chuckled.

"Don't you be laughing, I'm sure you'd think the same thing if you witnessed… _that_."

"That's pretty much how it is… at least from what I've seen on the tube."

Ava rolled her eyes, "It's disgusting. You'll never catch me doing that."

"Good."

The brunette smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The show had paused to allow commercials to play upon the screen.

"Can I ask you something?"

Raphael turned his head so he was facing her again. "Sure, shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Uh… Seventeen… Why?"

Ava shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to know was all… I mean for all I could know you could be like… forty."

Raphael raised an eyeridge. "Forty? Really?"

"Like I said, I was just making sure," Ava replied before playfully sticking out her tongue. "I was pretty sure you weren't that old."

The red clad turtle smiled slightly, realizing that he had no clue just how old Ava even was… they had never talked about stuff like that before. "Well, since we're talkin' about how old we are, exactly how old are ya anyhow?"

"Sixteen."

Raphael nodded. "So what's that make ya? Sophomore?"

"I'm a junior."

"Oh…" Raph sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…"

Ava shrugged dismissively. "It's okay, at least you didn't say freshman. People still think I'm one."

"Really?" Raph questioned. "That seems like a stretch."

Ava smiled. "Thanks, at least someone thinks so."

Soon the television had switched from the series of commercials back to the program. The man was apparently undergoing a segment called "Check the Tweets." He rapidly flashed the paper containing the question at a nearby camera, giving the audience no time to read it before it snapped back to face him. He answered the various questions normally with some witty and sarcastic remark, not missing a chance to make a quick joke about the question being asked. By his side, Raphael heard Ava chuckled as she watched the man antics. Part of him could not believe Ava would willing watch a show like this, what with all the vulgar remarks the man made and the obscenities that seemed practically to pour from his mouth. She seemed far too innocent to enjoy such a thing, not once had the turtle heard her utter anything close to resembling a swear word. The red clad turtle smiled slightly, wondering briefly what other surprises she could possibly have hidden…

His amber eyes glanced over at Avariella as the show made way for another series of commercials.

"I was wonderin'…"

Ava glanced over at him. "About what?"

Raphael shrugged slightly. "Where exactly do ya work again?"

"Um… a little shop called _Second Time Around_. It's on Bleecker Street."

The turtle felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment. He knew he saw her there earlier… but hearing her say it only made it all too real in his mind.

Seeing her visitor had suddenly gone silent, Ava tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Uh…" Raphael slightly shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Positive," the turtle responded with a small nod of his head. His mind raced once more, just like it did after he saw her leaving April's apartment building… What if she really was… _her_?


	14. Chapter 14

**Goodness I've been on a roll recently. Just finished this chapter last night and I think I'm about half-way through the next one :) Though sadly I've hit some writer's block. :(**

**Anywho, thanks to iNatsuBlueCyan789, Snow Wolf Alpha, TubaChick101, Jess Marylin, the Guest reviewer (remember i DO accept anonymous reviews!), and ImmatureChild for reviewing the last chapter! As of right now it's the most-reviewed chapter of this story! :) Thank you so very much. Now can I cross my fingers for 50 by chapter 15? :)**

**Also I'm happy to say that so far this month this story has had over 1,000 hits. That's the first time it has happened! Needless to say I'm very excited about this and I'm glad you are taking the time to read this, you're all amazing!**

**Before we get into the next chapter, I would like to disclaim that if I made any mistakes in regards to the Catholic faith I would be happy to edit it in order to correct any wrong information.**

**If anyone is interested, I have images of the girls' Halloween costumes on my profile as well as many other images. So check it out if you are so inclined! :)**

**Well let's get this started. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot. **

* * *

><p>… <em>Sunday morning; Church of St. Bernard…<em>

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Avariella stood silently behind her grandmother as she conversed with the others that attended their small, Catholic Church as they slowly migrated out of the building in continuance of their day. Her grandmother offered everyone a warm smile and wishes for a good week for them and their families. Many of the other attenders would linger for several minutes to converse with her, asking Nana about how she was doing or any other form of small talk. Occasionally, some of the passer-bys would engage Ava in conversation as well. Many would ask the generic questions of how she was doing recently or how school was progressing.

The surrounding atmosphere of the church was one Ava was accustomed to. Ever since she was little, her mother and grandmother had made a point to raise her Catholic. Every Sunday morning, she would get dressed up to attend mass alongside her family and once they moved up to Newport, her mother was all-too eager to enroll her in the all-girls Catholic school in the area. However, Avariella always suspected that her mother made sure to bring Ava up in such a way as an attempt to keep her one daughter from making some of the choices she did as a teenager. Ava knew her mother never regretted having her, she made a point to let Ava know that was not the least bit true, but she knew having a child as young as her mother did could not have been an easy thing for her to do. Logically, it made sense to the brunette that her mother took the actions she did when it came to raising her, all her mother wanted was for Ava to have a good life.

Waving at a young couple as they exited the church, Clara turned around to face Ava. She smiled warmly at her.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to go home."

Ava nodded and smiled in return, walking towards where she and her grandmother had hung their jackets. "Did you want to go out for lunch?" she asked while handing her grandmother her jacket.

Grabbing the piece, Clara shook her head. "No sweetie, I was thinking that we could have lunch at home."

"That sounds nice," Ava replied with a smile as she slipped on her own jacket.

Taking a quick glance at the church, the brunette smiled again before pivoting on her heel and walking towards the large wooden doors located at the front of the structure. Reaching forward, she opened the door for her grandmother, just moments before the priest reached for the door.

"Father Leven," Ava greeted with a smile, stepping aside to let the priest enter the church.

The man smiled in return. "Good morning, Avariella." He turned to face Ava's grandmother, nodding slightly. "And good morning to you as well Clara, I trust the both of you are doing well."

Clara nodded, "Yes Father, we are. I must say I enjoyed today's sermon very much, very enlightening."

"Why I thank you for the compliment Ms. Weller. I am glad you enjoyed it."

Clara smiled, "No Father, thank you. I look forward to attending next week's service."

Father Leven smiled again. "That is something I always like to hear ma'am. I hope the two of you have a good week."

"Thank you," Clara turned towards Ava. "Come on sweetie, let us go home."

Nodding, Ava turned to wave farewell to the priest before descending the small flight of stairs that led to the awaiting sidewalk. She soon fell into step beside her grandmother as the two of them began to walk down the street towards their home.

"Did you have fun at the dance last night?" Nana questioned while glancing over at her granddaughter.

Looking back, Ava nodded. "Yeah, it was fun."

Nana smiled. "That's nice dear, I'm glad you have made some nice friends."

"Yeah, I have…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Night; Rooftops…<em>

Landing firmly on the concrete roof, Raphael's amber gaze quickly turned to face his human friend, Casey Jones, as he landed a few feet behind him. Raphael was looking forward to tonight, him Casey and him had managed to get a lead on a possible drug deal going down. Based on what they heard, the two parties were supposed to meet in ten minutes at an alleyway just off Sullivan. The red clad turtle was looking forward to the chance to bash some Purple Dragon heads without having to deal with Leo the entire night.

Running ahead, Raphael soon landed upon another rooftop that overlooked the alleyway where the deal was going down. His amber gaze intently watched the trash-strewn alley below him, waiting for any signs of movement as he expertly swirled his sai around. Casey stood beside him, hockey stick resting on his right shoulder as his blue gaze peered out from behind his hockey mask.

"Hey, looks like the party's about ta start." Casey said, tensing himself up for the fight ahead.

Raphael smirked, firmly grasping his sais in both hands. A lone person in a deep brown trench coat was walking down the alley. He was obviously skittish, his eyes constantly darting around the surrounding space. The turtle assumed he was in serious need of a fix of whatever drug he was taking. Glancing towards the other end of the alleyway, his amber gaze was met with two other men. One was wearing a shirt with its sleeves ripped off, displaying the large dragon tattoo on his left arm. The other was clad entirely in black with black combat boots and a black leather jacket to stave off the chilly October air. The two gang members advanced towards the lone man until the two groups met at the alley's center.

The two vigilantes tensed, readying themselves for the approaching conflict. Amber eyes glanced back at a set of blues. The two men nodded at each other and within a singular blink of the eye, both warriors descended to the alleyway below, landing only a few feet away from the three men.

Raph smirked; he had always loved this stuff. "Ain't it past business hours?"

The jittery one took a step back, his eyes going wide at the sight of Raphael. Casey twirled his hockey stick before narrowing his gaze upon the two dragons.

"Goongala!" roared the burly man as he charged forward, wildly swinging his hockey stick around.

Amber eyes darted toward the gang's "consumer" as he attempted to get away. How cute, he actually thought he had a chance to escape. Raphael smirked, trusting that his human friend could handle the two Dragons until he returned and chased after the jittery one. Pulling a couple shuriken from his belt, the turtle quickly threw them, the stars landed right in front of the man, who whirled around and gasped. From where he stood, Raphael swore he could see his eye twitching. He grabbed both of his sai.

"Now… we can do this tha' easy way or tha' hard way…" he smirked, obviously enjoying himself. The man broke out into a sudden run, attempting to get away once more.

Raphael laughed, "I love it when they play hard ta get."

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Hours Later…<em>

Done with the night's patrol, Raphael ran across the rooftops towards the lair. It had been a rather busy night for such a short patrol… aside from the drug deal there was an attempted rape, three break-ins, and four purse-snatchers. All of them were easily disposed of by the two vigilantes and tied up for the cops to pick up. Raphael's muscles were sore and he was looking forward to a nice hot shower and crashing on his hammock for the night… hopefully getting at least a few hours of sleep before morning training.

As his feet planted on the next rooftop, the turtle swore he heard his Shell Cell ringing… Wondering who would be calling him at this time of the night, he quickly grabbed the object and answered.

"What's up?" he greeted, if Mikey was trying to crank call him again he swore he was gonna…

"_Hey… It's me… Ava."_

The turtle halted as his breath caught in his throat for a split second. "Um… hey…"

"_Um… Can you walk me home?"_

"Uh…" Raph muttered.

"_You said to call you if I didn't have anyone else to walk with… right?"_

Raph nodded, "Oh yeah, I rememba'…" He turned around. "Where are ya?"

"_I'm at the corner of Bleecker and Perry… I'm heading towards Eleventh though… there's a small park there."_

"I know where that is, give me a minute an' I'll be there."

"_Okay, see you soon."_ Ava replied before hanging up.

Shutting his own phone, Raph quickly shoved it back into his belt and turned on his heel in the direction of Bleecker. Glancing up, he groaned as it began to rain. Little droplets of water cascaded from above and began its assault on everything below… including Raphael, making the turtle groan once more. His feet pounded against the cold and wet concrete roofs below as he traveled over the several rooftops separating him from Ava's current location. Once his gaze landed upon a small cluster of trees, he knew he had found where Ava said she would be. Looking all around, Raphael soon saw Ava sitting patiently upon a bench… along with a young couple sitting on the bench a few yards away. He sighed as he pulled out his Shell Cell to call Ava. Thankfully, he only had to wait a few moments before he watched Ava reach into her purse to pull out her own phone.

"_Hello?"_ was the greeting she gave; Raph could see her blue eyes glancing around the small park. _"Raph?"_

"Yeah, it's me…"

"_Where are you?"_

Raph smiled, "Look ta yer left, I'm on tha roof."

The turtle watched as Ava glanced in the direction he told her. Once her gaze landed on him, he could swear he saw her smile.

She offered a small wave. _"I see you."_ She glanced towards the couple, seeming slightly surprised to see them there. _"I'll walk to the other side of the building."_

"Thanks."

Hanging up his phone, Raphael walked to the other side of the roof he was standing on and waited until Ava walked into the alleyway. Her blue eyes glanced up at him and she waved again before looking at the fire escape. She seemed to be thinking about trying to pull the ladder down and climb up. The brunette jumped once, completely missing the bottom rung of the metal ladder. Jumping again got her no closer to her objective. She crossed her arms and watched the metal ladder, as if sizing up an opponent. Raphael laughed slightly; the serious look seemed so foreign on her face. With a swift movement, Raph leapt from the top of the building and landed right beside Ava.

Avariella shook her head, "You could have just walked down like a normal person."

"Hey, I'm not exactly normal ya know."

Ava smiled. "True… Sorry if I bugged you tonight. April had to keep me later than normal because her boyfriend was out for some reason." She shrugged, "And he just got back as I was leaving so…" She shrugged again. "I called you."

"I can see that," Raph responded before leaping up to pull down the metal ladder. "So who's April?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and composed.

Ava walked forward to grab a rung. "She's my boss over at the shop I work at." She began to climb up the ladder until she reached the first landing. Her blue gaze landed on Raphael, watching as he also climbed up the ladder behind her.

The turtle nodded, his face completely void of any sort of extreme emotion while he was practically screaming on the inside. "Ah, okay."

"Yeah, she's really nice." Ava added as she continued her way up the fire escape. "She even let me take this camera for a fraction of the price… though I'm sure she wanted to give it to me for free."

Following the brunette until he reached the building's roof, Raphael allowed himself to smile. "Well that's good that ya have a nice boss. 'Specially since ya most likely ain't gettin' paid much… it bein' a first job an' all."

"Oh… she's not paying me," Ava replied with a shake of her head. "She's a… family friend and I just wanted to help out."

Raphael raised an eyeridge. "Really?"

Ava nodded.

"Well that might explain why she tried ta give ya that camera fer free."

"That makes sense… though I would have felt bad if I didn't pay anything for it." She shrugged. "That's how my mama raised me." Her blue gaze wandered all around her, taking in the surrounding rooftops and the light emitting from the street lamps below. "Um… how exactly are we getting back to my apartment?" she questioned while tilting her head slightly to the right as she turned to face Raphael.

Raph smiled. "You'll see."

Ava took a small step towards the turtle, her eyes brimming with question. "Should I be worried?"

"Well that depends… do ya trust me?"

The brunette nodded softly. "Yeah…"

Raph smiled and turned so his shell was facing her. Motioning towards his shell, he glanced back at her. "Well then hop on."

Avariella stood there for a moment before lightly shrugging. She walked forward and hopped onto Raphael's shell, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his midsection. Resting her chin onto his shoulder, she slightly tightened her grip.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Smiling, Raphael took a few steps backwards before running towards the edge of the building's roof. Ava tightly shut her eyes and tightened her grip only mere moments before he leapt over the building's edge. Once she felt him land upon the next roof, Ava hesitantly opened her blue orbs only moments before he leapt again. They flew through the air from rooftop to rooftop. With every leap, Ava felt her smile grow larger and before she knew it, she was laughing. Moving throughout the city like this was exhilarating. She loved it! Her eyes eagerly took in her changing surroundings. Part of her wished she could capture such a feeling… such a sight… on film. However, she knew that there was no real way to capture the way she felt right now, at this very moment, with a mere picture. It did not matter if a single image could be worth one thousand words; she would need far more than that to explain this sensation properly. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She wanted to akin it to how she felt while she was running… but it was on a very different level of freedom, one she had never experienced during any of her runs.

What seemed like only seconds after the initial departure, Ava began to see her apartment building come into view. Holding onto Raphael slightly tighter, her blue orbs watched as the roof she routinely spent so many nights atop of came closer and closer into view. Soon Raph landed upon the hard surface and Ava jumped off his shell and adjusted her top.

Glancing up at him, Ava smiled. "That was… amazing." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is that how you normally get around?"

"Yeah, most of tha time," Raphael responded, leaning against the building's ledge.

Ava smiled again. "Well uh… thanks for taking me home. I'd ask if you could stay but it's getting late and I have school…"

Raph waved his hand slightly. "Don't worry about it. Ya get some rest an' I'll see ya soon."

"That sounds like a plan," Ava replied while walking towards the fire escape. Once she stood a foot away from the turtle, she reached out and gently embraced him for a few moments before pulling away. She smiled before walking towards the fire escape again. Before beginning her descent, her blue eyes turned towards the turtle and she smiled.

"Good night."

Raph nodded and stood up. "Nite…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Five Days Later; Eleanor Roosevelt High…<em>

"So what are you doing for Halloween?"

Glancing up at Isabella, Ava put down her pencil, glad for a break from her history homework. She shrugged. "I was most likely going to stay home. Why?"

"No reason," Izzy replied with a small shrug.

"Going trick-or-treating with your sis?" Selena asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, my parents are going somewhere with their friends. So I'm babysitting that night." She shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Um… I think the same thing…" Selena responded before glancing over at Nick. "Unless someone wants to take Allie trick-or-treating?" she smiled sweetly.

Nick shook his head. "No way, I babysat last time. It's your turn."

Selena pouted. "Awww," she whined. "But…"

"No buts, you know our deal."

"Whatever," the blonde replied before sticking out her tongue. She quickly redirected her attention toward Izzy. "So can we join the two of you?"

Izzy nodded and smiled. "Sure, that sounds like a plan."

Selena smiled back. "Oh! We should totally dress up!"

"If you can find something," Nick added. "Most the stores are cleared of all the good stuff."

"Oh yeah…" Selena said, slumping her shoulders. "I mean we could still look." She shrugged. "No harm in that. So Ava, wanna join us?"

The brunette shrugged. "I dunno… I've never been trick-or-treating before…"

Selena gasped. "Never?!"

Ava shook her head slowly. "No… I normally just passed out candy with my mom back in Newport. We'd sit in the living room in costumes watching the Halloween specials on television."

"Then you have to come!" Selena exclaimed. "And we have to dress up! We'll find costumes for sure!"

Izzy smiled. "Well what do you propose we do about costumes?"

Selena shrugged. "I dunno… but we'll think of something. You can count on that!"

"And we all know what you're going as…" Nick quietly added, earning a nudge from his sister.

"Is it that obvious?"

Izzy nodded. "You've been going as the same thing for a few years now." The strawberry blonde said with a chuckle.

Ava tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

Nick turned to face her. He smiled. "A cop."

"Really?" the brunette questioned. "How come?"

"Cuz I'm gonna be one when I grow up." Selena replied with a huge grin. "Just like my daddy."

"Just don't tell our mom that… I swear she'll have kittens when she finds out." Nick added with a shake of his head.

Selena sighed. "I know... she's always worrying about Daddy when he's on duty." She shrugged, quickly wishing to dismiss the topic. "Anywho…" her gaze wandered between Ava and Izzy. "You two have any idea of what you wanna dress up as?"

Izzy nodded and smiled. "I think I might look for a witch costume."

"Really?" Selena questioned. "Like a 'Wicked Witch of the West'?"

The strawberry blonde shook her head. "No, I was thinking just a real generic witch… without the warts… but not a slutty witch."

Selena nodded. "Okay, I think we can find something." She turned to face Avariella. "So, you havin' any ideas?"

Propping her chin atop of her hands, Ava allowed herself to ponder the question for a moment. An image of strips of red fabric dancing softly in the breeze flashed across her mind, making her smile ever so slightly as she redirected her attentions towards her friends.

"Do you think we can find a ninja costume?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Halloween; Ava's room…<em>

Standing in front of her mirror, Avariella smiled softly at her reflection. That past Saturday they had managed to find a ninja costume that fit her perfectly… the main pieces of fabric that made up the piece were a jet black, while other parts were a stunning shade of red. She wore a pair of black pants with red trim at the ends of the legs that led to a pair of black heeled boots. The top she wore vaguely reminded her of the kimonos that she had discovered that Japanese women wore. The bottom hem of the shirt was also made of the same shade of red fabric that made up the hem of the pants. In the bottom right-hand corner of the shirt there was a red symbol of a dragon swerving in an 'S' shape with what appeared to be little flames scattered around it. The hems of the neckline and sleeves also shared the same shade of red along with a strip of fabric that was secured around her midsection. Atop the encircling strip of crimson fabric there laid a four-pointed shuriken upon the left side of her body. Her forearms were covered with black fingerless gloves made of a thin black fabric and pieces of red fabric were tied loosely around her wrists.

Glancing towards her end stand, Ava reached forward to grab one last piece of red fabric. Lifting the fabric upwards, pulled it over her forehead before tying securely at the back of her head. The tails of the fabric flowed alongside her hair to just above her shoulder blades. Redirecting her attention back towards her reflection, Ava smiled at the finished product, running her fingers through her hair. As she began to contemplate sitting down to watch a bit a television, Ava heard a series of bangs upon the front door. Smiling, she quickly pranced over towards her desk to grab a small black bag, holding her cell phone and what Raphael called her "Shell Cell." Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Glancing to her left, she saw Nana sitting in her chair. The elderly woman's caring brown eyes shifted in her granddaughter's direction.

She smiled. "Going out with your friends sweetie?"

Smiling in return, Ava strode towards her grandmother. "Yeah, I'm going along with Lena and Izzy while they take their siblings trick-or-treating."

"That's nice dear," Nana smiled again. "You have fun now."

"I will Nana," Ava said with a small nod.

"Try not to stay out too late alright?"

"Don't worry; I should be back by eleven."

Nana nodded. "Alright, remember you have school tomorrow so get enough rest." She smiled again. "I love you."

Stepping forward, Ava gently hugged her grandmother. "I love you too." Another series of bangs rang upon the surface of the door, causing Ava to slightly shake her head. "Bye."

"Goodbye, have fun."

Waving farewell, Ava quickly made her way towards the door. Opening it, she was greeted by Izzy, Selena, and two little girls. One of them had stunning curly red hair pulled into two pigtails that barely grazed her shoulders with a set of deep brown eyes. She was dressed in an angle costume, complete with large fluffy wings. Standing behind her was Selena's little sister, Ava remembered seeing her briefly before the fall dance. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was dressed in an adorable pink princess costume.

Ava waved at the two girls before glancing up at her friends. "Hey."

"Ready to get going?" Selena questioned.

Ava nodded. "Yep, sure am." Walking through the door, she softly shut it behind her and followed her friends towards the nearby staircase.

The red head pulled at the voluptuous floor-length skirt of Izzy's witch costume. "Izzy… who's that?"

Glancing down at her younger sister, the strawberry blonde smiled. "That's my friend Ava." She glanced up at the brunette, "And this is my little sister Nichole."

"And I'm Allie!" the one in the princess costume cheered as she pranced down the stairs.

Selena chuckled. "Yep, that's my sister alright." She glanced down at the two girls, who were already racing ahead of them. "Allie, remember what mom said about running inside?"

"I'm not supposed ta!" she yelled back before rapidly slowing down.

"Good," Selena called back with a smile. "I swear she has way too much energy sometimes."

"Remind you of anyone?" Izzy questioned, lifting up the blue skirt of her witch costume.

Selena glanced back and furrowed her brow. "Really? Who?"

Ava and Izzy quickly shared a glance, both breaking out into a small fit of giggles.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "No seriously, who?"

"Don't worry about it Lena," Ava replied with a small shake of her head as the three teenage girls continued to descend the stairs.

Shrugging dismissively, Selena leapt over the last three steps in the staircase, landing firmly on the floor below. Turning towards the building's front door, she pranced over towards where Alexandra and Nichole were standing.

"So who's ready to go Trick-or-Treating?"

Both girls smiled and bounced on their feet. "Me! Me!" They cheered.

Selena smiled and opened the door, charging forward onto the sidewalk and dramatically pointed down the street. "Then onwards!" She proclaimed. "The candy is awaiting us!"

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Hours Later…<em>

"See you tomorrow," Izzy said while reaching forward to embrace Ava.

The brunette smiled and walked towards Selena to embrace her as well. "Yeah, see you at lunch."

Selena smiled as she pulled away. The blonde turned towards her sister. "Come on Allie, time ta go home." Grabbing her sister's hand, she quickly turned to wave goody-bye at Ava. "See ya!"

"Bye," Ava said while waving farewell to her two friends once more. She turned on her heel and opened the building's door before quickly walking inside. The brunette did not realize just how easily the wind cut through the material of this costume… she was getting a little chilly in the late October air. Ducking into the building, she quickly made her way towards the staircase. Her shoes quickly tapped against the stairs beneath her as she swiftly made rose upwards.

Reaching her floor, she left the drafty staircase and proceeded to walk towards the door of her apartment. Once she reached the familiar wooden surface, she grabbed her key and reached to unlock the door. Turning the metal key, Ava scrunched up her face after not hearing the familiar click of the door. Twisting the handle, she was confused to find that the door opened easily before her.

That was odd… the door should have been locked. Her grandmother always made sure to lock the door before going to bed…

Ava quickly brought up her watch. It was past the time Nana normally turned in. The door should be locked right now…

Reaching forward again, she slowly pushed the door open fully. Her body involuntarily tensed up as she walked into the living room. Bright blues quickly took in the open space. The television was off and her grandmother did not happen to fall asleep in her chair.

Ava quickly glanced around again, swallowing past a lump in her throat.

"Nana?" she called. "You there?"

Standing there, the brunette heard no response coming from her grandmother. The apartment was entirely silent as Avariella stood there in the dark-encased room. Her gaze quickly landed upon her grandmother's door. Perhaps she simply forgot to lock the door. Everyone forgets to lock the door occasionally; it is not entirely strange for it to occur, even with Nana.

Gradually, she made her way towards the entrance of her grandmother's room. Turning the door handle, Ava slowly walked into Nana's room. No light was coming from the main bedroom. Glancing to her left, she saw no light coming from underneath the closed bathroom door. She felt her palms grow clammy as she glanced towards the open bedroom area. A sudden wave of terror washed over her… and she was completely scared to find out why.

Her thoughts quickly drifted towards her Shell Cell in her bag. Perhaps she should call Raphael… maybe he could help…

Ava quickly shook her head. It was most likely nothing, it was Halloween, and her imagination was probably just running away from her. There was no real reason to be disturbing him at this hour _again_. Unfortunately, she did not feel as certain about the decision as she slowly walked towards the room.

Suddenly, Ava halted as she felt a chill go through her and for the briefest of moments; she thought that someone had _touched_ her shoulder. Whirling her head around, she was only met with vacant air.

Dropping her head slightly, Ava lightly massaged her temples. She was going crazy, that is all that was needed to explain this. She would simply walk into her grandmother's room and see her fast asleep. Then she would leave, lock the door, and turn in for the night, nothing more and nothing less.

So why did Ava find it so hard to take the final five steps that would lead her to her grandmother's room?

Taking a deep breath, Ava stole herself and slowly walked forward past the bathroom door and towards where she assumed her grandmother was. A shape Ava knew as her grandmother's bed slowly came into view as she progresses towards the dark space. She could barely see anything that was in front of her.

Turning to the wall on her left, Ava flipped the light switch. Her gaze turned back to the now light-filled room…

And she screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally, another update! :) This chapter really took me forever to get right. That and along with my first semester of college ending in a few weeks things have been, needless to say, hectic. I just can't wait until winter break, then I'll finally have more time to work on my stories :)**

**Also, most importantly, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Sixteen reviews! I felt like a kid on Christmas morning whenever I saw a new one! :) So thank you SO much to AmberLostAngel, TubaChick101, IAmTheDragonEmpress, baby-kitsune9, Snow Wolf Alpha, Kuma the wolf alchemist, PlaceOfDreamsAndNightmares, ImmatureChild, Jess Marylin, Ninja-Chan42, Anastasiafur, Rocha Tempest, the guest reviewer, AkibaraLatina, Drusilla52, and iNatsuBlueCyan789 for the reviews and I know that cliff-hanger frustrated many of you but that scene was still fun to write ^_^ That and last month this story got over 2,000 views! **

**Ahem...Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, and even just read this story! You are all awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

* * *

><p>Blood… there was so much <em>blood<em>.

Dropping onto the ground, Ava soon became unaware of the constant shrieks coming from her, piercing through the otherwise peaceful night. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight before her… Her grandmother… her Nana… was lying dead on the floor.

She knew her grandmother was not merely asleep… the several large wounds covering her pale body made sure to deter anyone from that initial assumption.

As she felt herself beginning to focus on her surroundings more, Ava felt the urge to vomit. An urge that was fulfilled as she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor before her. The sight before her was enough to make anyone's stomach turn.

Intestines were freely flowing out from the body, making Ava quickly turn her gaze away as she threw up again. Grabbing her head between her hands, Ava forced herself to slow her breathing to keep herself from vomiting again. She needed to get to a phone… needed to call the cops…

Once she was certain her stomach would cooperate with her, the brunette slowly slid up against the wall. She wanted to shut her eyes tightly but instead found herself looking back at the room… her gaze somehow avoiding the gruesome sight of her grandmother's body and instead found a piece of paper on the end stand only a few feet away. Not knowing exactly why, Ava felt as if she was drawn to that paper… as if it held something she absolutely needed to know.

Walking towards the piece of furniture, Ava reached out and grabbed the lone piece of paper. Unfolding it only revealed unto her a single symbol… one she did not recognize but one that somehow still managed to send a chill running down her spine as her gaze examined it. Shoving the piece of paper into her pocket, Ava took several more deep breaths with tightly shut eyes. Placing her hand against the wall, she allowed it to guide her out of her newly created personal hell and into the living room.

As she walked towards the kitchen, and the one landline in the apartment, Ava felt herself trying to blink away tears. As the reality of her situation began to sink in fully, she found herself unable to stop the tears from overflowing onto her cheeks as she dialed the phone.

Sniffling, Ava sat down on the kitchen floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"_9-1-1. What's your emergency?"_

Ava quickly wiped at her eyes. "My… my Nana was…" she sniffled again. "She was ki… killed."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the sidewalk, Ava's shoulders heaved with constant sobs. The flashing lights emitted by the nearby police and hospital vehicles only served as a reminder for the previous events, making her cry harder and pull her knees closer to her midsection. She had already given her statement to the cops. There was not much to tell though… Now they were investigating the apartment, trying to discover what happened.<p>

Putting her hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt, Ava gripped the note she had found. A part of her knew it was wrong to keep some possible evidence away from the authorities but another, more prominent, part of her felt that this was something the cops shouldn't get themselves involved. It was hard to explain but Ava felt as if this was something only she should know. However, she also had many questions about the note. That symbol… What did it mean? Sadly, she had no clue. Somehow, she could tell that the image meant trouble.

Her fingers crumpled up the piece of paper before she stuffed it back into her pocket. She hugged her knees close to herself again, no longer willing herself to move. All she wanted to do was somehow vanish into the concrete around her. Why was everyone close to her suddenly vanishing? First her mother and now Nana… why them? They did nothing wrong…

Blue eyes darted around the street before her. Due to the presence of the flashing lights, several neighbors had made their way outside to try to figure out what was going on. Her gaze soon landed on a familiar shape, making her eyes water with relief instead of sorrow. Ava quickly leapt to her feet and ran towards the figure. As she approached him, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Dad…"

Her sudden usage of the word slightly shocked Ava, no Mr. Jones or Casey just… just dad. While previously, calling the man her father might have sounded weird to her ears now it sounded… right. This man was the only living family she had left. Such a bond must be cherished and the brunette would make sure to cherish it.

She clung onto him. Within seconds, she felt him rubbing her back in an awkward manner. Pulling away, Casey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home, ya need ta rest."

Ava nodded, following him down the street and away from the flashing lights. She wrapped her arms around herself as the two walked down the street in silence. Glancing to her side, Ava's gaze matched her father's similar blues. Both sets of eyes darted away and Ava distinctly heard Casey sigh. Part of Ava knew that Casey wanted to say something but was at a loss for what he should say or what he should do. Not knowing what to say or do either, silence surrounded the two of them the entire walk until they arrived upon Casey and April's apartment.

Once the two of them entered the living room, Ava saw April quickly stand up and walk towards her. The redhead leaned forward and pulled Ava into a warm embrace, causing the teenager to feel several tears roll down her cheeks.

Pulling away, April gently led her to sit down on the couch. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Ava sniffled. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure, sure you can," April replied, motioning for Casey to get the requested glass. The redhead's green gaze quickly went back to Ava, wishing to comfort her somehow. Seeing her wipe away at her eyes again caused her to reach forward and embrace her again, gently rubbing her back as a new wave of shoulder-heaving sobs overtook the delicate brunette.

Ava clung to the woman, her sobs growing louder as she shut her eyes. "Why?" She questioned. "Who could do something… something like that?"

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Next Night…<em>

Closing her closet, Ava turned around and sat on her new bed. Her eyes carefully took in the finished space. In the left corner of the room was her desk, where her laptop and books were resting. To the right of that was her television stand with her TV on top with her now-connected X-box and collection of movies and games. Standing up, Ava walked towards the window. Just outside it there was a fire escape… just like her other room. Seeing the metal structure made Ava smile, knowing that Raphael could still visit her without risking Casey and April seeing him.

Looking behind her, Ava partially expected to see her pile of boxes against the far wall. Finding the wall free of the obstruction, Ava shook her head. It seemed as if there were reminders of what happened all around her. The new room void of piles of boxes that was arranged differently and was smaller. Though such small matters were of little concern to Avariella, they still served to remind her of what she had lost yesterday…

Suddenly feeling dizzy, the brunette quickly sat down in the corner of the room. Her blue eyes blankly stared at the dark room, only the slightest amount of light filtered in from the streetlights below. Closing her eyes, Ava began to debate calling Raphael to come visit her right now… However, when she opened her eyes she quickly decided against it. It was starting to get late; Ava should shower and get ready for tomorrow… They were going to see a lawyer about Nana's will and then go take care of the details about the funeral.

Wiping at her eyes again, Ava found herself wishing tomorrow would not come. She did not want to worry about things like wills and funerals… but she was Nana's only family… Mama was gone and Nana did not have any other children… Nana was an only child herself. There was only Ava left. She was the only family that could go. She was thankful that April and Casey were joining her, so she would not have to deal with this alone… she was not entirely sure that she would be able to handle it by herself.

Resting her head against the wall, Ava thought she heard someone outside. Her body tensed up slightly at the noise. She sat up and closely watched the window. Mere seconds later, she heard the window being lifted open. Ava slowly began to slide up the wall, her eyes looking around her for something she could use to defend herself. Quickly she grabbed her purse sitting on the ground beside her, readying herself to attack whoever decided to come into her room.

As the window fully opened, Ava watched as a large figure came into the room. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she dropped her purse onto the ground.

"Raph!" she said, quickly padding towards the large turtle. She tightly wrapped her arms around him. "How on earth did you know I was here?"

Raphael's amber eyes went wide. "Um…"

"Raphael…" a voice said sternly.

Ava quickly pulled back away from Raph. Behind the red clad turtle, Ava saw _three_ more turtles wearing different color masks hover just outside her window. She reached forward and grabbed Raphael's hand. "Raph… who are they?"

Looking back at the other turtles, Raphael sighed. "Ya can come inside…" He looked over at Ava. "Ava… these are my brothers."

"You have brothers?"

"What?!" one of them cried. "You never told her about us?!"

Raphael sighed again, seeming to get exasperated with the one who just spoke. "No Mike…"

"Dude, that is so not cool…" he whined before sitting down on Ava's bed.

Rolling his eyes, Raph looked back at Ava. "What are ya doin' 'ere?"

"Um… my…" she folded her arms across her chest. "My-"

Ava jumped slightly after hearing a knock upon her bedroom door. "Ava, sweetie, you still awake?"

"Yeah," she called back, walking towards the door. She felt her pulse quicken as she saw the door begin to open. For a moment, everything froze. Ava had to get Raphael and his brothers out of there. Turning around, she saw that they were not showing any signs of moving to some sort of hiding place. She began to tell the four of them to get out when April fully opened the door… and stopped.

"Guys…" she said, her eyes betraying some panic as she stepped into the room. The redhead turned to face the entrance. "Casey, can you come here?"

"Yeah babe, what's… up…" Casey slowed down, his expression changing to mirror that of April's. "Aw shit…" he muttered with a sigh.

Ava took a small step forward. "April… Casey… What's going on?" She motioned towards the four turtles. "Do you know them?"

"Do you?" Casey asked, also walking into Ava's bedroom, his blue eyes quickly darting between Ava and the four turtles standing behind her.

"Well kinda…"

April raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I know Raph…" she said while gesturing towards said turtle.

Casey and April both glanced at each other for a moment. The redhead sighed before looking back at Ava. "Well I guess now's a good a time as any…" she pointed towards the door. "Come on; let's go to the living room so we can talk."

"Alright," Ava responded.

She quickly glanced back at Raphael before walking out of her bedroom and down the hall into the living room. Walking across the space, she quickly sat down at the end of the couch nearest to the recliner April and Casey had situated themselves around. Her blue gaze watched as the four turtles followed her inside the room. Aside from Raphael, it felt as if the other were constantly watching her… trying to make sure she did not make any sudden moves. She also managed to notice the one with the blue mask constantly changing his gaze between her and Raphael, who was leaning against a nearby wall. To her right, on the other end of the couch, the one with the orange mask sat down. He turned towards her and smiled, offering a wave in sign of greeting. Nodding at him, Ava waved in return as her gaze quickly began to regard the other two. The one with the purple mask sat in the other recliner while the one in blue simply stood beside the window, his position seeming to offer him the best view of the entire space.

Looking at April and Casey, Ava tilted her head to the side. "You never answered my question…"

"I know…" April responded as she leaned forward and placed her elbows upon her knees.

"So… you know them, don't you?" she asked again, bringing her knees up towards her chest.

April and Casey both nodded. "Yeah, we've know them for quite some time now… but we want to know how you know Raph?"

The brunette quickly glanced over at the red-banded turtle as he glanced over at her. Turning back towards the two adults Ava decided it would be best to start from the beginning.

"Actually… I first saw him… er them…" she glanced at the three others. "A few months ago I decided to go up to the roof and take some pictures… That's when I saw them running across the buildings a block over…"

April raised an eyebrow. "Alright… but how did you meet Raph?"

"Remember when I got jumped a while back?"

Casey and April nodded in response.

"Well it was Raph who saved me… and after that we've just been hanging out once in a while." She shrugged slightly, quickly glancing over at the turtle. "That's pretty much it."

"Really?" April questioned, glancing over at the red-clad turtle.

Ava nodded. "Yeah."

Casey rubbed the back of his head and glanced around. "Um… babe."

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we… uh… tell the guys who she is?"

Nodding, April redirected her gaze towards the four turtles. "Guys, this is Avariella, Casey's daughter."

Ava waved awkwardly. "Um… hello. You can just call me Ava."

Raphael's brothers waved back and offered their own greetings.

"Guys…" she gestured towards Ava.

The one with the purple mask quickly nodded before looking at Ava. "Hello, I'm Donatello but call me Don."

Ava smiled slightly, standing up so she could shake the turtle's large hand. "Hello."

"I'm Leonardo," the one with the blue mask said as he walked towards Ava. He outstretched a hand that Ava gently shook. "You can call me Leo."

Ava nodded and walked back to her seat on the couch; glancing to her side, she noticed the one with the orange mask was giving her a large grin.

"Hey there dudette!" he exclaimed. "I'm Mikey!"

Smiling, Ava nodded and quickly shook his hand. "Hey Mikey." Her gaze quickly went from turtle to turtle. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Leaning forward, April slowly stood up and moved in order to sit beside Ava. The woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ava, there is something else you should know."

The brunette twisted her body to better face the redhead. "What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone about them." Her statement was blunt, leaving no room for questioning. While the redhead knew she could trust the teenager in front of her… after all she had been spending time with Raphael without either one of them hearing about it… but she had to make sure without a doubt that Ava would not reveal the existence of her friends.

Ava nodded. "I promise I won't tell a soul." She looked at everyone, particularly the one called Leonardo. "You have my word."

Glancing around the room, she visibly saw everyone relax a little. However, Leonardo remained tense in comparison to his brothers. Her blue eyes noticed that he kept glancing back at Raphael, his brown eyes hardening slightly as he regarded the red-clad turtle. Redirecting her own attentions, Ava noticed that Mikey was still smiling at her, causing her to smile again in return. Looking at her father, she noticed the burly man was also occasionally glancing at Raphael in a similar manner to Leonardo.

Relaxing herself, Avariella pulled her legs away from her chest, placing her feet firmly on the floor. Her gaze went back to Raphael and she smiled slightly, apologizing for whatever trouble she might have caused him… it seemed as if Casey and Leonardo were both going to talk with him later on and sadly, she did not think it was going to be a good kind of talk.

Leaning forward, Ava smiled. "So… are you all ninjas?"

Donatello nodded. "Yeah, our sensei… our teacher… trained us ever since we were little."

"That's cool," she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "Do you all use sais like Raph?"

"The forks?" Mikey questioned before shaking his head. "No way, we don't have weapons _that_ lame." He squealed as Raphael threw a pillow at him.

Donnie chuckled. "No, we all use something different." He gestured towards Leonardo. "Leo uses twin katanas," his head motioned towards Michelangelo. "Mikey has two nunchucks, and I use a bo staff."

Recovering from the pillow cannon known as Raphael, Mikey dropped the item onto the ground and smiled at his brothers. "I told ya dudes, she's a total babe!"

Ava's mouth dropped open slightly as she felt her face begin to burn a bright red. She dropped her head slightly, allowing her hair to hide her face as she closed her eyes.

"Hey!" Casey yelled. "I'm standin' right 'ere!" The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Remember knucklehead, that's my kid yer talkin' about."

Mikey smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hey Case-man." He slowly stood up and retreated towards the far wall beside Leonardo.

April rolled her eyes as she stood. "Anyone want pizza?" she asked, her green gaze quickly darting towards Mikey.

The orange-clad turtle instantly perked up, leaving his hiding place from behind Leo. "Me!"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

"It was nice meeting all of you," Ava said while walking towards the living room window alongside April, Casey, and the four turtles.

Leonardo lifted the window open. "It was nice meeting you as well." He nodded before climbing out the window onto the fire escape.

"See ya!" Mikey exclaimed. "You should totally come visit us some time!"

Ava nodded and smiled as Mikey followed his brother out the window. "I will."

"Righteous dudette!" Mikey cheered with a thumbs-up before climbing up the metal staircase.

"Yeah, we could introduce you to our sensei. I'm sure he would love to meet you." Donnie added before climbing out onto the fire escape as well.

"Tell him I look forward to it."

Nodding again, Donnie began to follow his brothers up the fire escape onto the building's roof. Ava twisted around to face Raphael. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled up at him.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then."

Raphael nodded, "Yeah, I'll see ya." He glanced back at Casey and nodded at him. "See ya man."

"Yeah, see ya," Casey replied.

Nodding again, Raphael quickly turned around and exited through the window, shutting it behind him before quickly scaling up the metal stairs. Ava's blue eyes intently watched his retreating form until he completely vanished from her sight. Turning around, she found herself met with two sets of confused gazes. However, before allowing the two adults before her to ask their questions, Ava quickly stepped forward, her bright blues brimming with questions of her own.

"Why didn't you-" After uttering the words, she quickly shook her head. "No… before you answer that can you tell me something?"

April nodded. "Sure, anything."

"Is Raphael in trouble because of me?"

Sighing, April slightly nodded. "It's probable. It's dangerous for any of them to expose themselves to humans… it was dangerous when both Casey and I met them… and it was dangerous when Raphael allowed himself to be exposed."

"But… I was the one who asked to see him again. It's was not entirely his fault. I contributed too…" Ava slightly hung her head. "I didn't mean to cause him any trouble…" She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. Her head raised up slightly, blue eyes pleading with April and Casey. "Is there nothing I can do to help?"

Placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder, April slightly bent her knees to be eye-level with the delicate brunette. "Maybe you can talk to Master Splinter when you meet him… He's very understanding."

Nodding, Ava allowed a small smile to pull at the corners of her mouth. "Alright…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, dropping her gaze once more. "One more question…"

"What is it?"

"Were you two ever going to tell me about them?" She lifted her gaze towards her father. "Please be honest with me."

"Well of course we was gonna tell ya," Casey quickly replied.

April nodded in agreement. "We were just waiting for the right time… and we had to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone about them."

"That is understandable," Ava replied as she moved to sit on the couch. She glanced up at the two adults. "Just curious… but if… _this_ didn't happen when would you have introduced us?"

Sitting down beside Ava, April's eyebrows drew together slightly. "We were thinking of doing it a few weeks from now." She shrugged, glancing back at Casey. Looking back at Ava, she smiled and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "You should get some rest. After all, you're going to school tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Ava replied with a nod. "I should." She reached forward and quickly embraced April before standing up. Walking towards her father, she embraced him as well. Letting go, the delicate brunette walked towards the short hallway leading to the bedrooms. Turning back, she waved and smiled again. "Good night."

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Days Later; Trinity Cemetery…<em>

Gripping the hands of Isabella and Selena, Ava's blue eyes watched as her grandmother's casket was placed overtop the gap in earth that would be her final resting place. Letting go of Selena's hand, Ava quickly wiped away at her eyes as she listened to the priest speak. Glancing around, Avariella noticed that most of those who went to Nana's church had attended the burial. Her blue eyes glanced at her friends, Selena standing on her right and Isabella standing to her left. On the other side of Selena, Nicholas stood silently watching his surroundings while occasionally glancing over at the delicate brunette. Without having to look, Ava knew both April and Casey stood behind her, protectively watching over her during this hard time.

Pausing, Father Leven's kind gaze drifted towards Ava and he softly nodded at the young girl. His aged and worn hands gripping at his equally worn leather bound Bible.

Letting go of her friends' hands, Ava walked forward gripping a white rose in her hand. Closing her eyes, she briefly smelled the flower's fragrance before outstretching her arm and allowing the blossom to drift slowly downwards until it landed softly upon the wooden surface of the casket. Standing there for a brief moment, Ava slowly backed up and allowed everyone else to follow her lead. Each person who attended gently dropped a white rose upon the casket. It was Nana's one request for her service. She had always loved white roses.

The moment her two friends returned to Ava's side, they quickly clasped hands again. Ava gently squeezed their hands as she bit on her lower lip, fighting off a new wave of tears from streaming down her face. Unlike her mother's funeral, Ava was not allowing herself to remain emotionless throughout the ceremony; no longer did she have to worry about keeping herself afloat. Now she realized that she had an amazing group of friends and family standing beside her, keeping her head above water when she could not manage to do it herself. Tightening her grip, both Selena and Isabella leaned closer to their friend. Letting go of her hands, Isabella and Selena quickly wrapped an arm around their friend and pulled her close between the two of them as Ava wrapped both her arms around her two friends.

"May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace," Father Leven said. Reaching forward, he sprinkled holy water upon the casket and blessed the ground in which the casket would be placed in.

All around Ava, people lowered their eyes as they all silently prayed for Clara Weller's family to find peace in her sudden departure from the world and that her soul would find its way swiftly into heaven, alongside God for all eternity. Gripping her friends tighter, Ava prayed as well, telling her grandmother how much she missed her already and that Avariella knew that she would always be watching over her no matter how far apart they might be from one another.

Her eyes fluttered open along with everyone else and Father Leven signaled the end of the service. Many of those present started to float slowly away from the gravesite, as they did not know Clara's granddaughter and had already given the young girl their condolences earlier in the day. Within a few minutes, only Ava and her close guests stood beside the grave, watching as they got ready to lower the casket into the ground.

April gently placed a hand on Ava's shoulder. "Come on sweetie, let's go home."

Nodding, Avariella slowly relinquished her hold on her friends as they all began to make their way towards their vehicles. Feeling the wind begin to pick up, the delicate brunette quickly wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself. Her shoes clicking against the dark pavement, blue eyes quickly landed on the two vehicles parked beside each other. Opening the back door of a blue car, Ava turned toward her friends that were currently stepping inside a red van.

"Thank you for being here," she said with a small nod. "It really means a lot to me."

Stepping away from the van's passenger door, Selena quickly embraced Ava again. "Of course we'd be here." She squeezed slightly tighter. "Just call me or Izzy if you need anything okay?" she pulled back to look the brunette dead in the eyes. "And I mean _anything_ at _any_ time. I don't care if it's three in the mornin' you got that?"

Ava nodded. "I'll remember. Thank you."

"You better," Selena replied with a small smile. She turned to step inside the van, closing the door behind her. Turning to face Ava, she waved alongside Izzy, who was sitting in the driver's seat, before the van backed away and drove off.

Turning towards the vehicle, Ava quickly slipped inside the car and shut the metal door after her. Fastening her seatbelt, her blue gaze quickly glanced out the nearby car window as Casey began to leave his parking spot and get onto the street, beginning their drive home.

Home… The meaning of the word had changed so much for the delicate brunette over the past several months. First, home was Vermont in the roomy periwinkle blue house and white picket fence just on the outskirts of Newport. Then it changed to her grandmother's smaller, but no less homey, apartment, where the view of the city from the rooftop easily astounded Ava's curious gaze. Now home was with Casey and April in their apartment on Bleecker Street. Glancing towards the two adults for a brief moment, Ava allowed herself to smile again. She was ever so grateful for their presence over the past few days; they both did whatever possible in attempts to comfort the young girl when she needed comforting. She was glad to have them as a family… no matter how haphazardly it might have been put together.

April twisted around in her seat, her green gaze quickly landing on the brunette as she smiled. "Hey, the guys were going to come over for a movie tonight. Do you want to join?"

Wringing her hands, the brunette shook her head softly. "No thank you… I…" she sighed. "I just want to be alone tonight…"

The redhead's smile faltered slightly, seeing the grief subtly etched into the young girl's face. However, April knew it was best to not push anything… she had to give Ava space and time alone when she needed it in order to heal… Knowing that did not stop the woman from wishing there was something else she could do…

Nodding softly, April forced her smile to return. "That's alright, maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Drusilla52, Kuma the wolf alchemist, Just Call Me J, iNatsuBlueCyan789, Jess Marylin, ImmatureChild, and AmberLostAngel for reviewing the last chapter! :) You guys are awesome! Also thanks to everyone else who has placed this story on their alerts, faved this story, or has been reading it. :)**

**Now I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! (That and wish me luck on my finals and presentations :P)**

* * *

><p>Readjusting her purse's strap, Ava stood quietly behind April as she opened the door to the apartment. One quick glance to the right of door revealed that the turtles had already arrived at their apartment for the movie night. Mikey was casually sprawled out on the couch, shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth with some kernels missing their intended destination and landing upon the floor or the couch cushions. The one with the purple mask, Donatello was it… she couldn't remember, was seated upright but comfortably at the opposite end of the couch from Mikey, reading a book that he had placed in his lap. Glancing around the rest of the room, she saw that Raphael was leaning against the wall, his amber gaze looking out the window upon the now night-encased alleyway beside their building.<p>

Coming to the realization that there was one missing, as Ava walked into the apartment, she noticed some movement coming from the kitchen. A few seconds later, the one with the blue mask entered the living room with a mug filled with a hot beverage in his three-fingered grasp. The turtle glanced up, his brown gaze landing upon Ava as he offered a small smile of greeting as Mikey quickly turned to face the brunette.

"Hey dudette!" he exclaimed, offering a huge smile before motioning towards the television. "We were gonna watch the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies, wanna join?"

Walking towards the closet, Ava quickly hung up her jacket and placed her purse upon a nearby hook. Turning around to face the orange-clad turtle, she softly shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'm going to turn in. Maybe next time okay?"

Mikey's shoulders slumped slightly and his bright smile faltered slightly, sending a twinge of regret through Ava's body. However, the turtle's bright smile quickly returned as he nodded. "That's fine. Nite."

"Yeah…" she glanced around the room once before directing her blue eyes at Raphael, who was currently watching her like everyone else in the room. "Good night everyone."

Holding Raphael's gaze for a brief moment, Ava turned on her heel as she heard a chorus of 'good-nights' from the occupants of the living room. She nodded back softly before walking down the short hallway towards her room. Once inside, she softly shut the door behind herself and pressed her back against the wooden barrier. Sighing, she slid down the surface until she firmly placed herself upon her carpeted floor. Reaching forward, she quickly took off her shoes and placed them beside the door to her closet. Leaning against her door, Avariella listened to what was going on in the living room, hoping that she would not be the reason for everyone to forsake their movie night.

At first, her ears were met with only silence, making her stomach drop slightly. However, a few minutes later she faintly heard the sounds of the television as the movie started to play. Sighing with relief, Ava slowly leaned away from her door and stood up. Reaching behind her back, she pulled upon the zipper of her long-sleeved black dress. Shrugging off the sleeves, she quickly stepped out of the garment and hung it back up in her closet. Padding towards her dresser, she knelt down and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of black-plaid fleece pajama bottoms and matching button-up nightshirt, and quickly put both articles of clothing on. Fastening the last button, she was glad to be out of that dress and into something warmer and more comfortable.

Padding towards her bed, she quickly slid beneath the covers and pulled them close to herself. Rolling onto her side, her blue gaze absently glanced out the window upon the still very different view. She knew that even if she were to bare the cold and climb the fire escape to the top of the building that she would not be able to see the river as well as she did back at her old home. Curling in on herself, Ava tightly shut her eyes and pulled the covers over her head. The realization that her grandmother, her sweet grandmother, was lying in the cold, hard ground… all alone suddenly hit her once more… harder than it had before. She felt herself start to cry again, salty tears threatening to escape the confines of her ducts. Part of her wondered how many more nights would she weep until sleep finally claimed her in its empty bliss. She also wondered if the gaping hole could ever be filled or if she would learn to live with the emptiness the passing of her mother and now her grandmother has left behind, becoming numb to the grief holding onto her heart…

Lifting her hand, she quickly wiped away at her eyes before rolling over so she was facing away from the window. Pulling the sheets down slightly, she stared blankly at her opened closet doors waiting for sleep to consume her in its empty void.

* * *

><p>Watching as the credits of the first movie began to scroll up the screen, Raphael leaned away from the couch he was sitting in front of and quickly stood up. Stretching his arms over his head, the red-clad turtle walked towards the nearby window.<p>

"I'm headin' home."

Leonardo slightly raised an eyeridge. "So soon?"

"Yeah Leo, sides I've seen those flicks before." Glancing back, he gave a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright then," Leo replied while turning back to the television as Michelangelo set up the next movie in the marathon. "Just don't get into trouble."

Raphael rolled his eyes but refrained from making a snide comment. Instead, he quickly said his parting words to the remaining inhabitants of the living room before making his escape out the window and up the fire escape. Placing his feet upon the cold roof, the red-clad turtle quickly set his sights upon the other fire escape that he knew would lead him to Ava's room. He was unable to shake the look in her eyes after she walked into the apartment. She had looked… lost and Raphael wanted to make sure she was alright. He had not had a chance to see her as he has used to for a few days now, Master Splinter had been keeping him busy after finding out why his hotheaded son had been coming home late recently.

Scaling down the metal stairs, he started to reach forward to open the window, briefly forgetting that the room was now inhabited with something other than boxes and dust. Leaning forward, he looked inside the room and noticed that she was curled up in bed. Good, she needed to rest. As he straightened up, readying himself to head home… or fight some thugs, he hadn't decided, Ava rolled over, her blue eyes instantly looking out the window he was standing before. Within a few seconds, she untangled herself from her sheets and made her way towards the window. Lifting it up, she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to shield herself against the sudden cold.

"Movie over?" she asked, rubbing her arms.

Raphael shook his head. "Naw, they just finished the first one. I thought ya were sleepin'."

She shrugged, "I can't sleep…"

Seeing the petite brunette rub her arms faster and start to bounce on the heels of her feet slightly, Raphael closed his eyes briefly. "Yer cold, go ta bed. Ya need yer sleep."

Ava's blue eyes glanced towards the floor beneath her feet. "Can you stay for a while? I feel like we haven't just… you know… hung out for a long time." She glanced back up, "But if you don't want to its fine."

In spite of himself, Raphael found himself smiling slightly. "Sure."

Entering the room, Raphael quickly turned around and shut it behind him, stopping the flow of cold air from invading the otherwise warm room any more. Reaching to his side, the red-clad turtle quickly pulled out her desk chair and sat on it backwards so he was facing Ava, who was sitting at the foot of her bed.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin upon her knees. "I'm sorry I didn't join you tonight. I know all of you wanted to cheer me up…"

"It's okay, ya wanted ta be alone, that's fine."

"Yeah but I saw that…" she paused as if searching for the right word. "Mikey…?" A few seconds later, she nodded softly. "Yeah Mikey… he looked disappointed that I didn't join."

Raphael shrugged, "Maybe, I mean he was buggin' Case fer weeks about meetin' ya." He rolled his eyes. "It was getting' annoyin'." Glancing back at Ava, he inwardly cursed himself, knowing that he might have just made her feel worse. "Well uh… I mean he'll be alright… ya know… he'll unda'stand."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so, afta all he is my brother."

Ava nodded softly, "Yeah, I keep forgetting…" She glanced up at him, tilting her head to the side. "Why didn't you tell me you had brothers?"

"Well uh…" Raph shrugged slightly. "I dunno… I guess it neva' came up." He rubbed the back of his head, "I mean ya neva' said anythin' about yer family."

"Yeah, that does make sense… I wasn't exactly forthcoming about my particular family situation was I?"

The turtle shrugged slightly. "Yeah but it ain't a big deal."

Nodding again, Ava readjusted her grip around her legs. "I bet it was a real shock when you found out who I was..." She briefly glanced up at Raphael's amber gaze. "Am I right?"

"Yeah… it kinda was though I can't say I didn't suspect somethin'."

"Oh?" Ava slightly raised an eyebrow.

Smiling, Raph nodded. "Yeah, me an' my brothers were hangin' out wit' April when someone knocked on tha' door. Well we hid in this room right 'ere, thinkin' whoeva' it was would be gone soon." He shrugged.

"But I didn't…" Shaking her head, Ava found herself smiling slightly. "I knew there was something in that room." She looked up again. "By the way, you and your brothers left the window open that night."

Raphael shook his head and sighed heavily. "I knew I should've checked…"

"Hey, at least I didn't see you. That has to count for something right?"

Nodding, Raphael leaned forward slightly, folding his arms upon the back of the chair and resting his chin upon the limbs. "Yeah, I guess it does. Jus' don't tell Leo about that window."

Ava gave a small salute. "Got it… Leo is the one in the purple mask?"

"No, that's Donnie. Leo wears blue."

"Ah…" Ava nodded again, hoping to remember which one was Donnie and which one was Leo. She was certain that she would remember who Michelangelo was; the orange-clad turtle had left a large impression upon the young girl. From only two meetings, she could already tell he was a bright and cheerful person, always looking at the bright side of things. Ava could tell that she already liked Mikey, however…

Glancing up, Ava tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your brothers will like me?"

Rocking on the back legs of the chair he was sitting in, Raphael nodded. "I'm sure that they will. Mikey was excited enough ta meet ya."

"And what about this Master Splinter? April said something about me meeting him soon… Is he your teacher or father?"

"Actually, he's both. Masta Splinta raised us eva' since we was little an' then he started trainin' us."

Nodding, Ava released her grip around her legs, allowing her feet to graze the carpeted floor beneath her. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Trust me, he will."

"Even though I got you into trouble?"

Raph's amber gaze widened slightly. "Who said anythin' about me bein' in trouble?"

Ava shrugged. "I don't know… It was just the way Leo kept looking at you when he found out you already knew me… and then I asked April and she said it was possible…" Lowering her gaze, Ava turned her head away slightly. "I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble with your family…"

"Hey now," Raphael reached forward, his large fingers resting underneath her chin. Being as gentle as he could, the turtle turned Ava's head so she was facing him. "It ain't yer fault. It ain't the first time I've gotten Masta' Splinta' er Leo mad at me."

"Still… if I didn't ask to see you again…" she shrugged. "You wouldn't be in trouble…"

Dropping his hand, Raph nodded. "Maybe but ya have ta remember, it was my choice."

"I know," she smiled slightly, wanting to tell the turtle before her that she was genuinely glad that he had decided to see her again… but deciding against it as she could not think of a proper way to say it.

"Good, so no more feeling' bad got it?"

Offering Raph a smile, Ava nodded. "I'll try." Closing her eyes, a yawn managed to escape her lips.

Shaking his head slightly, Raph slowly started to stand up. "You should get some rest."

"But…" rubbing at her eyes, Ava yawned again. Dropping her shoulders, the delicate brunette nodded in defeat. "Okay, I'm going I'm going." Sliding back on her rear, Ava swiftly lifted her legs just enough to allow herself to pull the covers over her pajama-clad body. Glancing over at Raphael, she managed to suppress another yawn as she waved. "Good night."

Smiling, Raphael nodded back as he reached forward to open the window. "Night, see ya."

Lying back, Ava quickly pulled the covers over herself. "Bye."

* * *

><p>… <em>Saturday morning…<em>

Hands folded into her lap, Ava's blue gaze quickly scanned the small office in which she and April sat. Before her was a wooden desk with papers scattered across the smooth surface sitting in front of a window overlooking the street below. On the wall to the left of the window stood a bookcase that held a variety of thick books, Ava assumed the contents of them were somehow related to law, seeing as how she and April were seated within a lawyer's office. Being Clara's only living relative, she was the only one who could come to see what her grandmother had put in her will… and more importantly, who would be given custody of Ava. Sadly, they were made to endure to wait a few extra days due to something suddenly coming up with the lawyer they had arranged to see. Such a delay made the past few days nerve-wracking for the three of them, needing to know what would happen to the young brunette before allowing themselves to relax.

She flinched slightly upon hearing the door behind her open. Twisting around, both females smiled and nodded as a man, in what appeared to be his late thirties, dressed in a suit walked into the room with a suitcase in hand. Walking behind his desk, the man placed his suitcase upon the thinly carpeted floor and pulled out his chair. Sitting down, his deep brown eyes glanced up towards the two women sitting before him.

"Ms. Weller?" he asked while looking at Ava.

Ava nodded softly. "Yes sir."

Nodding in return at the desired information, the lawyer rested his hands upon the wooden surface of his desk. "And who is this?" he asked, gesturing towards April.

"Um, this is Ms. O'Neal, a family friend."

"Alright," he nodded at April. "I'm Jonathan Anderson." He reached into his suitcase, grabbing several papers. "Well, let us get started. Make this as quick and painless as we can." Glancing down at the documents once more, his cleared his throat slightly as if adding unneeded dramatics. "According to your grandmother's will, she is leaving everything with you to do as you please. However, the sums of money left will not be allocated to you until your eighteenth birthday." He glanced back up; making sure the young girl was paying attention and understood what he was saying.

Ava nodded, showing that she did understand. "And about who is getting custody of me?"

While everyone was certain that Clara had left her granddaughter in the care of April and Casey, it did nothing to ease her nerves thinking about _what if._ What if for some reason Nana was distasteful of the young couple taking care of her. After all, she had only known them for a few months.

Mr. Anderson glanced back at the documents. "Ms. Weller's will stated that you will be put into the care of a Ms. April O'Neal and a Mr. Casey Jones." His gaze wandered towards April. "Would I be correct to assume that this is you ma'am?"

April nodded, "Yes Mr. Anderson." She glanced over at Ava and smiled softly. "And Mr. Jones and I will gladly accept custody of Ava."

Placing the papers back onto his desk, Mr. Anderson leaned forward. "That is nice to hear Ms. O'Neal but there is one more thing Ms. Weller put into her will…"

"What is it?" Ava asked.

The lawyer directed his gaze towards the young girl. "Your grandmother wants you to change your last name…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Five Hours Later; Sewers…<em>

Rubbing her arms, Ava's blue eyes watched the bottom of the sewer ahead of her to make sure she would not trip and fall on her face into… whatever could be down there. She was glad that she had changed out of her skirt into a nice pair of jeans and a cardigan; it was insanely cold down here. She knew she was in a _sewer_ but it did not make the chill any easier to bear… and that _stench_ it was almost unbearable. Ava wondered just how often April and Casey ventured through these sewers, probably quite often, seeing as how they were both good friends with the turtles. Maybe she would get used to the cold and the smell as time passed, Ava had a feeling that she would also be taking several trips back and forth between their apartment and wherever the turtles and this Master Splinter she was told she was going to meet resided.

Glancing up, Ava tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How much farther?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we're almost there," April responded without glancing back.

Nodding in understanding, Ava kept following the two adults ahead of her. Within moments her thoughts drifted towards what the lawyer had said earlier… about Nana wanting her to change her last name. It just didn't make sense to the brunette… why would her grandmother ask such a thing of her? In all honesty, Ava never wanted to change her last name, even if she ever got married she would always be a 'Weller' and nothing else, even the prospect of hyphenating her last name and a possible husband's last name made little sense to her. Why give up her name simply because she got married? It felt as if she would be giving up a part of herself along with it. Shaking her head, Ava once again wondered the reasoning behind her grandmother's request but soon gave up with a shrug of her shoulders.

The thought of her grandmother then brought up another slew of thoughts… She still had to go through her grandmother's things… They had finally been allowed to clear out all the remaining items in the apartment. Aside from the larger pieces of furniture, every little thing of her grandmother and her mother's was stowed away in the basement of April's building. Eventually Ava would have to undergo the task of sorting everything out into items to keep, donate, or throw away. Sighing, Ava shook her head free of the thoughts, not wanting to be surrounded with a dark aura when she first met Master Splinter. Clearing her mind, she focused her blue gaze in front of her once more as she continued to walk underground.

Trekking through the sewer for a few minutes found the three humans upon a wall. Ava tilted her head to the side, confused after seeing April and Casey both stop at the wall. Opening her mouth to say something, she quickly shut it as she watched April reach forward and pull a pipe downwards. In a few short moments, the wall before them opened up into a large open room. Following both April and Casey inside before the wall shut behind them, Ava quickly glanced around the space as she began to descend the stairs. At the far side, there was a large assortment of televisions stacked in front of a beat up couch and recliner. Glancing to her right, she saw a few arcade names with the top scores displayed on the screen. Curiously enough, the brunette often saw Michelangelo's name at the top spots.

"Hey guys!" Casey called out, letting the inhabitants of the underground cavern know that they had guests.

Turning to face Ava, April smiled and gestured for the young girl to follow her towards the beat up couch. Shoes clicking against the hard ground below, Ava quickly accepted the offered seat. Within a few seconds, she could hear movement coming from another room. Twisting around in her seat, she watched as the four turtles walked out of a nearby room. Ava noticed that they looked slightly tired from the way they carried themselves, their feet landed slightly heavier upon the ground. However, the change was not much to notice since as soon as Mikey caught sight of Ava he instantly perked up and quickly strode towards the couch.

"Heya dudette!" he greeted with a wide grin, the traces of slight exhaustion from moments ago completely gone. "What's up?"

Smiling back, Ava shrugged. "Nothing much, April and Casey figured I should stop by and meet a Master Splinter." She rubbed her arm and shrugged once more. "But how are you?"

The orange-clad turtle jumped over the back of the couch, placing himself in between Ava and April, and slumped back. "Tired… and hungry…"

Ava heard a groan a few feet away. "Is there eva' a time when you ain't hungry?"

Mikey scratched the top of his head, deeply contemplating the question before giving a small shrug. "I dunno."

Hearing the source of the question sigh, Ava twisted around to face him. She quickly offered a smile when her eyes landed upon Raphael, who was seemingly walking towards the kitchen. At least Ava assumed it was a kitchen from the refrigerator, stove, and wooden table with dirty dishes sitting atop its surface. Glancing away from the red-clad turtle, her gaze happened upon the one with a purple mask… Donatello.

Ava waved softly. "Hello, I hope we're not interrupting anything important."

"Nah," Mikey replied with a wave of his hand. "Just trainin'. You actually saved me dudette! I almost had to spar with Raph! And it totally looked like he was gonna kick my shell!"

"Well I'm glad I could be of service," Ava replied with a small smile. Glancing behind her once more, she noticed Donnie walk towards the living area and sit down in a beat-up recliner to Ava's right. Smiling, she waved again. "Hi."

Donnie offered a smile in return. "Hello, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well," the delicate brunette replied with a smile before glancing back at Mikey. "Sorry I didn't join your movie night."

"Don't worry about it dudette," Mikey replied nonchalantly. "Though we have ta hang out soon."

Ava nodded, "You got it." Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, she twisted around slightly to look at the one wearing blue. She smiled again in greeting. "Hello Leo."

The blue-clad turtle smiled, "Hello. Casey told me you were here to meet Master Splinter."

"Yeah, that's why we stopped by," Ava gaze quickly scanned the open area. "Speaking of which… where did my father go?" She glanced around once more, the young girl knew that she had entered the turtle's home only a few steps behind the burly man.

As if hearing his name, Casey walked towards the gathering, sitting on the armrest closest to April. "What about me?"

Shaking her head, Ava dismissed her earlier question. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, I'll go and get Master Splinter," Leonardo stated while standing up. "He is looking forward to meeting you."

Ava smiled, "The feeling is mutual."

The blue-clad turtle smiled while giving a soft nod in reply before turning upon his heel and walking towards where this Splinter was supposed to be. Before twisting back around, Ava caught sight of Raphael as he entered the living space, can of soda in hand. His amber gaze landed upon Ava as the corners of his wide mouth turned up slightly in a smile. He slightly lifted his head before taking the space Leonardo had vacated only moments ago.

"Sup?" he greeted.

Ava shrugged. "Not much, we went to see the lawyer today." Her blue gaze drifted back towards the other inhabitants of the living area.

"Really?" Donnie chimed in. "What happened?"

Leaning towards Casey, April smiled. "Well, Ava's grandmother left everything to her," she glanced over at the young brunette. "And Casey and I got custody."

Donnie nodded and smiled. "Well that's great news."

Mikey snorted, "I wouldn't call living with Case 'great news'." Glancing to his side, Mikey quickly retreated closer to Ava in an attempt to avoid Casey smacking him upside the head. Only to place himself in Raphael's reach, allowing the red-clad turtle to do it in place of his human friend. "Ow!" he whined, closing his baby blues.

"Awww," Ava cooed in between small fits of giggling while reaching forward to pat the turtle's head gently. "Poor thing…"

"Yeah poor me…" Mikey said with a glance towards everyone else. "At least someone's nice to me," he said while playfully sticking out his tongue.

Raph rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "Don't worry, that'll change soon."

Ava tilted her head to the side in questioning, she was about to ask why he thought that when her blue gaze landed upon Mikey's. Smiling softly at him, she patted his bald head again. "Don't worry, I promise it won't."

Mikey smiled, before straightening up. He turned to look at Casey. "I knew I'd like her!"

Feeling her smile grow, Ava quickly notice everyone's gaze drift to the area right behind her. Without looking behind her, the young girl knew that both Leonardo and this Master Splinter were behind her. She could just make out the tapping sounds of what she presumed was a wooden cane clicking against the hard ground below. Twisting around to greet Splinter, once her gaze landed upon Leo and his father her eyes went as wide as saucers… what was standing in front of her was a giant rat! Ava felt her pulse suddenly quicken as she placed a hand on her chest.

"You're a… a…" she managed to stammer out before slumping over.

Michelangelo quickly turned to face her, his blue eyes worriedly looking at her as Donnie sprang out of his chair and instantly went into "doctor-mode" as he started to look over Ava for any signs that something was seriously wrong. Moments later, he glanced up at his family.

"She's fine, she just fainted."

Master Splinter looked at his sons and two human friends. "No one informed the young one of my appearance?"

Everyone shrugged in response.

"I thought Casey or April did…" Mikey stated, glancing towards the two humans.

Casey rubbed the back of his head. "I thought Ape was gonna…"

"I thought you did…" she glanced over at Raphael.

The red-clad turtle only responded with a shrug. "I didn't think about it."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Donnie interjected as he began to shift Ava's body so she was lying down on the couch. "I mean, she knows now." Placing a pillow underneath her head, he glanced up at his family. "She'll be fine; we just have to wait for her to wake up."

"I shall make some tea for when she wakes," Splinter said before tapping towards the kitchen.

April glanced up and started to follow the wizened rat, leaving the four turtles and Casey with Ava. "I'll help you."

* * *

><p>Stirring under a blanket, Ava rolled onto her side. She briefly wondered what happened, only remembering sitting on a couch at the turtles' home. However, a few short moments later, the brunette vividly remembered the events that had transpired, her face going red with embarrassment. She could not believe that she had <em>fainted<em> after first seeing Splinter… the too-recent event making her want to curl into a ball and hide but she knew that she would have to apologize to Splinter for reacting in such a manner. Opening her eyes, Ava slowly sat up.

"Dudes! Ava's awake!" someone exclaimed, Ava assumed that it was Michelangelo. Turning to face the source of the sudden noise, she was greeted with the orange-clad turtle's large smile as he leaned forward in his chair. "Feelin' alright dudette?"

Sitting up so her back was leaning against the back of the sofa, Ava nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Glancing around, she noticed that, aside from Mikey, Raphael was the only other one in the space with her. Seeing him nod at her, Ava quickly responded with a small smile and nod of her own. Her gaze went back towards Mikey. "How long was I out?"

"Um…" Mikey shrugged. "Ten minutes? It wasn't that long."

Ava nodded again, pulling her knees up towards her chest. "Okay…" Feeling the cushions beneath her move slightly, Ava turned towards Leonardo as he sat beside her on the couch, smiling in greeting.

"My brothers and I apologize for not mentioning our father's appearance earlier."

Ava quickly dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "It's fine… though I have to admit it was rather… shocking." She shrugged, "I guess I was expecting that he would be a turtle as well."

"Well at least ya didn't scream like April," Mikey chimed in with a chuckle.

"April screamed?" Ava questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow at the orange-clad turtle.

Mikey nodded, "Yep, hopped right up and yelled. She even started to mutter to herself that she was dreamin'."

Ava giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well look who's up," April said while walking into the living space, a tray in hand. Placing the item down on what could be dubbed as a "coffee table," April sat between the delicate brunette and the blue-clad turtle. She gestured towards the tray containing a teapot and several cups. "Want some tea?"

"Tea sounds great," Ava replied, holding out her hand to receive the warm cup. She inhaled the drink's aroma. "It smells delicious."

"I am glad you enjoy it little one."

Slowly turning around to face the source of the voice, Ava smiled at the large rat. "Hello, I deeply apologize for the way I reacted earlier… I was expecting something more…" she paused. "Reptilian."

"It is alright child, I am sure it must have come as quite a shock to you." Splinter replied before tapping towards the recliner Raphael was standing beside.

Ava nodded softly, "Yeah… just a little."

Splinter's smile was warm as he regarded the young girl before him. Reaching forward, he poured himself a cup of tea, holding the warm cup in his hands.

After taking a small sip of the hot liquid, Ava's gaze glanced around the space once more, seeing Donnie approach the space from a room on the far end of their home and Casey come from the area that served as the kitchen. Looking back at Splinter, she smiled again. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself." Leaning forward, she placed the tea-filled cup on the coffee table. "While I'm sure you have already been told, I'm Avariella Weller," she held out her hand, "it's really nice to finally meet you."

Placing down his own cup, Splinter reached forward to shake the young girl's hand. "It is nice to meet you as well. I am Splinter," he smiled, "though I am sure my sons have already told you."

"Yes, they did but I believe it is very important to introduce yourself the first time you meet someone face-to-face." Leaning back, she tucked her legs underneath herself. "I think it helps remember names if you have a face to place it to." She smiled before taking another sip of her tea. "That's what my mama taught me…"

"Your mother sounds like a very kind woman."

Ava nodded softly, her blue eyes gazing into the depths of her cup. "Yeah… she was…" Closing her eyes, the young girl took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Moments later, she glanced up and offered a small smile towards April and Casey, letting them both know that she was alright. "Mama made sure to raise me to appreciate proper manners… no matter how old-fashioned they might seem."

"Well it is refreshing to see one as young as yourself employ the use of those mannerisms," Splinter smiled again while placing his hands into his lap. "Now, may I inquire about a particular matter with you?"

Nodding again, Ava leaned forward and placed her cup upon the coffee table. "Of course."

"I am sure that April informed you of the need to keep our existence a secret, correct?"

The delicate brunette nodded, looking straight at the elderly rat. "Yes, she told me. I swear that I will never tell anyone about the five of you. You have my word."

Splinter's brown gaze intently watched the young girl before him, needing to assure himself that her words were true. His gaze softened slightly as he smiled warmly. "Welcome to our family little one."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back with a new chapter. I was hoping to get this out a few weeks ago but writer's block is a cruel mistress :/ that and I started my second semester at college and had to back into the swing of things.**

**Anywho, thanks so much to Jess Marylin, the two guest reviewers (I don't know if it is the same person or not), Skipper917, hawtphoenix, iNatsuBlueCyan789, Plokiu, angryphoenix, and twonormalgirlsandaiportal for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who faved and placed this story on their alerts. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. :)**

**Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy this latest installment. **

* * *

><p>Standing outside the doorway to what she was told was the meditation room; Ava heavily leaned against a nearby wall.<p>

After assuring Splinter that she would surely keep their existence a secret, the wizened rat had told her the tale of how the five of them came to be. Ava had found the tale fascinating… a vile of ooze had miraculously humanized a rat and four little turtles, forever changing their lives. While she was certain that the specifics of such a process would never be something she could fully understand, Ava still very much enjoyed listening to Donatello explain the process the best that he could.

Following the tale, she had then been given the grand tour by Michelangelo. He had pointed out everyone's room, making a point to direct her attentions towards the unoccupied cavern right next door to his own room, making a note that if she wished that she could use that cavern as a second bedroom in case she wanted to spend the night. That had gotten the orange-clad turtle a prompt smack upon the back of his head from Raphael, who muttered something inaudible afterwards. Ava was also shown the locations of Donatello's laboratory and the dojo where the five of them trained every day. Ava was surprised at how homey it felt… how comfortable she felt being there with everyone, as if she really belonged there.

Wringing her hands, Ava's gaze darted towards the doorway that would lead her to the meditation room, where she was told Splinter was meditating. Kicking off her shoes, she slowly walked towards the door in her sock-clad feet. Her hand reached up towards the doorknob and rested upon the metal object. She debated if she should wait to do this until later… she did not wish to disturb the kind rat. With a small sigh, Ava began to turn on her heel…

"You may come in, Avariella."

Her body froze for a moment as she registered that he was speaking to her. How did Splinter even know she was standing there? The door had been closed. Pulling at the sleeves of her cardigan, Ava turned back towards the door and slowly opened the wooden barrier. Shyly, she smiled at Splinter as she entered the room and padded towards one of the many floor cushions. Sitting down, she swiftly tucked her legs underneath herself.

Smiling, Splinter regarded the young girl sitting before him. "Is there something you wish to talk about?"

Her blue eyes glanced upward as she nodded. "Yes… It's about Raphael…" her gaze lowered. "Is… Is he in trouble for spending time with me?" Hearing no response right away, Ava panicked and started talking again. "Because it wasn't his fault… I asked to see him again and I am so very sorry if that caused any of you any trouble… I wouldn't have asked to see him again if I knew…"

"Avariella, please calm yourself," Splinter said while holding out a cup of tea, "and have this, it will help to ease your worries."

Ava quickly accepted the cup and took a small sip of the warm liquid. Glancing up, she debating whether she should say something more… but soon decided against it, she did not wish to be rude after only just meeting him. So calmly, she sat there and waited until Splinter decided to speak. Thankfully, she did not have to wait long.

"While I know this is not the answer you wish you hear, yes, Raphael is in trouble for the actions he took." Splinter glanced up in time to see Avariella's head lower as she sighed. "Though you must understand the position his actions place me in. If I were to decide to not punish Raphael then his brothers, particularly Michelangelo, might think that needlessly exposing themselves is nothing to worry about." Splinter sighed softly. "I only hope you can understand my decision and cease in blaming yourself." He smiled warmly at her. "After all, it is far from your fault."

Ava glanced up, her fingers curling into her palms. "Yes… that might be true but if I hadn't asked to see him I still would have seen him again when April and my dad introduced us. Then he wouldn't be in trouble right now…"

Splinter smiled again. "I have kept that in mind. Though I ask that you do not tell my sons this but I greatly reduced the severity of the punishment after learning who Raphael was spending time with… though Raphael's reaction to the punishment made it seem much worse than it really was."

"Really?" she asked, blue eyes filled with hope.

"Yes little one and I know that Raphael does not blame you at all for the situation he was put in."

Ava smiled, "Yeah… he told me…" She took a sip of her tea, while she normally did not partake in the consumption of the drink she found that she could easily start, this tea tasted delicious. "Um… I want to thank you for being so welcoming… You and your sons have been so kind and you all just met me…"

"While this may be the first time we have finally met you, your father has told all of us many things about yourself." Splinter sipped his own glass of tea. "All good things, I assure you."

Chuckling softly, Ava slightly shook her head. "That is good to hear." Smiling, she was about to say something else but was quickly interrupted by the growing sounds of pounding feet. Spinning around, Ava's smile grew wider as she regarded the turtle standing behind her.

Panting slightly, Michelangelo waved at Ava and bowed his head respectfully at Splinter. His blue eyes quickly landed back upon Ava. "There ya are!" he cheered, quickly walking into the meditation room. "We were wonderin' where you disappeared to!"

"Sorry," Ava responded, placing her emptied cup upon the table before twisting around once more.

Mikey quickly shrugged it off. "No problemo dudette. We were just wonderin' if you wanted some pizza."

"Are you ordering a plain cheese?" the delicate brunette questioned.

"We are now," the orange-clad turtle replied with a smile. Turning towards the entrance, Mikey cupped his hand around his mouth and walked out of the meditation room. "Hey dudes! Order a cheese!"

Turning back towards Splinter, Ava chuckled softly. She briefly tried to recall what it was she was about to say before Michelangelo appeared. Recalling, she smiled again and slightly bowed her head in a manner similar to how Mikey had done earlier. "Thank you for speaking with me. I really wanted to make sure I caused no one any trouble."

"Rest assured, you brought no such thing upon me and my family." Splinter replied, smiling warmly at Ava… much like how her grandmother would smile at her… "In actuality my sons were all eager to meet you… particularly my youngest, Michelangelo."

"I have noticed that," Ava replied while tucking some hair behind her ear. "It does make sense though; I can assume that your sons have had little contact with others their age?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, over the past few years they have only had contact with two male humans their age, though I have not seen either one of them for a long time."

"So it makes sense they are all eager to befriend someone else their age, someone they are certain will be around for quite some time."

"That it does Avariella-chan." The wizened rat replied with another warm smile. "You are wise beyond your years, little one."

Ava smiled, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I wouldn't say that… It just makes sense… wanting to be around others." Dropping her hand back into her lap, she shrugged slightly. "Even the most introverted person seeks companionship in some form." Blue eyes glancing up, she smiled. "I guess you could call me an expert in that area."

"Yes, one could very well say that about you." Splinter began to refill his cup. "My son Donatello can be very similar."

"Really?" Ava questioned, holding out her own cup for a refill.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, Donatello normally spends many hours in his lab working on his several inventions." The wizened rat smiled with pride. "He is very intelligent and has always desired to learn as much as he can."

The brunette smiled, sipping at her refilled tea. "He did seem really smart. Maybe I should see if he understands my chemistry or algebra homework." Her smile grew slightly. "I could really use the help."

"I am sure that he will be more than happy to assist you."

"Well I am glad to hear that," Ava replied with a smile.

Silence soon followed. The two occupants of the room simply sat, taking occasional sips of their tea. Despite just meeting the elderly rat, Ava felt nothing resembling awkwardness between the two of them. It was nice. Blue eyes glanced downward, staring into the depths of the cup cradled in her hands. For some strange reason, Splinter reminded her so much of her late grandmother… They were both so kind… so understanding… Their very essences were so similar that if she allowed her eyes to drift shut Ava was certain it would feel like she was sitting with her Nana in her living room… As if none of those horrible things ever happened… As if she was still with her… still reachable to her very touch…

No… She was not going to cry… she wasn't! Biting the inside of her cheek, Ava's blue gaze wandered away from the bottom of her cup and towards the kind rat sitting before her. Forcing herself to offer a small smile, Ava placed her emptied cup upon the table before her. Just five minutes… She needed to remain strong for five more minutes, then and only then, would she allow herself to seek refuge in the restroom for a brief session of solitude.

"Thank you for the tea and the conversation…"

Uttering the last word, her voice cracked, betraying her sudden surge of emotion. Breathing slowly, Ava tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Glancing up at Splinter, she already knew he was able to sense her distress. His gaze had softened considerably from a few moments ago… That kind gaze only reminded Ava more of her grandmother… A lone tear managed to escape and slide down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away. However, she realized any attempt to hide that tear was futile. It was hard to miss. So, ducking her head, Ava shut her eyes.

"Sorry…" she muttered. "I don't know what just came over me…"

Splinter's kind gaze never once wavered. "It is alright little one. I know very well what it is like to lose someone very dear to you."

"Does it ever stop hurting?" she asked softly… timidly.

Splinter found that the girl before her looked so small… far smaller than before. He slightly shook his head and sighed softly. "I am afraid that it does not…" Glancing up, he saw her shoulders slump forward. "However, it does get better as time goes on." Seeing her blue eyes glance up towards him, Splinter smiled again, wishing to provide some comfort to the young girl whose blue eyes… with their fear and sorrow vaguely reminding him of the many times he awoke to find Michelangelo by his side, terrified by a nightmare he had woken from. "It also helps to talk with others."

Nodding, Ava wrung her hands. "Can I ask who it was you lost?" Her eyes darted away for a moment; as if ashamed she had posed the question. "But I understand if you do not want to…"

"It is alright," Splinter replied. "Many years ago, I had to endure the loss of my Master, Hamato Yoshi." The elderly rat sighed sadly upon remembering the very day. "When I was what you would call 'normal,' Master Yoshi was my owner and my teacher."

Ava raised her gaze. "Teacher?"

Splinter nodded in reply. "Yes, by mimicking his movements from my cage I learned the art of ninjutsu."

"So that's how you learned it…" Pausing, Ava bit down on her lip slightly as her blue gaze drifted around the room. "How did you get through it?" she questioned, hoping that perhaps Splinter's experiences could help Ava find her way through this troubling time.

"Because shortly after I no longer had just myself to watch over, I had four little ones to take care of." Splinter's expression quickly transitioned to a happier one upon recalling that particular day. "I was not allowed the luxury to draw within myself and it also provided me with a distraction so my thoughts were not constantly consumed with what had happened."

Ava nodded softly. "Oh…" She sighed inwardly, knowing that such circumstances did not match her own… and could not possibly assist her in her time of sorrow.

"Pizza's here!"

Flinching at the sudden noise, Ava quickly twisted her head around towards the entrance. She could hardly believe how much time must have passed… Turning back towards Splinter, the delicate brunette offered a small nod and smile. "Um… Thank you again for talking with me."

"Of course, Avariella," Splinter replied with a nod of his own. Watching the young girl stand and walk towards the room's exit, the elderly rat began to pour himself another cup of tea. "If you ever wish to speak with someone, remember my ear is always open to listen."

Turning back, Ava smiled warmly at the elderly rat. "Thank you, Master Splinter… I will remember."

* * *

><p>… <em>Lair's Main Living Area…<em>

"There's the guest of honor!" Mikey cheered with a large smile.

Leo's gaze quickly wandered towards the petite human girl as he motioned towards the cheese pizza. "How many slices do you want?"

Ava smiled at Michelangelo before directing her attentions towards the blue-clad turtle. "Um… Two sounds fine. Oh, and do you guys have any soda?"

Michelangelo quickly leapt towards the fridge. "What kind?"

"Coke or Pepsi is fine," Ava replied while walking towards Leonardo. She reached out to grab the plate with her two slices of cheese pizza on it just as Mikey bounced over with a can of soda in hand. Smiling, Ava quickly accepted the beverage with her free hand. Turning upon her heel, she swiftly made her way towards the beat up wooden table in the area Ava could only describe as being their kitchen. Placing her food upon the table, Ava pulled out the chair sitting in front of her and sat down, placing herself beside Donatello and Michelangelo with Raphael and Leonardo sitting across from her. Reaching for her first slice, her blue gaze quickly took in the four turtles once more. Suddenly she felt as if something was missing…

"Where are April and Casey?" she questioned, her blue eyes quickly scanning the rest of the lair she was able to see.

"They went back home about forty minutes ago." Leonardo replied.

Michelangelo nodded. "Yeah, they didn't wanna interrupt you and Master Splinter, said we could take you home later."

"Ah," Ava replied with a small nod of her head. "April did say something about getting to work early today." The brunette took a swig from her soda. "Casey's probably getting ready for his vigilante thing right now."

Raphael glanced over and raised an eye-ridge. "He told ya about that?"

"Not really, I kind of found out when he saved me from some gang members about a month ago."

Silence fell over the five teenagers as they all continued their meal. Ava's gaze occasionally wandered over the four turtles. She quickly noticed that she and Mikey shared a very similar eye color, though the turtle's eyes seemed far brighter than her own, a perfect baby blue. Glancing back at her food, the brunette reached forward to grasp the cold aluminum can. Bringing it up towards her lips, she took a small sip of the carbonated beverage before placing it back down.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Mikey questioned, eagerly seeking to lower the tension in the surrounding air.

Looking up, Ava smiled softly. "Well… I take pictures and I'm a part of my school's cross country club."

"Awesome," Mikey replied with a smile. "So are ya like really fast?"

"I wouldn't say that…" Feeling her cheeks warm slightly, the brunette slightly lowered her head.

Beside her, Ava could hear Mikey chuckling. "That's not what Case tells us. I mean, didn't ya win the last meet?"

Ava nodded slightly, feeling her cheeks warm even more. "Yeah… but that was only one time…"

The orange-clad turtle lightly nudged the brunette with his elbow, causing her to glance up at him. "Still, that's pretty awesome." He chuckled before gesturing towards his brothers, "Just so you know I'm _way_ faster than any of them."

"You are?" Ava questioned, glancing around at the three other turtles.

"He wishes," Raphael replied with a roll of his eyes.

Mikey's blue gaze quickly darted towards his red-clad brother. "Dude, do you not like remember the last time we raced? I kicked your shell!"

Grumbling, Raph slouched back in his seat while taking a swig of his drink. Watching the red-clad turtle, Ava had to suppress a small fit of giggles.

"Well I guess we will have to race sometime," the brunette offered, allowing herself to slightly relax.

"Totally!" Mikey replied cheerily. "You could also show us some of your pictures!"

Donatello nodded, "Yeah, all of us would love to see them. April told us you're talented."

Ava felt her cheek warm again. "I wouldn't say that… It's just something that I love to do."

"Still, we would love to see them for ourselves," Leonardo added.

"Next time I come over here I can bring my laptop, all my photos are on there," Ava offered.

Leo smiled, standing up with his plate in hand. "That would be nice."

Returning the smile, Ava stood up and gathered her used plate before reaching around the table to grab the other empty dishes. "Here, let me help."

"I couldn't ask you to help, you are our guest."

Placing the dirty dishes on the counter, Ava pivoted on her heel to face the blue clad turtle while dismissively waving a hand. "Please, I insist." Smiling, the petite brunette turned back towards the sink, her blue eyes scanning around the countertop. "Where do you keep the dish detergent?"

"Alright then," Leonardo replied with a small smile as he walked towards the sink. Reaching upwards, the blue-clad turtle opened the cabinet and grabbed a plastic bottle. Handing the bottle to Ava, Leo turned to face his brothers but soon realized that they had all retreated towards the living area.

Ava chuckled, also seeing the vacated chairs. "Do they always run away like that?"

Leo nodded while turning on the water. "Yeah, pretty much but I don't mind. This is the one thing in the kitchen I can do without breaking something."

"Really? Not much of a cook?"

"Not much," plunging his hands into the hot soapy water, Leo began the task of cleaning the dishes. "I am unable to boil water or make toast."

"Funny, I thought you'd be the house cook," Ava replied, reaching to grab the dish Leo was handing her.

Leo shook his head, "No, that's Mikey."

"Seriously?" the brunette shook her head, placing the dry dish in the rack. "For some reason I just can't see that…"

The blue-clad turtle handed over another dish. "Believe it or not, he's really talented."

"You bet your shell I am!"

Whipping her head around, Ava chuckled at the orange-clad turtle's outburst before turning back towards her task. "Well I do look forward to when I can have some of his cooking."

"I'm sure he will look forward to it."

Silence soon fell over the two of them as they continued their task. Only the sounds from the television managed to to drift into their ears as they worked. Once the last dish had been dried and put away, Ava grabbed the towel to dry off her hands while turning to face Leonardo.

"Leo?"

Turning to face Ava, the turtle slightly tilted his head to the side. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Wringing her hands slightly, the brunette leaned against the countertop. Her blue eyes quickly glanced towards Raphael and a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Do you think I made a good impression today?" As she spoke, her gaze never once left the red-clad turtle.

This small action was not lost upon Leonardo as he also leaned against the counter. "Trust me, you did. Everyone absolutely adores you."

Ava smiled slightly. "Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Leaning forward, the blue-clad turtle pushed himself away from the counter. "After all, a friend of Raph's is a friend of mine."

Leaning forward as well, Ava fell into step beside Leonardo as he walked towards the living area. "Same here."

The two exchanged another smile before reaching the three turtles sprawled around the television. Leo quickly claimed the open recliner while Avariella padded towards the couch to sit between Raphael and Michelangelo. Ava turned to face Mikey, seeing that he was currently holding the remote.

"So, what are we watching?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Hours Later; Outside Ava's window…<em>

"Thanks for walking me home."

Reaching down, Raphael slid open the window. "Don' mention it." Standing up, he gestured to Ava that she could walk inside. "Had to make sure ya could find yer way home."

"Yeah… that's true," she replied before slipping inside her room. Turning around, she offered a small smile to the red-clad turtle. "I had fun tonight. Your father is a kind and wise man."

"Yeah, I can tell that he liked ya," he replied with a small smile. "Told ya you had nothin' ta worry about."

Ducking her head, Ava felt her cheeks warm despite the cold breeze from outside. "You were right, but you honestly can't blame me. I am allowed to be a little nervous about meeting him."

"I guess I can give ya that much."

Taking a small step back, Ava made a small gesture with her head towards her room. "Want to come inside?"

"Wish I could but I gotta catch up with my brothers. We're gonna go on our patrol as soon as I get back." He gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I'll see if I can drop by tomorra' er somethin'."

Nodding, Ava leaned against her wall. "That's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Raph nodded in return. "I'll find a way."

"Good," wrapping her arms around herself, she offered another small smile, watching as Raphael made his way towards the metal ladder that lead to the building's roof.

Before starting his climb upwards, his warm amber eyes glanced back at her. "See ya."

Waving farewell, Ava slightly leaned out the window in order to see him better. "Bye…" she replied before watching him quickly scale up the building and out of her sight. Her eyes then drifted to stare at the open sky above her, as if hoping he would appear in her line of sight again.

"Be safe…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Before I begin, I would like to inform everyone that I have started a Ninja Turtles Fanfiction Wiki page. You are all welcome to make pages about your own original characters and stories. :) Also, I have moved all images relating to my TMNT stories over there. A link to the website is on my profile if you are inclined to check it out.**

**On another note, I would love to thank Rocha Tempest (I am planning for more Raph face-time very soon!), Drusilla52, Jess Marylin, weathergirl17248, iNatsuBlueCyan789, Just Call Me J, FireHippie, the lovely guest reviewer, zrexheartz, Kuma the wolf alchemist, twonormalgirlsandaiportal, and aireagle92 for reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who has added this story to their faves and alerts. As always you guys are all awesome!**

**Without further ado, enjoy this latest installment!**

* * *

><p>… <em>One Month Later; Ava's room…<em>

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Ava dropped her head onto her desk and let out a small groan of frustration. She sincerely wished that she could call Izzy for help on this math homework, but unfortunately, the strawberry blonde was unreachable tonight… Izzy and the rest of her family were out celebrating her grandmother's birthday. That left the brunette on her own to trudge through the wilderness known as algebra and she was certain she wasn't doing well…

Hearing a tap at her window had Ava spinning around to face the source of the noise. Her lips curved upwards in a large smile upon seeing Raphael just outside her window. Jumping out of her chair, she padded towards her window and quickly opened it, inviting a cold draft inside her room along with the four turtles that were situated upon the fire escape.

Smiling, Ava quickly wrapped an arm around Raphael. Pulling back, Ava found herself smiling again. "Hey there." Glancing behind the red-clad turtle, Ava offered a small wave to Raph's brothers as they followed him through the window into her bedroom. "Hey guys," she greeted.

Sliding in through the window, Mikey offered a large smile. "Heya dudette!"

"Hi Mikey," Ava replied. Once her blue gaze landed upon a purple mask, she quickly padded towards the window and grabbed Donatello's arm, pulling him towards her desk.

Donnie raised an eye-ridge in questioning. "Hello."

"Sorry," Ava muttered before turning back towards the brainy turtle. "But I really need your help…" she added while slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Donatello tilted his head to the side. "With what?"

Turning towards her desk, Ava pointed at the opened book. "That." She stated simply, as if the single word would suffice in describing her situation.

"What about it?"

Ava sat down at her desk and shrugged. "I don't understand any of it. All these letters and numbers… it doesn't make sense!" She quickly turned to face the purple-clad turtle. "You're the smart one. You understand this kind of stuff right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Don responded before reaching over and grabbing the book. Glancing at the page his worried expression soon melted away once he saw what she was currently studying. "I think that I can help you here…"

The brunette smiled with relief. "Thank you so much. I really need the help."

Donatello smiled in return, placing the textbook back onto the desk. "Don't mention it."

From his place on Ava's bed, Leonardo turned to face his two other brothers. "She seems to be doing better."

"Yeah," Raphael replied with a nod from his place on the floor. "She's been goin' ta see Masta' Splinta' quite a bit recently."

Dropping onto the bed, Mikey glanced over at his two older brothers. "She's been down at the lair so often that she didn't even need me there when she went home last night."

"It isn't a hard route to memorize," Ava interjected from her desk. "Once I get onto street level it really is not that bad."

"But before you jump at anything that moves," Mikey replied with a chuckle.

Ava felt her face warm up. "Sorry that walking in a sewer in the middle of the night freaks me out a little…" She lowered her head slightly. "I heard there are alligators down there…"

"Well there ar-"

Raphael slapped a hand over Mikey's mouth, effectively shutting him up. His quickly looked up at Ava. "That's just a stupid rumor. There ain't no gators down there."

"Alright then…" Ava replied slowly. "I'll trust you." She turned back to Donnie and smiled. "Thanks Don, I think I understand it now."

The purple-clad turtle lightly patted the brunette's shoulder. "I'm happy to help."

She responded with another smile before turning back towards her work. "You can turn on the television. It won't bother me."

Glancing towards the female teenager, Mikey slightly tilted his head in questioning. "Ya sure?"

Ava turned back towards the orange-clad turtle. "Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Smiling sweetly, she reached over and tossed the remote towards Mikey. It landed softly upon her blue sheets right beside the turtle. Ava could distinctively hear Raphael groan. Ava had spent enough time in the company of Raphael and his brothers to know that Raph and Mikey could not agree on what to watch. Turning back towards her work, the corners of her lips curved upwards in a small smile. "While the television will not bother me you fighting over what to watch will."

"But Ava…" Mikey whined while slumping back. "What he wants to watch is _so_ lame!"

The brunette shrugged while keeping her gaze upon her final problems. As she began to press her pencil to the paper, she heard a knock upon her door.

"Come in!" Ava replied, twisting around to face whoever entered. She smiled when seeing April open her door.

April smiled in return before glancing to her side. "I thought I heard something here. Hey guys."

"Hey April," the four turtle quickly replied.

"I was just about to get some Chinese. Anyone want something?"

Ava quickly waved her hand. "Could I have some fried rice? Chicken?"

April nodded, "That can be arranged." She turned her gaze towards the four turtles. "You guys want anything?"

The redhead was soon met with many positive responses as the four turtles rattled off their particular orders. Ava had no idea how April managed to catch everything, but she did manage it, nodding before leaving Ava's bedroom, a smile lighting up her face.

Finishing the last problem, Ava smiled with satisfaction as she quickly closed her book. Lifting the horrible text, she quickly shoved it into her backpack that rested upon her floor. Swiveling her chair around so she was able to face her company, she leaned forward. "I'm getting something to drink, anyone want something?"

"I'll have a coke!" Mikey exclaimed, his blue eyes glued to the television screen as he flipped through the channels.

Raphael shrugged slightly. "Make that two."

Ava nodded before glancing at Donnie. "Let me guess, coffee?"

Don nodded sheepishly. "Yes please, with just a bit of cream."

"One coffee with cream then," she glanced over at Leonardo. "Tea?"

"Jasmine would be nice."

Ava smiled, "Got it, one jasmine, one coffee with cream, and two cokes." She turned on the heel of her foot, now facing the door. "I will be right back."

"Lemme give ya a hand with that," Raph stated before getting to his feet.

"Thanks, that would be great," she replied before slipping out of her room, knowing that Raphael would only be a few steps behind her. Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed the water filter and poured some of it into the hot water dispenser sitting on the counter before bringing the piece of machinery to life. Glancing behind her, she smiled upon seeing Raphael standing beside her.

"So, how are you?" she questioned while grabbing three mugs.

Raphael leaned against the counter. "I'm good. You?"

Finally having the correct items in each of the mugs, Ava turned around and leaned against the counter as well. "That's good, and I have been fine. I cannot wait until break though, the time off sounds nice." She smiled, "You guys have plans for Christmas?"

"Yeah, we normally come up 'ere and hand out wit' Ape and Case."

"Sounds awesome," Ava replied. Hearing that the water was finally heated up, she turned around and started to dispense it into the three mugs. "It will definitely be different from any other Christmas I have had before."

Raphael tilted his head to the side. "How so?"

"Well… most of the time my mom and I came down here to celebrate with my grandmother, just the three of us." She smiled sadly, recalling the many Christmases that she had shared with her family. "We never had a really big gathering…" Gripping the counter behind her slightly, Ava lightly shook her head. "Sorry…" she muttered before lifting a hand up towards her mouth.

"You okay?" Raphael asked, taking a step towards her.

Ava nodded, "I'll be fine…" Hearing that the water had finally heated up, she quickly turned around to busy herself with filling each of the mugs with the hot water. "It can just be hard sometimes is all…"

Raphael placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know but ya know you ain't alone right?"

"Yeah, I know. Master Splinter has been really helpful talking with me as he has been," she glanced over at the red-clad turtle. "And so have you," she smiled shyly at the turtle's confused expression. "It has just been nice spending time with you." She shrugged and gathered up the coffee creamer and honey. "It feels normal, like nothing has changed."

The red-clad turtle almost dropped the two cans of soda. "Normal? You must have a twisted sense of what's normal." He replied with a small shake of his head.

Ava chuckled slightly. "I think that may happen after spending time with four walking, talking turtles and their rat father." She turned towards him with a large smile. "See? You just did it again."

"Did what? I didn't do anythin'."

"Trust me, you did," she leaned against the counter again. "No need to worry, it is a good thing." Glancing down, Ava began to situate the mugs along with the creamer and honey upon a nearby tray. "Raph?"

After grabbing the cans of soda, the turtle's amber gaze quickly moved towards Ava. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me with this little problem I have?"

"What is it?"

"Well, since I have not known your brothers or father for a very long time I was hoping you could help me with picking out Christmas gifts." Once she was satisfied with the arrangement upon the tray, she directed her gaze back towards the red-clad turtle. "If you don't mind that is."

Raph offered a small shrug. "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Ava replied with a soft smile. "Besides, I am hoping this might help me get a better idea about what your family is like." As she reached to pick up the tray, Ava heard the distinct sound of the front door opening and the noise that could only come from plastic bags. She glanced over at Raphael and smiled. "Looks like the Chinese is here."

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Settled in the couch in the living room, Ava's lips curved upwards into another smile before she broke out in another small fit of giggles. She absolutely loved this show, it did not matter to her that the sitcom was older than she was; she believed that the story lines were timeless along with the comedy.

"Why didn't you tell me you had _Friends_ on DVD?" Ava questioned, her blue gaze glancing over at April and Casey.

April shrugged and nestled closer into Casey's body. "Never thought about it, we didn't think you knew about this show."

"Trust me, I love this show. I watch it all the time."

Mikey glanced back and smiled. "It is an awesome show dudette."

Nodding in response, Ava glanced back at the screen and laughed again, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh poor Monica… If only she knew…"

"The only reason all of this is happenin' is because she doesn't know," Mikey replied.

"Yeah, I know," Ava replied before chucking again.

Raphael glanced over at Ava. "Isn't this tha episode when they get engaged?"

Ava nodded before pointing at the screen. "That is what is about to happen." Leaning forward, she rested her elbows atop her knees. Her eyes eagerly watched the scene as it played out upon the television. While she had seen this episode several times before, it never ceased to amaze her. She was not afraid to admit that she was a hopeless romantic, the idea of falling in love with someone who was both her soul mate as well as her best friend was the biggest hope she had for her life.

She wanted to find her own Chandler…

Once Chandler walked into the apartment only to find it strewn with candles that casted a soft, warm glow around the room was when the delicate brunette felt her lips curve upward into a smile. Leaning back again, she brought her knees up towards her chest. When Monica prattled about why women were not the ones who proposed Ava was unable to stop herself from giggling softly, especially when Chandler had the same issue. The moment when he slipped the ring on Monica's finger, she felt her smile grow wider. Resting her chin upon her knees, Ava stole a quick glance at April and her father, smiling at the couple as they curled closer to each other. Her gaze soon found Raphael, who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch munching on some potato chips. She returned her attentions to the television once more, a soft smile tracing her delicate features.

Catching the otherwise unnoticed exchange; Michelangelo found himself smiling at the brunette sitting on the opposing end of the couch. While he was unsure if anyone else in the room saw it, the orange-clad turtle had started to get the feeling that the quite girl had taken a particular interest in his hotheaded brother. The idea made the unspoken baby of the family smile, both with how adorable the thought was and how hilarious it was at the same time. Avariella, a kind-hearted girl who had a Catholic upbringing, might have feelings for _Raphael_, the one who was always itching to get into a fight with someone and swore like a sailor. The orange-clad turtle could not help but find the very thought amusing.

Glancing between Ava and Raph, Michelangelo found himself smiling once more upon seeing the covert glances Ava directed towards the red-clad turtle periodically.

Yep, she so totally had a thing for Raphael.

"Anyone want more popcorn?" Ava questioned, holding up the now-empty bowl.

Glancing over, Mikey nodded in response.

Smiling, Ava gave the turtle a thumbs-up sign and nodded. "Got it," she redirected her gaze towards everyone else, "I'll be right back."

Padding towards the kitchen, Ava placed the large bowl upon the counter as her blue eyes searched for the container of popcorn kernels. Bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, Ava smiled when she caught sight of the object for which she was searching. Placing it upon the counter beside the stove, she grabbed the bottle of oil and poured it onto the pan before quickly following the oil with the kernels she had just found and some salt. Reaching forward, the brunette turned on the stove and started to shake the pan back and forth.

While she knew that many preferred to make popcorn in the microwave, Ava loved doing it the old-fashioned way. She could still remember when her mother taught her to make popcorn like this a cold winter's night when she was a young girl. Ever since then, she did not have popcorn any other way despite the noise that always ensued.

Hearing the first kernel pop, Ava quickly grabbed the pot's lid and placed it over the opening. Continuing to shake the pot back and forth, the delicate brunette saw someone enter the kitchen from the corner of her eye. Glancing to her side, she smiled at Michelangelo as he offered a wave.

"I warn you, it's going to get loud soon."

Mikey shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, I actually think it's cool you know how to make popcorn like that. I tried once but ended up overflowing the pan… and burning what was left."

Ava had to fight to suppress a giggle. "Awww, well if you want I could teach you next time I make some."

"Sounds like a plan chicka," he responded with a smile while leaning against the counter.

Smiling, Avariella turned back towards the pan as the sound of the popping kernels began to intensify. She could tell that the orange-clad turtle was still beside her and watching her. As the popping began to slow down, the brunette quickly moved the pot over onto a cool burner in order to avoid scorching the kernels. Backing away from the stove, Ava walked towards the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda in order to kill some time to allow the popcorn to cool off slightly.

She held out one of the cans to Michelangelo. "Soda?"

"Sure, thanks," he responded while taking the offered can and popping it open.

Ava nodded while opening her own can. Lifting it up, she took a sip of the dark carbonated beverage and smiled it satisfaction at the pleasing taste.

"So, you like Raph huh."

The brunette almost spewed soda from her mouth as she felt her cheeks warm up. Swallowing the soda, she quickly turned to face Mikey. "W-w-what makes y-you say that?" Placing the can of soda onto the counter, Ava quickly began to busy herself with putting the popcorn into the bowl in order to keep herself from looking Michelangelo in the face.

"Let's just say I had a hunch," Mikey smiled. "That and how you just stuttered and got all red in the face when I asked… that helps." The orange-clad turtle chuckled and patted Ava on the shoulder.

She twirled a chunk of her hair around a finger. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not sure, I haven't told no one," he shrugged again. "If it helps any, he likes ya too."

Ava's eyes lit up hopefully as she turned to face the turtle beside her. "He does? Really?"

Mikey nodded and smiled. "Really, really dudette, I'm his bro so I know."

"Then can I ask you something… or a few things?"

"Go ahead."

Biting her lower lip slightly, Ava's gaze drifted towards the floor. "Do you think it could be weird?"

Mikey tilted his head to the side. "How could it be weird?"

"Well… Raph and my dad are really good friends right?"

The turtle nodded, "Yeah… so?"

"You remember how Ross reacted when he found out that Chandler was with Monica?"

Mikey nodded again, starting to get an idea of what she was saying.

"Well I guess I'm worried that my dad might react… just as poorly if he finds out… I mean, I don't have experience with this kind of stuff but… aren't fathers supposed to be very protective of their daughters… especially when it comes to guys?" Ava swayed from side to side slightly.

"I don't think he'll freak out."

Blue eyes glanced up to meet with an almost identical pair. "You sure?"

Mikey nodded, patting the brunette on the shoulder. "Absolutely positive," he smiled. "Now let's get back to the living room, don't want them to think we burned somethin'."

Ava smiled in return before turning around to grab the popcorn bowl. "Yeah, that might be a good idea," she responded before padding in the direction of the living room.

Once the brunette was out of sight, Mikey allowed himself to sigh heavily. The orange-clad turtle fiercely hoped what he had just said about Casey would prove to be true…

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Days Later…<em>

"Thank you so much for going Christmas shopping with me," Ava said with a smile as she leaned forward to hug Selena.

The blonde smiled in return. "Don't mention it sweetie, I'm glad to help. Still, I can't believe how hard it must be to shop for four cousins you _just_ met, especially with all of them being guys."

Ava shrugged, "It really isn't a huge deal, I already had a few ideas. Besides, all of them have been really welcoming since they met me and I wanted to thank them." She smiled again while adjusting her grip on her shopping bags.

"That's sweet of you," Selena replied with a smile of her own. "Well, I really should get going. My grandparents are coming over for dinner and I'm helping my ma cook."

"Well you have fun with that, tell your family I said hello."

Selena nodded again, "Of course," she pivoted on her heel and waved farewell. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Ava waved back, "Yeah, bye!"

After watching her friend vanish from sight, Avariella turned around and opened the side door of the apartment building. Shutting the door behind her, the brunette began her journey up the stairs towards the third floor of the building. Stopping in front of the door that lead into the apartment, Ava fumbled slightly as she placed the key into the door's lock before turning the piece of metal to unlock the wooden barrier that separated her from her home. Swinging the door open, Ava pulled out her key before shutting the door behind her.

Turning around, Ava smiled as she walked towards the couch, placing her shopping bags on the floor. "Hey Dad," she greeted.

Casey nodded before taking a sip of his beer. "Hey there kiddo," he gestured towards the shopping bags. "Find everything?"

"Yep, sure did," Ava replied as she deposited her shoes onto the floor beside her shopping bags. "Now all I have to do is wrap everything…" she added with a small roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure it won't take too long," Casey replied before leaning forward in his chair.

Ava nodded in response. "I know," her blues eyes quickly scanned the apartment. "Do you know where April is? I saw she closed the shop today," she glanced back at her father. "Did she get called into the station again?"

"Yeah, somethin' about the mayor I think…" the burly man shrugged indifferently. "Said she wouldn't be home fer a while."

"So I am assuming pizza is for dinner tonight?"

Casey nodded before taking another swig of his beer. He then placed the now-empty container upon the coffee table. Placing his elbows upon his knees, the man clasped his hands together in front of his face and began to tap his foot upon the carpeted floor. Looking over at the teenage girl, Casey adopted what he hoped was a serious expression before clearing his throat to gain her attention. "Ava, I wanna talk to ya about somethin'."

The delicate brunette felt the air catch in her throat as she glanced over at him. Did he know about her feelings for Raphael? Was he mad? Forcing a small smile onto her face, Ava nodded in response as she told herself to relax and breath. "What is it?" she questioned while leaning forward slightly, her blue eyes watching.

"Ya would say that you and Ape were gettin' along good right?"

Feeling herself fully relaxed Ava smiled wider and nodded, overjoyed this conversation was about something other than what she first assumed it was. "Yeah, April is really nice."

"That's good."

"Why do you ask?" Ava question while slightly tilting her head to the side.

Casey darted his gaze away for a moment and tightened his grip upon his hands. "I wanted ta ask ta see if you would be okay with me asking April to marry me."

Ava nodded softly before tucking her legs underneath herself. "There really isn't a need for you to ask my permission. You did have a life before I came along. I wouldn't expect you to drop all of that for me." She smiled encouragingly.

"I just didn't want ya ta think I was tryin' ta replace yer ma er somethin'," Casey replied with a shrug. "Cuz I know ya still miss 'er."

"Trust me, the thought never crossed my mind," she replied with a small shake of her head. Though she had not decided to verbalize it, over the past few months Avariella had become to see the redheaded woman like a mother. So many things about April would remind Ava about her mother. They were both caring, understanding, and had a similar warm, inviting aura that never ceased to make Ava feel at ease. While she knew that the hole her mother left behind would never be entirely filled, the gap no longer felt as huge as it once did.

Casey visibly relaxed and smiled. "That's good ta know," he paused for a moment. "Then ya think you can help me pick out a ring? I figured with ya bein' a girl and all ya could help."

Ava smiled and nodded. "I would love to."


	19. Chapter 19

**Now, before we get started, I would like to thank Kimmie98, aireagle92, Skipper917, Just Call Me J, EyeOfMoonDancer, Drusilla52, Jess Marylin, zrexheartz, moon eclipse shadows, and Savvykitkat for reviewing the last chapter as well as everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. As always, you guys are awesome!**

**Also thanks to everyone who helped get this story to 100 reviews! :) This is the first story I've written that has gotten so many. Here's to the next hundred! **

**Another reminder, I have started a wikia for all you writers of Ninja Turtles fanfiction. It is a place where you can make profiles for original characters and collaborate with fellow users! A link is on my profile picture.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>… <em>One Week Later…<em>

"Do ya think she'll like it?" Casey questioned as he took another glance at the opened box sitting before him.

Giving a playful roll of her eyes, Ava placed her mug of green tea upon the kitchen table before sitting down. "She will love it, I swear." She chuckled. "I mean I _am_ a girl. I know these things."

Leaning over slightly, Ava's blue gaze once more looked at the engagement ring Casey had picked out earlier that day… with some help from Ava of course. The center stone was an elegant princess-cut diamond that sparkled in the overhead lights set in a thin white gold band. On either side of the main stone, there were five smaller diamonds placed within the band. While simple, the ring was exquisite and breathtaking.

Straightening again, the brunette took a sip of her tea. "Have you decided how you are going to propose?"

"I was thinkin' of doin' it on New Year's," he replied. "Ya wouldn't mind spending tha night at the guys' place that night?"

Ava smiled and shook her head. "That is alright with me. You two just have fun."

Casey nodded in response. "Thanks kiddo."

The two of them suddenly jumped after hearing the front door begin to open. Reaching forward, Ava grabbed the ring and threw it in her purse before placing the bag on the ground. As April entered the apartment, both Ava and Casey made an effort not to allow their facial expressions give anything away.

Leaning forward, Ava placed her arms upon the wooden surface of the table. "April?"

After hanging up her jacket, the redhead woman walked into the dining room. "Yeah sweetie, what is it?"

"Can you sit down," she glanced over at Casey, noticing the burly man's confusion. "I want to speak with you two."

April quirked an eyebrow slightly as she pulled out the chair across from the brunette teenager, "Uh… alright then," she sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

Ava began to wring her hands. "Well… over the past several weeks I have been thinking a lot about my grandmother's will… and her final request."

"What about it?" Casey asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Ava evened her gaze with both April and her father. "I have made a decision about the matter. I will honor her final request of me and change my last name." She sighed slightly, "I am sure Nana must have had a reason for her request so I will trust her judgment."

April reached across the table, resting her hand atop both of Ava's. "Are you sure about this sweetie?"

Ava nodded, "Yes, I am. However, I want to wait until after the New Year. I want to finish this year as a Weller." She directed her gaze towards Casey. "With that said, I would like to ask your permission to take up your last name as my own."

Reaching forward, Casey placed a strong hand upon his daughter's shoulder as he nodded. "Of course ya can. Afta all, we're family."

Smiling, the brunette nodded in response. "Thank you," she said while glancing in between the two adults in the room. "For everything you two have done for me. I know neither one of you could have expected me to appear in the way that I did. Despite the circumstances, both of you quickly made me feel at home in this city. It does mean so much to me."

"Don't mention it," April replied. "Echoing what Casey said, we're family and that's what families do for each other, no matter how new the addition is."

Ava opened her mouth to respond but she was cut short upon hearing her cell phone start to ring. Reaching for her purse, the brunette stuck her hand inside and it emerged seconds later with her phone in its grasp. As her blue eyes landed upon the screen, she smiled and pressed the button to take the call. "Hey Carrie," she greeted. Glancing over at April, she mouthed an apology before gesturing that she was going towards her room.

"_Hi sweetie,"_ Carrie sang on the other end of the line. _"How are you?"_

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Ava began to pad towards her room "I'm good, what about you?"

"_Same just got on winter break and I can't wait for my spa day,"_ she responded with a small giggle.

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, Ava rolled her eyes. "You and your spa days."

"_Oh like you don't miss them."_

Ava shrugged and chuckled again. "Okay, you caught me I do kind of miss those."

"_Well you should go with your friends down in the city. That or I could try ta come down sometime and we could hang out. Do some shopping, get our nails done… talk about boys…"_ She chuckled.

"That does sound like fun; we'll have to work something out. It has been too long since we've seen each other."

"_It has girlie,"_ Carrie replied with a small sigh. _"After you left things have been so weird. I mean most of the girls at my school aren't always that nice to the drama nerds."_

Despite knowing that she couldn't see her, Ava nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I remember. They're just jealous that you're so talented."

"_I sure hope that's it,"_ Carrie responded. _"But enough about how everything is the _exact_ same up here, anything exciting going on down there?"_

Sitting down at her desk, a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Well… you wouldn't believe what my dad is about to do…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Vermont; Later…<em>

Leaning forward, Carrie's face broke out into a large smile. "I'm glad everything is good down there." Her face took on a more somber appearance. "In all honesty I've been like super worried about you…"

"_Well as you can see… or hear to be accurate, everything is good down here. It isn't as awkward with my father as it used to be and April has just been great."_

"Good," she replied as her smile quickly returned. "I still think it's so cute that he's proposing on New Year's."

"_Definitely, they are just so cute together. In all honesty I never would have thought two people like that could make a relationship work, but they do."_

"I want something like that…" Carrie added with a dreamy smile.

"_Me too…"_

Carrie opened her mouth to say something else but stopped upon hearing what sounded like a window opening. She could hear Ava giggle softly before her friend started to speak again.

"_Hey, I have to go. I'll call you soon okay?"_

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Bye, take care."

"_You too!"_

Seconds later, the dull sound of a dial tone began to ring in Carrie's ears before the brunette hung up her cell phone. Glancing at the clock, she realized that she still had a few hours to kill before having to turn in for the night.

Sliding off her bed, she padded over to where she had last placed her laptop and turned the piece of machinery on. Already knowing that there was nothing on television tonight that she really wanted to watch, Carrie had quickly decided to spend the rest of her Saturday night engrossed within the realm of Norrath. While waiting for her laptop to warm up, Carrie padded towards the mini-fridge on the other side of her room and grabbed a can of soda. Popping it open, she took a large swig of the drink and smiled in satisfaction as the carbonated beverage washed over her taste buds.

Glancing back at her laptop, Carrie smiled upon seeing that it was finally ready to be used. Padding back towards her desk, she clicked the icon that would open up the online game she had become so enamored with following her best friend's departure for New York: EverQuest II.

Logging in, Carrie found her character, a Fae Illusionist, within the Netktulos Forest. Seeing that she was in a rather safe location, the brunette took a quick look at her friends list and broke out into a large grin upon seeing one of them was online at the moment. She found herself growing happier upon seeing that he was also within the same forest as herself. Carrie quickly slipped on her headset and joined the needed voice channel before setting off into the land in search of Angelo, one of her guildmates.

She selected the voice channel for their guild and smiled upon catching sight of him.

She and Angelo had first met back near a starting city in New Halas. Seeing that she was having some trouble getting used to the controls, since it was the first MMORPG she had ever played, he had willingly helped to demonstrate the basic mechanics of the game and then helped her with her first few quests. Then they had parted ways, each in search of what the game had to offer them. However, they met one another in the city of Freeport a couple weeks later. The two of them then managed to find a few other players and formed a guild together known as _Mystic Fates_.

While she did not know anything about Angelo outside of the realm of Norrath, Carrie found herself eagerly seeking out his company whenever they were both online. After her best friend had left, she found comfort in his virtual presence. She did not need to know anything about his personal life to be his friend, just questing together was enough.

"Well fancy seeing you here."

The male human avatar standing near her turned around. _"Hey Luna!"_ he quickly greeted with what had soon become her nickname on the site, a shortened version of her avatar's actual name: Lunavica. _"You just log on?"_

"Yep, had a few hours to kill so I decided to do some questing. Need any help over there?"

"_Nah,"_ Angelo replied. _"I just finished getting rid of these Thexians and was about to head back to get my reward. You have anythin' ta do?"_

Carrie adjusted in her seat slightly and opened up her journal to look at what quests she still had yet to finish. "Um… Oh yeah! I've been trying to find this tome on the Goblin Islands over by the mountains with all the dwarves. Would you have any idea where it is?"

"_That?"_ Angelo chuckled. _"That's what you're stuck on?"_

"Oh hush up you," Carrie responded with a glare, despite knowing that Angelo could not possibly see her. "You gonna help me or not?"

Angelo chuckled again and Carrie felt her lips curve upwards into a smile at the sound. _"I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

><p>… <em>New York…<em>

After hanging up her phone, Ava quickly turned around to face her visitor. A smile lit up her face as he sat down. "Hey there you."

Offering a small grin in return, Raphael lifted his head slightly. "Hey yerself."

"So, if I may ask, what brings you here on this fine Saturday evening?" Ava asked while pulling a chair towards her bed and sitting on it backwards.

He shrugged slightly. "Just figured I'd swing by is all."

Ava smiled in response. "That's cool." Quickly standing up, Ava padded towards her door and cracked it open slightly. Seeing no one was around, she softly shut the door again before padding back towards where Raphael sat. "Have you heard the news?"

"Depends… what's the news?"

Plopping down on her bed beside Raph, Ava smiled. "Dad is going to propose to April."

"Oh yeah, he told me about a couple weeks ago. So I'm guessin' ya are fine wit' it?"

Ava nodded. "Of course I'm fine with it." She smiled softly. "In all honesty, April has really been like a mom to me recently." The brunette shrugged while tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear. "It might sound weird and all, but she really reminds me of Mama."

"That isn't weird," Raph responded while clapping a hand on her shoulder, "Ape's always been like that wit' people."

"Good to know I'm not the only one," smiling Ava stood up and walked towards her television. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

The turtle shrugged slightly, "Dunno… Doesn't really matta ta me."

"Well how do you feel about Kung Fu Panda?" Ava replied while grabbing said disk. "Me and Casey actually just rented it today."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ava smiled. "Awesome," turning back around, she placed the disk into her DVD player before grabbing the remote. Pivoting back so she was facing Raph, Ava felt her lips curve into a smile upon seeing him casually lounging on her bed.

While Mikey had informed her of the terrapin's feelings for her, Ava had decided not to pursue it immediately. Partly because she was far too nervous to take such an action, she would have no idea how to begin that conversation. On the other hand, it was mainly due to two major things. First, she was terrified that her father would react… poorly whenever he discovered the kind of relationship that the two teenagers might undergo in the future. While thinking of that, images of how Ross reacted upon learning of Monica and Chandler's relationship played rapidly through her head. Despite what Mikey had said in an attempt to assure her that everything would be alright, Ava was unable to dismiss that persistent, nagging feeling throughout her entire body that Casey would get upset for one reason or another…

Furthermore, her second reason was she felt that Raphael was the kind of person who would want to be the one to begin such a conversation. He was someone who liked to be in control. He was an alpha, that much was obvious to her after learning about the frequent argument the red-clad terrapin had with his elder blue-clad brother over his leadership. The petite brunette assumed such an attribute was both a male thing as well as an animal thing. She would not take that away from him. In addition to that, Ava found herself also being very old-fashioned in terms of relationships. While she knew many feminists might despise her for such a thought, the brunette always saw a guy asking her out and never thought about the possibility of her asking a guy out. For some odd reason it just never made sense to her…

So Ava had decided that she would wait to see if Raphael decided to broach the topic himself and until then, she would be perfectly content continuing the relationship the two of them currently shared.

Sitting down on her bed beside Raphael, Ava pressed the 'play' button on her remote before leaning back against the headboard of her bed. "Please tell me you have seen the first one?"

Raph's amber eyes glanced over at Ava and he smiled. "Yeah, I saw it."

Ava smiled in response and gave a small nod. "Good."

* * *

><p>… <em>Later; Ava's room…<em>

While the movie has finished quite some time ago, Raphael was unable to bring himself to leave the brunette's side. His amber eyes gazed upon her sleeping form and watched as her chest moved up and down with each breath she took. Reaching forward, the red-clad turtle gently brushed some hair away from her round face and he smiled at how peaceful she looked. A soft smile played upon her lips and her head was resting just beside Raphael's shoulder.

Raph froze slightly upon hearing Ava elicit a small moan before unconsciously curling closer to him, one arm lazily draping over his carapace. Seeing that she was not waking up, Raphael quickly relaxed as he continued to gaze upon her creamy white skin. Without thinking about what he was doing, the turtle leaned forward slightly and smelled her hair. She smelled like… peppermint. It was so intoxicating! Raphael just could not seem to get enough! Burying his face into her hair, Raphael inhaled the scent again. His mind began to ingrain this into his memory.

After all, it is not as if he will get many chances to enjoy it like he was now…

Over the past several weeks, Raphael had finally come to the realization that the delicate girl sleeping beside him would never want anything other than friendship from him… He knew it was not because of what he was though… Instead, he could tell Ava preferred the company of his brothers than him. He saw how well she got along with all three of them. Her and Leo seemed to get along well and she always seemed to be seeking out the company of Michelangelo.

Then there was his brainy brother… Donatello… While Raphael could tell that Ava had no feelings beyond friendship for either Leo or Mikey he could not ignore this feeling in the back of his head that she had much deeper feelings for the purple-clad turtle that extended past the bounds of friendship. Whenever the brunette visited their home, she seemed to gravitate towards the purple-clad turtle…

It made sense to Raphael though… of course she would rather be with someone smart and kind like his younger brother instead of someone like him… Someone who had incredible difficulty expressing what he was feeling though his language… Someone who had problems controlling his temper that seemed to overtake his being far more often than someone like her could possibly bear…

Perhaps it was better if Avariella had no such feelings for him… safer for her.

Sighing softly, the red-clad turtle began to pull himself away from the delicate brunette, taking care to not rouse her from sleep. Once his feet were placed firmly on the floor, Raph reached forward and pulled the covers over Ava's body to keep her warmer during the night. His amber gaze lingered on her peaceful face for a moment before shaking his head.

He needed to find a way to rid himself of these feelings. It would be unwise for him to hold onto those feelings for much longer.

Before he turned away, he saw Ava stir. She placed her hand over her lips as she yawned, her sleepy gaze wandered towards him and she smiled softly.

"Did I catch the end?"

Raphael shook his head. "Nah, think ya conked out about an hour in."

Ava nodded softly, pulling the covers tighter around herself. "Sorry fer fallin' asleep on ya." She muttered with a very slight accent similar to Raphael's. It had only appeared recently and when the brunette was very tired or had just woken up.

"Don' worry about it. Ya were tired, it happens." He gestured towards her window, "Sides I should be headin' home."

"Okay," she replied. "Me, Casey, an' April were planning on headin' to the lair tomorrow after service. So I'll see you then."

Raphael nodded and smiled slightly. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah… Hey, could you see if Don will help me study? Finals are next week."

"Uh…" Raphael's smile faltered slightly as he felt his heart drop in his chest. He forced his smile to return as he nodded. "Sure, I'll let 'im know."

Ava smiled in response before closing her eyes. "Thanks," she yawned. "Night Raph…"

"Yeah… night…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Next Day; Sewers…<em>

Her shoes clicking softly against the ground below her, Ava glanced back at her father and April. "Thanks for coming with me to service today."

"Don't mention it," April replied with a smile, her own shoes clicking against the ground as she followed Casey. "We were glad to join you."

Smiling, Ava turned back towards the path before her. While normally the Sunday before Christmas she would have attended mass with her mother and grandmother, this year she opted to attend the Christmas service of a non-denominational Christian Church instead. She felt that both April and Casey… mainly her father… would feel far more comfortable in such a service where they could dress far more casually than what would be deemed appropriate for mass. Ava had also found the change very pleasant herself and she could see herself returning to the church many more times. The people there were so welcoming and friendly, much like those she met at the Catholic Church she went to.

However, the Catholic Church carried so many memories of her late family members… On a few occasions, Ava found herself fighting off tears during mass upon recalling some event that took place within those same walls… Her baptism… Her grandmother singing in the choir… Her mother assisting with communion…

Perhaps a change of her place of worship would be something to consider…

Reaching the familiar wall, Ava reached forward and pulled at a pipe to her left. The wall before her then opened to the lair and Ava, April, and Casey all quickly made their way inside before the wall closed behind them.

"Hey guys!" Casey called while running down the stairs, followed by the two women. "We're here!"

Popping out of his room, Michelangelo smiled and waved. "Hey dudes!" He called before flipping over the railing and onto the floor below. Ava was still unable to understand how they could perform such feats. "What's up?"

Clicking down the remaining stairs, Ava gestured towards her book bag, "Algebra and Chemistry exams tomorrow."

Mikey cringed slightly, "Ugh… Sorry about that dudette, this is why I'm glad I can't go to school."

"If only we could all be so lucky," Ava replied with a small shake of her head. Her blue gaze quickly began to take in the lair, "Hey, where is Donnie? I wanted to see if he would help me study?"

"He should be in his lab I think," the orange-clad turtle said before pointing to right. "It's somewhere over there."

Ava nodded before turning on her heel. "Thanks Mike." She began to walk towards where Mikey said Donnie's lab was. Reaching a closed door, Ava tapped her knuckles against the surface three times before taking a small step backwards. A few moments later, the door swung open and Ava waved at the purple-clad turtle. "Hey," she gestured towards her books again, "Did Raph let you know I needed some help?"

"Yeah, he did," Donatello replied with a nod before stepping back as to allow Ava to walk inside. "Just make yourself comfortable."

"Will do," the brunette said with a small nod. Sitting down, she placed her bag upon the floor and her blue gaze took in the space Donatello referred to as his laboratory. Despite being in the space several times before, Avariella still found it outstanding at the machinery Don had been able to gather and bring back to life. She remembered that he said most of this stuff was salvaged from dumpsters and junkyards around the city. Of the many things, Ava found herself most impressed with the computer in the corner of the lab. The restoration of that piece of machinery was a true testament to the purple-clad turtle's technical prowess.

Pulling her hair behind her head, Ava secured it with an elastic band as to keep the brunette strands away from her face.

Leaving the door open, Donnie strode back towards his chair and sat down. "So what do you want help with today?"

"Um… well the next two days are finals so… everything."

"Well I guess we should get started then."

Nodding, Ava pried off her shoes and curled her legs underneath her before pulling out her chemistry book. "Sounds like a plan… Now about balancing chemical equations…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Shutting the last textbook, Ava heaved a sigh of relief before dropping her head upon the wooden surface of the desk. "Okay, stick a fork in me I am done…"

Chuckling while shaking his head, Donatello patted Avariella upon the back. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Says you, remember you are the smart one," she glanced up at him. "I am the photographer, math and science is not something that I am good at." Sitting back up, she smiled. "But I thank you for helping me study. Now I think I have at least a partial understanding of what I am supposed to know." She slid of her chair and started to put her books back inside her bag.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to help out," Donatello said with a dismissive wave of his three-fingered hand. "So, are you spending Christmas Eve here?"

Sitting back in her chair, Ava nodded. "Last I heard we are. April said that we should be here around noon so we can decorate the tree. She also said we were spending the night." The brunette snapped her fingers. "That reminds me; I was supposed to ask where I could sleep that night. April said you had some spare rooms."

"Yeah, there are a few," Donnie said with a small nod. "I can show you which ones are free and then you can pick one out."

Ava smiled, "Really?"

Donnie nodded while standing up. "Yeah, it could even be your room down here. Just in case you ever need to spend the night here you won't have to sleep on that couch."

"Yeah, that would be nice," she replied while also standing up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Grabbing her shoes off the floor, Ava padded behind Donatello as he walked towards where the bedrooms were located.

"Heya dudette!" Mikey exclaimed from his position on the couch. He turned around fully to face the brunette, taking a couple seconds to mute the television. "How's the studying going?"

Ava turned around to face the orange-clad turtle. "Alright, my head hurts though." She gestured behind her, "Don was just about to show me the empty rooms, and he said I could pick one."

Mikey smiled before leaping over the back of the couch. "Awesome!" He quickly ran over towards both her and his brother. "You have to take the empty one on the top floor!" Grabbing Ava's hand, the orange-clad turtle practically dragged the brunette up the stairs and led her to the room he mentioned. "There's this one but if you don't mind somethin' smaller there's another one at the end open…" He glanced over at Ava and smiled. "And it's next to Raph's room…"

Blushing slightly, Ava playfully swatted Mikey's arm. "Just out of curiosity, what room did April and my father take?"

"Them?" Mikey asked before pointing at the room right to their left. "The one we passed when we came up the stairs." His bright blue gaze wandered down the line of rooms. "Yeah, it's Ape and Case, an empty one, mine, Raph's, and the other empty one." He pointed farther down, "And right at the end is a small bathroom, though the only shower is in the bathroom downstairs."

Nodding, Ava strode towards the empty room near the end of the upper-level walk way. Opening the door, Ava walked into the room, her hand feeling along the hard wall for a light switch. Within moments, Ava's lithe fingers brushed over what she was looking for and she instantly flipped the lights on, filling the room with a warm glow. Her blue eyes began to take in the space and her lips curved upwards into a smile. The space was in fact smaller than any other room she had before but it only served to give the space a cozy feel.

Leaning against the doorframe, Mikey smiled. "So I take it you want this one."

"Yes," Ava replied with a nod. "It is lovely."

"Well consider it yours chicka."

Turning around, Ava smiled. "I still cannot believe you guys are giving me a room down here. While I do appreciate it, and I really do, it is not at all needed."

Mikey shook his head. "Trust me chicka, it is totally needed." He stepped away from the doorway and out of the room. "You hungry? Sure all that brain work has made ya hungry."

"I am famished," Ava replied while placing a hand upon her stomach. "I forgot to grab something to eat earlier. So what is for dinner?"

The turtle chuckled before ushering the petite brunette out of the room, "Well I have a casserole in the oven right now. Should be ready in a few-"

A loud ding sounded through the lair, causing Ava to jump slightly.

"Right now," Mikey added with a shrug of his shoulders before walking towards the railing. "Guys! Supper's ready!" With those words, the terrapin leapt over the railing and landed firmly on his feet only a few steps away from the kitchen area.

Watching in awe once more at the acrobatics the years of ninja training provided the turtles; Ava smiled before making her way towards the stairs. Her sock-clad feet make no noise upon the concrete floor as she gracefully descended to the lower level of the lair. Padding towards the dining area, she smiled upon seeing everyone already seated around the table. Reaching the gathering of family, Ava pulled out the empty chair beside Master Splinter at the head of the table and Leonardo to her left. Sitting in front of her was Raphael with Casey to his right followed by April and then followed by Donatello at the other end of the table. Avariella assumed Michelangelo would be taking the empty seat in between Donatello and Leonardo, as it was the only chair remaining.

Said orange-clad turtle strode over towards the table with the dish for the night's meal in hand, placing it in the center of the table. "Dinner is served."

"It looks delicious Mikey," April said with a smile as the turtle sat down.

Casey nodded while helping himself to a large portion. "Yeah dude."

Mikey rubbed the back of his head, "Aw shucks guys."

After helping herself to a portion, Ava quickly scooped up a mouthful and placed it in her mouth. She smiled as the flavor assaulted her taste buds. "Mmm… This _is_ good. You have to show me how to make it sometime."

"You cook?" Casey asked while glancing up from his food.

Ava shook her head and adopted a sheepish appearance, "No… but I think it would be a good thing to learn." She leaned forward slightly to better see Mikey, "So, what do you say? Will the great Michelangelo show me around the kitchen sometime?"

"Sure thing dudette," Mikey responded with a grin. "We could actually start with this. Casseroles aren't all that hard to make."

"Sounds like a plan."

Glancing down the length of the table, Donatello reached forward and took a sip of his water. "Hey Ava."

Ava glanced upwards, "Yes?"

"Did you manage to pick a room?" he asked. "Just so we can get it ready for Saturday."

"Yeah, I did," she replied with a small nod of her head, taking a sip of her own drink. "It is the last one before the bathroom."

Raphael glanced up from his own plate. "Really?"

"Sure did," Ava said with a smile. "I guess that makes us neighbors."

"Yeah, would ya look at that."

"You guys have a spare bed we can put in there?" Casey asked, while still shoveling food into his mouth. Upon seeing her boyfriend's behavior, April rolled her eyes and slightly nudged him.

Leonardo glanced over at Donatello, "Do we have something?"

The purple-clad turtle nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure there is a free bed in the spare room on this floor by the stairs. We can move it up this week."

"I have a dresser in my storage unit that we can put in there," April added. "We could bring it down on Tuesday."

"That would work, so long as it's ready for when you guys come down Saturday," Donnie added before spooning another helping of his meal.

While listening to her still-new family make the arrangements for her new bedroom, Ava began to think about just how lucky she was to have gained this family so soon after losing her first one. She smiled warmly; when God closes a door, He truly does open a window.

And what a window this was…

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Politely knocking upon the surface of the door before her, Ava took the time to remove her shoes in accordance to the rules within the room as she waited for a response.

"Enter."

Pushing the door open, Ava walked inside the candle-lit space before softly closing the barrier behind her. Walking so she was standing before the wizened rat, she promptly dropped to the ground and leaned forward; touching her forehead against the mat she had placed herself on out of respect.

"You may rise Avariella."

Sitting up as instructed, Ava tucked her hair behind her ears and threw it over her shoulders before glancing up at Master Splinter. "I have been spending the past few days considering your offer."

Master Splinter watched the young girl closely and nodded in response. "Have you arrived to an answer?"

"Yes, I have," she responded with a smile. "I believe you are correct in the matter. Meditation could prove very helpful for me for a variety of reasons. I am interested in being taught how to meditate properly and I would be honored if you would take the time to teach me."

"I am glad to hear it, Avariella-chan," Splinter replied with a warm smile. "We can begin the next time you come and visit our home."

Ava smiled and nodded, "Thank you sensei, though make I make an additional request?"

"And just what might this request be young one?"

"Well…" Ava brought up an arm and began to rub the back of her head. "I remember seeing your sons utilizing the bow once during their training and…" she cleared her throat and placed her hands in her lap, attempting to look confident. "I would be honored if you could teach me how to use the bow in addition to meditation."

"And what is your purpose for learning the art?"

The delicate brunette bit her lip and felt her cheeks warm slightly. "The main character of the book I just finished wielded a bow and I thought that it was cool." She shrugged, "It is just something I wish to learn how to do."

"I believe that we could find a way to teach you that art," Splinter replied as his tail swished behind him.

Ava smiled, her face lighting up at the response. "Really?"

Splinter nodded, "Of course, though may I ask if it would be acceptable for Leonardo to assist in your studies?"

"Of course, that sounds lovely."

The elderly rat smiled at the young girl's excitement for what she was about to undertake. "When would you wish to start?"

Blue eyes dancing, Ava's lips curved upwards into a large smile. "How about tomorrow?"


	20. Chapter 20

**As always I would like to thank aireagle92, bell-13-tmnt-lover, Skipper917, ZabuzasGirl, Just Call Me J, Jess Marylin, zrexheartz, kage kitsune 14, Cindermist, Guess, okamigrl2013, and TubaChick101 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites and alerts as well as those that added them to a communitiy. You guys are amazing!**

**I would also like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter but to make up for it I have made this the longest update ever (mainly because I didn't want to cut this up into two smaller chapters though :P).**

**Now without further ado (since you already have enough reading to do), I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

><p>… <em>Christmas Eve…<em>

As the wall before her slid open in the familiar manner, Ava smiled widely before quickly making her way down the stairs that led to the main living area, knowing that Casey and April were only a few steps behind her. Reaching the ground floor, Ava dropped her duffle bag onto the hard ground and padded over towards the couch where she saw Michelangelo sitting. Once she got behind the couch, the orange-clad turtle glanced back and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Mikey," Avariella greeted as she leaned forward to hug the turtle.

Smiling, Mikey happily returned the embrace, "Same ta you dudette." After pulling away, the turtle leapt over the couch. "So how has training with Master Splinter been?"

"It has been wonderful, though I have trouble with the clearing my mind part of meditation," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Mikey replied while clapping a hand on Ava's shoulder. "Trust me, it took me forever ta get the hang of it."

Nodding, Ava smiled again. "I know that, does not make it less frustrating though."

"Hey Ava!"

Whipping around, the mentioned brunette smiled as she saw Donatello walk over towards her. "Hello Donnie," she replied with a wave before walking forward to hug him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Don replied before pulling away. "How were finals?"

"Positively dreadful," Ava replied. "The only exam I was not worried about was my photography class but the rest were not as bad since you helped me study beforehand." She smiled warmly, "Thanks again for that by the way, I would have asked my friend Izzy but she was out of town for her grandmother's birthday and then her family had to get ready for the Hanukah celebration…"

Donatello raised an eyeridge, "She's Jewish?"

Ava nodded, "She is, in all honesty it surprised me but of course we never got on the topic of religions."

"But isn't her last name Holler or somethin'?" Mikey asked. "That ain't funky enough to be Jewish…"

"Her last name is _Holland_ Mikey, and someone doesn't need a 'funky' name to be Jewish…" she paused and shrugged. "Besides, she is Jewish on her mother's side of the family. I think her father's side of the family is Methodist or Baptist or something…"

"So do they celebrate both Christian and Jewish holidays?" Donnie questioned.

Ava shrugged, "I do not know. We did not get into an in depth discussion about it but I can ask her the next time I see her."

"Ava, could you help me with the presents?" April requested after walking up to the brunette. "Your father just left with Raphael to get a tree."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she glanced back at her friend and gave a small wave before walking behind April towards the foot of the stairs. "Where are you planning on putting the tree?"

April glanced up and glanced over at the lair's main living area, she pointed to the right of the arrangement of televisions. "We were thinking over there, but we can just put the gifts on the coffee table for now."

Ava nodded in understanding before leaning down to pick up a few gifts. "Alright, that does not sound too hard."

April picked up a few gifts as well and followed Ava towards the coffee table. "Casey said you were planning on staying here on New Year's Eve."

"Yeah, that is the plan," Ava said with a nod before placing the gifts upon the table. She glanced over at the redhead. "Do you have plans that night?"

"Well me and your father were planning on going out that night," April's green eyes glanced over at Ava. "Is that why you're staying here that night?"

Ava shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. I figured you and dad would want the apartment to yourselves."

April wrapped an arm around the delicate teenager's shoulders as they walked back to the remaining gifts. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Ava smiled while wrapping an arm around the redhead, "but I wanted to." As she reached the pile of gifts, the brunette caught sight of her duffel bag. She walked over and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm going to take this upstairs to my room."

"Okay," April replied while picking up a few more gifts.

Smiling, Ava walked up the stairs that led to the upper-level bedrooms. Striding down the walkway, she stopped upon reaching the last bedroom before the bathroom. Walking inside, she quickly reached to her side and flicked on the light. As her blue eyes took in the space, she smiled, impressed with the amount of work done in the space in such a short span of time. The bed here was larger than the one she had back at her father's apartment and filled almost half the space. Padding inside the room, Ava plopped her duffel bag upon sheets in a lovely shade of burgundy.

Sitting down on the bed, her blue eyes gazed around the small space again. Her bed was against the right wall and right beside it to her left was a small bedside table with two drawers as well as a digital clock resting upon its surface. Glancing up, Ava noticed a dresser against the opposing wall, what the piece lacked in width, it sure than made up for it with its height.

Her fingers brushing against the soft material of her bedspread, Ava smiled again before pushing herself off her bed. Padding out of her room, Ava reached to her side and flicked off the light, leaving her room shrouded in darkness as she made her way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>… <em>Later; Dojo…<em>

Breathing deeply, Ava slowly pulled back the string of the bow until taunt. She brought her right hand up until it was aligned with her lips, her blue eyes concentrating upon her target. She breathed deeply again and cleared her mind of her surroundings, there was only the target before her. As she let her breath go, her fingers let go of the arrow and sent it flying through the air gracefully…

Landing on the ground two feet before the target…

Dropping her arm, Ava pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I missed _again_."

Walking forward, Leonardo patted the brunette's back. "Don't worry; I am sure that you'll get it soon. It just takes practice."

"You said that about the meditation," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Because it is true for that as well," Leo replied as he walked forward to retrieve the arrow. "When I first started learning how to use the bow I missed my fair share of times as well."

Ava stuck out her tongue, reaching forward to accept the retrieved arrow. "Hai, Leonardo…" she paused, bringing her eyebrows together. "Leo… san?"

Leonardo smiled, "That can work. That along with the suffix _kun_ is appropriate."

In addition to her training in the bow and meditation, Ava had shown some interest in learning some Japanese to better understand some of the things Master Splinter said. While the elderly rat attempted to lessen his use of Japanese words when speaking with Avariella, he often found himself still slipping a few foreign words into his language. So in order to make things easier for Splinter, Ava had asked Leonardo and Donatello to teach her enough Japanese so she could better understand what Splinter was saying.

"Alright," Ava responded with a smile. "Leo-kun."

"How about we try this again?"

The brunette nodded in response. "Maybe I will hit the target this time," she chuckled before pulling back the string once more. Her blue gaze began to focus upon the target, she breathed deeply and was about to release the arrow when…

"Guys! The tree's here!"

Letting the arrow go, Ava watched in disappointment as it bounced off the wall a mere foot away from the target. She groaned in only slightly annoyance. Looking towards the blue-clad turtle, she stuck her tongue out upon seeing the grin playing upon his wide mouth.

"Oh hush you," she said while walking over to retrieve the arrow and put it along with the bow back where it belonged.

Turning back around, she followed the blue-clad turtle out of the dojo, picking up her shoes along the way since the dojo did not allow shoes. Heading for the kitchen table, Ava sat herself at an empty chair and slipped on her boots once more, tying them with a double-knot. Completing the task, her blue gaze wandered up and caught sight of Raphael and her father putting the tree they gathered in its proper place. The delicate brunette found herself grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Raphael all bundled up in a large red jacket along with a black knitted hat. She had never before seen any of the turtles wearing clothing aside from their respective masks and pads, but she found the sight of the red-clad turtle wearing his winter gear absolutely adorable. She had to cover her lips to suppress the chuckle that attempted to break free. Standing up, the brunette walked towards the living area and stood beside the nearby recliner.

Smiling she took in the sight of the undecorated tree. "I love the tree the two of you picked out."

Raphael turned around and offered a small smile in greeting. "Uh, thanks," the turtle began to pull of his mittens and Ava found herself smiling again. He was wearing _mittens_! "So, how's tha trainin' goin'?"

"Alright I guess," she shrugged, "though I kept missing the target…"

Chuckling, Raphael clapped the brunette on the shoulder, attempting to be as casual as possible. It was not helping matters that she was wearing red… Seeing the delicate brunette before him wearing _his_ color and looking so good in it made him want to… want to… Inwardly he shook his head, pushing those lecherous thoughts from his mind. Outwardly, though, he seemed to be rather calm and collected and he became thankful for the training he had endured over the past several years for surely without it the turtle would not be able to contain himself.

"I'm sure ya will figure it out."

Ava nodded, "Yeah I know, I just need to practice."

"Exactly, sides ya just started."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," she responded with a smile. "Do you know how to use a bow and arrow?"

Leaning against the back of the recliner, Raph nodded in response. "Yeah, all of us know how ta use 'em."

"Well how about you show me a few tricks then," she asked with a twinkle in her blue gaze.

"I could do that."

Striding towards the tree with boxes of decorations in hand, Michelangelo glanced over at his older brother and Ava talking and smiled. "Hey guys, wanna help decorate the tree?"

Looking over Raphael's shoulder, Ava nodded and smiled in response. "Oh I would love to!"

"Well, ya will have ta wait a few seconds," Casey interjected as he walked over, "Still hafta trim tha tree."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that," Ava replied as she walked towards the couch and sit down. "Well I can wait."

Placing the boxes of decorations on the ground, Mikey started to head in the direction of Donatello's lab. "Well I'll get everyone else and we can make hot chocolate."

"And listen to Christmas music?" Ava asked.

Glancing over his shoulder, Michelangelo smiled brightly. "Is there any other way to decorate a tree?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Humming softly to herself along with the music, Ava reached her arm upwards to place a decoration but found she was unable to reach the desired branch. Wrinkling her nose up slightly, she turned to face Donatello who was standing beside her.

"Donnie?"

Brown eyes glanced up, "Yes?"

"Could you place this ornament on that top branch?" Ava asked while pointing to the desired branch. "I'm too short to reach it."

"No problem," Donnie responded while taking the decoration and placing it on the tree.

Smiling, Ava padded back towards the box full of decorations that had quickly been depleted over the past hour. Passing the boxes, she began to make her way towards the coffee table where she had last placed her drink. She sat down on the couch beside Master Splinter and reached forward to grab her mug of hot chocolate. Making herself comfortable among the cushions and pillows, Ava directed her gaze towards the television. From what she could tell at the moment, Master Splinter was watching some sort of soap opera whose title escaped her at the moment. Taking a quick glance at who had become like an uncle or a grandfather to her, the brunette smiled softly. If only she could introduce Carrie to everyone… She could already tell that Carrie and Master Splinter would get along wonderfully… That and she was certain that she and Michelangelo would get along as well. The brunette was always finding herself comparing her two friends to one another. They were both so energetic and kind…

Pulling her feet underneath herself, Ava shook those thoughts away. There was no use dwelling on something that would never have a chance to happen… She could not even _really_ talk about her newfound family with her closest friend…

"Is something bothering you Avariella?"

Glancing up, Ava's gaze made its way over to Master Splinter who was watching her intently, a hint of worry in his caring brown eyes. The delicate brunette shrugged, "It is nothing Master Splinter…"

"Are you certain?" Splinter asked. The elderly rat knew very well that it would sometimes take a few moments for the young girl to feel more comfortable speaking about something. He could sense that she wished to keep those close to her from worrying. "As you know, I am here if you wish to speak with someone."

Ava nodded, "I know…" she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess it is just that I wish I could introduce my friend Carrie to everyone…" Her blue gaze went over to Splinter, "Though I know I should not and I will not since I know what kind of risk that might put you and your sons in… but I can see her getting along so well with everyone…" She sighed again, "I am just sad that I will not be able to introduce her to the people who have become so important to me over the past several weeks."

"I understand where you are coming from but unfortunately this is what entails in the lives of me and my sons. They have all accepted it. Though I can tell you that my sons do greatly appreciate your friendship as of late and it would be unwise to speak of such possibilities. Especially with Michelangelo, I would like to not encourage him to seek out your friend Carrie without thinking of the possible consequences."

"Of course sensei, I completely understand. While I am honored to have all of you as a part of my life, I still wish I could share that happiness."

Splinter smiled, "I know, we all wish to share the joys of our lives with those closest to us."

Nodding, the brunette smiled in return. "Yes and I am glad that I have you, your sons, April, and my father to share them with." Standing up, she glanced back at the elderly rat, "Merry Christmas Master Splinter."

"Merry Christmas Avariella-chan."

* * *

><p>… <em>Even Later…<em>

Resting her head upon her knees, Ava smiled as she hummed along with Charlie Brown and the rest of the Peanuts characters as they sang around the small Christmas tree that had been brought to life from the sad little tree Charlie had originally bought. She loved this Christmas special and could still recall the many Christmases she and her mother spent with Nana watching this special. It was always a tradition for them.

As the credits began to roll, Mikey slid off from his seat and ejected the cassette tape before placing it back in its box.

"I still cannot believe you have the cassette tape of that. It has been forever since I have seen one of those."

The orange-clad turtle smiled. "Hey, no reason to get rid of somethin' that still works."

Leonardo nodded in agreement, "Exactly. New things are not always better."

"I completely agree as well," Ava replied with a smile. "Though when I was talking with Selena about how I still had my VHS player her sister walked up and asked what that was…" She shook her head and chuckled. "You have no idea how old that made me feel…"

April responded with a laugh of her own before wrapping an arm around Ava's shoulders. "Oh sweetie, this is just the beginning. Give it about ten more years."

Visibly, Ava slumped her shoulders and groaned causing everyone to respond with a chorus of laughter. Shaking her head, Ava stuck her tongue out at her family before joining Mikey in front of the television as he scanned for another movie for all of them to watch.

"Changing topics," the delicate brunette said while reaching for a DVD case amongst the movies she brought to the lair. "Anyone here a Tim Allen fan?" She waved the case in front of everyone. "I have the entire _Santa Clause_ trilogy right here."

"Seriously?!" Mikey asked before taking the case out of Ava's hands.

Ava nodded, "Sure do. The first one was my favorite Christmas movie growing up. Though I have to be honest, I was not a total fan of the third one…"

"Eh, sequels are never as good as tha originals," Casey replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It depends," Donnie added before sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah?" Raph questioned with a raised eyeridge. "Name five."

The purple-banded turtle leaned back in his chair in thought while contemplating a possible answer. On the floor, Ava drew her eyebrows together, also attempting to think of a response.

"Um…" she muttered, rubbing her chin, a few moments she snapped her fingers in triumph, "What about the Spider-man sequel?"

Mikey nodded, "The second one was good, but let's _not_ talk about the third one." He shook his head, "I'm pretty glad they're rebooting it."

"Okay, so there's one," Leo added, steering the conversation back before that tangent had a real chance to form. The eldest brother knew that the comment Mikey made could spark a small argument between him and his other brothers. "Any others?"

The entire room remained silent for several minutes aside from the sound of the previews on the inserted DVD disk.

"What about the Toy Story sequels?" Mikey offered.

Ava nodded in agreement, "Both those sequels were amazing. I swear the third one made me cry like a little baby." She shook her head fondly at the memory.

"That should count for two," the orange-clad turtle suggested. "After all there were two sequels that were both good."

Raphael shook his head, "It's one series though."

"I'm with Mike," Ava interjected while glancing over at Raphael. "You said to name five sequels that were good right? Well the third movie in a series is a sequel to the second movie as well as a sequel to the first movie. It should count as something separate." Her blue gaze traveled around the room. "Does anyone else agree with me?"

Donatello shrugged, "They have a point."

The brunette smiled, "Thank you Donnie." She turned to look at Raphael once more, "See? Even the smart one agrees with us." Her gaze began to wander over the rest of her family, waiting to see if anyone else would respond. After a few minutes passed and no one else gave their own input into the conversation, both Ava and Mikey turned their blue gazes towards the red-clad turtle and smiled.

"Looks like you lose bro," Mikey said.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Whateva, still need two more."

"We know, we know," Ava responded before sticking out her tongue playfully.

"The Harry Potter movies were good," Donnie offered.

Mikey nodded in agreement, "Like all of them."

Ava turned to face the orange-clad turtle. "Really? I have never seen them."

Mikey's face contorted into an expression of surprise mixed with horror. "You can't be serious! Didja at least read the books?"

Ava shook her head softly, "No, cannot say that I have," she shrugged, "Mama was not very partial to those movies or the books."

"That sucks," Mikey responded with a small frown.

"It really was not a big deal," her gaze then shifted so she was looking at everyone. "Since I was not reading those books I had time to read other things like The Immortals books, I thought those were good." She smiled, "So, how many sequels does that make?"

"That would give you ten," Leo stated.

Smiling, both Ava and Mikey turned to face each other and gave each other a high-five in congratulations for surpassing the challenge presented to them. All the adults in the room shared a small chuckle at the amount of enjoyment that the two blue-eyed teenagers got out of the recent conversation. Both Casey and April found themselves smiling especially wide. They were both so glad that Ava had so easily became comfortable with their little patchwork family and that the turtles all so willingly accepted her into their inner circle. It was obvious that their collective presence was very helpful for the young brunette's mourning. Over the past month, they had both seen Avariella grow slightly more confident and talkative after spending time with everyone.

"So, everyone ready to start the movie?" April asked. She was soon responded with several nods as Mikey pressed the _play_ button on the remote.

Standing up, Ava padded back towards the couch and claimed the open spot between Raphael and Donatello. She hugged her legs towards her chest and rested her chin upon her knees as the movie began. Glad to share an old tradition from her old family with her new family.

* * *

><p>… <em>Christmas Morning…<em>

The aroma of cooking food is what woke Ava up the next morning. Rolling onto her side, she smiled at the realization that it was Christmas, one of her favorite days of the years. Sitting up, the delicate brunette reached towards her left and wrapped her fingers around the handle of her hairbrush. After managing to coax her locks out of the many tangles that had appeared over the course of the night, she scraped her hair back into a high ponytail. Her legs swung over the side of the bed and she placed her feet into a warm pair of blue fuzzy slippers. Taking a quick glance in the mirror provided to her, she decided that her blue and green flannel pajama pants and her black Catamounts shirt, a shirt she got from the university near her home in Vermont, would be suitable for the time being.

Shuffling out of her room, she turned and began to make her way towards the second floor bathroom. Upon seeing that the door was locked, she tapped her fingers against the wooden surface to check to see if someone was in there. Getting no response, she tapped her knuckles against the surface once more.

"Pipe down Mikey!" the occupant practically roared from inside the bathroom.

Ava leaned against the wall beside the entrance to the bathroom. "Just was wondering if someone was in there. I will just check downstairs."

From her side of the door, Ava swore she heard someone fall onto the ground and groan in discomfort. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal a slightly disheveled Raphael.

The red-clad turtle rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought ya were Mike. Fergot ya stayed tha night."

"It is alright, you shouldn't worry about it," the brunette replied with a small smile. "I can just head downstairs then," she turned towards the stairs and offered a small wave. "See you at breakfast and Merry Christmas."

"Uh… yeah, Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>… <em>Downstairs…<em>

"Good morning everyone," Ava greeted in a sing-song voice before sitting at the kitchen table, "and Merry Christmas to you all."

"Merry Christmas Ava," Leo responded with a small nod.

Turning away from the stove, Mikey flashed a bright smile. "Heya dudette, whatcha want for breakfast?"

"Um… could I have two eggs over easy and some toast?"

Mikey nodded, "Coming right up chicka."

"Thanks Mikey," Ava replied. Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, she turned to face Casey, who had apparently just woken up. She smiled again. "Good morning Dad."

Covering his mouth with his hand, the burly man yawed before sitting down across from his daughter. "Mornin' Ava."

"I'm back!" a female voice, most likely April's, called from the lair's entrance. Walking into the kitchen, she smiled at everyone. "Morning," she greeted while walking towards the kitchen counter and placing her bags upon the surface. "I couldn't find the OJ you asked for so I just got some without pulp. Hope that's alright."

Mikey grabbed said orange juice and put it in the fridge, "Thanks Ape and this is fine. You want any eggs?"

"Eggs sound good, I don't really care how they're done," the redhead responded before walking towards her boyfriend and sitting in the seat beside him. Ava found herself smiling softly as they kissed each other good morning. The young brunette could hardly wait until next week, she was growing slightly tired of keeping what her father had planned a secret.

Finding that she could no longer sit still in her chair, the brunette stood up to help Mikey with breakfast. Upon glancing to her side, she saw that Raphael had just come downstairs. His amber gaze met her blue and Ava smiled in greeting. He simply responded with a nod before occupying the seat that Ava had just vacated. For some reason the brunette felt as if Raphael was… embarrassed. Turning around she bit her lower lip to suppress a small giggle. If she had to take a guess, Ava would have to assume that the red-clad turtle was still feeling bad about the morning's previous events. It was somewhat cute and something the brunette never would have expected from the turtle.

Still smiling, Ava walked up towards Mikey and leaned against the counter. "You need some help with breakfast? I can make pretty good pancakes."

"Someone say pancakes?" Leo asked while walking into the kitchen. "If so, they do sound delicious."

Ava smiled and raised her hand, "That would be me. Anyone else want some pancakes?" She shook her head upon seeing everyone's hands go up. "Okay, I think we can work something out."

* * *

><p>… <em>Living Area; Later…<em>

"Those really were delicious Ava," April said while sitting down on the couch, mug of coffee in hand.

Ava smiled in response. "Thanks, my mom taught me how to make them. It is kind of a family recipe."

Walking into the living room, Mikey happily plopped himself in the recliner near where Ava sat on the couch. "You should so give me that recipe, we _are_ practically family after all," he said with a playful wink.

Ava rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I will have to think about it. Maybe if you are really nice to me."

"And when am I not nice?"

The brunette shrugged, "There hasn't been an instance yet, but from what I have heard from everyone else… well, you know."

If the orange-clad turtle had eyebrows, at that moment he would be drawing them together in confusion. "No, I don't know." He glanced over at Donatello and Raphael who had positioned themselves around the space. "What have you guys said about me?"

Donnie shrugged, "Oh, nothing much."

"Jus' what sorta things to watch fer," Raph added.

Mikey pouted in annoyance. "Like what?"

Walking into the room alongside Master Splinter, it was apparent that the eldest turtle had caught at least the tail end of the current conversation due to the small smile tugging at his wide mouth. Walking past the orange-clad turtle, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it little brother."

Pout still intact, the orange-clad turtle glanced at the brunette's direction. "It wasn't anything bad right?"

Ava shook her head and smiled at the turtle. "Nothing horrible, I promise." She chuckled, "I would say it was similar to the things you told me about them."

Suddenly all the turtles turned to stare at their younger brother, each of them giving the orange-clad turtle a look similar to a glare. Noticing the shift in the room, Ava slightly lowered her head. "Sorry… Should I have not said that?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie," April said with a fond shake of her head. "He's had worse over the years I'm sure."

"Alright," Ava responded before looking over at the three oldest turtles. "Please don't hurt him for something I said though."

Casey laughed, "Yeah, they'll find antha' reason later."

Sliding off the couch, Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brothers. "Come on dudes! It's Christmas! Let's get to the presents already!" Making his way towards the tree, his blue eyes eagerly searched out for a package with his name on it and his smiled in satisfaction upon finally seeing a package meant for him. Pulling it out from the stack, the orange-clad turtle set it aside before looking through the rest of the gifts.

"Are you going to grab anyone else's gifts besides your own?"

Whipping his head around to face the delicate brunette sitting behind him, Mikey had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Right… I was just about to…"

Chuckling, Ava reached for a package. "In any case, I can help you with the distribution." Reading the name, the brunette stood and handed the shiny red package with several candy canes upon the paper to Donatello. "Here you go."

"Thanks," the purple-clad turtle responded while taking the package from Ava's grasp.

Within a few moments, all the gifts had been distributed to the designated people. Aside from Avariella, everyone had two packages sitting near him or her in varying shades of green and red.

"So, who wants to go first?" April asked, her green eyes glancing at everyone. She smiled upon seeing Mikey bounce around with glee and anticipation.

The orange-clad turtle's hand went straight into the air. "Oh! Me! Me!"

Everyone chuckled at how childlike the youngest turtle was acting; he truly was as cheerful as a kid was on Christmas morning. As he ripped the paper off his first package, his blue eyes practically doubled in size upon seeing what the paper was hiding.

"Awesome! I've wanted this game for ages!" His blue eyes looked up, "Thanks!" He then reached forward to grab another, but smaller package. Ripping the paper off the box, he lifted the lid of the small box and threw pieces of tissue paper off to the side in his search for the gift inside the box. Seeing what was inside, he smiled even wider. "A year's gold membership on Everquest?!" he exclaimed. "Awesome!"

Ava smiled and held up a finger. "But wait, there's more. We also got you the Age of Discovery expansion pack."

Mikey's blue eyes danced with excitement. "Seriously?! Thanks so much!"

"So, who wants to go next?" Leonardo asked.

"I think Master Splinter should," Ava said with a smile.

Everyone quickly agreed with the idea, giving no time for the elderly rat to oppose the decision.

Master Splinter smiled, "Well alright then." Reaching for one of the packages sitting upon the table next to him, Splinter carefully unwrapped the gift. In stark contrast to his youngest son, Splinter took great care not to rip the paper. Once the paper was removed, he opened the box that it was covering and smiled.

"We didn't know what kind you'd like best so we got a small assortment," April said.

The elderly rat then lifted a small canister of loose tealeaves and opened it before smelling the contents. "This smells delicious, thank you very much." Carefully placing the box back onto the table, Splinter then reached for his other package and opened it in a similar fashion to the previous gift. Upon opening the box, he smiled softly at the contents before lifting a black teapot with several cherry blossoms painted upon the surface. Reaching inside the box once more, he lifted out a black cup with the same pattern painted upon the surface.

"You have to have a tea set made for loose tea leaves to enjoy your tea after all," Ava said with a small smile. "We thought that set was most suited for you. I know it made me think of Japan when I saw it."

Placing the items back into the box, Splinter smiled warmly at his family. "Thank you very much. These are lovely gifts."

"Well, I guess I'll go next. That is if no one minds," Donatello asked as he reached for one of his presents. While he wasn't as outwardly excited as Michelangelo, Donnie along with the rest of his brothers were all very excited to be getting gifts. Having gone so many years without such luxuries, the four Hamato brothers were greatly appreciative of being lucky enough to have them now.

"Go ahead, dome-head," Casey responded.

Smiling, the purple-clad turtle lightly shook his box. Unable to figure out what was inside, he then decided to begin unwrapping it. Once the paper had been discarded, the brainy turtle smiled at what was hidden by the paper, a clock that instead of the usual numbers upon the face there were mathematical equations upon those places instead, which he assumed the equations equaled to the number it corresponded to.

His chocolate brown eyes looked up at his family, "Thank you. This is definitely going up in my lab."

Placing the clock aside, the purple-banded turtle reached forward to grasp his second gift. In comparison to the previous gift, the package was definitely larger and the size made Donatello tilt his head to the side in confusion. Ripping the paper partly away from the gift showed the top corner of what appeared to be a black and white photo. Removing more of the paper showed that the image was one of Albert Einstein with the quote _"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning,"_ written in white text in the upper right-hand corner of the image.

"Well it looks as if my walls will be a little less bare now huh?" Donnie said with a smile. "Thanks again everyone."

Smiling, Ava glanced over at Raphael and nodded towards him. "Well how about Raph goes next?"

The red-clad turtle shrugged dismissively, but inwardly the turtle was excited to see what his family had gotten him. Reaching for one of his boxes, he began to rip the paper off the package. Seeing a white box, he lifted the lid to reveal a black shirt that had a skull set aflame.

"I know you guys do not normally wear clothes, but when I saw it I knew it was completely you and I had to get it," Ava smiled.

Lifting the shirt out of the box, the red-clad turtle's gaze took in the item and smiled at the fact that Ava herself picked it out for him. Placing it back into the box, he smiled at the delicate brunette. "It's great Ava, thanks."

"You're welcome," she responded with a small nod.

Reaching forward, Raphael grabbed his other gift, which was smaller than the first one. Unwrapping the item, he saw that beneath the paper was a CD by one of his favorite heavy metal bands that was just released a few weeks prior. Once more, the turtle smiled at his family in thanks.

Upon glancing around and seeing Ava begin to reach for her own gift, Leonardo quickly grabbed his own. "Well I guess I'll go next." While unwrapping his gift, he saw Ava place her lone box back onto the ground in front of her. Once the gift was no longer hidden by the paper, the blue-clad turtle smiled warmly at his family. This particular gift was a Japanese-style painting of a samurai in front of a breathtaking mountain range. "This is beautiful, where on Earth did you find this?"

April shook her head as both she and Ava shared a smile. "We can't reveal our secrets."

"Well that seems only fair then," Leonardo replied while reaching for his second present. While smaller than the first, it was heavier. Carefully removing the paper, the eldest turtle smiled at the bonsai tree hidden behind the paper. He glanced up, brown eyes dancing with joy at the gift. "How did you know?"

Once more, the two women exchanged smiles and Ava chuckled before shaking her head at Leo. "Now, what have we said about secrets?"

"That secrets don't make friends?" Mikey interjected while sticking out his tongue at the brunette.

Ava responded by sticking out her own tongue. "No, Mikey, we said we cannot share the secrets of the trade." She smiled again. "But I am glad you like it."

"Of course I do," Leo responded. "I just still can't believe you knew I've wanted one of these."

Smiling again in response, Ava was about to grab her gift but then noticed that her father was already doing the same thing. Inwardly she sighed, wanting to know what was behind that paper… but she decided she could wait a little bit longer. She then watched as her father unwrapped the first box as hastily as Michelangelo did with his gifts. Once the paper had practically disappeared, he opened the unmarked box that remained. Seeing the contents, he smiled at his family, holding up a stack of hockey masks.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

April smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "We know how many times those break when you're out. Hopefully these will last you a couple months."

Raph chuckled, "Yeah, we'll hafta see 'bout that." He jerked a thumb towards his friend, "That klutz is always droppin' or steppin' on his masks."

Shaking his head, the burly man then reached forward to grasp his other gift. From the corner of his eye, he could see his daughter smiling with excitement.

"I'm guessin' this was yer idea squirt," he said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Ava replied with a small nod.

Casey chuckled as he began to open it. "Well then I'm sure I'll love it." With the paper discarded, the man then opened the lid of the white clothing box. Inside there was a black motorcycle jacket. Lifting it out of the box, he turned it around and his smile doubled in size at the image of a hockey mask upon the back of the jacket. Placing it back in the box, he leaned down to wrap an arm around his daughter. "Thanks kiddo, I love it."

Smiling, the brunette quickly returned the hug. "I'm glad."

Leaning forward, April smiled at the father and daughter while grabbing one of her gifts and lightly shook it. Ripping the paper away, her green eyes lit up upon seeing the shoebox in her lap. Lifting the lid, the redhead suspicions were confirmed upon seeing the pair of brown lace-up boots. She glanced up at Ava, who was smiling proudly.

"You went back for these?" April questioned while lifting the boots out of the box.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, dad and I went back the next day. I almost thought they were sold out."

Placing the boots back into the box, April smiled. "Thanks, I love them." Leaning forward, she then reached for her other gift and lightly shook the box. Her head tilted to the side when she could not figure out what was inside the box. Shrugging, she placed the box in her lap and began the process of unwrapping the gift. Seeing the bound pages, the redhead smiled upon lifting up the novel she had wanted to read for weeks but she never seemed to have the time to get to a bookstore to purchase a copy. Her green eyes lit up as she smiled at the gift before glancing up to smile at her family. "Thank you everyone."

Ava's blue eyes twinkled with the realization that she was the only one left who had to open a gift. Leaning forward, the brunette grasped the one present sitting before her and began to carefully remove the shiny red wrapping paper from the item. A part of her wondered what was hidden behind the paper. Since she only received one gift, a part of her thought that something amazing hid behind the paper.

However, the delicate brunette was slightly disappointed to only find a CD hidden behind the paper barrier. Putting a smile on her face, she glanced up at her family and thanked them for the gift. While she was slightly disappointed, it _was_ an album that she herself was thinking of purchasing, Avariella would make sure no one learned of her real reaction to the gift.

Turning over the plastic casing to look at what songs the album had, the brunette could hear the distinct sound of someone failing at an attempt to suppress laughter. She looked up to see Michelangelo's shoulders convulsing with the small chuckles that escaped his throat.

"Can I tell her?" he asked, chuckling more freely now. "Please, please can I tell her?"

Casey shrugged, "Sure, go ahead."

Ava raised a single eyebrow in question. "What is going on?"

The orange-clad quickly stood up and made his way towards the female teenager, holding up a piece of fabric that Avariella was sure was not in his grasp a few moments ago. He shook his head while holding out the piece of fabric. "First you gotta put this on."

Grabbing the fabric, the brunette then proceeded to wrap it around her head and over her eyes, securely knotting it in the back before dropping her arms. "Okay, now will you tell me?"

"Are you sure you can't see anything?"

"I'm sure."

"What about this?"

Ava shook her head, "No."

"This?"

Once more, she shook her head, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "No."

"Well what about-"

A loud sound that could only have been produced by skin roughly hitting skin suddenly rang through her ears. A few seconds later, someone, most likely Michelangelo, groaned in discomfort.

"She already said she couldn't see nothin' shell-fer-brains," Raphael stated. Ava assumed the red-clad turtle was rolling his eyes at his younger brother and she smiled again. Suddenly she felt someone place a hand upon her shoulder while grasping one of her hands with another one.

"Okay, up ya go," Raph said while lifting Ava to her feet, still holding her hand as he began to lead her through the lair. Within a few moments, she had been instructed to stop at some unknown location and the red-clad turtle let go of her hand, leaving it to fall back at her side.

Someone placed his or her hands upon Ava's shoulders. Based on the size of the hands the brunette assumed that it was April who was standing behind her. The hands then left her shoulders and began to undo the knot of cloth at the back of Ava's head.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," April said only seconds before removing the cloth from the teenager's eyes.

Blinking a couple times, Ava quickly registered that she was in the dojo. Looking directly in front of herself, she found a large red bow attached to a treadmill. Her face broke out into a large smile before turning to look at her family, blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh my goodness!" she said before reaching forward to envelope April in a hug. "Thank you so much everyone," pulling away, she then began to hug each person in turn, her smile never leaving her face, "I love it!" Turning back around, the brunette then walked forward to examine the piece of equipment more closely.

April smiled while placing her hand in Casey's. "We know that it isn't always easy for you to go out running around here, especially in the winter, so we thought this could let you keep doing what you enjoy even in this time of year."

Ava smiled at the redheaded woman. "It is an extraordinary gift, and with this I no longer have to worry about running into someone at Central." She chuckled, remembering some of the times her or Nick were not looking where they were going and ran into someone. "Again, thank you everyone. I have always wanted my own treadmill."

"Don't mention it sis," Mikey replied with a smile of his own. "This way we can really see who's the fastest."

Ava's eyes danced slightly with excitement as she glanced at the orange-clad turtle. "This is true…"

While Ava and Mikey exchanged playful comments about who was really the fastest, everyone rolled their eyes only in slight annoyance. Such banters were common between the two youngest occupants of the room. Several times, they have engaged in a similar argument, with each wanting a real chance to prove who was the fastest. The completion between the two was always friendly though, neither one of them getting too competitive in such pursuits.

"Okay," Leonardo said to dismiss the current 'argument' being held, "anyone want something to drink?"

Ava's eyes lit up before looking towards Master Splinter. "You can try out your new tea," she said before making her way towards the elderly rat, completely forgetting the conversation she was just having with Michelangelo. Her gaze wandered back towards her family, "Anyone want some hot cocoa?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later; Ava's room…<em>

Her door shut behind her with a soft click mere moments before the room was filled with light. Padding towards her dresser, Avariella pulled out a pair of black yoga pants along with a green sweatshirt and tossed both items onto the bed. She quickly slipped out of her clothes, leaving them on her floor, before pulling on the new items. She scrapped her hair into a ponytail and put on her favorite pair of sneakers before making her way back to her door. Flicking the light off, she left her door open behind her as she began to make her way to the dojo where her treadmill was placed.

After everyone had opened their gifts and had some hot chocolate, they had drifted off to different areas of the lair and Ava had decided to use this time to finally use the gift she had received.

Gliding down the stairs, Ava pivoted on her heel to face her backpack, which had been dropped on the floor when she first arrived yesterday. She reached into the front pocket and pulled out her silver iPod, putting the item into the front pouch of her sweatshirt before turning back onto the trajectory that would take her to the dojo. Walking into the space, the brunette was soon beside the piece of equipment. Casey had told her that everything was already set up and ready for her to use it so she placed one foot on either side of the treadmill and turned the item on. Quickly making the desired selections, she stood there for a few moments as she plugged herself into her music, smiling at the song that had started to play.

Placing her feet in the center of the treadmill, Ava pressed the button that would start this session. As the speed increased, so did the motion of the brunette's legs as she seemed to fly instead of run. She smiled as she started to hum along to the song that was currently playing, shutting out the rest of the world. There was only her and the movement of her legs…

Leaving her unaware of the turtle that stood at the dojo's entrance, his amber gaze entranced by the movement before him.

Raphael had first decided to head to the dojo to spend some quality time with his favorite punching bag, almost forgetting the likelihood that he would also find the brunette in the same room. He leaned against the wall beside the door for a few moments and simply watched her move. She seemed to be so absorbed with what she was doing that the delicate girl did not even notice she had company. That was just fine with the red-clad turtle. He honestly did not want her to know that he was watching her at this moment, it made the turtle know that who she was now was really just her, nothing more and nothing less.

Several moments later, the red-clad turtle had managed to talk himself into doing what he had planned to do here and walked towards his punching bag. As the brunette continued her run, the turtle began to strike his bag several times as he allowed the action to gradually relax him. It was what his family preferred him to do instead of heading out on his own and laying the smack down upon useless thugs with Casey.

Before the turtle realized it, he found himself increasing the intensity of his swings as he began to think about Donatello and Ava… He just wished those images would leave him alone, that this feeling they brought him would go away and _stay_ away. Soon the turtle began to breathe heavily as he continued his assault upon the bag, unaware of the sidelong glances he was getting from the other side of the room…

Smiling, Ava glanced in front of her again as she continued to run. For the past few moments, when she first noticed she had company in the dojo, she had been glancing in the direction of the turtle quite periodically. Her lips curved upwards into a smile once more, as she looked at the turtle while he delivered strong punches to the bag before him. She could tell that he was beginning to breathe heavily with the way his shoulders went up and down in large movements. It almost seemed as if his muscles were pulsating underneath his skin from the exertion of the activity. For a second, the brunette found herself wanting to touch those arms and be enveloped in them. They seemed so strong and capable even from such a distance…

Redirecting her gaze back in front of her, Ava slightly shook her head. Once more, she began to focus on the task before her, feet pounding against the surface of the treadmill as she continued to run. Despite the chill in the lair, Ava soon began to notice beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Wiping them away, she stole one more glance at the turtle and smiled.

Several minutes later, once Ava had decided that her current session was finished, she placed her feet on either side of the deck and turned the machine off. She wiped the sweat that had gathered on her forehead away with her sleeve and stretched her arms above her head with a small groan. Reaching into her sweatshirt's pouch, she turned off her iPod while making her way towards the dojo's exit in pursuit of a bottle of water.

After glancing away for one moment, the brunette found herself colliding with something in her path. Turning back, she noticed it was Raphael. His amber gaze quickly went over toward her and he took a small step back while offering an apology.

However, her attentions were upon something hanging just above their heads, something green and tied with a red ribbon. She pointed upwards, directing the turtle to follow her gaze.

"Look, mistletoe," she said softly.

Raphael nodded, "Yeah." For a second, Ava thought that he was turning red.

"Well you know the rule…" She responded with a shy smile as she tucked some stray strands of hair away from her face. Leaning forward so she was standing only on the front of her feet, the brunette lightly brushed her lips against Raphael's cheek and quickly pulled back. She knew her face was turning red as she once more started to head for the kitchen, leaving Raphael standing there unable to process what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, one last note, I plan on introducing a character from the movies into this story. If anyone wants to take a guess who it might be go ahead :) Who knows, if you don't guess who I'm thinking of I might put that character into my story later on :P<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Before we get started I'd like to thank Emilyninjaturtle, the guest reviewer, Kagayaku Hoshi-chan, Just Call Me J, zrexheartz, Guess, pyro524, Jess Marylin, and RagamuffinSundrop for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are all awesome! I love hearing from you! :) Also thanks to everyone who placed this story in their favorites and in a community! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**Also on another note, special thanks to those who have placed this story on their alerts. This story has finally gotten 100 followers! :)**

**Now I was hoping to have this chapter out a few weeks ago but writer's block decided to appear at the last scene I was trying to write -_-**

**Thankfully, now it is finished and I all hope you enjoy this latest installment! :)**

* * *

><p>… <em>New Year's Eve…<em>

"So the four of you were really transported to feudal Japan?" Avariella questioned.

Leonardo nodded in response. "Yes we were," he motioned towards a wall, specifically a glass case, "all thanks to the Time Scepter over there."

Glancing behind her to view said item, the brunette made her way towards the glass casing to better look at the item. Her hand rested gently upon the glass surface separating her from the scepter. "It's beautiful…" she murmured, her blue eyes filled with fascination and awe. "To think that time travel is actually possible…"

"Yes, it is but it is very tricky and can be dangerous," Donatello said while walking up towards the brunette, making her jump slightly. The purple-clad turtle looked sheepish, forgetting how silently he and his brothers sometimes moved. "Sorry…"

Ava shook her head slightly, a soft smile played upon her lips. "No need to worry. I am just not used to you guys randomly appearing out of nowhere is all." Her gaze wandered back to the display before her and her hand reached forward to touch the helmet on an upper shelf. "What is this?"

"That's the helmet that Shredder wore," Donatello replied simply.

"Oh…" Ava dropped her hand away from the piece, allowing her arm to fall back at her side limply. She had heard several tales about the Shredder and his organization of ninja thieves known as The Foot and the horrible things that they did… especially to her family. Hearing those tales made the brunette immensely grateful that Oroku Saki perished only a year prior to her arrival in New York. She never wanted the displeasure of having to meet that man.

Donatello gestured back towards the shelves. "And remember when Master Splinter told you the story of how we came to be?"

Ava nodded, "Yes."

He pointed at a broken canister. "Well that vial is what held the mutagen that transformed us all."

Blue eyes shifted to look at the item. "Wow…" she muttered, reaching forward to lightly trace her fingers across the surface. It did not matter how many times she thought about it, the brunette was always struck with awe at the tale of the origin of her non-human family members.

Turning away from the shelves, Ava smiled warmly at the purple-clad turtle. "It sure sounds like all of you have been on quite a few adventures."

"You could say that," Donnie responded with a small shrug before making his way back to the coffee pot for a refill.

Ava smiled again and allowed herself to take a seat at the kitchen table where her own drink still awaited her. She reached forward to grasp the beverage but before her fingers were allowed to make contact with the object, a sudden touch of her shoulder sent the brunette jumping out of her seat with a small yelp. Whipping her head around, Ava's hand was firmly placed on the portion of her chest that covered her heart as she gazed upon the turtle whom was standing behind her with a sheepish look upon his face.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head, "Uh… sorry about that."

The brunette lightly shook her head, taking a few seconds to recompose herself. "Do you guys always move that quietly?"

"Yeah, pretty much," the orange-clad turtle responded with a small shrug. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used ta it soon."

"I sure hope so," Ava responded with a smile. "So, did you want to ask me something?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, I was wonderin' if you weren't doin' anything if you'd wanna game." He pouted slightly, "Raph's still sleepin'."

Ava nodded in response; she had heard tales of what happened to the turtle before her after the few times he decided that it was a good idea to wake Raphael up for something other than morning training. "Sure, it sounds like fun."

Mikey's face lit up, "Awesomeness!" Turning on his heel, the turtle quickly made his way towards the television and turned the needed objects on.

Turning slightly, the brunette grabbed her mug of tea and stood up out of her chair. She then made her way back towards the living area of the lair and sat down on the beat up couch in front of the television where Michelangelo already sat. While the teenage girl had decided to remain in the sewers for the remainder of the year, both her father and April had decided to head back to the apartment a few days prior. Avariella smiled softly upon remembering the event Casey had planned for the final moments of the year.

Michelangelo held a controller in front of her. "Wanna play some Mortal Kombat?"

Grabbing the controller, the brunette nodded. "Sure, I could give it a go."

"Coolness," Mikey responded with a smile before making his way to the consol to switch the games around, "I swear I'll try to go easy on you this time." With the game inserted, he quickly made his way back to the couch. After maneuvering through the game's menus, the turtle had managed to select the options that he desired for the moment and loaded up the game.

Upon the screen was what Ava knew to be a character selection screen, several images of the available characters covered the entire screen. Shifting her cursor around, the brunette then selected one of the female characters before wrinkling her nose at what she was wearing. It was obvious to her at that moment that this game was designed to appeal mainly to teenage boys with the amount of skin this particular character was showing as well as how tight the clothing was. Rolling her eyes, she decided to keep her current choice as Michelangelo chose his own character.

The first match ended in a few minutes, with the head of the character Ava chose being ripped off from her body. The delicate brunette once more wrinkled her nose at how graphic the depiction of the event was. Yes, it was in fact a guy's game, that much she was certain of.

Following matches concluded in a similar manner until Avariella had decided to place the controller down on the makeshift coffee table.

"Okay, you win," she said with a small shake of her head.

Michelangelo was about to respond when the sounds of the lair's entrance opening captured his attention. Ava felt her body tense up slightly, she knew everyone was at the lair aside from April and Casey… but no one was expecting the two lovebirds to show up at the lair until tomorrow. Her blue eyes glanced back at the lair's entrance, her body positioned to flee at a moment's notice if needed but she was shocked to see just how calm and relaxed the turtles were as they also gazed upon the lair's entrance. After the wall opened, a boy, no older than Ava was, walked into the lair with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys!" he called before making his way down the stairs. He had dark hair that just barely managed to reach his shoulders along with a set of dark brown eyes.

"Hey! Keno!" Raphael called as he left the dojo.

"We didn't think ya'd be here for another hour," Mikey added on.

Keno shrugged, "I managed to get off work earlier than I thought." His dark eyes landed upon Ava, who was walking towards the gathering with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well who do we have here?"

Ava nodded softly in greeting before holding out a hand. "Hello, my name is Avariella Well-" she paused and shook her head. "Jones, Avariella Jones but please call me Ava."

"Keno," he replied before shaking the brunette's hand, "Keno Hecker." He glanced over at the four turtles, "You guys never told me you knew any pretty girls… or any _girls_ for that matter."

Michelangelo shrugged, "Well you never asked dude."

Raphael's gaze was still glued to Ava as he crossed his arms. When her blue eyes met his amber gaze, he took a step towards the girl. "Avariella Jones?"

"Yeah," Ava responded, already sensing that everyone was looking at her. "I decided to change my name," she shrugged, "it's what my grandmother wanted." Her gaze wandered back to glance at everyone else and she offered a small smile before looking at Keno again. Out of a newly formed habit, she slightly lowered her head to the gathering, "It was a pleasure meeting you Keno, but I have to get ready for my session with Master Splinter."

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Walking out of the dojo, Ava took a quick sip from her bottle of water as she made her way to the living area towards the sounds of a conversation currently going on. She smiled softly before claiming a spot on a recliner and pulling her legs towards her chest.

Keno glanced over at her. "So Master Splinter is training you?"

"Yeah," Ava replied with a small nod, "in archery and meditation." She took another sip of her water.

"That's cool; I've actually trained in martial arts myself."

Ava raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Keno nodded and smiled. "Sure have."

"He is actually pretty good," Mikey said.

Raph nodded, "Yeah, we managed to get him inta the Foot a couple years back."

"Excuse me?" Ava asked, slightly baffled. "I thought the Foot were bad guys."

"They are," Leo clarified, "but Raphael decided it would be a good idea to use Keno to find out where the Foot's hideout was." The turtle gave a pointed look at the red-clad turtle that showed remaining disapproval at the action.

Mikey chuckled, "Yeah, and he got himself captured."

"Oh shuddap," Raphael replied with a small growl.

"Well you did!" Mikey replied before sticking out his tongue. "Of course it was because of my awesomeness that we got out of there."

Don rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you found the manhole cover."

"Hey! That's important!"

"It kind of is," Keno added with a small shrug.

Raphael rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair.

Standing up from his seat, the blue-clad turtle cleared his throat to gain the attentions of his brothers. "While I am sure we would like to continue this conversation, it's time for training."

Mikey and Raphael groaned as they stood up and followed Leo towards the dojo, with Donatello bringing up the rear.

"Have fun you guys!" Ava called with a small smile and fond shake of her head. Glancing back at Keno she gestured towards him. "So, just curious, how old are you?"

"Almost eighteen," he replied before leaning back in his own seat. "You?"

"Sixteen. Are you still in high school?"

Keno nodded, "Yeah, I'm a senior at Eleanor Roosevelt High."

"Really?" Ava asked, surprised, "That is the school I go to as well." She smiled, "Are you excited about graduating this spring?"

"Of course, I'm actually planning on going to a school over in Flushing to study business." He gave a small shrug, "You have plans after you graduate?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah, I am planning on studying photography somewhere, preferably in a school in the city." She took another sip from her water bottle. "So, just how _did_ you meet the guys?"

* * *

><p>… <em>11:00 pm…<em>

Party hat on her head and glasses in the shape of the upcoming year upon her face, Avariella chuckled at the sight of Raphael donning similar items. While the items themselves were rather festive, the feeling was not mutual with the red-clad turtle. It did not help matters that Michelangelo had practically forced those items onto his older brother. Still, the brunette found the sight amusing.

Currently on the television there was a program that served as something to bring in the new year with the station's viewers. The volume had been lowered quite some time ago and was now only pleasant background noise for the gathering in the lair's living area. She sat on the couch between Mikey and Raphael, acting as a barrier to prevent another small fight to break out between the two brothers. Keno had claimed a spot on the armrest of a recliner that was currently vacant while Donatello sat in another recliner. From what Ava saw, she assumed Leonardo was off meditating with Master Splinter.

Taking a sip of the sweet beverage she held in her hand, Ava leaned further back in her seat and sighed blissfully. She was fully looking forward to the upcoming year, eager to put the horrible events of the previous year behind her for good. She was determined to make this year the best one she ever had alongside her new family and friends whom she cared for so deeply. After all, there were so many things for her to look forward to… April and her father's wedding was the first thing to come to mind and it was that thought that brought a soft smile to her lips. She began to wonder what the two of them were doing right now. Had her father already proposed? Or was he waiting for a particular moment to ask the redhead to be his bride?

No matter the time or the way Casey would ask, Avariella knew without a single doubt that April would say yes. She could plainly see the way they both looked at each other, with so much love in their eyes that it made Ava's heart sing. Such love was unlike anything she had seen before in her life. It made her yearn for the same thing for herself…

In her heart of hearts, the delicate brunette knew that if she could only have one thing in her life she would want, above everything else, someone who loved and cared for her, someone who needed her as much as she needed him. Her smile grew wider as she placed a head on Raphael's shoulder, a small yawn escaping past her lips.

The red-clad turtle turned to look at her. "Tired?"

Ava shook her head, "No Raphie, 'm not tired…" she allowed her eyes to drift closed for a brief second. "I jus' need coffee…"

Next to her, Mikey chuckled and shook his head. "Well you heard the girl," he turned to look at Donnie, "Is there any left?"

"There should be some," Don replied, "but if she's tired she _should_ sleep."

"No…" Ava said with another small yawn. "Gotta stay up 'til midnight, I'll just have a mug is all."

"Alright then," the purple-clad turtle started to stand up. "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"It's alright, I can get it," Keno said while leaping off the armrest he sat upon. "Sides, I need a refill as well." He held up an empty glass that once had soda in it.

The delicate brunette smiled, "Thanks Keno."

"Do you always have trouble stayin' up till midnight?" Mikey questioned with a small chuckle.

"Yep, every year Carrie had ta keep pinching me so I'd stay awake." Ava found herself smiling fondly at the memory. Ever since the two of them turned thirteen years old they would spend New Year's Eve at one of their houses and attempt to stay awake until the ball in Times Square dropped, signaling the start of a new year.

"That's the one who just turned seventeen a couple days ago right?" Raph asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, that's her." She smiled again at the thought of her friend. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Keno outstretch her mug of coffee towards her. Thanking him, she quickly took a small sip of the liquid, its warmth making her sigh contently. "She keeps talkin' 'bout how she's going to come down to New York fer school," she smiled.

"That might be a good idea anyhow," Keno added, "I mean she's the one that wants to act right?"

Ava nodded again, "She is."

"Well New York is a great place to get started in the business. The only other place that could be better would be California."

"Oh, she would never go out west," she said with a small shake of her head. "She loves winter too much."

"You thinking of inviting her down to the city this summer?" Michelangelo asked.

Ava nodded and smiled, "Of course I am. That or the two of us plan ta go up to her aunt's place in Massachusetts." She took another sip of the warm liquid, her mind eagerly awaiting the time when she would finally get to see her friend again. While the two of them communicated regularly, it was no real substitute for actually being together.

Keno smiled as he looked over at Ava. "So… this friend of yours… is she hot?"

Reaching across Mikey, the brunette quickly grabbed a pillow and proceeded to throw the item at the dark-haired teen. She rolled her eyes before looking at the turtles. "Is he always like this?" she questioned.

From his seat in a recliner, Donatello nodded. "As far as we know? Yes, yes he is."

Chuckling, Keno tossed the pillow into an empty chair. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I have no intentions of doing such," the brunette replied before sticking out her tongue and chuckling, finally feeling the effects of the coffee taking hold.

"You at least gonna introduce me to your other friends?"

Ava shrugged as she turned to look at the television once more. "It depends…"

"On what?"

"If you could please stop asking me if my friends are hot," she responded, putting air quotes around the word 'hot'. "I honestly do not know why that should matter," a small yawn escaped her lips as she shook her head. "They are good people that _should_ be enough."

Keno held up his hands in surrender, still smiling. "Okay, got it."

Glancing at the clock, Michelangelo smiled before looking over at the other people sitting on the couch. "So, you think Case popped the question by now?"

Raphael and Ava both shrugged.

"Dunno," the red-clad turtle replied.

Ava nodded in agreement, her lips curving upwards into a smile. "I am sure he'll do it before midnight."

* * *

><p>… <em>April and Casey's apartment; A Little Later…<em>

Glancing at April, who currently had her head rested upon his shoulder; Casey Jones smiled softly before taking a sip of his beer. The remains of their dinner still covered the coffee table, as the two of them were unwilling to move from their places upon the couch in order to pick them up. They could always get them later after all.

Pulling the redhead closer to him, Casey rested his head atop of her's before placing his emptied bottle of beer on an end stand. His hand quickly went to his pocket where he had put the ring Ava had helped him pick out a few weeks ago. The thought of his daughter made the burly man smile again. In all honesty, he had never seen himself as the kind of man who could be all domesticated and content with it. However, over the past few months of getting to know the young girl as well as seeing how well April got along with her, quickly accepting her as family, made Casey realize that he would love to be domesticated with those two amazing women.

It was this realization that made Casey wish finally to take the next step in his relationship with April. He knew that he would have to thank his daughter, his precious little girl, for bringing him to this realization.

Opening his eyes, the burly man pulled away slightly. "Babe?"

"Yes?" April responded, angling her head in order to meet his blue gaze.

"I know I don' always tell ya this but I love you so much. You're the best thing that has ever 'appened ta me."

Smiling, April leaned up and lightly pressed her lips against his before resting her chin upon his shoulder. "I love you too babe."

Casey pressed his forehead against his girl's and smiled. "An' you're so great with Ava. I can tell that she adores ya."

"Well she is an amazing girl," the redhead replied with another soft smile, her cheeks started to flush as she averted her gaze for a moment. "To be honest, I've really started to see her as my own. I think I would be very lucky to have a daughter half as sweet as she is."

Nodding, the burly man kissed April's forehead before dropping his head back into its former position. "Yeah, she is great…" He paused, searching for the right words. "Actually, havin' her around like she's been has helped me ta realize somethin'."

April raised a single eyebrow in question. "Hm? What would that be?"

"That I actually kinda like bein' domesticated," he responded with a grin. His free hand reached inside the pocket of his jeans and grabbed the box holding the ring.

"You do now?" she responded with a small smile.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I do." Pulling his one arm from where it was around April, he slid onto one knee before the stunning redhead. "And I know I want to be all domesticated wit' you."

April's green eyes widened slightly as she watched him pull out a jewelry box and open it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"April Harriet O'Neil, will you marry me?"

A lone tear rolled down April's cheek as she nodded, quickly moving forward to wrap her arms around the man before her. "Yes."

It was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p>… <em>Morning…<em>

Stirring slightly, Ava tightened her hold upon whatever it was her arms were wrapped around and smiled contently. While she was aware of some movement around her, the brunette was currently unwilling to open her eyes to a new day, wishing to remain in the realm of sleep for just a little longer.

Oddly enough, after that one cup of coffee she had managed to stay up until one in the morning along with everyone else. She remembered vaguely in the haze of sleep that Keno had left shortly after she had started to drift off, saying something about some obligation he had the next day. Without opening her eyes, she could tell that she had fallen asleep on the couch rather than in her room.

Deciding that she might as well start the process of getting ready for the day, Ava opened her eyes and briefly scanned her surroundings. She smiled upon seeing Raphael slumped beside her, his chest rising and falling in a way that signaled that he was sleeping. Taking great care as to avoid waking him, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Blue eyes searched for something that would tell her the current time and she was surprised to see that a nearby clock said that it was only six in the morning.

Dropping her arms, the brunette titled her head to the side in confusion. Aside from the days she had school, most times she would only get up around nine in the morning and that was when she fell asleep at midnight. Shrugging dismissively, she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to rid it of the knots that formed during sleep. Once she reached her room, the pursuit was abandoned all together as she quickly grabbed the hairbrush sitting atop her dresser and began to drag it through her hair until most of the tangles had been taken care of. Since it was still rather early, she figured that she would have more than enough time to shower before most everyone else was up and about. So, grabbing the needed toiletries, she quickly made her way to the downstairs shower, shutting the door behind her.

Once the water had been turned on and her clothes removed, the brunette stepped into the shower and moaned as the warm water worked over her sore body. Raphael was right, it was horrible trying to sleep on that poor old couch, her neck was the worst of the issues regarding the soreness of her body though, and within a few minutes most of the kinks had vanished. Feeling as if though she had spent enough time under the hot water Ava turned it off and stepped out of the shower before beginning to dry herself off.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom dry and fully dressed, her towel wrapped around her head. She made her way towards the kitchen and found Leonardo already seated at the table.

"Morning," Leo greeted upon seeing the brunette.

Ava smiled and waved, "_Ohayō_, Leo-_kun_." Walking towards the fridge, she glanced back at the blue-clad turtle. "Did I say that right?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, you did."

"Awesome," she replied with a smile before grabbing the container of orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"So, what are you doing up so early?"

Sitting down with her glass, the brunette shrugged. "I have no idea to be honest, just randomly woke up is all." She took a sip of her drink, "When are you guys having your morning training?"

"Hopefully within the next hour or so," he replied before glancing over at Michelangelo and Raphael who were sprawled in front of the television, both sound asleep. "Though we will have to see…" He shrugged before turning back towards the delicate brunette. "Why do you ask?"

Ava chuckled softly while shaking her head, "Yeah, we _did_ stay up rather late last night." She took another sip of her drink before shrugging softly, "I was just wondering because I kind of want to watch one of those sessions…" she lifted her gaze towards Leo's warm brown eyes. "If that is alright of course."

Leo lifted his mug of tea, "That shouldn't be a problem. Master Splinter won't mind as long as you remain at a safe distance."

"Of course," she responded with a small smile and a nod of her head.

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them as they each took time to enjoy their drinks. Finishing his tea, the blue-clad turtle raised his head to once more look at the girl he just _knew_ that his brother was so enamored with.

"So, I heard you were planning on taking Casey's surname."

Ava glanced up and nodded, "Yes, you heard correctly. We still have yet to get all the paperwork ready."

Leonardo put his mug upon the table, "If it is alright, could I ask why?"

"It is fine," she replied with a small, dismissive wave of her hand. "It was my grandmother's last request… Though I have no clue as to why she asked me to do it." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well I'm sure that whatever the reasoning behind the decision, your grandmother had your best interests at heart," he smiled warmly and began to seek a change in the subject. "But on another matter, how do you think your training is going?"

* * *

><p>… <em>That Evening…<em>

Surrounded by a cloak of darkness, Ava and the turtles landed upon the roof of her home. The brunette loosened her grip around Donatello and slowly slid off his shell, placing her feet firmly on the concrete surface below her. Wind whipped her hair into her eyes, making her frequently pushing the brown strands out of her field of vision as she turned to look at her friends.

"Thanks for all of you helping me get back home," she said with a small smile, "though it really wasn't necessary."

Mikey clapped a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Don't mention it dudette! Sides, we all wanted to see the rock Case got Ape."

Ava smiled, "Still, thanks."

Brushing more hair out of her face, she then proceeded to make her way towards the fire escape, knowing without a doubt that all four turtles would be right behind her. Reaching her bedroom window, she slid the glass barrier open before crawling inside her room. Quickly kicking her boots off, she padded towards the light switch and flooded the room with light. The turtles soon made their way inside Ava's room with Raphael dropping her suitcase upon her bed.

Turning on her heel, the brunette opened her bedroom door and began to make her way into the living room. "I'm home!" she called just before entering the open space. She smiled upon seeing April and Casey sitting on the couch together. Her gaze instantly went towards April's left ring finger. Seeing the familiar sight of the white gold band on her finger sent a surge of happiness through her as she sat down on a nearby chair.

April smiled warmly at her, "Did you have fun at the lair?"

"Yeah, I did," Ava responded with a nod. "I got quite a bit of training in as well. I think I might finally hit the target soon." She shook her head with a chuckle.

"You should give yourself more credit," Mikey said while walking into the living room, his brothers right behind him. "You're doing better than I did when I started."

The brunette tilted her head to the side curiously, "Really?"

"Yep," Mikey responded with a small nod.

Donatello rolled his eyes, "That's because you don't concentrate Mikey." He directed his gaze towards the brunette, "But don't worry Ava, you'll get the hang of it soon."

Leonardo nodded in agreement, "She has been progressing well the past couple days, her form has been getting better."

"Tha- er…" she paused for a moment. "_A-ri-ga-tō_," she nodded, "_Arigatō_. Is that right?"

"Perfect," Don responded with a smile. "You are catching on."

April raised an eyebrow, "You're learning Japanese?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah… At least I'm trying to," she rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "But please, enough about me," she turned her gaze towards her father and April. "Did you two have fun last night?"

The redheaded woman and Casey shared a quick glance before turning to face Ava and the turtles again. Casey pulled his girl closer and the two of them smiled blissfully.

"Well about that," April started with a smile, "We actually have some news for all of you."

Ava shared a knowing glance with the turtles before they all turned to face the redhead.

"What kinda news?" Raphael asked from where he was slumped back in a recliner across from Ava.

April entwined her hands with one of Casey's and her smile grew. "We're getting married."

The brunette quickly made her way to sit beside the redhead, eagerly embracing her in a hug. "Congratulations!" She pulled away from April and smiled at her father. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Raphael clapped a hand on Casey's shoulder. "Congrats man."

"Thanks Raph," he responded.

Mikey chuckled, "I mean _finally_ dude," he turned his gaze towards his red-clad brother. "I so called it bro! Better pay up!"

The red-clad turtle grumbled slightly and shook his head while the other occupants of the room gave both Mikey and Raph curious gazes.

"Okay, what was that?" Don questioned. "Were you two placing bets?"

"Yeah dude!" Mikey responded with another laugh. "And I won!"

Both Leonardo and Donatello rolled their eyes at their younger brother. Neither one of them wanted to delve deeper into the matter of their brothers placing bets on someone else's relationship.

Turning away from the turtles, April grasped one of Ava's hands in one of her own. "There is also something I wanted to ask you."

"Alright, what is it?" the brunette responded.

"Well, it would mean a lot to me if you would consider being one of my bridesmaids. I would love for you to take part in this with me."

Ava smiled and nodded. "I would be honored."

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Weeks Later; Lair…<em>

"Donatello!" Ava called mere moments after walking into the lair, book bag slung over her shoulder. Making her way to the bottom floor of the lair, her blue eyes began to seek out any signs of the purple-clad turtle being close by. She knew the turtles were no longer in a training session and then her first instinct was to check his laboratory. She smiled upon seeing him inside and knocked upon the partially-opened door before entering.

From his place in the kitchen, Raphael shook his head and sighed. It had been _three_ weeks since the thing with the mistletoe and he was still unable to determine what that even meant… if anything at all. He rested his head into his open hands and closed his eyes. Oh how he wished he knew what to do! A part of him was screaming to take that chance… that leap of faith and see where it took him. However, there was another part of him that knew he would screw it up even if he tried… He did not want to risk ruining the relationship he _did_ have with the brunette.

He lifted his head, amber eyes gazing upon a green freckled face that rested upon the table.

"Are you _ever_ gonna ask her out?" Mikey questioned with a raised eye-ridge.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Mikey lifted his head and rolled his eyes. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Shell, _everyone_ knows what I'm talkin' about."

Raphael didn't respond.

Mikey glanced over at his brother again and noticed Raphael had directed his amber gaze away from him. "If you won't ask her then some other guy will," the orange-clad turtle shrugged, "I mean I've heard her talk about this guy named… Nick for awhile and it sure sounds like that guy has a thing for her also…" he trailed off, turning his blue gaze back towards Raph.

The red-clad turtle shrugged and glanced at his little brother. "So? She should do whateva' she wants."

"And you'd totally be fine if she dated some other dude? Really?"

Raph glared at his brother, "Like it matta's anyhow, she likes Don," he turned away, "_not_ me."

Mikey chuckled, "You think she likes _Don_?" he questioned with a shake of his head. "I mean sure she likes him, but only as a _friend_ dude. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Seriously?" Raphael asked, his amber eyes lighting up slightly.

"Totally dude, it's pretty obvious that she likes ya."

The red-clad turtle found his gaze wandering towards the door that lead to the room Ava entered earlier and his wide mouth curved up into a grin. She liked him! He never thought such knowledge would have such an effect upon him but it did. He was ecstatic!

Seeing his older brother drift off, Mikey shook his head and smiled. It was odd for him to see his brother in such a way but it was still nice… in an odd and creepy way… but nice nonetheless. He could already tell that any relationship his older brother had with the delicate brunette would prove very beneficial to the red-clad turtle.

Standing up, the orange-clad turtle clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, pulling him out of his mild daze. Mikey smiled.

"Go get her bro."

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Days Later; Carrie's Room, Vermont…<em>

"No!" Carrie cried while practically smashing the keys on her laptop. "Don't die now!" She smashed more keys, "Don't die!" A few seconds later, she lowered her head and groaned in frustration. "Dumb spiders! Why can't you let me pass? Why?!"

A voice chuckled, causing the brunette to roll her eyes despite knowing her friend would not see her. _"Now, now Luna, no need to rage."_

"Easy for you to say!" she cried, "You're the sunshine child!" She clicked the button that would allow her to resume her game and spawn her back at the entrance between Fallen Gate and the Commonlands. "Not everyone is as happy-go-lucky as you are all the time…"

He chuckled again, _"It's a gift."_

Carrie shook her head, "Says you. No wonder your brothers find you irritating."

"_Hey!"_

She chuckled softly at his outburst. "I only say that as a friend, didn't mean to offend you."

Upon being met with no response, she titled her head to the side. "Angelo?" she questioned, slightly worried. "You still there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here,"_ he responded as his avatar also entered Fallen Gate and walked towards Carrie's.

"Did I upset you?" she asked with a small frown. "If I did I apologize."

"_Nah, I'm cool. Though can I ask ya something?"_

Carrie nodded as she was eager to cheer up her digital friend. "Sure, what is it?"

"_Do you find me irritating?"_

"No way man," she responded, "You're cooler than pretty much everyone at my school… you're kinda lucky that you're being homeschooled."

"_Eh, it's not all it's cracked up to be…"_ was Angelo's response.

Biting her lower lip, Carrie eagerly sifted through her thoughts in an attempt to find a nice change in subject. She snapped her fingers and smiled as a possible shift occurred to her.

"Guess what?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"_Um…"_ While Carrie couldn't see him, a part of her assumed that Angelo was rubbing his chin in thought. _"I got it! You got a flying unicorn for Christmas!"_

Shaking her head, Carrie chuckled at the completely out-there guess her friend made. "I wish… I'm still trying to get my parents to get me riding lessons." She pouted, "But no, that's not it."

"_Um… Does it have to do with Christmas at all?"_

"Nope, something else."

"_School?"_

"You could say that…"

"_You got the score on that test ya took?"_

Carrie sighed again, "Nope still waiting for _that_ to show up."

"_Well I have no…. Wait! Didja get the lead in that play?"_

The brunette's face broke out into a huge grin as she nodded, "I did! You're talking to the Juliet of my drama club's production of _Romeo and Juliet_!"

"_Congrats chicka,"_ Angelo replied. _"I knew you'd get it."_

Smiling, Carrie then turned her avatar in order to start making her way through the tunnels before her once again. "Thanks Angelo, now wanna help me with this quest?"

_"I'm right behind ya."_

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Days Later; Ava's Room…<em>

Leaning back with a book in her hand, Ava smiled softly as she continued to read the words upon the page. While engrossed fully in the story, the brunette still found herself humming along with the music currently playing on her iPod. Within a few minutes, she soon found herself unaware of what exactly it was that she had just read as her attention had become increasingly more involved with the music playing than her novel.

Taking a moment to mark her page, Avariella placed the book upon the end stand beside her and leaned back against the headrest of her bed. Her gaze wandered towards her ceiling as she allowed her thoughts to wander.

As of this afternoon, all of the needed paperwork as well as the brief hearing in regards to her name change had been completed. She was now officially Avariella Susan Jones in the eyes of the government. She was planning to bring up this change with the school the next day in order for her records to be officially changed as well. While she had thought over this decision for quite some time, the idea that she was no longer a Weller still came as a slight shock to her every time that she thought about it. However, she knew that eventually that she would become more used to the change. She just hoped that she could learn to start to introduce herself as _Ava Jones_ rather than _Ava Weller_.

With a small shake of her head, the brunette began to think of the wedding arrangements that were already underway. The one thing that the engaged couple had decided upon was that they wanted to get married sometime this summer as April has always dreamed of having a summer wedding. She had also heard them mentioning the idea of having it up at Casey's grandmother's farm house that was located in Massachusetts. Her father had told her that they were planning to check it out during Ava's next break from school in early April so the young brunette could come along.

Avariella also had plans to go wedding dress shopping with both April and one of the redhead's coworkers who was going to be the maid of honor in a couple of weeks. April had also told her that they would use that opportunity that the three of them were all together to discuss bridesmaid dresses.

A sudden knock upon her window made the brunette jump slightly as her blue gaze quickly glanced over at who was standing at her window. Seeing that it was Raphael, Ava smiled and quickly slid off her bed and made her way towards the window to let her visitor in, bringing in a cold gust of wind from outside with him.

She closed the window behind him and turned around, her lips curved upwards into a smile. "Well hello you."

"Hey yerself," Raph responded with a small incline of his chin. He promptly made himself comfortable upon Ava's bed. "So whatcha up to?"

Ava shrugged, sitting at the foot of her bed while motioning towards her book. "I was trying to read but I keep getting distracted."

"Wit' what?"

"Well I mean there's the wedding coming up and I'm helping April and Dad with some of the planning, that and I have to get used to my new name…" Ava shrugged slightly.

Raph tilted his head slightly to the side. "Tha' paperwork an' everythin' is done?"

The brunette nodded, "Sure is, I'm now officially Avariella Susan Jones." She chuckled, "Nice to meet you Hamato Raphael."

"Yeah," Raph responded with a small smile of his own.

"But how are you?" she questioned while starting to pull her hair back and away from her face.

"I'm good, had a free night so I figured that I'd stop by," Raphael responded, attempting to remain as calm as possible. He had gone through what he wanted to say for the past few days but now that he was actually here, had the chance to say what he wanted to say, it felt as if the words were trapped in an incoherent mess just beyond his lips. He gestured towards the brunette sitting before her, "You?"

Using an elastic to secure her hair, the brunette smiled. "Well that's cool and I'm good, finally got back into my routine for school though I already can't wait until my next break." She chuckled. "I also have plans to go wedding shopping with April in a couple weeks." She paused for a second, biting her lower lip in thought.

"Didn't ya say ya 'ave some project in yer photography class?" he questioned.

Ava smiled brightly and nodded, "Sure do. We are supposed to walk around the city and try to look at things in different ways… Like finding the hidden beauty in something you don't initially think can be beautiful. I'm actually really excited about it." She held up a finger, "Before I forget, have you ever been to the farmhouse in Northampton?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well April and Casey are talking about having the wedding up there and were planning on going up during my spring break to check it out… and I was wondering what it was like up there."

"It's actually real nice," Raph responded, "it's one of the few places my bros and me can walk around wit'out worryin' 'bout people seein' us."

Ava smiled, "That in itself does sound pleasant… Sounds like a great place to get some good photographs." She rested her head upon her knees, a small smile playing upon her lips. "Now I really cannot wait until spring break."

Raphael chuckled, "You and yer pictures."

Turning to face the turtle, Ava playfully stuck out her tongue. "Yes, I know that mister." She chuckled, "People have to have hobbies after all." Twisting slightly, the brunette placed her feet upon her floor and turned to face Raphael again. "So… what do you want to do?" she tilted her head to the side. "Since its Monday I only have a few hours before I should turn in so… any ideas?"

"I'm fine wit' anything ta be honest."

"Even a romance movie…" Ava said in a sing-song voice while slightly rocking from side to side. "There's one on tonight that I want to watch… but if you don't want to watch anything mushy I understand, I think there is a cop show on as well."

"The movie sounds fine, wouldn't wanna make ya miss somethin' just cause of me." Raphael replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Jus' don't tell Case er my bros."

Ava chuckled as she reached for the remote, "I swear I'll take it with me to the grave." Turning the television on, the brunette slid so she was leaning against the headboard of her bed next to Raphael, only leaving only a few inches of separation between the two of them.

"Thanks," the red-clad turtle responded with a small nod as his gaze wandered towards the television screen. In all honesty, he was hoping that this sudden opportunity he was being presented with would allow him a better chance to express to Ava what he had been mulling over for quite some time. He was also hoping that maybe, just maybe, this sort of film could provide him with some last-minute pointers on the situation he was about to place himself in.

After all, this was not like the battles he was accustomed to, where brute force normally helped him ensure his victory over the obstacle. No, this situation required the turtle to actually think about what it was he was going to do before he even begins doing it. The turtle did _not_ want to risk messing this up.

And so, he hoped that this movie would both give him slightly more time to think and perhaps give him a nudge in the right direction…

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Hours Later…<em>

As the credits began to roll up the screen, Ava lifted her head from where it had ended up on Raphael's shoulder. Her blue gaze quickly moved upwards slightly to catch his amber eyes for a moment. Straightening up, the brunette smiled at the turtle beside her.

"See? Romance movies aren't all that bad."

Raphael rolled his eyes slightly and smiled. "Sure, sure, just as long as Mike doesn't find out," he shook his head, "He'd have a fucking field day…"

Repositioning herself so that she was fully facing the red-clad turtle, Ava raised an eyebrow slightly. "Hey, I told you no one would ever find out," with her index finger she drew an 'X' right over where her heart would be, "cross my heart." She chuckled and tucked some stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Yeah, I know ya won't," Raphael responded. He reached upwards and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. In all honesty, the male character in the movie was absolutely no help to the turtle. Of course it didn't help at all that the character was written to be far better with his words than the turtle could ever hope to be.

It was looking as if he would have to wing it… and he was nervous as hell.

"Hey, Ava?"

The brunette tilted her head to the side. "Mhm? What is it?"

Taking a calming breath, the turtle opened his eyes to look at the girl before him and suddenly felt his breath catch in his throat. With the television now off, only the light from her computer screen and from the light that managed to make its way from the streetlamps outside played softly upon her hair and skin. She seemed to be aglow from within… almost radiant…

He lightly shook his head, attempting to recompose himself _again_. "I actually dropped by ta'night ta talk to ya 'bout somethin'…"

"Oh?" Ava asked. "What about?"

"Well… uh... we've known each other fer a while now right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I would say that."

"An' well… it's been kinda nice… ya know, hanging out an' all that."

A corner of her mouth lifted slightly, "It has."

Raph began to rub the back of his neck again, still trying to find the right words. "What I'm tryin' ta say is… shit… um…" he took a deep breath, it was all or nothing now. "I like ya… like uh…"

Ava smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to raise his gaze to look at her again. "I like you too Raph."

"But I mean more than jus' like a friend though…" he shook his head, frustrated.

"That's what I meant as well," she replied, her smile still in place.

Raph's amber gaze lifted, "Really?"

She nodded, "Really, really."

The red-clad turtle sat there for a few moments as he began to process the information. As he finally realized he _hadn't_ screwed this up, he smiled. "So uh… does this kinda make ya my girlfriend 'er somethin'?"

Smiling, Ava could feel her cheeks warming slightly. He finally asked! She was ecstatic! He did like her! He really did! Her blue eyes locked with his amber ones as her smile grew.

"I am pretty sure that it does."

* * *

><p>Ohayō = Morning<p>

Arigatō = Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>One More Thing: The middle name used for April here is actually her middle name in the 1987 cartoon AND the character Keno appeared only in the second movie, so he isn't mine (sadly).<strong>

**And a little behind-the-scenes thing (if you want to call it that) all of Carrie's grievences in the game are exactly the same things that gave/are still giving me trouble in EQ2. :P (I do hate those spiders -_-)**

**Okay, I'm done (for now) and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**As always, first I'd like to thank Just Call Me J, RagamuffinSundrop, Kimmie98, Jess Marylin, twonormalgirlsandaiportal, Night Owl's Shadow, Guess, TubaChick101, the two guest reviewers, and RandomFangirl2 for reviewing the last chapter! Along with everyone who has placed this story on their alerts and put it on their faves list. You guys are awesome! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it :)**

**Also I would like to make a quick note that updates will start to slow down slightly soon. On Monday I'm starting my summer class so I won't have quite as much time to spend on working on this during the week, though I hope to have the next chapter out in the next two weeks :P**

**Now, without anymore hesitation, I hope you all enjoy this latest installment!**

* * *

><p>… <em>Next Day, After School…<em>

Waving farewell to her friends, Ava smiled brightly before turning around. Turning the next corner, the brunette found herself humming happily as she made her way down the street, catching sidelong glances from passersby who hear the cheerful noises coming from the petite brunette. She didn't care though who stared at her for this was the happiest she had been in quite some time. The person she'd been crushing on for what seemed close enough to forever returned her feelings and they were now officially together. Nothing else really seemed to matter at the moment.

She glanced over her shoulder to ensure no one was following her before turning into a nearby alleyway. Readjusting her bag's positioning upon her shoulder, Ava quickly made her way down the trash-strewn alley before making her way to another space behind the building to her left where a manhole cover was. Once she was standing beside it, the brunette stomped upon the heavy metal barrier four times in a special rhythm that had been decided upon earlier. A few moments later, the manhole cover slid away from the opening as Raphael's head popped out from underneath the ground.

Ava smiled brightly at her boyfriend, still loving the way that sounded in her head. "Why hello there."

"Hey yerself," Raphael responded with a smile of his own before he took Ava's bags from her and leapt back into the sewer.

"Ready?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

Below her, the brunette could hear some splashing. "Whenever ya are."

Nodding, Ava allowed herself to drop through the hole and landed securely in Raphael's arms. As she felt herself being lowered, the brunette placed her boot-clad feet in the shallow water below her with a small splash. Raphael then handed her bags back to her before he reached upwards to place the manhole cover back where it belonged.

"So, you think Mikey will flip when he hears?" Ava asked with a small chuckle.

Raph rolled his eyes, "I'm sure of it."

Smiling, Ava nodded in agreement as she began to walk beside Raphael on their journey back to the lair. Her gaze wandered back towards the turtle and many times she also caught him as he was looking at her. She could already feel her cheeks warming once more as she felt him watching her.

Clenching and unclenching her fingers, Ava's hand otherwise remained limp at her side for several moments as she began to contemplate something. Her gaze wandered over towards the red-clad turtle's large three-fingered hand and she found herself smiling again. So, without much more hesitation, she reached out to her side and grasped his large green hand in her smaller pale one and held on tightly as they continued their trek through the sewer.

Feeling Ava reach out to grasp his hand caused the turtle to glance down at the sight of their hands joined together. Her hands were so small… but yet they seemed to fit so perfectly in his own. The skin was also soft and warm… The feeling made Raphael smile softly as he slightly tightened his grip on her hand.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

The two walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence until finding themselves upon the familiar wall that perfectly hid the home that lay behind it. With his free hand, Raphael reached up to open the door and a few seconds later the wall was sliding open for the two of them as the proceeded to quickly enter before it shut closed behind them.

Seemingly only two seconds after they both entered the lair, Michelangelo was seen bounding quickly towards the entrance, his blue eyes quickly catching sight of the set of entwined hands. The youngest turtle then broke out into a large, goofy smile at the sight.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. Next to her, Ava could sense that Raphael wanted to smack Mikey upside the head. Smiling softly, the brunette gave his hand a gentle squeeze in an attempt to keep him from doing such a thing… at least for the moment.

Making her way down the stairs beside Raphael, the two of them passed the orange-clad turtle on their way to the dojo where both Leonardo and Master Splinter were waiting for her. Today's session was to be used to help with her meditation. They thought that if Ava learned how to better concentrate that her sessions with the bow might start to go smoother.

"Hey!" Mikey cried as he started to follow both Ava and Raph. "Where you going?"

Turning around to face the orange-clad turtle, Ava chuckled. "Remember? I'm here for my meditation with Master Splinter and Leonardo. You can join us if you like…"

Almost instinctively, the turtle shook his head. "I'm good, you have fun with that." Turning around, the turtle waved as he bounded back towards his paused game.

Ava smiled again, "I figured he would react like that…"

"What makes ya say that?" Raph questioned.

"Well he _was_ the one who first informed me how you felt about me." Glancing up at her turtle, Ava smiled softly. "And that was… at least a month ago…" she nodded, "yeah, a month."

Raph raised an eye ridge, "So ya knew fer that long?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah sure did. Did he clue you in as well?"

"Kinda…" he replied with a small shrug, "a few days ago actually."

"Ah, well that makes sense then…"

Turning to face his girl, Raph gave her a confused look. "What makes sense?"

Looking up, Ava smiled and dismissively waved her hand. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself is all." She began to pull him towards the dojo, "So you want to join us?"

"Nah," Raph responded with a shake of his head, "not really much fer the whole meditation thing."

Dropping her bag on the floor beside the dojo's entrance, Ava began to toe off her shoes. "That's cool," getting her shoes fully off her feet, the brunette turned back towards the red-clad turtle and smiled again. "So I'll see you afterwards?"

"Ya know it," he responded with a small smile. As he started to turn towards the television, the voice of his father reached him.

"Raphael, could you join us for a moment?"

Turning back, the red-clad turtle nodded as he followed Ava into the dojo where Splinter and Leonardo already waited for the two of them. Ava sat down beside Leonardo and tucked her legs underneath herself. Raphael then decided to sit at the brunette's other side, assuming a similar position. The two of them then leaned forward and pressed their foreheads against the mats they sat on.

"Good afternoon, Master Splinter," Ava said with a smile as she straightened up.

Splinter smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Avariella. I trust that all is well."

"Yes, everything is well."

"I am glad to hear that," turning towards his blue-clad son, Splinter gestured towards the door. "Could you leave the three of us for a moment Leonardo? Raphael will fetch you when we are finished here."

Leonardo lowered his head slightly, "Yes sensei." Standing, he silently and swiftly exited the room.

Once his eldest son had left the room, Splinter turned towards Avariella and Raphael with an unreadable expression that made the red-clad turtle slightly nervous. However, Ava remained calm underneath Splinter's searching gaze. She had an idea of what the wizened rat wish to speak with them about.

"So, Avariella, I have heard that you wish to embark on a relationship with my son Raphael."

Ava nodded, "Yes sir, you have heard correctly."

Splinter nodded as well at the brunette's response. "Are you aware what exactly being with one of my sons entails?" Upon receiving no response, the elderly rat sighed. "It means that you'll be unable to have a normal relationship, like the ones your peers might have. You can never been seen with my son outside of our little family. Even your friends cannot know about this." His gaze wandered back towards Ava, who had remained unmoving through everything he said.

"I understand that completely."

"In light of this, are you still certain to embark on forming such a relationship with my son? Despite there being no chance of it being normal?"

Looking over at the brunette, Raphael could feel himself holding his breath as he waited for her answer. What if all the secrecy and acting as if she was not in a relationship would prove to be too much for her? What if, deep down, all she wanted was something normal? Would his inability to give her that cause the delicate beauty before him to leave?

Reaching out to her side, Ava grasped Raph's hand and smiled. "I have never been so sure in my entire life. Such things you mentioned are of little concern to me. It does not matter to me if we cannot be a 'normal' couple. Just being with Raphael is enough."

While on the outside he appeared perfectly calm, inside Raphael was jumping for joy. She really did want to be with him! He had never felt so lucky before.

Glancing over at Raphael, Splinter allowed his façade to fall as he smiled. "I am glad to hear it Avariella-_chan_. The two of you have my blessing. I hope for nothing other than the best for you."

Both Ava and Raph smiled and thanked Splinter.

"I also wish the two of you luck in speaking to Mr. Jones regarding this, if you have not done so already."

Ava chuckled, "_Arigato sensei_ though I hope no luck is needed…" She glanced over at Raph, who had placed a smile on his face. "But we will talk to my father as well as April within the next couple of days, right?"

Raph nodded, "Yeah… sure," he said, still keeping the smile on his face.

Splinter smiled, "Of course," he moved his gaze towards his son. "Raphael, could you go and get Leonardo and inform him we are about to begin."

"_Hai sensei_," the red-clad turtle responded while lowering his head. He then stood up and walked out of the dojo, when he finally allowed the fake smile to fall as panic began to set in.

Oh god! He forgot about Casey! What would he say when he finds out?! What if he attempts to keep Ava from seeing him ever again?!

His mind began to work frantically to think of a way to keep such a thing from happening. Upon reaching Leo, the red-clad turtle was so engrossed in his task that he simply gestured towards the dojo without sparing his brother a quick glance upwards. The blue-clad turtle watched his brother continue walking away with confusion in his brown eyes. He could tell that something was up but unfortunately he did not have the time currently to speak with the red-clad turtle. Maybe after meditation Ava could help him… Aside from Casey, Ava was the only one who really seemed to be able to understand some things that even he was unable to pick up in regards to his hotheaded brother. So he was certain the brunette could be of some help to him.

Stepping inside the dojo, Leo lowered his head respectfully before taking the cushion beside Ava who was already seated with her legs crossed before her.

"Before we begin, I have something for your Avariella," Splinter stated as he grasped a book that sat on the floor beside him.

With the item outstretched to her, the brunette reached forward and took hold of it before Splinter relinquished it to her. Gazing upon the cover, Ava saw that it was a book on meditation.

"I would like you to start reading that in addition to your own meditation times. I believe that it will be of great help to you with your studies."

Ava smiled as her fingers brushed over the book's cover. She looked up and smiled, "Thank you Master, I will be sure to read it."

"You're welcome little one," Splinter responded as he took up his usual meditative position. "Now, let us begin and clear our minds."

* * *

><p>… <em>After Meditation…<em>

Outside the dojo, Ava was seated upon the ground as she began to put her shoes back on. She had made plans with Donatello to help her with her schoolwork after her session with Splinter. Glancing up, she was slightly disappointed to not see Raphael anywhere around. Perhaps he was in his room sleeping or lifting weights as she knew he often did. She shrugged and proceeded to get on her feet. Leaning forward, she reached for her book bag and stood up to sling it over her shoulder. As she was about to turn around and head for Donatello's lab, she caught sight of Leonardo walking towards her.

She smiled at the turtle she was beginning to see as an older brother. "Hello Leonardo-_senpai_."

"Hello, Ava," he responded. "Could I ask you a quick question?"

Ava nodded, "Sure can, what can I do you for today?"

"Well, have you noticed anything…" he paused, "well, _off_ about Raphael today?"

The brunette drew her eyebrows together in thought, "Not really… Sorry, but if I notice anything I promise I'll call okay?"

Leo nodded, "Thanks Ava."

"Anytime," she responded with a smile before gesturing towards the entrance of Raph's room. "I'll check on him real fast right now," turning on her heel, the brunette waved as she made her way up the stairs to the second level. Reaching Raph's room, Ava tapped her knuckles against the wooden surface. "Raph? You there?"

The door then swung open before her, Raphael stood before her and waved. "Hey, how was yer meditation?"

"It was nice, as always," she smiled. "Just came to check on you," she gestured behind her in the general direction of the main living area. "Leo thought something was bothering you earlier," she tilted her head to the side. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Raph shook his head, not wishing to delve into the issue at the moment. "Nah, 'm good," he leaned against the door frame in a way he hoped looked cool, "so, you wanna hang out later?"

Ava nodded and smiled, "That sounds great. How about after I finish my schoolwork you walk with me home? We could get a pizza delivered and watch a movie or play a video game." She pointed towards Raph, "This time it's your choice."

"That sounds good," he responded with a grin. "So I'll see ya later then."

Nodding, Ava stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Raphael. She felt herself smiling when he quickly returned the embrace. "Yep, I will see you later." Pulling back, her smile grew before she turned around and practically skipped the whole way towards Donnie's lab.

Still standing in his doorway, Raphael's wide mouth curved upwards into a smile as he watched _his_ girl move. The sight made the turtle's worries start to slowly melt away. He now knew that somehow, someway things were going to work out. Casey would understand.

Hopefully…

* * *

><p>… <em>Later; Ava's Room…<em>

Throwing her shoes into her closet, Ava glanced over at Raphael and smiled. "Well I ordered the pizza so that should be here soon enough. Also, Dad decided to go out and play vigilante tonight and April had to work late so it's just us here for a while." She plopped down on her bed beside her turtle, "So, decided what you wanted to do tonight?"

"Actually I was thinkin' we could just talk," he responded with a small shrug of his shoulder. "I mean, aside from what's happenin' wit' ya now or soon, we haven't really talked about the rest of yer life."

Ava smiled, "Aww, look who's a big ol' softie." She chuckled, "That sounds really nice." Scooting closer to Raph, she smiled again as he gently pulled her into a one-armed embrace. Placing her right hand over his left, she leaned in closer to him. "So, what do you want to know about little old me?"

"Well… let's start wit' somethin' simple. Favorite color?"

The brunette rubbed her chin, "Well when I was younger it was purple… and up until a few months ago it was blue but now…" she glanced up at him and smiled. "I would have to say red."

Raph raised an eye-ridge, "Oh really now?"

Ava nodded, "Sure is," she smiled at him, "What about you?"

"Red as well. Um… favorite season?"

"Fall, I just love the colors the leaves turn into… that and when I was little I loved jumping in the big pile Mama would always rake up for me." She smiled fondly at the memory. "You?"

Raph sat as he thought it over for a moment, "Summer, its tha one season where living underground is a good thing. Nice an' cool." He pulled Ava slightly closer and his breath caught in his throat when she curled even closer to him. "Did ya always live in Vermont… before movin' here I mean."

Ava shook her head, "Not always, after I was born Mama got her GED and when to school to become a nurse. We lived with Nana in the city until I was about four and Mama got a job up in Vermont. I don't remember much about back then… except that while we didn't have much I was happy." She smiled softly, "It was nice…"

"Okay… I keep hearin' ya talk about this girl named Carrie… how'd ya two meet?"

Ava's smile grew and her mood instantly lifted. "It was back in second grade… at recess I was sitting on the swing but not swinging… I didn't know how to back then… Well as I was sitting there, Carrie came and took the swing next to me and just started going. She would go higher and higher… it was almost like she was flying… especially after she jumped off the swing when she got as high as she could…" If possible her smile grew as she recalled the memory. "Well after she jumped she turned back towards me and smiled. She then asked if I wanted help and, being as shy as I was then, just nodded. Carrie then spent the rest of recess teaching me how to swing by myself. After that we just became inseparable… of course it helped that Mama was friends with Carrie's mother." She sighed, "Goodness I miss her…"

Raph rested his chin atop Ava's head, "You'll see 'er soon."

"Yeah I know… doesn't mean I can't miss her…" she replied. She shook her head softly before gazing up at Raphael, "Okay, my turn… when _did_ you start training?"

Raph shrugged, "I don't remember… I'm sure we started when we was real little though."

Ava nodded and curled closer into Raph's strong embrace. "Do you remember when you got your weapons?"

"When we were 'bout ten."

Blue eyes glanced up at Raph in question, "Splinter let you have something sharp and pointing at ten?"

Raph shook his head, "No, at first Leo had a pair of wooden swords and I had wooden sais so we wouldn't hurt ourselves er somethin'."

"Ah, that makes more sense… I couldn't imagine giving a child something sharp…"

"Mhm, Masta' Splinta' knew what he was doin' wit' us," he paused for a moment and allowed himself to breath in Ava's scent. He smiled, "Favorite ice cream?"

Ava drew her eyebrows together in thought, "Oh, that's a toughie…" she tapped her chin, "… I'd have to say the chocolate ice cream with brownies." She smiled, "You?"

"Rocky Road."

"That's good too…" she chuckled, "Actually all ice cream is good…"

Smiling, Raph nodded in agreement, "True… favorite movie?"

Ava groaned, "You keep asking hard questions!" she chuckled. "I honestly don't know… though I can say it is _not_ a horror movie." The brunette shuddered.

"Don't like ta be scared?"

Ava shook her head, "No way, that's one reason I _hated_ Halloween as a kid…" Among other reasons… "What about you?"

"Jurassic Park, it's also one of the few books I read," he smiled. "You seen 'em?"

"Sadly no, I have not," Ava responded with a shrug. "We should watch them soon."

Raph nodded, "Yeah, we should."

"Well then we should make plans," blue eyes glanced up and met with a set of amber ones. "How about this Friday or Saturday we get everyone together and watch those movies?"

"That sounds like a plan," he responded with a smile. He opened his mouth again to ask Ava another question when the doorbell rang.

Ava slid off her bed, "Pizza's here!" Reaching her door, she turned around and smiled at Raph, "Be right back."

The delicate brunette quickly padded towards the front door and pressed the button that would allow whoever was delivering the pizza to enter the building. As she waiting for him or her to make it up to the door, Ava quickly grabbed the money her father had left her for dinner since there was nothing left in the refrigerator. She made her way back to the front door just moments before the pizza deliver knocked upon the wooden barrier. Ava opened the door, "So how much is this…" glancing up she paused, her lips curving upwards into a smile. "Nick?"

"Hey there Ava," Nick replied with a large smile. "What's up?"

The brunette shrugged before motioning towards the pizza, "Just starved is all." Smiling she stepped away from the door, "Want to stay for a couple minutes? Tell me why you're the one delivering my pizza for starters?"

Nodding, Nick stepped inside the apartment, "I guess I could but only a few minutes. I have to head back to pick up my next delivery soon." When seeing Ava hold up her money, he shook his head, "Oh yeah… um that'll be fifteen dollars."

Ava held out a twenty, "Please, keep the change."

"Thanks," Nick replied before taking the cash and handing the pizza to Ava.

"So, now why are you delivering pizzas?" Ava asked with a smile. "I must know."

Nick sat down on the armrest of a recliner, "It isn't that interesting, just needed the money was all." He shrugged, "Got the job a month ago. You looking for work? I'm sure I could put in a good word with my boss for you."

Ava's eyes lit up, "Could you? I would like to have some extra cash as well…" she shrugged, "I mean I love helping April with the shop downstairs but a paying job sounds nice…"

"Okay, I got you," Nick said with a chuckle. "I'll talk to my boss and see if there are any openings. I'm sure we could find something." Lifting his arm, he looked at his watch and sighed. "I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I really need to get back." He stood up and made his way back to the door. "Enjoy your pizza and I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding, Ava smiled as she walked back to the door with him. "Oh I will…" she waved, "bye."

Nick waved, "Bye."

Shutting the door behind him, Ava turned around and made her way towards the fridge where she grabbed a two liter of cola. After grabbing a couple of glasses, she also picked up the pizza and padded back towards her room and smiled at Raph as she entered. "Food's here," she said before placing the items in her hands on the table. She glanced back, "Is soda alright with you? I think Dad has a couple beers left…"

Raph shook his head, "Soda's fine." He gestured towards her bedroom door, "Friend of yours deliver the pizza?"

"Yeah, Nick actually," Ava responded as she placed the pizza box on her bed before turning back around to fill the glasses with soda. "He's actually going to see if there is a job opening at the pizza parlor he works at." She handed a glass to Raphael.

"Really?" the turtle asked with a raised eye-ridge.

Ava nodded, "Yep, I'm hoping there is something… some extra cash would be nice…" Grabbing her own soda, she padded back towards her bed and sat beside Raphael. Taking a sip, she smiled at the red-clad turtle. "So… where were we?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Next Day, Lunch…<em>

"Well fancy seeing you here."

Pulling her gaze away from the inside of her locker, Ava found herself smiling. "Hey Keno, what is up? You on lunch?"

Keno nodded, "Actually I am."

"Same here," Ava smiled before gesturing in the general direction of the lunch room. "You still want to meet my friends?"

"So I get the privilege?" Keno questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Shutting her locker, Ava nodded. "Well you have not asked me about the attractiveness of my friends recently so… yes." She chuckled before starting down the hall towards the lunch room. "So, how are things?"

"Good," he said with a small shrug. "Though is it bad if I say I'm already sick of school?"

Shaking her head, the brunette turned the corner. "No, it is not," she smiled, "in all honesty I cannot wait for break."

"Oh? What'cha doing?"

"Actually I have plans to head up to Massachusetts with my father and his fiancé. My grandmother owns a farmhouse up there and they are thinking of using it for the wedding," she shrugged while walking into the lunch room. Her blue gaze instantly began to search for where her friends were sitting.

Keno nodded, "That's sounds cool. The guys going with you as well?"

Upon the mention of the turtles, Ava had to lightly shake her head. It was very strange for her to be able to speak with someone at her school about her 'special' friends… she knew that she would never grow used to the fact that now there was someone else she could share that part of her life with.

Regaining her composure, Ava shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope so." Reaching where her friends sat, the brunette turned to face them and smiled. "Hey everyone," she gestured towards Keno. "This is Keno."

"Yeah, I know him," Nick stated with a lift of his head. "Hey man."

Keno quickly sat beside Nick and clapped him on the back, "What's up?"

"So where do you two know each other from?" Selena asked before taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"Work," was Keno's simple reply.

"Care to elaborate?" Ava added with a soft smile as she sat down.

He added a shrug, "I helped train this kid when he first started." Smiling, he gestured towards Isabella and Selena. "And what are your names?"

Glancing up from her history textbook, the strawberry blonde offered a smile. "Izzy," she turned back to her book and began to tap her foot against the linoleum floor.

"Sorry, she had a History Test after this…" Selena said with a small chuckle.

"For an AP class no less," Ava added before nudging her friend. "Want help there?"

Izzy glanced up and nodded fiercely, she then stuck her hand into her bag and pulled out a one-inch thick stack of note cards and thrust them towards the brunette. "Thank you, I am _so_ nervous about this test… I _hate_ history…"

"Then why did you take an advanced class?" Keno questioned confused.

Pale blue eyes glanced up, "One less class in college _if_ I get a perfect score on my examination." She turned back towards Ava, "Okay, let's get started…"

"Oh she'll be fine, she always is," Selena said with a fond smile. "She is the smartest person I know, an absolute genius."

"IQ tests haven't come back…" Izzy replied, only half-listening to the conversation going on around her.

Everyone else chuckled.

Selena shook her head, "Yeah… the results _have_ to be legit now." She looked back over at Keno and held out a hand. "By the way, name's Selena."

"Like the singer?" Keno questioned as he accepted the hand and shook it.

"It depends… which one?"

Keno pulled his eyebrows together, "There's more than one?"

"Well there is one that's alive… that one I do _not_ like and then there's one that passed just before me and Nick were born, _that_ one I like." Selena smiled.

"Got it," Keno responded with a small smile and a nod of his head. He lightly jabbed Nick's side with his elbow, "So I hear you're trying to get Ava over there a job at the pizza parlor?"

Nick shrugged, "Yeah, she said something about wanting a job…"

Keno rolled his eyes, "Sure… you want me to talk to the boss? I'm sure I could find her something."

"Really?" Nick responded with a smile. "I mean I told her I'd talk to him but…"

"Yeah, I get what you're sayin'. I'll talk ta him tonight for you." Keno responded with a smile before turning back to look at Ava. He could easily see why both Nick and Raph liked the brunette as much as they did. While only knowing her a few weeks, Keno had definitely grown fond of the girl… though not in the way Nick and Raph were. He saw her only as a friend… but still, it was nice to have someone else that he knew that also knew about the guys. Feeling someone nudge him, he turned to face… Selena who was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Awake over there?" she questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," he responded with a shake of his head.

Selena smiled, "Good, now as I _was_ saying… Aren't you on the basketball team?"

He nodded, "Sure am. What about it?"

"Well I'm part of the girls' team and I was asking if you wanted to shoot hoops sometime? I need _someone_ who could be a challenge." Her green eyes glinted with excitement.

Keno raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You sure you want to challenge me?" He shook his head, "I won't go easy on you cause you're a girl ya know…"

"Good," she responded. "That's what I was hoping for. So… tomorrow after school then?"

"You're on."

* * *

><p>… <em>Saturday; Jones's Apartment…<em>

Yawning, Ava slowly padded down the hallway towards the kitchen as she pulled her hair back in a messy bun. She rubbed away the remaining traces to sleep from her eyes while making her way to the fridge. Opening the door, she reached inside for the carton of orange juice and shook it. The carton was then placed on the counter as she reached for a glass to fill with the beverage. With that done, the brunette sat down at the dining table and smiled at April.

"Mornin'…" she drawled sleepily before taking a sip of her juice.

April glanced up from the morning paper and smiled at the brunette. "Good morning Ava, sleep well?"

Ava nodded, "Mhm… sure did. Are you going to be at the marathon tonight?"

"That's the plan," the redhead responded before taking a bite of her toast. "Casey said he'll be there too."

"That's good," the brunette responded with a small smile. "Mikey said he was going to make spaghetti and meatballs," just thinking about the upcoming meal made Ava's mouth water. "I told him that I'd help so I was going to head down about five." She smiled again at the thought of getting to spend more time with Raphael.

April took a sip of her coffee, "So how are those cooking lessons going?"

Ava shrugged, "Alright I guess… I just have to get over my fear of burning myself… or cutting myself when chopping stuff up." She took a sip of her own beverage, "Right now we're just working on simple things that mainly involve throwing things into a pot or something… which is why after getting the meatballs ready to cook I'm going to work on the sauce… aside from my duty as official shopper." She snapped her fingers, "Which also means I need to go to the store before heading to the lair."

"Well I could head up with you this afternoon and help you carry the groceries," April offered with a small smile.

"Thanks that would be great." Finishing her beverage, Ava stood up and began to search for something to prepare now that she was fully awake. Settling on a sugary cereal Raphael had recommended she set about filling the bowl with the cereal followed by some milk. The whole time she carried out the task, the brunette was humming happily to herself.

Such a thing was not lost upon April. Her green gaze lingered upon the brunette as she mused exactly why she was so happy so soon after waking up. While not as bad as her father, Ava had inherited Casey's distaste for waking up in the morning. Most Saturdays she could not find her waking at any point before nine in the morning… sometimes she would even sleep until eleven and would still be drowsy. So needless to say, the redheaded woman was very confused as to the brunette's current attitude…

Grasping the now full bowl with both hands, Ava placed it upon the dining table and pulled out her chair once more before sitting down. Taking a bite of the cereal, she smiled at the taste. Raphael was right, this was good stuff… aside from the possible cavities that all the sugar could give her if consumed on a regular basis.

After finishing her first spoonful, Ava glanced up at April. "So I hear we're going up to Massachusetts this during my spring break."

"Yeah, that's the idea," April replied with a small nod. "Me and Casey want to check it out before the wedding… see if any repairs need to be done."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "I remember… Are the guys coming with us?" When April lifted her gaze towards her, Ava shrugged. "I was just wondering was all."

April reached for her coffee again and shrugged, "I don't know…" her green gaze lifted up as a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Though we could ask them tonight… I'm sure they'd love to come."

"Really?" Ava asked happily. If the farm house was half as nice as she heard it was the brunette definitely wished to share it with her family… especially Raphael…

The redhead nodded with a small chuckle, "I'm sure of it."

All smiles, Ava finished her surgery cereal in silence… save for the tapping of her small feet against the floor as well as the crunching of her breakfast. Once she was finished, she slid off her chair and padded towards the sink to rinse out her bowl and place it in the dishwasher. In the midst of the task, the ringing of the phone pulled the brunette from her reverie. Telling April that she would get it, Ava quickly padded towards the telephone that hung on the wall and picked it up.

"You've reached the Jones's residence." Ava nodded, "Yes, this is she." A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she leaned against the wall. "There is?" her smile grew. "Yes, I can be there." She paused while listening to the man on the other end. "Thank you sir," she nodded. "Mhm… goodbye." Hanging up the phone, Ava turned towards April and strode towards her, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

April arched an eyebrow, "Who was that?"

"Someone at the pizza place on 23rd and 7th," with a large smile Ava sat down.

"Well? What did they want?"

"There's a job opening and I have an interview Monday!"

Smiling the redhead placed a firm hand on Ava's shoulder. "Congrats sweetie."

A yawn pulled both their attentions towards the kitchen's entrance as Casey strode in with a heavy step, most likely still tired from his 'outing' last night. He glanced over at his daughter and fiancé.

"What's goin' on 'ere? Somethin' 'bout congrats?" filling a mug with coffee, the burly man practically stomped over towards the table and sat down heavily.

"Your daughter here just got herself a job interview," April said proudly.

Casey turned to face the brunette. "Seriously? When?"

"Monday after school…" she groaned.

April raised an eyebrow, "What is it sweetie?"

"I don't have anything to wear…" she said before dropping her head onto the table.

Chuckling, April placed a hand on the brunette's back. "Well I guess we have some shopping to do huh?"

* * *

><p>… <em>That Evening; Lair…<em>

"What's in that bag?" Mikey asked while pointing to the shopping bag Ava placed on the kitchen table.

She shrugged while making her way to the fridge, placing perishables where they needed to go. "Just some clothes for interviews…" she replied while putting a few items in the refrigerator.

"Where's the interview?" Donatello questioned from his place at the table.

Ava turned around and shrugged again, "Um… this pizza place where Keno and Nick work…"

Looking up from the bag, Mikey's eyes lit up. "You could like get us some discounted pizza's er somethin'!"

"I don't think they have employee discounts at food places Mikey," Ava responded with a chuckle as she sat down. "Besides, I have to _get_ the job first." She glanced over at April, "Are you sure it is fine if I cannot help out at the shop as much? I do not have to take the job if you would rather I stay and help."

April shook her head, "Trust me, it is fine. Don't you worry about the shop."

"Alright, if you're sure," the brunette responded with a smile as she reached forward to grab her new clothes. "I just hope these clothes are alright… I know it is just a job at a pizza parlor but…"

"Oh, I know!" Mikey cheered while bouncing up and down in his seat. "You should give us a fashion show!"

Ava looked taken aback by the request, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Mikey pointed at the bag, "show off those new clothes of yours." He waggled his eye-ridges, "I can think of a few people who'd like to see how you clean up."

"I don't know…" she replied softly.

"Oh please!" Mikey replied with his best puppy-dog expression.

Ava sighed and shook her head; she could never resist those eyes. "Fine," she said as she tightened her grip on the bag. She stuck out her tongue, "Just this once."

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered. "Lemme go find everyone else!"

Donnie chuckled and shook his head. "I apologize for him. You really don't have to do this."

Ava shrugged, "It's alright Don, besides more opinions can be nice." She chuckled, "Maybe it will make me feel a little less nervous…"

"You'll do fine sweetie," April replied as she gently squeezed one of her shoulders. "Whoever it is will be insane to not give you the job."

Glancing behind her, Ava smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she gestured towards the brunette's room. "Now you better get goin' before Mikey tries to drag you back there."

Chuckling, the brunette nodded. "Got it."

Turning on her heel, Ava quickly made her way towards her room in the lair, her shopping bag in hand. Shutting the door behind her and turning on the light, she dropped the bag on the bed before going through the process of getting changed…

* * *

><p>… <em>Downstairs…<em>

"What the hell is goin' on that's so damn important?" Raphael grumbled at his brother practically dragged him towards the living room.

Mikey waved a finger, "Nuh-uh, you just have to wait and see Raphie-boy." The turtle's blue eyes glinted mischievously as he sat upon the back of the couch. "Just wait."

Raph rolled his eyes, "This betta' be worth it."

"Oh it will," Mikey responded with a smile.

Leaning against the back of the couch as well, the red-clad turtle shook his head and began to wonder exactly what in the shell he was doing there. The movie marathon wasn't supposed to start for three hours yet…

The sound of a door opening and closing on the upper level drew Raphael's attention away from his own thoughts and towards where the sound originated from. As his amber gaze caught sight of who was moving on the upper level, he felt his heart stop for a moment as Ava emerged from her bedroom. The brunette was wearing a pair of black dress pants that while not skin tight still showed that she did in fact have a blossoming figure underneath the material. In addition to the pants, she wore a long-sleeved, button-down, collared shirt in a striking shade of crimson. The ensemble was finished off with flats and simple silver earrings.

Despite the conservative nature of the outfit, Raphael found himself having to suppress a growl. No matter what seeing Ava wear _his_ color drove the turtle crazy! Oh how he wanted to pull the delicate brunette towards him and kiss those soft, inviting lips… If only everyone else wasn't there…

Glancing at the turtles, the way Raph gazed upon Avariella was not lost upon April… along with the way Ava was constantly looking over at the turtle. The redhead found herself smiling softly. Now she thought that she could make a pretty good guess as to why the brunette became so giddy all of a sudden…

Walking towards her family, Ava smiled softly as she felt her cheeks start to redden with her blush. Everyone was staring at her…

She did a small twirl. "So? What do you all think? I was thinking of wearing this Monday…"

"You look great sis!" Mikey said with a smile. He elbowed Raph in his side. "Doesn't she Raph?"

Being pulled out of his daze, Raph glanced over at Mikey. "Wha'?"

Mikey shook his head, "I said… doesn't Ava clean up nice?"

Turning his amber gaze back towards the girl… no… the young woman standing before him, Raphael smiled. "She sure does…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Back in her jeans and sweatshirt, Ava leaned forward to smell the sauce she was stirring. "Mm mm… That smells so good!"

"Just you wait and see how it tastes," the orange-clad turtle responded. Opening the oven, he took out the sheet with the meatballs that were made earlier. "Especially with my meatballs, I promise you even Italy can't make them better."

Ava chuckled and shook her head, "Oh really now?" She raised an eyebrow before turning back towards the sauce. "Should I turn off the burner?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah that would be great." He walked over towards the pot holding the pasta, "After that just go and tell them food's ready, all I have to do is strain this pasta…" he glanced behind himself and then back at Ava. "Have you seen the strainer?"

"Um…" Ava looked all around the kitchen. She pointed at the counter beside Mikey, "Is that white thing it?"

Mike turned towards where she was pointing. "Yep that sure is…"

Ava smiled, "Well I'm going to wash up and tell everyone diner is ready."

"Okay dudette."

Turning around, the brunette made her way towards the dojo where she knew both Leonardo and Raphael were sparring. She stood beside the entrance of the dojo and leaned against the wall right beside it as she watched the two eldest turtles in their workout. It was a lazy smile that spread upon her lips as she watched the red-clad turtle move… While this was not the first time she got the opportunity to watch the turtles fight, she still found it mesmerizing… While Raphael sometimes lacked the grace of his movements that Michelangelo had, his movements were always powerful. However, while those arms were powerful enough to help keep the city safe… Ava knew just how it felt to be within the embrace of those arms… She felt safe and protected from any evil that could be lurking within the shadows… but she also knew how gentle that same embrace could be…

Pushing away from the wall as Leonardo managed to knock Raphael back; Ava cleared her throat and quickly gained the attentions of both ninja.

"Supper is almost ready."

Stretching his arms over his head, the blue-clad turtle nodded. "Thanks, we'll be right there."

Nodding in response, Ava quickly gazed over at Raphael and smiled before turning in the direction of Donatello's lab. Once she reached the shut door, the brunette knocked upon the surface in order to gain the turtle's attentions. A few moments later, the door opened before her.

"Yes?" Donnie questioned.

Ava gestured in the general direction of the kitchen. "Mikey told me to get everyone for dinner."

"Ah," Don responded with a small nod. "Well as soon as I finish this up I'll be right there… What exactly are we having again?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with," Ava counted off on her fingers, "garlic bread… salad… and um… cottage cheese." She smiled, "And don't forget we're having a movie marathon after dinner."

"I didn't forget," the purple-clad turtle responded with a smile and shake of his head.

Ava smiled again, "Good," she began to turn in the direction of the bathroom, "see you at dinner." She called over her shoulder before beginning to make her way towards her next destination. Once at the lower-level bathroom, she turned the light on as well as the water before starting the process of washing up for the upcoming meal. However, while engaged in this task, the brunette did not notice someone also making their way towards the bathroom.

April leaned against the door-frame, "So… You didn't tell me you liked Raph…"

Turning off the water, Ava grabbed a towel and began to dry off her hands while facing the redhead. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah… we're um… actually dating…" She nervously twisted the towel in her grasp. "Though please don't tell Dad… I have no idea how he'll react…" she glanced up at the redhead. "You know with him and Raphael being so close and all…"

"I won't say anything," April responded. "Though I don't think you need to worry about Casey's reaction, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah, I guess…" she shrugged. "I'm just a little worried is all… For some reason I keep thinking about how Ross reacted poorly when he first found out about Monica and Chandler…" She shook her head, "It's probably stupid but I think he'll react in the same way…" Ava drew her eyebrows together, "Wait... You didn't act too surprised about me and Raph…"

Chuckling, April shrugged. "Well I had _some_ suspicions beforehand you know. I know the signs… I mean I _was_ a teenager once."

"True…" smiling Ava shut off the light. She glanced up at April, her blue gaze hopeful. "You really think Dad will be alright with it?"

April wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders, "I'm positive."

* * *

><p>… <em>Even Later…<em>

Pulling her blue eyes away from the movie playing upon the television screen, Ava glanced up at Raphael and smiled. As if sensing her gaze upon him, Raph also turned his amber eyes towards her and smiled back. As Ava lowered her head onto his shoulder, he reached over to grasp her hand and entwine their fingers together. Both of them turned their gazes back towards the movie that everyone was currently watching…

Or at least _almost_ everyone.

Casey Jones had simply glanced over to his side to catch a quick glance of his daughter… his sweet, beautiful daughter… the very idea that he was able to say that somehow, someway he had gotten the amazing privilege of being blessed with such a sweet girl as his very own. Even after only knowing her for a few months, months that seemed to be flying by, the burly man had come to love the girl that had showed up at his front door all that time ago. He knew without a single doubt that he would do anything to keep her safe and happy, to somehow make up for the fact that for the first sixteen years of her life he wasn't around. He still cursed himself for that, wishing he could have gotten the chance to see her grow up from a tiny newborn through all the years until she became the young woman she was today…

So, it was with wide blue eyes that the burly man saw the way his _daughter _was curled up next to his _best friend_. He shot up out of his seat next to April and pointed at the two teenagers, gathering the attentions of everyone else in the room.

"What the hell is goin' on here?!"

At the loud noise, Ava flinched and instinctively tightened her grip on Raphael's hand. Her gaze went towards her father's. "Um… Dad…" she began but she was unable to find anything else to say. Her gaze hurriedly went towards Splinter and then April, searching for some help from either one of them… or anyone else in the room for that matter. However, everyone, even Raphael, seemed stunned at the man's outburst and unable to speak.

That fact only infuriated Casey more, that reaction _proved_ to him that something was being hid from him. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his voice even. "Ava… could I talk ta ya for a minute _alone_."

Still unable to find her voice, Ava only nodded as she complied with her father's request. Her blue eyes turned to look at the remainder of her family who in turn watched her as she followed the burly man. It seemed as if everyone, aside from Raphael, had overcome the initial shock of what had just occurred. Mikey held up his hands with fingers crossed in the hope that things would turn out alright for the brunette and his brother. No one saw a reason to speak up though and Ava could understand why. This was something that only she could speak to her father about and have a hope of diffusing the current situation.

She only hoped those hopes were correctly placed…

Turning around again to face her father's back, Ava dutifully followed the man into the dojo. Her mind frantically attempted to form a plan to help her father calm down… she needed to find _something_ to say but no words came to her. Her palms began to sweat as she stepped into the large room and stopped in the middle of it, only a few feet away from Casey. She swallowed past a lump in her throat and waited for him to speak.

He did not turn to face her when he spoke. "So just what is goin' on?"

The words came in a sudden rush. "Well you see the thing is I really like him and he likes me too…" Suddenly the flow stopped and she began to wring her hands nervously.

"Ain't there some _human_ guy you could like?" he turned to face her.

With the stress on the word 'human' Ava felt an unusual feeling bubble up inside her… it was rage.

"Is _that_ your problem with this? That Raphael is not _human_? Are you serious? How can you say that? He is your _friend_ Mr. Jones." She felt her fingers curl into fists. The words came faster, with an uncharacteristic sharp edge to them. "Whether he is human or not should have no influence on the matter. He is a good person. _That_ is all that should matter."

Casey fully turned to face the girl, his hands held up. "Whoa there, I never said that's what I 'ave a problem wit'. That don't matter ta me at all." The anger from earlier slowly began to vanish, allowing the burly man to speak far more calmly with little effort.

"Well then what is it?" Ava question as she started to breathe deeply, employing the meditative techniques Master Splinter and Leonardo had taught her.

Casey sighed, "It's just that… The guys have enemies… a lot of 'em." Walking forward, he gently placed his hands upon her shoulders. "I just don' want ya to get hurt because they're using ya ta get ta Raph…" he lowered his head and sighed.

"Dad…" Ava's voice was softer now as she spoke. "Even if we weren't together, it is still possible that they would do such a thing…" she paused in thought. "But you know that they wouldn't let anything happen to me." She placed her hands atop of Casey's, causing him to look up at her.

"You really care about him don't you?"

Ava nodded, "I do." She tilted her head to the side. "So it doesn't bother you that Raph is your best friend?"

Casey lowered his hands and shrugged, "In all honesty kiddo, it is a little weird… but if yer happy then I'm happy for you." He pulled Ava into a hug, "I'm sorry fer blowin' up like that…"

Wrapping her arms around her father, Ava allowed herself to fully relax. "I forgive you… though you might want to apologize to Raph… He looked pretty shook up…" Pulling away, she smiled softly. "Though he wouldn't admit it…"

"Yeah, I know," Casey responded with a small smile of his own. "Though can I ask if ya were plannin' on tellin' me?"

Ava nodded, "Of course I was… though I won't lie to you I was nervous about it." She chuckled, "From what I have seen on television, fathers are very protective of their daughters… especially when it comes to boys."

Casey laughed, "Yeah, that we are… but you know it's only cause I worry 'bout ya."

"I figured it was something like that," the brunette responded with a smile of her own. "Still… thanks for understanding, you have no idea how much that means to me." She gestured towards the living area, "I think we should go back…"

The burly man nodded, "Yeah."

Turning towards the room's exit, Ava started to make her way back towards the living area. Not more than two seconds after her arrival did everyone's eyes turn towards her, the movie long forgotten. As Raphael turned as well, his amber eyes landed upon the brunette searching for a sign if he had lost her or not. When Avariella's lips turned upwards in a soft smile, the red-clad turtle felt all the tension leave his body as he smiled back. Everything was okay now.

Casey was not more than five steps behind the brunette, as he gazed upon his friends and family his expression turned sheepish as he walked towards Raphael.

The red-clad turtle sighed, "Hey man, I'm-"

Shaking his head, Casey cut him off. "It's fine… I should be apologizin'," he sighed before glancing down at his daughter, "I shouldn't've snapped like that. What matters it that Ava is happy, and if she's happy with you then I support her." A wry grin spread on his face, "But you better treat my little girl right got it? Cause I know where you live."

Shaking her head slightly, Ava rolled her eyes as she walked towards Raphael and grasped one of his hands in both of her own.

Glancing up at the brunette, he smiled at her before turning his gaze towards Casey. "I will Case, I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

**As always, before we get started I would love to thank Kimmie98, RandomFangirl2, pyro524, Just Call Me J, TubaChick101, Guess, Jess Marylin, and Emilyninjaturtle for reviewing the last chapter. You are all awesome! I always enjoy reading the reviews that you guys leave. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading the things I write. Also, thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alerts, favorites, and/or in a community. :)**

**It is hard to believe that this story has already hit 100,000 words. Needless to say, I've enjoyed writing every single one of them (as long as writer's block decides to stay away!).**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>… <em>Monday…<em>

Hearing the front door of the apartment shut, Casey turned his gaze away from the television as Ava entered the living room. "So how was the interview?"

"Awesome," Ava responded with a large smile as she kicked off her flats and dropped her bag onto the ground. Padding towards the sitting area, she plopped herself into the large recliner. Her smile grew as she looked at her father. "I got the job!"

It was a proud smile that spread over Casey's face. "Really? That's great kiddo! When do ya start?"

"Wednesday, the boss wants me to start on a night that isn't as busy as a Friday so I can get used to manning the register and taking orders." She smiled, "I still cannot believe I got the job."

"I'm sure yer friends that work there put in a good word 'bout ya."

Ava nodded, "Yeah… I'll have to thank the both of them tomorrow." Leaning forward, Ava rested her elbows upon her knees, "So does April have to work late again today?"

"Yeah," Casey responded with a nod. "She's still workin' on this big story. You alright if I head out ta'night? Cause I can stay 'ere if ya want."

Shaking her head, Ava stood up. "No, that is fine. Go out and do your thing… Is Raph going with you?"

Casey nodded again, "Yeah, 'm actually headin' out with everyone ta'night." His gaze followed Ava as she grabbed her shoes and bag, "You sure ya don't want me ta stay here?"

"I'm positive," she responded with a small smile. "I have a lot of homework to do tonight anyway. So you have fun busting skulls."

Smiling at his daughter's use of his term for the nights he went out, Casey lightly chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I will. Now you better be hitting those books."

Giving a small salute, Ava chuckled, "Right away."

Turning around, she slung her bag over her shoulders and grasped her shoes in her hand as she made her way towards her bedroom. Once inside the room, Ava softly shut the door behind her. She then proceeded to put her shoes and bag where they were supposed to go. That done the brunette unbuttoned and took off her red top and her black pants. Now clad in a black camisole and her panties, she padded towards her closet and hung the items she was previously wearing back in the closet. Making her way towards her desk, Ava opened her laptop and turned the piece of machinery on. It hummed to life as she grabbed the pair of sweats she had carelessly thrown on the floor the night before and put them on along with a zip-up hoddie. Sitting at her desk, she was about to get started on her dreaded algebra homework when the distinctive sound of her Shell Cell ringing caught her attention.

As she pulled the device from her bag, Ava smiled brightly upon seeing that it was Raphael who was calling her. She quickly pressed the button to answer the call.

"Why hello you."

"_Hey, so how was the interview?"_

"It wasn't too bad… considering I got the job."

"_Really? That's great."_ On the other end of the line Raphael groaned, _"Yes Mike, she got tha job now will ya shut up?"_

Ava chuckled as she padded towards her bed and laid down. "You going to be alright over there?"

On the other end, Ava could hear the sound of a door slamming. _"I will be now… So what'll you be doin'?"_

"Um… just taking orders and manning the cash register, nothing out of the ordinary. So are you all going on patrol with Dad tonight?"

"_Yeah, why? Ape not gonna be home till late again?"_

Ava nodded, "Yeah, she's still working on this big story… something about a city official on trial for something." She shrugged, "I honestly don't know but it sure seems like a big deal."

"_You alright stayin' there by yerself?"_

"I'm sure, trust me." Ava replied with a small roll of her eyes.

"_Okay, if yer sure,"_ Raphael sighed again. _"Hey, I gotta go."_

Sitting up, Ava placed her feet upon her floor. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Stay safe."

"_Don' worry, we'll be fine. See ya."_

"Yeah, bye."

Placing the phone on her bedside table, it was with a groan that Ava regarded the textbooks either on or near her desk.

"Well… might as well get started…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Closing the final textbook, Ava stretched her arms above her head and smiled. She had miraculously gotten through all of her assignments without needing to contact Izzy for help. One glance at the clock informed the brunette that her father had already left to patrol with the turtles. Moving away from her desk, she started to make her way to the living area. While she knew April wouldn't be home at this time since she was doing the news, the brunette figured that she could at least watch the news program and have somewhat of an understanding as to the huge story she was covering… That and she was starving…

Turning the light on in the kitchen, she padded towards the fridge and opened it. Her blue gaze scanned the contents before settling on items that would make up a sandwich. Placing the items on the counter, she grabbed a couple slices from the loaf of bread and proceeded to make her dinner. With that done she reached into the fridge once more and grabbed a bottle of water. Padding back towards the living room, she placed her food upon the coffee table and turned on the television and quickly changed the channel to station three. Before meeting April and her father, Ava had very little interest in watching the news but now she found herself more willing to watch it on occasion.

Grabbing her sandwich, Ava took a large bite and smiled in satisfaction. She leaned back on the couch and smiled as April came on with the night's headlines. Her grandmother was right; April was amazing at her job. Ava was proud to say she knew her.

Finishing her food, the brunette sighed as she leaned back. Her blue gaze wandered around the empty apartment. While she would never admit it to anyone, to prevent people from worrying about her, Ava was not fond of being alone… especially during the night. While Newport was not a small town by all means, the brunette was still attempting to adjust to living in a city as big a New York. Aside from her paranoia of getting lost in this city with streets that all seemed to look the same… she also found herself jumping at any sound or movement out of the corner of her eyes whenever she was alone. Even after living in the city for over half a year, she still found herself needing to overcome such things about living where she did now, after all, her family would never allow anything to happen to her. That thought allowed a small smile to pull at the corners of her lips.

Soon, the news program had finished and the station transitioned to an entertainment news program that made Ava scrunch up her nose and quickly change the channel to a game show. While trying to guess along with the contestants on the show what the hidden phrase was she was oblivious to the sound of feet against the floor as it drew closer and closer to her door.

The door opened and April walked inside the apartment soon after. Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Ava turned and smiled at the redheaded woman, shocked that enough time had passed for April to get home after the late-night news.

April smiled warmly at Ava before sitting down next to her, "Casey out?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah, so how was work? Think you have to spend more extra hours at the station?"

"Work was fine and unfortunately yes, it looks like this story is going to take longer than I thought." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Though I cannot wait until it is over…"

"I'm sure it will be before you know it," the brunette responded with a smile. "So, are we still going wedding shopping sometime soon?"

April nodded, "Yeah, I was talking to Lauren today and the Saturday after next seems to work best. That work with you?"

Smiling, Ava nodded in response. "Yeah, that sounds great. I hopefully won't have to work that day."

The redhead lifted an eyebrow, "You got the job?"

"Sure did," Ava responded with a nod. "I start Wednesday." She lightly shook her head, "I still cannot believe I got the job." She yawned. "Excuse me…"

Chuckling, April lightly shook her head. "Well it's still great and I'm proud but I think you should get to bed young lady. It _is_ a school night after all."

Ava pouted, "But…"

"No buts," she pointed towards the hallway, a smile still pulling at her lips. "Go on, get going."

Chuckling, the petite brunette nodded as she grabbed her used dishes and stood up. "Yes ma'am." She yawned again while padding towards the kitchen, "Night…"

"Good night sweetie."

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Days Later…<em>

"You really don't have to do this you know," Ava stated while shrugging on her jacket. "I still haven't thanked you and Keno properly for helping me get the job in the first place…"

Nick dismissively waved his hand as he shrugged his own jacket on. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to do anything to thank us. We were happy to help." Smiling, he grabbed both his bag and Ava's, handing the black book bag to the brunette. "And about taking you home, it is my pleasure. Besides do you really want to walk home at this time of night?"

Sighing, Ava shook her head. "Not really but still… I would have been alright."

"I know you would've but I insist," he responded with another smile as he walked towards the employee's exit and towards where he parked his bike. "It's not like it's out of my way or anything." Reaching the bike, Nick grabbed a spare helmet and handed it to Ava.

Accepting the item, the brunette placed it on her head and sighed. "Alright, you win." She stuck out her tongue. "Just means I have to find an even better way to thank you."

"I told you, don't worry about it," Nick got on his bike and turned it on. The engine roared to life as he turned towards the brunette just as she sat on the bike behind him. "You ever ride one of these before?"

Ava shook her head, "I can't say I have… This _is_ safe right?"

Putting on his own helmet, Nick chuckled. "I promise that you're fine, just make sure to hang on."

"Okay, if you're sure," she responded before firmly placing her hands on Nick's shoulders.

Brown eyes lit up as Nick turned back towards the front of his bike and put it into gear. He quickly made his way out of the parking lot and onto the nearby street. Reaching a red stoplight, Nick rolled his eyes as he waited for it to turn green. However, it was not because he was eager to get back home…

Once the light turned green, it seemed as if only a few moments passed before he reached the small antique shop Ava lived above. He stopped his bike in the alleyway between her building and the next one, letting the brunette get off.

She handed the spare helmet to him, "Um… thanks for the ride home."

"Don't mention it," he responded as he took back his helmet. "Did Lee tell you about our plans for Izzy's birthday?"

Ava nodded, "Kind of, she said something about seeing this movie Izz wanted to watch and then going ice skating at Central Park." She tilted her head to the side, "Isn't that a lot of things to do on a Tuesday night?"

Nick shook his head, "Yeah but we decided to celebrate the Saturday before since Izzy has plans with her family the day of."

"Ah… that makes sense," smiling, the brunette readjusted her book bag upon her shoulder. "Well, thanks again for the ride and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," he responded with a small wave as he watched the brunette respond with a wave of her own and walk through the back entrance that lead to her apartment upstairs. She disappeared behind the barrier and Nick could feel a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he revved his engine and pulled back out onto the street…

* * *

><p>… <em>Avariella's Room…<em>

Shutting her door behind her, the delicate brunette quickly dropped her bag beside her desk and kicked off her shoes. She discarded her jacket onto her bed before yanking off her _Roy's Pizza_ employee shirt and hanging it back up for her shift tomorrow. Thankfully, her new boss was nice enough and gave Ava the Saturday before Valentine's Day off so she could go wedding dress shopping with April and Lauren. She was also happy that Isabella's birthday celebration was that same day, for she did not want to ask for _two_ days off just after starting the job.

The brunette slipped off her jeans and threw them onto the wide ottoman at the end of her bed and shuffled towards the same ottoman to grab her sweats and pull those on as well. Her gaze wandered towards the digital clock on her end stand and she sighed. She had a five-hour shift that night, making the current time eight o'clock and if Raphael did show up that night he would appear within the next few minutes to hang out for a couple hours until he and his brothers went out on their nightly patrol. Ava's gaze wandered towards the book bag she had deposited only a few moments ago and groaned. She still had her homework to do…

Knocking upon her window momentarily made the brunette forget about the looming task as her gaze darted towards the window where Raphael was. She quickly padded over towards the window and opened it as a large smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. After the turtle slid into her room through the window, shutting it behind him, Ava quickly pulled him into a hug.

Raph chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Well hello ta you too."

Tilting her head upwards, Ava rested her chin on his plastron. "Hi," she slowly let go, still smiling.

"How's things? Work goin' okay?"

"Yeah, work is fine. I still have to figure out a way to fit in school though…" she shook her head before sitting at her desk. "I am just glad that the most I'll be working is twenty-five hours a week." Turning away from him for a moment, Ava padded towards her desk and sat down before turning again so she was once more facing Raphael.

Raph sat down at the foot of her bed. "Careful ya don't work yerself too hard."

Smiling, Ava stuck out her tongue playfully. "Don't worry, I will try not to." She leaned forward to reach into her book bag, "Is it alright if I work on my homework while we talk?" she dropped the book onto the des with a _thud_.

"Tha's cool," he responded before reaching to his side for the remote. He turned the television on but kept the volume low enough so it would not bother Ava but just loud enough so he could hear it. A small smile pulled at the corners of his wide mouth as he watched the delicate brunette start to get ready to work on whatever work she still had to do. Even the simplest of movements looked so graceful when Ava carried them out. Despite her shy nature, her movements had an underlying confident nature to them and they were always so certain. She moved as if she really did know her own body and was more than comfortable in her own skin. To Raphael, it was the sexiest thing ever.

Once the needed items were set out on her desk, Ava glanced back at Raphael and smiled. "Before I forget, I cannot hang out on the eleventh. Me and my friends have plans to celebrate Izzy's birthday and it sounds like we'll be out most of the night."

"Izzy the smart one?"

Ava nodded, "She sure is, I wish I was _half_ the genius she is." She lightly shook her head, "I hear she's planning on taking all advanced classes her senior year."

Raph raised his eye ridges in bewilderment, "Really? Damn, she sounds like a chick version of Don."

"She does doesn't she?" the brunette asked with a chuckle. "Just to think if the two of them met…" She shook her head, smile still lighting up her face. "They'd be talking for _hours_."

"Yeah…" Raphael responded with a small nod. He watched as Ava's expression turned from mirthful to disheartened in a matter of seconds as she remembered that there would be no possibility for the two of them to _ever_ meet and have such discussions…

How Avariella's heart bled for Donatello… Michelangelo… Leonardo… Unlike Raphael, they might never get the chance to be in a relationship like he was… She only wished that there could be some way… any way for those who had grown so dear to her to have the happiness that she had while with Raphael. She knew they all deserved to have such a joy…

The delicate brunette hung her head slightly, her hair lowering a curtain to block her face from view. Her eyes began to well up, the pain from her heart becoming so great that it rose to her ducts. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek and splatter onto her sweatpants.

Seeing the drop fall, Raphael was instantly by Ava's side. "Hey, what's tha matta'?" he placed a large finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her face up.

"I'm sorry…" Ava responded with a small shake of her head.

"Ya don't need ta be sayin' sorry," straightening up slightly, Raphael sat upon the long ottoman situated at the foot of Ava's bed, gently pulling the delicate brunette to sit beside him. "Now, what's wit' tha cryin'?"

Shrugging, the brunette sighed. "It's nothing… I just…" Closing her eyes, she rested her head upon Raph's shoulder. "I just realized that the possibility of your brothers getting into a relationship is slim to none…" Eyes now open, she moved so her chin was now resting upon his shoulder as she glanced up at him with sad blue eyes. "I just want them to have that chance…"

Wrapping an arm around his girl, Raph pulled her in close. "I know, but ya have ta rememba' that I had tha same chance."

"So you think everyone else will get the chance?" Ava's eyes lit up hopefully.

The red-clad turtle nodded, "If it's meant ta happen I think it will."

Smiling, the brunette curled closer to her turtle. "I sure hope you are right Raphie…"

* * *

><p>… <em>One Week Later; David's Bridal…<em>

"How you doing April?" Lauren, a bespectacled woman with light brunette hair, questioned.

Behind the curtain, the redheaded woman sighed. "No… I look like a marshmallow!"

Stifling a giggle behind her hand, Ava walked forward and held up her camera. "Oh come on April, show us."

"Not as long as you're still holding that camera young lady," she responded. "I still don't know _why_ you want to take pictures…"

"I think it will be something fun to look at down the road," Ava responded simply. "You know, so we can all have a nice laugh at how humorous some dresses looked." Upon getting no response, Ava leaned against a nearby wall and glanced at Lauren. "Do you not agree with me?"

Holding up her hands, the woman took a step back. "Oh no, I am _not_ getting involved in this."

Turning slightly, Ava pouted despite knowing April wouldn't be able to see her. "Please?"

There was a pause before April sighed in resignation. "Fine, but I have full right to burn them if I want to."

A smile pulled at the corners of Ava's lips as she stood up. "Of course, but you know we _have_ to wait a year at least."

Another pause. "Fine, but I don't want to see them until _after_ the ceremony."

"You got it," the teenage brunette responded while walking away from the wall, holding up her camera in a ready position. "Now let's see the dress."

There was another pause before April threw open the curtain. She walked out of the dressing room and stood before a full length mirror. Hearing the petite brunette chuckle softly behind her, she rolled her eyes before turning to face both Avariella and Laruen. Both women were attempting to stop the fits of laughter that wished to erupt.

Again, April rolled her eyes though she smiled. "I know... it's horrible."

"I'm- I'm sorry," Ava said while attempting to compose herself. "But you're right… it looks ridiculous," she held up her camera and quickly took a picture, still giggling. "Okay, you can try on another one." As April went back into the dressing room, Ava turned to glance at the maid of honor. "How many dresses does that make now?"

"I think seventeen…" Lauren replied before sitting down. "And she has at least three more she wants to try on."

Ava nodded, they had been at the bridal store for over an hour already and the redheaded bride-to-be was having trouble finding a dress she liked. All she knew for certain was she did not want something over the top… or strapless. No, all the redhead wanted was something simple that made her feel absolutely stunning and like the princess she should be on the upcoming day.

"So, have you decided on colors?" Laruen asked.

"Um… I think so... I'm still torn between coral or yellow…"

Ava smiled, "Well both sound lovely." She paused, "Why don't you do both? It is not as if the two colors clash horribly with one another… At least I do not think so."

Laruen nodded, "She's right April. It is another possibility."

Upon getting no response, both women turned to glance at each other before looking back at the barrier that separated them from the bride.

"April?" Ava asked slowly.

"You okay in there?" Laruen added. She paused, "Another miss?"

"No… Girls, I think I found the dress…"

Both Ava and Laruen smiled excitedly.

Ava quickly readied her camera. "Really?"

"Well then get out here and show us!" Lauren added.

Sliding open the curtain, April was all smiles as she walked towards the full length mirror in the main area. She truly was stunning. The gown was simple with an A-line skirt that gently hugged the curve of her hips before cascading to gently rest upon the ground. The white material was gathered around the redhead's chest, showing off the woman's graceful curves while still being modest. The only adoration upon the gown was the simple bead-work that followed the graceful V-neck of the dress and continued all the way behind her neck along with the halter neck.

Smiling, Lauren grasped one of April's hands. "You look beautiful."

"You sure do," Ava responded with a smile of her own as she held up the camera. "May I? I promise no one will see it before the ceremony."

Turning to face the young brunette that in the past few months April had come to see as one of her own, she nodded and smiled. "Of course," she responded as Laruen pulled her in a one-armed hug. April quickly returned the gesture moments before she watched Avariella snap the first picture of her in her wedding dress.

Lowering the camera, Ava's smile never once left her face. She walked up towards both older women. "So should I start calling you 'Mom' soon?" she chuckled.

"Oh you don't have to do that sweetie." Letting go of her maid of honor, April stepped forward and pulled the delicate brunette into a warm hug. "I hope it doesn't feel like I'm trying to replace Kayla."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Ava responded while hugging April back. Pulling away, she smiled, "Though technically you _will_ be my mother in a matter of months."

April shook her head, "It's alright, it doesn't matter what you call me."

"I know," the delicate brunette responded with a small nod before standing beside April in front of the mirror. "You do look beautiful though… Dad won't know what hit him."

"Totally," Laruen responded with a smile as she glanced at April. "Now that's done, it's time to look for a veil… and shoes."

* * *

><p>… <em>That Night; Central Park…<em>

A high-pitched squeak escaped Avariella's lips as once more she fell flat on her bottom upon the cold, unforgiving ice. "Ow…" she muttered with a grimace while making no attempt to get back up… She was content with sitting there, even if she was in everyone's way…

Nicholas effortlessly skated over towards the fallen brunette and chuckled. "You alright down there?"

"I'm fine…" she muttered while crossing her arms like a stubborn child. The whole time they were there her friends had attempted to teach the brunette to skate… with little success. "Though I do not think I will want to sit tomorrow…"

Chuckling again, Nick held out a hand. "Come on," he smiled as Ava begrudgingly took the offered hand. "Up we go." After helping the delicate brunette up, Nick let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Want to try it again?"

Ava shook her head, "No… I suck."

"Oh you do not suck," he responded with a shake of his head. "You just need to practice is all."

"Nope," the brunette responded with a pout. "I suck."

Nick chuckled again, thinking she was absolutely adorable like this. "Just one more time? I promise you won't fall again."

Glancing up at him, Ava closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine…" she held up a finger, "but just _one_ more time got it?" A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, "And you have to buy me hot chocolate."

"Deal," he responded with a nod.

As Ava started to steal herself for the unavoidable plummet that awaited her, she found her gaze going towards Isabella as she glided across the ice before leaping into the air. She managed to complete half a rotation before landing upon the ice again, gliding backwards for a few short moments before turning herself around towards both Nick and Ava.

Coming to a halt, the strawberry blonde smiled, her face flushed. "So, how's she doing?"

"She's doing fine," Nick responded with a small smile.

Shaking her head, Ava stuck her tongue out at her two friends. "Well I do not agree sir," she chuckled before turning her gaze towards the birthday girl. "Just how on Earth did all of you get so good at this?"

"My aunt owns a skating rink up north and she let us practice when all of us would visit her," Izzy replied with a smile.

Ava blinked, "Okay… that explains why _you_ know…" she gestured towards Nick, "but what about him and Lena?"

Gliding towards her friends, Selena quickly came to halt beside Ava. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" the delicate brunette asked.

Pulling her friend into a one-armed hug, the blonde smiled. "The three of us are kinda related… by marriage." Seeing her friend's confusion, she smiled again. "Well our mom's sister…"

"Married my mom's brother," Isabella finished with a nod.

"I think that makes us second cousins or something…" Nick added with a shrug.

Izzy shook her head, "We're not cousins. Aunt Karen and Uncle Joe's kids are our cousins but we're," she gestured between herself as well as the Darley twins, "technically not related."

"Our families are close enough though," Selena added before looking at Ava. "Confused sweetie?"

"No, I think I got it," the brunette responded with a small, but unsure, nod. "That definitely explains why all of you are so close."

"Good," Selena responded with a smile as she glanced over at the strawberry blonde. "So, enough about that… does the birthday girl was a refill on hot chocolate?"

Blue eyes lit up as Isabella nodded, "That would be awesome."

Selena responded with a smile as she linked her arms through both Izzy's and Ava's. Together, the three girls glided along the ice with Nick following closely behind. As they all reached the edge of the skating area, all four teenagers halted at a nearby bench before quickly changing back into their respective street shoes. Slipping on and tying her sneakers, Selena's green gaze wandered upwards. "So, any of you have plans on V-day?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Izzy shrugged. "Just spending my birthday with my family while dodging questions about why I haven't decided what I am going to be…" she shook her head and sighed.

Frowning, Selena pulled her friend in a one-armed hug. "It won't be that bad sweetie, you'll make it through."

"Yeah I guess…" the strawberry blonde replied while pulling on her street shoes. "But anyway, thanks again for tonight," a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips, "I'm really having fun."

Selena smiled again and pulled her childhood friend closer. "Good, I'm glad." She soon turned her gaze towards the delicate brunette who had just finished changing her footwear. "So… you have plans?"

"Nope, nothing planned," she responded with a shrug. "I was thinking of hanging out with my cousins though."

"None of them have girlfriends?" Nick questioned with a tilt of his head.

Ava shook her head in response, a small smile spreading over her lips. "Just one does," she shrugged, "the other three just haven't found someone yet…" Her blue gaze shifted to look upon Izzy before she sighed. If only she and Donnie could just _talk_ to each other somehow… the delicate brunette was sure they would hit it off. She sighed again before standing, there was no use stressing over something she had no control over. Like Raphael told her, if Izzy was meant to meet Donnie then somehow she would. She turned towards Selena and gracefully arched an eyebrow. "Do you have plans?"

Green eyes twinkled, "Sure do, me and Josh are going out to dinner and a movie." She shrugged, "And depending on time we might take a walk through Central."

"That's so cute," Izzy replied with a smile as everyone else stood up and began to make their way to return their skates. "That sounds like the perfect date… at least for high schoolers."

Selena nodded, "Yeah, it does sound nice…" she turned her gaze towards Ava. "So, what makes the perfect date for you missy?"

Turning in her skates, the brunette shrugged. "Oh nothing much," a soft smile spread over her lips, "just getting to spend time with a guy that I like… We could just be watching television together and I'd be happy. All that matters is that we spent time together."

Isabella and Selena sighed blissfully.

"Okay, I change my mind," Izzy replied with a dreamy smile, "that's the perfect date."

Selena nodded in agreement, "It sure is."

* * *

><p>… <em>Jones's Apartment…<em>

Knocking upon the window caused April to glance up from her bridal magazine and turn towards the source of the sound. She waved the visitor in. "Window's open," she stated before placing the magazine down on the coffee table along with a stack of others. Glancing back up, the redhead was surprised to only see Raphael standing there. None of his brothers were in sight. She leaned back in her seat, "Casey already left a little while ago."

"Yeah, I know," the red-clad turtle stated before plopping himself in a recliner. "I wanted ta talk ta ya." He sighed and rubbed his bald head, "I… I kinda…" he sighed again, "I need some advice."

April raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Well uh… Valentine's Day is comin' up an'…" he sighed again in frustration. "An' I don' know what ta do." He glanced up at April, "An' I figured wit' ya being a girl an' all that ya could… ya know, help me out a bit."

"I see," the redhead woman responded with a small nod. "I think I can help you."

Raphael's amber gaze lit up, albeit only slightly. "Really?"

April nodded again and smiled. "Of course, we're family after all." Grabbing her mug, she took a quick sip of her tea. "I think I have a few ideas for you…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Valentine's Day…<em>

Shutting her final textbook of the night, Ava smiled happily. She thankfully was not scheduled to work that afternoon and she had enough time to finish all of her homework before she was expecting to see Raphael that day. This meant that for the first time in a few days, she could fully devote her attentions to the red-clad turtle instead of dividing it between him and her horrid schoolwork.

Leaning back in her chair, the brunette took a deep calming breath. Smelling the air she opened her eyes and stood up. She swore that she just smelled something cooking. Drawing her eyebrows together, Ava tiled her head in confusion. April and Casey had already left. She was not expecting to see them for the rest of the night…

Following her nose, Ava walked towards her bedroom door and swung the barrier open. Her senses were soon bombarded with tantalizing scents that she assumed were coming from the kitchen. She padded down the hallway towards the living room, her blue eyes going wide as her hand flew to her mouth.

There before her was Raphael, in his grasp was a box of chocolates and a gorgeous bouquet of white lily flowers. She dropped her hand back to her side before closing the gap between her and her turtle.

Raphael handed the flowers to her, "Uh, happy Valentine's Day."

Grasping the flowers, Ava smiled brightly before inhaling their sweet scent. She glanced up at Raphael, "How did you know?" She smelled the flowers again, "I love lilies…"

"Well I had a bit of help."

Looking back up at Raphael, she smiled before wrapping an arm around him. "Still, thank you so much for the flowers." She pulled back, "I love them." Taking another long whiff, she sighed contently. "Well I should put these in some water." Holding the flowers close to her, she made her way into the kitchen where a spread of food was laid out. "What's all this?"

"Well I rememba you tellin' me that ya never had sushi or any other Japanese food," he shrugged, "So I thought that maybe we could have some."

"Well it all smells delicious," Ava responded with a smile before walking over towards the sink. She opened the cabinet beneath it and grabbed a vase before putting water in it. "Though you'll have to teach me how to use chopsticks…" she admitted softly.

Raphael smiled, "That's no problem."

Placing the flowers into the vase, Ava took another long whiff of the fragrance and smiled. "Still, thank you so much for the flowers." She put the vase upon the table. "Did I ever tell you my mother had a garden back in Vermont?"

"No, I don' think so."

"Well she did, it was a beautiful garden… She grew everything she could… flowers, vegetables… anything." She smiled, "I'm pretty sure that's why she decided to leave the city."

Raphael raised an eye ridge, "I thought ya said ya lived in Newport. Ain't that a city?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah it is, but we lived just outside of it." She shrugged, "It makes it so much easier to tell people where I live." She gestured towards the spread of food, "So… what's on the menu?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

A smile spread across Ava's lips after popping another piece of sushi into her mouth. "Oh my goodness, this is actually good."

"Ya say that like you expected somethin' nasty," Raphael responded with a chuckle. The two of them were completely ignoring the movie currently playing on the television. It was only background noise at this point.

Ava hung her head sheepishly, "I kind of was…"

Raphael laughed. "Well 'm glad I could prove ya wrong then." He gestured towards another piece of sushi with his chopsticks. "Those are really good."

"Oh?" Ava questioned before reaching her chopsticks out to grasp the mentioned piece, only to drop it back onto the plate. She sighed, "And I thought I was getting the hang of it…" She reached forward to grasp it once more. This time she managed to lift it a couple inches off the plate before it once more fell from the grasp of her chopsticks.

Smiling, the turtle used his own chopsticks and got a hold of the piece of sushi. He extended it towards the brunette. "Don' worry, you'll get tha hang of it soon."

She playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, I know, I know," chuckling she leaned forward and snatched the sushi off Raphael's chopsticks. "Mmm, thank you," she said around the food with a hand covering her mouth.

"Anytime," Raph responded with a smile before taking a swig of his drink. He placed it back upon the nearby end stand as Ava placed the few remaining pieces of sushi on the coffee table.

Sitting back, the brunette then leaned against Raphael, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled closer to him as both of them turned their attentions to the movie that had just begun to play on the television. Due to the day of the year, it was another romance movie. However, this one, rather than being overly sappy, was a romantic comedy entitled _'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'_.

"Oh, I love this movie…" Ava muttered as a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "It is just so adorable…"

"What's it about?" Raphael asked before resting his head atop Ava's.

She glanced up at him and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "Well I guess you will just have to watch it then, won't you?" the brunette chuckled softly as she curled closer to her boyfriend just as one of the main characters showed up on the screen.

Smiling, Raphael tightened his hold on Ava. "I guess I will."

* * *

><p>… <em>Even Later…<em>

Raphael was finding it very difficult to pay attention to the movie…

His amber gaze remained focused upon Ava as she watched the film he was barely listening to. The glow of the television was just bright enough for him to see her perfectly. How the corners of her eyes crinkled up when she laughed. How her blue eyes seemed to dance when talking about things that she loved… her photography… her friends… Raphael smiled as he covertly smelled her hair. He still couldn't understand how the brunette always managed to smell so good. Maybe it was just a girl thing…

Closing his eyes, Raphael turned his head so that his cheek rested atop Ava's head of dark brown hair. He smiled again as Ava reached out to grasp one of his hands in both of her own. His large fingers curled around one of the hands as he slightly tightened his hold on the delicate brunette. She instantly responded by curling closer to him. Soon the television station paused the movie for a commercial break and Ava stirred slightly. She shifted her head in order to gaze up at Raphael as he lifted his head.

She smiled softly, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded with a gentle smile. "Comfy?"

She nodded, blue eyes twinkling. "Sure am, you are very cuddly you know that?"

Raph raised an eye ridge, "Cuddly?"

Giggling, she nodded again. "Yes, cuddly, very cuddly as a matter of fact."

"I don't buy it," he responded while resting his forehead against hers.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to," she responded before adopting a serious expression. "After all, it is very difficult for one to determine his or her level of cuddliness." She smiled, "And by my observations you are in fact very, very cuddly Mister Hamato."

Raph chuckled, "Well I guess I'll hafta believe ya then."

"Why of course. After all, I speak only the truth." Another smile pulled at the corners of her lips and Raphael couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss them…

For several moments that seemed to stretch forever, the two of them remained still. They simply gazed into each other's eyes as everything around them slowly faded into nothingness. All there was in the world was the two of them, nothing more, and nothing less.

Raphael soon found himself lifting his large hand up to tuck some stray hairs behind Avariella's ear. He then lightly brushed his thumb over her smooth cheek with gentleness he did not know he possessed. When he was rewarded with a soft smile from the delicate brunette, he felt his heart flutter uncharacteristically in his chest. She was so beautiful and once more Raphael found himself immensely happy that he was able to call her his girl.

He leaned forward slowly and gently pressed his lips against those he had wanted to kiss for so long. His caught in his throat when she kissed him back. She was kissing him back!

Her eyes fluttering closed, Ava could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she felt Raphael's lips against hers. While it was a first kiss for the two of them, the delicate brunette definitely thought it was a good first kiss.

Opening her eyes after the kiss was broken; Ava felt a smile pull at the corners of her lips. She kept her forehead rested against Raphael's, the movie long forgotten. Reaching up, she placed a hand atop of Raph's large hand and rested her cheek within its powerful grasp. Her blue gaze soon met his amber orbs and her smile grew before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his again. Her arms slowly went around behind his neck as his hand moved from her cheek and rested upon her back, pulling her closer to him. Hearing what Ava could only describe as a purring sound, she slowly pulled away and tilted her head to the side in questioning. Her blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Not wanting to sound rude but… what was that?"

Raph slightly hung his head. "Well… it's uh…" he sighed, "It's somethin' called a chur… is that weird?"

Ava smiled and shook her head. "Not weird at all," she rested her forehead against his again. "Actually I think it is adorable, just like you."

"Please, I ain't adorable. I'm manly as hell."

"Well you can be that too," she responded while moving her hands so they now rested on his broad shoulders. "But I think you can be absolutely adorable."

Raph smiled, "Only wit' you Ella."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, her smile growing. "Ella… I like it."

"Yeah?"

She nodded before kissing his nose ridge, "Yeah… I love it." Smiling again, she placed a soft kiss against his lips. She just couldn't get enough!

Breaking the kiss, Raph smiled at his girl, "Happy Valentine's Day Ella."

Wrapping her arms around him, the delicate brunette smiled. "The best there ever was…"

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wants to see a picture of April's dress, I'll be posting a link on my profile and will be putting the image up on my wiki on the <em>A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words<em> page.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before I get started here, as always I would like to thank everyone who faved this story as well as placed it on their alerts or in a community. I would also love to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. So thank you to Jess Marylin, Night Owl's Shadow, Kimmie98, Just Call Me J, Guess, and Emilyninjaturtle for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome! I'm glad you are enjoying reading this. :)**

**On another note, I would like to apologize for this chapter taking as long as it has. With finishing my summer class (and fall semester starting on the 26th of this month), a recent death in the family, as well as writer's block being the cruel mistress that she is and hitting just when I got to the end of this chapter, I have not been as productive in my writing as I would wish to be. Of course it is very frustrating when I have several ideas for things I would like to happen down the road but I'm stuck on a single scene and can't progress. -_-**

**Furthermore, on the idea of all the ideas I have for this story (which I am really excited to write) I hope you don't mind longer stories because it looks like this one is going to be at least 50 chapters... if not more :P So... yeah, there is a reason I have "Epic-length story" in the summary.**

**For anyone who is interested, I have links to other places on the internet where you can find me. Some of these include my wikis, my deviantart page, my twitter, my blog, my Youtube account, and my Facebook fan page. So please, if you feel so inclined, check them out :)**

**Okay, enough with my rambling. I hope you enjoy this latest (and as of now, longest) installment of _A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words! _(I can't believe it has been two years since I published this story! lol)**

**I warn you, this is a fluffy one. :3**

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Months Later; Massachusetts, Jones Farmhouse…<em>

Stepping outside of the van, Ava smiled as she took a huge breath. The air out here was so great, so clean. It reminded her immensely of Vermont. Winter had finally started to loosen its grip upon the area. All the snow the brunette was sure used to be here was gone. However, the weather that day was not suitable for shorts and short sleeves though it was reported to get warmer within the next few days.

Turning around, she smiled at her father. "It's beautiful out here." She took an exaggerated smell of the air, "And that air!"

Casey chuckled before grabbing one of the suitcases in the back, "Yeah, it sure is somethin' after bein' in tha city fer so long."

"Agreed," April replied as she grabbed another bag. "We haven't been here for almost a year. I missed the atmosphere."

Ava nodded as she walked forward to grab a bag, but was beat to it by Raphael who swiftly grasped the large blue duffel bag she had been going for. The brunette playfully stuck out her tongue before grabbing another, smaller bag instead.

"It's too bad ya can only stay a few days though," Mikey stated as he also grabbed a couple bags and began to follow everyone into the farmhouse.

"Yeah, it is but I don't want to use all my vacation time," April shrugged. "I have to save some after all."

Casey nodded as he started to unlock the front door. "What's important is that ya could have a chance ta look over tha place. We'll handle all tha repairs an' stuff after ya leave." Opening the door, the burly man quickly walked inside and placed the bags he was holding onto the ground. He stretched his arms over his head. "Hey, where's the food we got? I'm starvin'."

Walking inside, Mikey held up the grocery bags. "Same here dude," walking into what Ava assumed was the kitchen, the orange-clad turtle placed the bags onto the table. "Who's in the mood for sandwiches?" He opened the fridge, smiling upon seeing that it was on.

"Count me in," Raph said as he made his way towards the foot of the staircase, Ava's bag still in hand.

"Same here," Ava replied. Moments later her stomach growled, eliciting chuckles from everyone else. She blushed. "As we can all hear, I am hungry…"

Chuckling, Mikey nodded. "I can see that. How about once we get settled we'll have a late lunch… or an early dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea," Leonardo replied with a couple bags in hand as well. Donatello and Master Splinter soon walked in after him.

"Where should I put my things?" Ava asked while making her way up a few stairs.

"There's an extra room we didn't use the last time we were here," April replied. She started to make her way over towards the brunette but was halted by Raphael.

"Don' worry 'bout it Ape, I'll show here where it is." He said while making his way up the stairs, Ava right behind him.

Following right behind him, Ava's gaze quickly swept over what of the upper floor she could see. At the top of the stairs there was a table in the corner. Several photographs covered the surface and even a portrait hung over the collection.

Momentarily forgetting her initial reasoning for being up there, the brunette padded towards the table with her gaze locked on the portrait hanging on the wall. She instantly recognized that in the background was the house she was currently standing in now. However, the focus of the photograph was upon the gathering in front of it. Two young men, no older than sixteen by the looks of it, stood alongside two middle-aged couples and an elderly couple. While the two youngest ones appeared to be attempting to stay as far away from each other as possible, everyone had a smile upon their face.

Looking at the two young men once more, Ava found her attentions were drawn to who appeared to be the youngest one. She tilted her head to the side in thought. For some reason he looked so familiar…

"Raphie?"

Walking up behind his girl after placing her bags in her room, the red-clad turtle wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah babe?"

"Do you know who that is?" she asked, pointing at the boy in the photograph.

"I think that's Case," he supplied. "Though I don' know fer sure who anyone else is."

Ava nodded before placing her bags beside the wall and instead grabbing one of the photographs upon the table. "Well I guess I will have to ask him huh?" She glanced over her shoulder and smiled before heading back downstairs again. Catching sight of her father, she quickly made her way towards where he sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" she stated before taking a seat next to him, placing the photo upon the table.

"Sure kiddo, what is it?"

Pointing at the photograph, she turned a questioning gaze to her father. "Who are these people?"

Leaning forward, the burly vigilante picked up the photo and smiled. "Well," turning the photo so his daughter could see it, he pointed at another image of the familiar-looking boy, "that's me and," he pointed at the other boy in the image, "that's my cousin Sid."

Ava pointed at a woman in the background, "What about her?"

"That's my Ma and yer grandma," he supplied before pointing at the elderly couple in the background. "Those are yer great-grandparents, they used ta own this place way back." Glancing over at Ava, he smiled at her. "Don' worry, you'll meet the rest of the family at the weddin'."

Taking the photo from his grasp, Ava smiled. She was not used to the idea of having so many family members, the idea of a family larger than three people excited the young brunette. She just hoped that they would all like her.

Lifting her gaze from the photo, Ava looked up at April. "So, is there anyone from your side that I will be meeting?"

Sitting on Casey's other side, April nodded. "You sure will. There's my sister Robyn, Uncle Augie, Robyn's son Trevor, and a few others."

"You think they will like me?" Ava questioned. "I mean, I never really had so many family members before and…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"I know they will," April replied with a smile. "I know that my sister is really looking forward to meeting you."

Ava's eyes lit up as she smiled, "Really?"

April nodded, "She sure is, she said that now she finally has the chance to be the 'cool aunt' for once."

Chuckling, Ava shook her head before redirecting her gaze to the photograph. "Well as far as I know she'll be my _only_ aunt so I think she has a monopoly on that." She raised an eyebrow, "Unless either of you have any other sisters I do not know about?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Next Morning…<em>

Stretching her arms over her head, Ava shuffled out of her room and into the hallway. The sounds of the shower going made her groan in slight annoyance for she had left her toiletries in there. However, the groan was soon replaced with a smile as she heard the distinct sound of the one in the shower singing…

"La da dee, la da da…"

Upon finally recognizing that the voice belonged to Raphael, Ava's smile grew. A small giggle escaped her lips as she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where everyone else was currently situated. She waved at everyone in greeting before covering her mouth as another giggle escaped her lips. Raphael sung in the shower, it was just too adorable!

"What's so funny, chuckles?" Mikey asked as he placed a plate of sausage and bacon on the table.

Composing herself, Ava shook her head. "It's nothing." Reaching in front of her, she grabbed a piece of toast and bit down upon it with a smile still playing on her lips.

Mikey rolled his eyes before sitting down. "Right, as if I believe that." He lightly nudged the brunette. "Come on, spill."

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with this project…" Ava replied before taking a sip of the orange juice that was placed before her.

Leonardo raised an eye-ridge curiously, "And that's what was funny?"

"Mikey helping with school?" Donnie added before chuckling softly. "Yeah, that sounds funny."

"Hey!" Mikey whined before sticking out his tongue.

Chuckling at the brotherly exchange, Ava shook her head. "Trust me, it is nothing intellectual. Actually it is more of a creative project…"

Mikey's baby blues lit up, inwardly relieved that it had nothing to do with math or history. "Really? What kinda project?"

"Well my photography teacher wants us to have someone else take photos… of us," she shrugged, "In order to see more from the perspective of those having their picture taken as well as the perspective of the photographer and I figured with the scenery being so nice around here that I could get it partly done this week." She smiled, "So, you wanna help?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Michelangelo's face broke out into a large grin. "You can totally count me in."

The brunette smiled in response, "Awesome. How about we start this afternoon?" She reached for the dish with the scrambled eggs. "I wanted to get a run in this morning and soak up this country air."

"If it's alright with you," April interjected, "could I join?"

"Of course you can," Ava responded, "I was just about to ask if anyone wanted to join me." Hearing Raphael stomp down the stairs, she turned just in time to watch him walk into the kitchen. She smiled, "Why good morning."

Offering a smile in response, Raphael walked towards the table and took the free seat beside her. He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against her lips in form of greeting, ignoring the looks he knew everyone was throwing him at the moment. "Mornin' beautiful."

"Awww," Mikey interjected with a goofy smile.

Smiling at her turtle, Ava soon grasped one of his hands in one of her own before turning her gaze back towards April. "How about we head out in… let's say… an hour?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Hours Later…<em>

Face flushed, Ava panted as she turned the corner onto the long driveway that would lead both her and April back to the farmhouse. She glanced behind her at April as she began to gradually slow down to a walk. Unscrewing the cap on her water bottle, the brunette took a large swig of the drink and smiled in satisfaction as the cool water satisfied her thirst.

"You okay back there?"

Catching up with the redhead, April was panting slightly harder than Ava but was all smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine." She also began to slow down while shaking her head. "You should have told me you actually ran most of the time you were out. Those were some long stretches. My legs are killing me."

"You could have told me that," Ava responded with a chuckle, "I would have slowed down."

April rolled her eyes and chuckles. "Oh I think I'll manage," she stretched her arms over her head, "Just part of getting old."

"You are _not_ old," the brunette responded while wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "You're not even thirty yet."

Returning the one-armed embrace, April rolled her eyes and smiled at the brunette. "Just wait until you're my age and are around a girl who can out run you _that_ easily."

Ava chuckled softly, "Well I _do_ run more often than you do but I know for sure you can kick butt better than me." Looking in front of her, she tilted her head to the side. "April?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Dad expecting anyone?"

April shook her head, directing her gaze towards where Ava was also looking. "No…"

In the driveway, parked right beside the van they took up, was a blue pick-up truck that neither women recognized. The license plate said that the driver of the vehicle was from Massachusetts. As they both approached the front porch, the door swung open to reveal a woman with greying hair and stunning blue eyes. She was wearing jeans along with a green short-sleeved shirt. Despite knowing for sure she had never met this woman before, Ava could not shake the feeling that she recognized her somehow…

"Ms. Jones," April greeted as she walked up the front stairs. She shook the elderly woman's hand, "I didn't know you were coming over."

The woman shrugged, "Well it's not like I see you at the city." Looking past April, Ms. Jones smiled warmly at Ava. She walked towards her, "And you must be Avariella."

Ava blinked. "You know who I am?"

"Well I've heard about you," Ms. Jones responded as she stood before the brunette. "Clara made sure to keep me informed."

"Wait… so Nana told you about me?" Ava drew her eyebrows together. "But my father never knew?"

Ms. Jones shook her head. "No, Clara said it would be best at the time." She shrugged, "She only wrote me in case something happened so you wouldn't've become a ward of the state." She dismissively waved her hand, as if to banish the subject. "But enough with that, it is nice to finally meet you."

Ava outstretched a hand. "It is nice to meet you as well Ms. Jones."

Instead of taking the offered hand, Ms. Jones pulled the brunette into a strong hug that had Ava sharply pulling in air. Pulling away, she held the brunette by her shoulders. "Please, call me Grandma. We are family."

"Okay… Grandma," Ava said experimentally. Oddly enough, it felt almost natural to say. As if she had always known her.

Ms. Jones smiled, "So, I hear you like photography?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

"So Dad actually played ice hockey professionally?" Ava questioned before sitting down, placing two cups of tea upon the table.

Ms. Jones nodded, "He sure did. Only for one season though." She took a sip of her tea, "This is delicious."

Ava smiled, "Thanks, Nana showed me how to use loose tea leaves." She took a sip of her tea, "So, what was my father like at my age?"

"Well…" Ms. Jones responded with a small shake of her head. "Needless to say he always managed to find himself in trouble. I can give him this: he was always lookin' out for those who couldn't help themselves… even if his methods weren't always the smartest."

Nodding, the brunette sipped at her tea again. "I guess some people never change do they?"

Ms. Jones chuckled, "That's for sure." Watching the brunette, she smiled softly. "You really are Kayla's girl. You're so much like her."

"Really?" Ava responded with a smile.

Ms. Jones nodded, "Sure are. You act just like how she did at your age. I still couldn't get over how she acted. It was hard to believe she was only a couple years older than Arnold."

Ava arched an eyebrow, "Arnold?"

"He never told you that Casey is just his middle name?"

Ava shook her head. "No, he didn't," she placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a fit of laughter.

Walking into the kitchen, Casey offered a small incline of his head before opening the fridge and peering inside. Hearing the small chuckles, the burly man groaned before turning to face his mother. "Ma, what did you tell 'er."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ms. Jones replied with a small shrug.

Grabbing a beer, Casey shut the fridge before turning to look at his daughter who was obviously fighting off a bout of laughter. "Yeah… I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry!" Ava managed to exclaim before chucking. "It's just I didn't expect that!"

Casey groaned. "Seriously, whadda ya tell her?"

"Oh nothing… _Arnold_," Ava responded with another chuckle. "Oh I-I'm s-so-sorry!" She placed a hand over her mouth as the chuckles began to subside. Finally able to catch her breath, the brunette adopted a sheepish expression. "I just didn't expect that your name wasn't Casey…"

Smiling, the burly man shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it kiddo. Most people react the same way." He turned his gaze to his mother, "But that doesn't mean you have ta go around tellin' everyone."

Ms. Jones shrugged, "Hey, it's my job ta embarrass you, especially in front of your kid." She gestured towards Avariella, "Just wait until she starts havin' kids."

Casey's eyes doubled in size. "Over my dead body!" He turned to face his daughter, "You hear that? No havin' kids!"

Ava held up her hands, "Trust me, that isn't even on my radar." She chuckled. "It's going to be a very long time before I make you a grandfather." If ever, she added silently to herself.

"Good," Ms. Jones responded with a chuckle.

"It better be more than just a long time young lady," Casey added firmly. "You're goin' ta college before the thought is allowed in yer head."

Ava gave a small salute, "Gotcha, no babies and no thinking about babies." She chuckled softly.

"Look who's talking…" Ms. Jones said as she took another sip of her tea.

Casey turned towards his mother, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing," she responded with a smile as she turned her gaze towards Ava. "Well on the subject of college… any idea what you want to major in?"

Still smiling at her father's outburst, Ava was nevertheless happy with the change in subject. "I want to major in photography but…"

Ms. Jones raised her eyebrows, "But?"

"I have no idea what I'd do with it afterwards…" she admitted with a sigh.

"Well what about photojournalism?" April interjected as she walked into the kitchen with a towel around her neck and her damp hair twisted into a braid. She sat down at the table.

Ava shrugged, "Maybe… I just don't know." She smiled, "Though if I did think you get me a job?"

"Oh I'm sure I could work something out," the redhead replied with a wink. She reached over and patted the brunette's shoulder, "But don't stress about it sweetie, you'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

><p>… <em>The Next Afternoon…<em>

"Okay, now look over here…" Mikey said as he held the camera up to his face. He smiled as Ava did as instructed before he snapped the picture. "Awesomeness chicka," he lowered the camera and let it hang around his neck. "I think that turned out well."

Ava smiled as she made her way towards the orange-clad turtle. "That's good," she motioned towards the nearby lake. "Wanna go over there next?"

"That sounds like an idea," he responded. "Oh! Maybe we could get some shots of you swimming around! Well that is if you brought a swimming suit…"

"Don't worry, I brought one," she responded. "Thankfully April remembered to tell me about the lake." Pulling her hair back, she secured it with a hair tie. "How about we take a swim and then get back to my project?"

"I say that sound like an amazingly awesome idea." He stretched his arms over his head, "I'm just glad it decided to warm up a bit."

Ava nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. While I think the snow is really pretty, I prefer if it doesn't stick around past March…"

Opening the front door, Mikey laughed. "Truer words have never been spoken chicka." Removing the camera from around his neck, he put it on the coffee table in the living room. "Okay, you get changed and I'll see if anyone else wants ta join us."

"That sounds like a good idea," the delicate brunette responded as she reached the staircase. "I'll meet you outside."

Making her way up the stairs, Ava padded towards her room and shut the door behind her. Reaching into one of the drawers she had put her clothes in, her blue gaze started to search for the bathing suit she had decided to bring…

Catching sight of the piece, Ava smiled with triumph as she pulled it out of the drawer and tossed it onto the bed in the center of the room. She had soon finished pealing all her clothes off herself and donned the bathing suit. It was rather simple, a black one-piece with a halter-neck and a little skirt that added some modesty. The delicate brunette found it very practical and comfortable, especially since she was not much of a swimmer.

Twisting her hair into a braid to keep the tangling to a minimum, she quickly grabbed a red beach towel and made her way outside. Her lips curved upwards into a smile upon reaching the lake on the property and seeing that along with Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello had gathered around the water. All three turtles had discarded their weapons and 'clothing'. The sight of them without their gear was somewhat odd to Avariella. Somehow it made them all look more… exposed despite the fact that what they _did_ wear really did not offer any sort of coverage.

Pulling her gaze away from the three turtles for a moment, Ava turned to take in her surroundings. While everyone referred to the expanse of water that lay behind the buildings upon the property as a lake, the delicate brunette thought it was more of a larger pond instead. The size of the body of water did not take away from the area's simple beauty. The lake glittered beautifully underneath the watch of the sun as small waves grazed the shining surface. There was a nice-sized clearing all around the lake but drifting too far from it would lead the person into a mass of trees that provided the needed coverage that ensured those far-off would not be able to easily see the lake.

Taking a better look at the lake itself, Ava soon saw that the wooden dock that Michelangelo was situated on was the only thing that obstructed her view of the lake. It seemed to go out far enough to allow people to jump into the cool water below without immediately hitting the bottom. At the center, the water was dotted with a couple rafts. Overall, the view was both simple and breathtaking at the same time. Ava soon found herself wishing that they would come up here far more often.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile while walking towards Raph.

Once she reached him, Raphael wrapped an arm around her and kissed her by way of greeting. "Hey Ella."

"Nice suit," Mikey said from his position on the dock.

Pulling away, the brunette chuckled while giving an experimental twirl. "Why thank you Mr. Hamato," she entwined her fingers in Raphael's. "So where's everyone else?"

Donatello glanced up from the book he was reading. From how far away he was from her, Ava had a hard time making out the title. "Casey went to get a part for the truck and April's training with Leo and Splinter."

Ava nodded. "April is training to use a sword right?"

Donatello nodded, "A katana to be precise."

Michelangelo raised an eye-ridge. "Givin' you any ideas?"

"No… not really…" the brunette responded with a shrug. "In all honesty I've never been able to see myself as a fighter."

"Well are you at least a swimmer?" he asked with a wry grin.

Blue eyes danced in excitement. "Trust me Mikey, one does not have a friend _obsessed_ with everything mermaids and not learn how to swim." She pulled away from Raphael's grasp and stretched her arms over her head. "Just you watch this." Smiling, the brunette made her way towards the end of the dock. She inhaled a deep breath only to slowly release it as she turned around and walked back several steps. Once she was at a nice distance back, she turned back towards the water and broke out into a slow jog towards the water. Reaching the end of the dock, her arms reached above her head as she dove into the water below gracefully. A few moments she burst through the surface and smiled widely at her family.

"Nice!" Mikey called with two thumbs-up. The turtle then followed suit, replacing the graceful dive with a huge cannonball that made Ava throw up her arms to avoid getting the liquid in her eyes.

She laughed while treading water. Opening her eyes, she searched for the turtle to resurface. However, after several moments passed there was no sight of him above water. She quickly turned to look behind her, thinking that he might have surfaced out of her range of vision. Not seeing him, the brunette felt worry rise up within her. She was about to dive underneath to search for him when she felt something pull at her leg gently. There was not enough force to pull her under. She kicked at whatever it was that was holding her, it soon let go and Michelangelo burst through the surface of the water, a smile on his face.

Ava playfully glared at him, splashing water in his direction. "You scared me!"

Mikey chuckled, splashing her back. "Oh I was just messin' with ya!" Being met with another splash of water, he responded with a larger one. "But seriously, where did ya learn to do that?"

"I told you, Carrie was obsessed with mermaids." She splashed back and shrugged, "We took swimming lessons together." Flashing a smile, the brunette once more disappeared beneath the water, appearing moments later at the lake's edge. Moments later, Mikey also emerged at the lake's edge.

"So…" he started. "Who's up for some King of the Raft?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later; Kitchen…<em>

"Oh I really like this one…" Ava stated after flipping to a new photo. She moved her camera enough so Michelangelo could also see the image. In this particular photograph, Ava was wearing a white sleeveless dress that was covered predominately with yellow and orange flowers along with a thick black belt underneath her bust. She was standing behind some foliage that only hid the lower half of her body. Her blue gaze was gentle as it looked at the camera.

Mikey nodded in agreement. "You're right, that one is good." He clicked over to the next one, in this image Ava was feigning sleep amidst a gathering of wildflowers the two had found. "Though I thought that this one turned out well."

Ava turned the camera back so she could better see the image and smiled. "Yeah," she responded with a small nod, "I really like the lighting on this one… Oh! This would look so good in black and white! Especially if the color saturation was raised a little bit…"

"That would be cool," Mikey responded. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he watched the brunette getting more and more immersed in her work. It was obvious to everyone just how much she loved photography. She was always going on and on about how each photograph can tell an entire story on its own, just by capturing one brief moment in time. One had to be blind to see that she didn't have some talent when it came to the field. Her love only inspired her to delve so much deeper and learn all that she could. Michelangelo knew without a doubt that if she did decide to pursue a career in that field that she would do very well… Just as soon as she decided what to do with it that is…

Clicking through the other photos, Ava was silent as she took in the various images of herself. It was odd seeing her as the subject of the image rather than the one taking the image… Looking at each image, the brunette found herself extremely happy that she had decided to ask Michelangelo to assist her with this project. Not being one who liked to be photographed, the orange-clad turtle made the experience so much more fun than she thought possible. Instead of being stiff and unnatural like she feared that she would be, in every shot she looked far more relaxed and unconcerned with the lens upon her. For one of the very few times in her life, the brunette found herself thinking that she looked _good_… really good. Sure, she knew she was pretty but looking at herself Avariella could see some of the elegance that her mother had possessed during her life… An elegance that she never thought she could attain on any level. She felt her lips curve into a soft smile as she took in some of the smaller details of herself that beforehand went completely unnoticed to her…

Aside from the blue gaze she looked just like her mother…

Moving to the next photo, Ava placed a hand over her mouth and a larger smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Going through more of the images that were taken _after_ their little photo shoot, the brunette found her smile growing more and more. They were images of her and Raphael… Her in his arms as he kissed her in a way that still made her heart flutter… The two of them lying beside each other on their stomachs as Raphael basked in the sun's warmth, both of them momentarily captured by sleep…

"I didn't know you took these…" she muttered softly.

Mikey looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Well that was kinda the point… you like 'em?"

Ava nodded. "I do," she tilted her head to the side in thought. "I just realized that I don't have many pictures of you guys…"

"Well Master Splinter doesn't really like pictures of us floating around," he shrugged. "We only have some from holidays or birthdays."

"Yeah… that makes sense…" she rested her cheek in her open palm. "Still, I need more pictures of you guys." She turned her gaze to Michelangelo, "Maybe I could convince him to let me… if I keep them where others will never see them…"

Mikey shrugged, "Maybe, I'm sure he'll be fine with a few. Just as long as you don't go overboard or anythin'."

"He wouldn't have to worry about that," she responded with a smile.

Mikey took the camera from Ava's grasp. "Still can't believe we filled an entire SD card…"

"Well that wasn't just us you know," Ava responded with a smile. "If you look, you'll see photos that are almost two years old…" She chuckled, "Actually most of that card is filled with photos that are not from today."

"Seriously?" Mikey questioned with a raised eye-ridge. "So there're photos of the place in Vermont here?"

Ava nodded, outstretching her right arm and resting her cheek upon the bare skin. "Sure are." She gestured towards the camera, "You can look at them if you want. I never did get around to showing you guys photos of my friends."

"That's right, you never did," Mikey responded before turning his gaze back towards the screen on the camera. Soon he had flipped past the photos he had taken that day and had reached a slew of photos in a place he didn't recognize. He pointed at the girl in the photo, turning it enough so Ava could see. "Is that you?"

Lifting her head, Ava leaned enough to better see the photo. She shook her head. "No, that's my friend Carrie."

"The one that wants to act?" he asked, turning the camera back towards him.

Ava nodded. "Yep, that's her. She's actually the lead in a play right now."

Mikey turned the camera back. "Well that's awesome. She still looks kinda like ya."

"Yeah, we've always gotten that." Ava chuckled. "It is fitting though; she's like a sister to me."

The turtle flipped through more images, many of them were of Ava and Carrie. The two of them did look close; that was for sure. Mikey smiled. "She's cute."

"Who's cute?" Donnie questioned as he strode into the kitchen, empty coffee mug in hand.

Mikey glanced up from the camera for a moment. "Hmm… Oh, I was just talkin' about Carrie."

Donnie began to refill his coffee from the pot on the counter. "Carrie? The name sounds familiar…"

"As well as it should," Ava responded as she made her way to the fridge for a drink. "She is my friend from back in Vermont… you remember, the one who wants to make it in show business?"

Placing the pot back, the purple-clad turtle nodded before turning back around and leaning against the edge of the counter. "Yeah, I remember her. Didn't you say something about wanting to invite her to the wedding?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm hoping." She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and unscrewed the cap. "Still have to ask April if that's alright."

"Oh she'll be fine with it," Mikey said as he flipped past a few more images, landing upon a photo that looked more recent than the others. This one was a gathering of Ava with many faces that once more Michelangelo did not recognize. He turned the camera towards the brunette. "Ava, who're these people?"

Ava sat at the table again and grabbed the camera. She smiled. "These are my friends from school." She leaned towards Mikey and pointed out her friends. "The blonde there is Selena… though we all call her Lena. The girl next to her is Izzy and right there at the end is Nick." She handed the camera back to the turtle. "I ever tell you about them?"

"A little," Mikey responded as he began to look through more photos. "Isn't that Nick kid your running partner?"

The delicate brunette nodded. "Yeah, that's him. He's actually the one along with Keno that got me that job at the pizza parlor."

Donnie sat down and sipped at his coffee. "Yeah, I remember hearing about him and his twin… Selena right?"

Ava nodded.

"Okay… but I don't remember hearing much about Izzy."

Mikey glanced up. "Yeah, all we've heard about her is she is Jewish but doesn't have a funky last name and she helps ya wit' homework."

Shaking her head, Ava chuckled. "Well she's rather quite… though definitely not as much so as myself I will admit." She shrugged, "Well I know I've told you she plays tennis… and she's really, _really_ smart." She took a sip of her water before shrugging again. "I honestly don't know what else to say about her other than she's really sweet."

Glancing at the camera over his baby brother's shoulder, Donnie caught sight of a girl with strawberry blonde lock and pale blue eyes. "Is that her?" he asked.

Looking at the image herself, Ava nodded. "Yeah, that's her." She smiled. "Did I mention she's cute?" Upon getting a look from Mikey she chuckled. "What? I am not allowed to say my friend is cute?" She lightly swatted his arm. "Still, she is cute right?"

Taking the camera from Mikey's grasp, Donnie found himself smiling at the girl in the image. He imagined talks the two of them could have… "Yeah, she's cute."

"See!" Ava cheered with a triumphant smile. "Donatello agrees, so it _has_ to be right!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I wasn't disagreeing with you ya know."

Ava responded by sticking out her own tongue. "You better not have."

* * *

><p>… <em>Two Days Later…<em>

"Hey Ava! You have plans this afternoon?"

Making her way down the stairs dressed in shorts and a red tank, the brunette shook her head. "None that I know of… why do you ask?"

Leonardo gestured towards the quivers of arrows over each of their shoulders. "We were going to get some apples."

Ava arched an eyebrow, "With arrows? What? Ninjas don't _pick_ apples?"

"That's not what they are for," Donatello responded with a smile at Ava's questioning look. "You'll see."

"So, you comin'?" Raphael question while throwing the quiver over his shoulder.

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Someone give me some gear…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Ava swallowed past a lump in her throat, one hand gripping her bow as she stared ahead of her. Before her, several feet away, stood Michelangelo with an apple balanced atop of his head. Already everyone else had taken turns shooting at the apple with their arrows, leaving many lying about the ground with large holes in them and now it was Avariella's turn. However, she was rather hesitant in partaking in the activity.

"Are you sure about this?" She darted her gaze away. "What if I hurt someone?"

"Don't worry, you won't." Donatello assured.

Leo nodded in agreement. "You've been doing fine at practice recently."

"Yeah… but then when I missed I didn't have to worry about hurting someone else…" the delicate brunette replied softly.

Raphael placed a comforting hand on his girl's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout Mike. He'll be fine."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I mean I _can_ dodge you know." He raised an eye-ridge, "Are you doubting my amazingly awesome ninja skills?"

"No!" Ava replied with a quick shake of her head. "I'm not saying that at all! I just…" she sighed. "Just promise you'll move if I miss okay?"

"I promise," Mikey responded with a smile before starting to balance the apple upon his head. "Ready?"

The brunette bit her lower lip as she reached behind her for an arrow. She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be…" Lifting the bow, Ava slowly pulled back the string until taunt and aimed her shot. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she steadied her arm. Letting out a breath slowly, she let go of the arrow and watched as it soared through the air…

Impaling the piece of fruit and pinning it to the tree behind it.

A large smile spread over Avariella's lips as she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. "Sweet!" she cheered with a giggle.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Leonardo said with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Ava responded as she pulled another arrow out of her quiver. "You're right, it wasn't." She smiled as she readied for another shot. "So… are we bringing _any_ of these apples back?" She shot the arrow, sending it into its target once more. Another smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She was glad that she was finally starting to get the hang of the activity.

Donatello nodded, "Yeah, we will."

"Actually Donnie and I will get some more right now," Leonardo added. "When you're done you can just catch up with us."

Ava nodded, "Sounds good." She shot another arrow before glancing at the blue-clad turtle as he grabbed a now-empty basket. "Are we still having a session this evening?"

"Yes we are, Master Splinter told me to remind all of you that everyone is expected to attend."

There were groans from Raphael and Michelangelo. While they understood the importance of meditation, it did not mean that the two of them had to enjoy partaking in the activity.

"Okay, that sounds good," she glanced over at Michelangelo. "Maybe we could do the campfire tonight? You know, since April is leaving in the morning. We could roast marshmallows…"

Mikey's expression visibly perked up at the mention of marshmallows. "That sounds awesome!"

Ava chuckled. "So I guess we are having smores later huh?"

* * *

><p>… <em>That Evening…<em>

There was nothing. Only her breathing made the slightest sound in the recesses of her mind. In and out… in and out… While she still sometimes registered the sounds from birds chirping or the other sounds from the nature surrounding them, it was no longer enough to pull her out of her trance once she managed to slip into the empty void.

Soon, the brunette felt an odd sensation run throughout her body. It suddenly felt as if she were floating… no longer bound by the restraints of the physical plane…

"Ava…"

The voice made the brunette's eyes snap open. She then saw that no longer did she reside within her body… as it remained still just before her. Still meditating alongside the turtles and Master Splinter…

Hearing the voice call out her name again, Avariella snapped her head back up as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mama?" she questioned hesitantly, timidly. Soon a glowing figure appeared before her with flowing hair the same shade as hers along with a set of bright green eyes. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she quickly moved towards the figure, taking no time to ponder just _how_ this was happening. "Mama!" she cried before barreling towards the figure…

Only to pass right through it…

She turned around to face the figure who was without a doubt her mother. Walking back towards her, Ava reached out again. Her blue gaze doubled as her hand passed through her once more. Feeling more tears spill down her cheeks, the brunette reached up to wipe them away instinctively. However, like with her mother, Ava's hand passed right through her. She quickly dropped the appendage to her side. Her gaze quickly went to her body… the very thought was jarring to her… only to see the tears that she thought she was sheading there rolling silently down her cheeks. She turned back to face her mother, who was standing with a gentle smile only an arm's reach away.

"Wha-What's going on?" Ava questioned, unsure with what to do with her arms since her current state was not solid.

Kayla lightly shook her head. "That is not important now my dear." She smiled that warm smile Ava had come to see within April… "What is important is that you are well and happy." Her green gaze turned towards Raphael. "I have seen you found someone special…"

If she could have, Ava would have blushed. "You mean you don't care that he is not… well… human?"

"Of course not, I have seen how happy he makes you. That is all that matters to me." She turned back towards her daughter, a sorrow within her green pools. "I have also seen how well you and Casey have been getting along…" she lowered her gaze and sighed. "I should not have kept you two apart all those years…" She lifted her gaze again. "I am deeply and truly sorry my daughter."

Ava blinked. At first she was unsure of what to say in response. However, a moment later she shook her head. "I forgave you a long time ago." She smiled softly. "You did what you thought was best at the time. How could I blame you for that?"

Kayla's expression was flooded with relief. "You mean that you are not angry with me?"

"No, I am not," Ava responded, wishing so much at that moment that she could reach out and hug her mother. She was so close…

"I had told her the same thing many times. She wouldn't believe me."

Hearing the new voice, Ava's eyes doubled as she spun around towards the source of it. Her face was overwhelmed with joy at the sight of her grandmother before her. Once more, her arms ached to embrace the woman before her.

"Nana…" she said, knowing that more tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke.

Clara smiled warmly at her granddaughter. "It is good to see you as well and I wish we had more time to speak at this moment."

Ava's expression contorted into a mask of panic. "Why can't we speak now?" her speech was rushed, clearing showing the anxiety she felt. "I want to stay…"

"I know you do but look," she pointed towards Ava's unmoving body, "It seems as if your family is worried about you." She glanced over at Kayla, both of them sharing a soft smile.

Kayla turned back to face her daughter. "Please thank them for taking care of you; we are truly grateful they have welcomed you."

As the young brunette turned to gaze where her grandmother was pointing, she noticed her family's worried expressions at the tears still freely rolling down her cheeks. Watching as Mikey lightly shook her, Ava soon felt a pulling sensation back towards her body. It was too strong for her to resist. She felt herself fading away. Her mother and grandmother's figures became blurry and she could no longer make out any distinct features. However, she could see the shapes that were her mother and grandmother glow from within.

"I love you!" she cried as darkness consumed her vision. Moments later, she began to feel instead of see Michelangelo shaking her body. She could now _feel_ the tears rolling down her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she was met with the relieved expressions of her family. Thinking about what had just happened had more tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned towards Raphael and quickly clung to his strong body. Salty tears splattered her shorts.

Raphael's eyes filled with worry. "Ella, wha's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I…" Ava started as she wiped at her eyes again. She took several deep, calming breaths.

"You what?" Mikey questioned softly.

Lifting her head, Ava took a final calming breath. She lifted her gaze. "I saw my mother and grandmother…"

"That's impossible," Donatello replied simply.

Mikey turned to face his purple-clad brother. "How do ya know if it is or not huh?"

"Because things like that just don't happen," Donnie turned his gaze towards Ava. "I'm sorry but such things are not scientifically possible. People don't see the deceased."

Ava sat up slightly straighter. "I did see them, I swear." She turned her gaze towards Splinter and Leonardo, her blue eyes pleading with the two of them. If anyone else even _sensed_ what she _saw_ it would have to be them. "You sensed something, right?" One of her hands searched out one of Raphael's, grasping tightly onto it. "Please tell me I am not crazy."

Splinter shook his head, "No my daughter, you are no such thing. I too sensed a presence. I have felt them at times for a while now."

"You have?" she asked with wide eyes. "Have you ever… spoken with them before?"

"No, I have not," he replied.

"Did you… speak with them?" Leonardo questioned.

Ava nodded. "I did…" She turned to look at Raphael, a small smile upon her lips. "Mama said that she likes you."

"She say anything about me?" Mikey asked with a smile, sitting on the ground before Ava.

"Nothing specific," she responded with a chuckle. She turned her gaze back towards everyone else, "Though they wanted me to tell you that they thank all of you for everything that you have done for me." She smiled, "They have seen just how quickly you all accepted me into your family and they are truly grateful."

"I am sure the two of them know that we are honored to have had the opportunity to welcome you into our family little one," Splinter responded with a smile.

Ava nodded, "I am sure that they do…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Forty Minutes Later…<em>

Resting back upon her hands, brunette strands of hair flitted around carelessly in the soft evening breeze as blue eyes gazed upon the sun's descent behind the horizon. The sky was colored with a variety of reds and oranges. Only a few soft, fluffy clouds dotted the otherwise clear sky. A soft smile spread over Avariella's lips as she watched the sight before her. Her camera was at her side, as she had already taken quite a few photos of the spectacular view, and now she was simply content to watch the pleasing scene before her. It was perfect…

Only made more so by the sudden presence of Raphael.

The red-clad turtle sat down beside the brunette, leaning back upon his hands. "Wha'cha doin' out 'ere?"

Ava glanced over at Raph and smiled. "Just watching the sunset," she turned her gaze back towards said sight, "isn't it pretty?"

Raphael smiled, not sparing a glance towards the sunset. "Sure is."

Turning to face Raphael, Ava felt her cheeks warm slightly. She moved over just enough to comfortably rest her head upon his shoulder. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips when she felt the familiar weight of his head resting atop of hers. Her eyes closed contently at his presence. This feeling of safety she was overcome with each time the red-clad turtle appeared was a pleasant constant in her life. Her smile only grew as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and pulled her against him. It still struck her as odd at how comfortable the rigid surface of his plastron was to her, but for some reason it was and that was not something she would take much time to question.

Ava moved her head so she was resting her chin on Raphael's shoulder. She smiled as he gazed down at her in that oh so gentle way that he used only with her. Leaning forward, she lightly pressed her lips against his. Her heart fluttered in her chest when her turtle quickly returned the kiss. His large hand tangled itself into her hair. After the kiss broke, Ava smiled and rested her forehead against his, her blue eyes simply gazing into those amber pools. A few words pushed their way to the front of her mind, like they have been doing for the past several days.

In all honesty, the delicate brunette had no idea when the thought first surfaced in her mind. After it did though, she found it hard to _not_ think about it. Sure, she had thought about it in passing a few times before but for some reason it had begun to become far more prominent in her thoughts… and now she found herself really wanting to voice them, but was unable to find a fitting moment to do so.

That is, until now.

Ava swore she could feel her heart hammering in her chest at the words pushed their way towards her lips, ready to be said. However, just a mere moment before they had a chance to be spoken, Raphael had moved his hand so it was now cupping one of her cheeks before kissing her forehead.

"Have I told ya how beautiful ya are?"

Ava felt her face flush. No matter how many times he said that she couldn't stop the flutter in her chest… or how bad she was with receiving compliments. She smiled up at him. "As long as you think so," she lightly kissed his nose ridge, "that's all that matters."

Raph smiled. "Yer always beautiful," he gently kissed her lips, "yer amazing an' 'm glad that ya wanted ta be wit' me." He tucked some flyaway strands of hair behind Ava's ear. "Ya know I'd do anythin' ta keep ya safe… make ya happy."

"I know," she replied as she leaned her face into his large palm, "I would do the same for you."

"Really?"

Ava nodded, "Really really," she placed a hand over top of his, lightly brushing her fingers against his skin. She felt the words coming up again and she found the courage to finally say them. "I love you, Hamato Raphael."

Raph felt his heart skip a beat before it began to thump wildly in his chest. Had he heard her right? Did she really just say what he thought she said? He sat up and wrapped his now-free arm around the delicate brunette. His amber gaze never once wavered from those beautiful blue pools that he knew had the potential to drown him within its depths.

"I love you too, Avariella Jones."

Ava felt her face flush and her breath catch in her throat. Tears of joy welled in her eyes. He loved her! He really loved her! She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him press her to his plastron. Her eyes fluttered closed and a few moments later she felt a light pressure against her lips as Raphael's wide tongue asked for entrance. She eagerly opened her mouth to him and their tongues engaged in a leisurely caress. A soft moan escaped Avariella's lips and was soon joined by a soft chur from Raphael as he pulled his girl closer to him, pressing her tightly against his plastron. The two of them fell back onto the grass below, never once breaking the kiss as their legs began to carelessly tangle together. There was only the two of them.

That was until…

"Guys! It's time for smores!" Mikey yelled as he rounded the corner of the house to where Raphael and Avariella were. Seeing the couple entangled as they were, a cheeky grin spread over his face. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ava quickly hid her face into Raphael's shoulder, knowing her face would be redder than his mask at that moment. Hearing Raphael groan out of annoyance caused a small giggle to escape her lips.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Mikey questioned with a chuckle and a waggle of his eye-ridges.

"Yes," Raphael responded simply. "Now go away."

"But I don't wanna!" Mikey whined before making his way towards the couple. As he began to sit down beside them, Raphael quickly lifted an arm and moved to hit the orange-clad turtle. Mikey squealed before leaping back out of his reach. "Jeez! You don't hafta be so rude ya know!" Still remaining out of Raphael's reach, Michelangelo walked away from the couple. "Though you might wanna come out soon… Master Splinter says that he has some news…" he shrugged. "That and smores!"

Glancing up, Ava smiled. "Okay, tell everyone we will be right there."

Mikey nodded in response as he began to go back the way he came, "Sure thing dudette."

As the orange-clad disappeared behind the farmhouse, Ava turned her gaze back towards Raphael who was now sitting up. "What kind of news do you think Splinter has?"

"Dunno," he responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well maybe we should go find out huh?" Ava questioned as she slowly sat up, stretching her arms over her head. "Besides, I could go for a smore… or two."

* * *

><p>… <em>A Little Later…<em>

Licking her fingers clean, Ava smiled as she rested her head upon Raphael's shoulder. The sun had set several minutes ago and now the blazing fire before her was the only source of light. Everyone was chatting with one another happily, simply enjoying everyone's company. Another smiled pulled at the corners of Avariella's lips at the sight. She wished that this night would never end…

A throat clearing quickly pulled Ava from her thoughts as she, along with everyone else gathered, turned their attentions towards Master Splinter. His kind gaze swept over the gathering to ensure that everyone was paying attention before he spoke.

He rested his hands in his lap. "Now, as I am sure you are all aware, I have some news to impart upon everyone." He paused to glance around at everyone again, his four sons in particular. "With the approach of your eighteenth birthday in the next month I have been mediating over who amongst the four of you is prepared to undergo a specific training mission."

"What kinda mission?" Michelangelo questioned.

"This mission will be a pilgrimage around the globe. During which one of you will learn how to act as an individual rather than as a member of a group. By doing this, you should be able to bring more back to the team once you finish the training."

Donatello raised an eye-ridge. "So only one of us will be going?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, you would be correct my son."

"Who have you decided that will go sensei?" Ava asked. She hoped that it was not Raphael…

There was a short pause. Splinter exhaled slowly while he closed his eyes, as if preparing for some form of refutation to his decision. The wizened rat opened his eyes a few short moments later. His kind gaze looked at each of his sons before resting upon one in particular.

"Leonardo."

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing. On my profile I have a poll up asking all of you which category you would like to see me publish a story for. That way I can put more effort into it and have a chapter published in a few months. :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**As always, many thanks to Just Call Me J, Night Owl's Shadow, both of the guest reviewers, tmntlover4, Lucky2013, cheezy3, RandomFangirl2, Crescental, AdrenalizeMe, movielover121796, and killthepain62 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome! :) Also thanks to those who have faved this and are following it (all 120 of you!).**

**I am very sorry for how long this chapter has taken. Sadly my studies have been taking a bit more time than I anticipated (if possible I very much recommend you live on campus instead of commuting... it sucks -_-). That and I've been sucked into my games quite a bit so... yeah :P However, I will try to get the next chapter out at least slightly quicker than this one.**

**Quick note for this chapter, as I have never been to a wedding myself most of the information I got was from what I found via the internet and from those I know that are married. So if anything is incorrect I apologize in advance.**

**Also, for anyone who has Spotify, I currently have a "soundtrack" of sorts for this story set up as a playlist. Just search for **_A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words: Soundtrack_ **if you are interested. It mainly contains songs that have provided inspiration or those I feel really fit with the story.**

**Don't forget the poll on my profile will be open until the end of the year! I would love to hear from all of you! :)**

**Now, I hope you enjoy this latest installment of _A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words_!**

* * *

><p>… <em>Three Months Later; Farmhouse…<em>

"You look beautiful April," Lauren stated with a smile as she stood beside her friend.

April brought her hands up, entwining her fingers together nervously. "You really think so?"

Walking up beside the redhead, Ava nodded in agreement. "We do, Dad won't know what hit him. That is for sure."

"Thanks sweetie," April replied with a smile as she wrapped an arm around each of her bridesmaids.

April, wearing the dress she had found at the bridal store back in February, looked positively radiant. Her red tresses were pulled back in a bun that was created by pinning her hair in several coils that covered a large portion of the back of her head. A few strands of her shiny hair were allowed to be free and softly frame her face. Wishing to keep her makeup natural, her eyelids were covered with brown shadows that had a small amount of shimmer to them along with a thin line of black eyeliner on her upper lash line and a smudging of taupe liner at her lower lash line. Her lips were done with a gorgeous soft pink shade. Overall, the bride was breathtaking in her simplicity.

After much discussion, it was decided that the colors of the wedding would be coral and yellow. More discussions between the bride and the bridesmaids had them settling upon the bridesmaids wearing dresses in coral. Both Avariella and Lauren were wearing tea length dresses with a sweetheart neckline. The fabric above the bust was gathered before until it met the fabric that encircled the wearer just below the bust. The skirt of the dress then flowed down softly until the wearer's knees. In order to help ensure that the dress would not cause a problem for Avariella's smaller bust, it had a single strap on the right side with three fabric-formed roses upon the strap at the front of the dress. On their feet, they wore a pair of simple golden sandals. Both women also had their hair secured in large buns high on their heads.

"So, you have everything?" Lauren questioned with an arched eyebrow.

April nodded. "Sure do." She gestured towards the diamond studs in her ears, "These earrings are my something old…" she gestured towards the veil on the bed in the room. "That veil is my something borrowed," she rested a hand atop a necklace with a sapphire on the chain, "and this is my something new and blue."

Ava tilted her head to the side, "Why is the veil something borrowed again?"

"It was my mother's and Robyn said she wants to wear it when she gets married."

"Ah," was the brunette's response. "Well it looks like you are all set."

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, all you have to do is put on the veil and the shoes." She took a glance at the clock on the wall. "Ceremony starts in thirty minutes."

April nodded as she slowly drew in a breath before letting it out slowly. It was times like this she was glad to have some meditative techniques under her belt. She turned to face Ava. "Sweetie, could you go check on your father? I have no idea how helpful his groomsmen are being…"

Ava nodded in understanding. "Right away, afterwards I'll go see to some of the guests. I will be back no later than twenty minutes from now okay?"

"Alright, just as long as you have time to get your flowers," Lauren replied as she started to adjust her glasses and hair.

"Don't worry, I will," Ava responded while making her way towards the door. Once through it, she softly shut it behind her and turned in the direction of the room Casey was getting ready in. She knocked upon the surface. A few moments later, a man with short dark hair and brown eyes opened the door. Upon seeing the man, Ava smiled. Despite just meeting Casey's brother the day before, the brunette found herself already liking him. "Hello Uncle David, is Dad in there?"

David nodded before stepping away from the door to let his new-found niece in. "Sure is," he turned to face inside the room, "Arnie, your kid's here."

Casey rolled his eyes at his brother's nickname for him, he always disliked it. He turned towards his daughter in time to see her stumble and begin to fall towards the ground. Quickly, he darted forward and caught her moments before she would have hit the ground. He helped her stand back up. "Careful there."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Ava replied with a shake of her head before turning towards David. "Remember, it's _your_ job to make sure that doesn't happen during the ceremony."

"I remember squirt," David said with a chuckle. "I swear you won't fall."

Smiling, the brunette took a second to readjust her dress before turning to face her father. "April sent me to check on you…" Finally getting a good look at Casey, her nose scrunched up slightly as she drew her eyebrows together. "I can see why now…" While he was at least wearing a suit, his tie was obviously not tied correctly and stealing a glance at his feet showed that he was wearing _white_ socks with his _black _dress shoes and pants.

"Wha'?" Casey questioned with slight alarm. He sighed, "Don' tell me I did somethin' wrong…"

"You just need a few… uh… adjustments," Ava replied before nodding softly. "Yeah... adjustments." She reached forward and undid his tie, "Starting with this…"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "An' jus' how do _you_ know how to tie a tie?"

"Mama showed me..." Ava replied as she stuck out her tongue to the side in concentration. Within a few moments, she had finished redoing the tie and it was now done in a neat knot around his neck. That done, she padded over towards Casey's bag and began rummaging through it, knowing that she _and_ April had thrown in at least two pairs of black socks in there apiece. "She always said that behind every good man is a woman tying his tie."

Casey chuckled, "Yeah that sounds like yer ma alright." He glanced back at Ava and chuckled again at her expression of victory after she pulled out a pair of black socks from his suitcase. "She ever get married?"

Ava shook her head. "No, she never did." She shrugged, "Always said she didn't have time for dating." She handed the pair of black socks to her father, "Put these on." She turned towards her uncle, "Please tell me at least you're wearing black socks."

"I am," David replied. He cracked a small smile at the sight of such a small girl telling his brother what to do.

"Good," she turned back towards Casey. "Any messages you want me to give to the bride? Or anything you need me to get?"

Casey shook his head as he slipped on his new socks.

Ava nodded. "Alright then, well I guess I'll see you up there then." She turned to face her uncle, "And remember, no letting me fall."

David smiled before patting the girl on the head. "Wouldn't dream of it squirt."

Offering the older man a smile, Ava turned to wave farewell to her father before making her way out the bedroom door. Shutting it softly behind her, Ava looked around to ensure that there was no one else in the hallway before she quickly made her way towards the closed bedroom door at the far end of the hall. She knocked upon the door in a specific pattern and waited a few short moments before the door was opened before her. She quickly made her way inside and shut the door behind her. Turning to face the room, she smiled warmly at the turtles and Master Splinter.

"So, how's the view?" she asked. "You can see everything alright?"

Leonardo nodded. "Yes we can."

Ava's smile grew. "Awesome," padding towards a nearby window she nodded in satisfaction.

Not wanting to leave the five mutants out of the ceremony, they had decided to place the end of the aisle in a clearing that was easily visible from the windows in the back rooms of the farmhouse. As another added measure, in order to allow them to hear the ceremony, Ava had a small microphone designed by Donatello to wirelessly send sounds to a set of speakers that were placed in the room that was easily hidden from sight.

Feeling Raphael wrap his arms around her from behind, she giggled softly as he kissed her neck.

"That dress looks amazin' on ya," he whispered.

Ava looked over her shoulder at him. She lightly kissed his lips in greeting. "Just as long as I don't look better than the bride, it is _her_ day after all," she whispered back. She smiled before kissing him again. Sighing, she turned her gaze back towards her family, comfortably leaning against Raphael's plastron. "I hope I don't fall during the ceremony…" she mused aloud.

"Well who are you walking down the aisle with?" Donatello questioned.

"Uncle David," she responded.

Mikey dismissively waved a hand. "Oh he won't let you fall. From what Case told us he's a cool dude."

"I know that," Ava responded before sticking out her tongue. "It is in my nature to worry too much."

"We are aware," Leo responded with a smile.

Suddenly, a high-pitched beeping noise tore through the room. Ava quickly fumbled for the small bag she was holding and reached inside to grab her phone. Upon seeing the screen she broke out into a large grin before her fingers began to quickly type out a reply to the received text message. Putting her phone back, the brunette let out a small squeal of girlish delight before bouncing on her heels.

Mikey raised an eye-ridge. "And just what was that about?"

If possible, Ava's smile grew as her blue eyes lit up with her excitement. "Carrie's here!" Pulling herself away from Raphael's grasp, she quickly kissed his cheek before darting towards the door. "I'll see you all after the ceremony!" she called back before darting out the door, just managing to hear the parting words from her family before the wooden barrier was once more erected between them. In a feat of balance that even Avariella was slightly shocked by, she sped down the stairs and out the front door, paying no mind to the odd looks others were throwing her.

On the front porch, blue eyes eagerly began to search around for her friend. "Carrie?!" she called, cupping a hand around her mouth.

"Ava!" was the response she received before a figure barreled towards her, quickly pulling her into a large hug. "Oh sweetie, I've missed you!"

Ava quickly returned the embrace, smiling as Carrie began to rock side to side from her excitement. "I've missed you too Care-bear." Pulling back, she took hold of her friend's hands in each of her own. "Oh, I am so glad you could make it."

Green eyes danced with excitement as a large grin broke out on Carrie's face. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!" she chuckled as her gaze finally took a moment to really look at her childhood friend. "Oh I _love_ that dress!" she squealed.

"Thanks," Ava responded with a chuckle. Her blue gaze quickly raked over her friend's ensemble. That day, Carrie was wearing an empire-waist dress in a gorgeous shade of Persian blue that ended just above her knees. In true Carrie fashion, there was some beadwork upon the dress around the waist and upon the thick straps over her shoulders that kept the garment up. On her feet, she wore simple silver shoes with a two inch heel, which still made her three inches taller than Ava who was also wearing a two inch heel. "So, you bring anyone with you?"

Carrie nodded. "Just Harmony though, Mel couldn't make it."

Looking past her friend, Ava smiled upon seeing a girl with brown hair in a tea length dress in a shade of bright yellow. Already Harmony, Carole's younger sister, was actively speaking with several of the other guests.

"Yeah, I see her," she responded before turning her gaze back towards her friend. "Boy she's growing like a weed."

Smiling, Carrie turned her gaze back towards her sister. "Yeah, she sure is," she lightly shook her head, "thing's almost as tall as me already." She turned back towards Ava and lightly nudged her, "Am I keeping you from anything Miss Bridesmaid?"

"I was just about to greet some of the guests," Ava replied with a small shrug.

Carrie nodded, "Well then I'll just get out of your way then." She smiled before pulling her friend into another hug. "We'll have to catch up after the ceremony."

Pulling away from the embrace, Ava nodded enthusiastically. "Well of course," she chuckled, "then you _finally_ get to me my father and my then step-mother."

"I better meet them," chuckling, the lithe brunette winked, "gotta start the process of making them completely adore me."

"Trust me, they'll love you Care-bear," Ava responded with a smile.

Carrie returned the smile with a bright one of her own at Ava's usage of her childhood nickname. "Well duh! Who couldn't instantly fall in love with all of this?" She chuckled again before pulling her hands out of her friend's grasp. "Well I better find a place for me and Har to sit," she motioned her head towards the people who were arriving. "Gotta let you do your job." She offered a small wave, "I'll see you later then."

Waving in return, Ava smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you later," she replied as Carrie made her way towards her sister and begin to socialize with the guests as well. Her blue eyes then moved towards the general area the guests were coming from after parking their cars and soon her feet were following the same path. She smiled upon reaching a redheaded woman holding the hand of a boy who looked to be about four years old.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Avariella Jones, are you a guest of the bride or the groom?"

The woman smiled, "The bride, I'm her sister Robyn." She gestured towards the boy holding her hand, "This is my son, Trevor." She turned back to look at Ava once more. "You must be Casey's daughter."

"The one and only," she replied with a giggle, "and you are obviously my cool Aunt Robyn."

Robyn chuckled in response. "I take it my sister has told you about me."

Ava nodded, "She sure did." Kneeling down, the brunette smiled at Trevor. "Hey there little man, don't you look sharp."

Trevor shyly diverted his gaze, hiding behind his mother's skirt. "Thank you…" he replied softly.

Smiling warmly at the child, Ava straightened up and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "Would you like help finding a place to sit?"

* * *

><p>… <em>A Little Later…<em>

"There… now you look perfect," Lauren stated with a smile after placing the veil where it needed to be. She wrapped an arm around April while gazing at the two of them in the mirror. "You're so beautiful April."

April's cheeks darkened slightly with her blush. "Thanks Lauren."

"So, you nervous?"

"A little…" the redhead admitted softly. "It's odd to remember that today I'm going to be Casey's wife… and Ava's step-mother." She turned to look at her friend. "You know what I mean?"

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I think I have an idea…" Hearing the door open, she let go of the bride before turning to face the door. She smiled as Ava entered the room, shutting the door softly behind her. "Everyone over there settled?"

"Sure are," the delicate brunette responded with a nod. "The minister is getting ready and when I was coming up I saw Casey leave his room along with his best man… Keith I think was his name."

April nodded, "Yeah, its Keith. He was one of Casey's teammates back when he played ice hockey."

Ava smiled, "Yeah, I remember now." She waved her hand to dismiss the subject. "But I was told we can leave whenever you are ready."

"Well I think once we get our flowers we should be good," Lauren said while walking towards the bucket of ice that held such flowers. Grasping the bride's bouquet, she handed it to April. "Right?"

Taking the gathering of coral and yellow flowers from her maid of honor, the redhead nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well then I guess that means I should get Uncle David huh?" Ava asked with a smile as she took her bouquet of yellow flowers from Lauren's grasp. Reaching the door, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the bride. "I'll see you out there."

* * *

><p>… <em>Down the Aisle…<em>

Flowers still grasped in her hand, a soft smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she watched April walk down the aisle. She was so very lovely. The redhead seemed to glow from within as she gracefully made her way towards her soon-to-be husband. Glances at her father had Avariella's smile growing even more. Never once did his gaze waver from the redhead. Not even when the minister began the service did the couple seem to acknowledge anyone else. There in that moment, there was only the two of them. The thought only had Ava smiling even more.

While the delicate brunette was paying attention to the service, she constantly found her gaze being removed from the couple and instead drifting towards a particular gathering of windows from where she knew the turtles and Master Splinter were also observing the ceremony.

Smiling softly, Ava turned her gaze back towards the bride and groom. Quickly the brunette could tell that they had reached the vows.

The minister, a kind-faced older gentleman, turned to face Casey. "… take you April Harriet O'Neal to be my wife…"

Casey, his gaze never waving from the redhead before him, smiled as he repeated the minister. "I, Arnold Casey Jones, take you, April Harriet O'Neal, to be my lawfully wedded wife… to have and to hold from this day forward… for better or for worse… for richer or for poorer… in sickness and in health… to love and to cherish from this day forward… until death do us part."

The minister turned to face April, his smile gentle as he began the same thing with the radiant redhead.

Like Casey, April's gaze never once wavered from the burly man standing before her. She smiled blissfully while repeating the minister. "I, April Harriet O'Neal, take you, Arnold Casey Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband… to have and to hold from this day forward… for better or for worse… for richer or for poorer… in sickness and in health… to love and to cherish from this day forward… until death do us part."

Still smiling, Ava watched as the minister asked for the rings. As he began to explain their meaning, the brunette found herself needing to furiously blink away the tears that threatened to blur her vision. While from what she had seen in movies, the brunette knew that some people did have tendency to cry at weddings. However, she never suspected that it would be _her_ that would be crying at such an occasion… in front of all these people nonetheless.

Stealing a glance towards the crowd, Avariella soon saw she was not the only one overcome by the sudden wave of emotion. Sitting in a seat beside her sister a few rows from the front, Carole was wiping at her eyes as a few tears ran down her cheeks. A part of Ava guessed that Carrie would be one of the ones crying and the thought that she wasn't the only one made the delicate brunette feel slightly better. She blinked away more tears before taking what she hoped was a covert glace towards the farmhouse again. A small smile began to pull at the corners of her lips as she turned her gaze back towards the ceremony.

April and Casey had exchanged rings, their hands once more entwined as they looked into each other's eyes.

The minister smiled. "Until now April and Arnold have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Smiling, the newly wedded couple closed the distance between the two of them. April wrapped her arms around and behind Casey's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as their lips locked together in their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheerfully clapped their hands together in a form of congratulations. Finally allowing a few joyful tears to escape, Avariella quickly moved her bouquet into the crook of her arm to allow herself to join in on the cheerful applause of the attendees.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Arnold and April Jones."

* * *

><p>… <em>One Hour Later…<em>

"I'm back," Ava greeted in a sing-song voice as she slid into the room where her non-human family members observed the ceremony from. Just a few moments ago the bridal party had finished with the photographs. Since dinner was not going to start for almost thirty minutes, she decided to spend some time in the farmhouse since she had no idea how often she would be able to manage to sneak back to the farmhouse that evening. "How was the view?" she questioned before making her way towards Raphael, eager to be folded into his embrace.

"Amazingly awesome," Mikey quickly responded before plopping onto the bed in the room.

Splinter nodded in agreement from his place in a rocking chair. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"I am sure April will be glad you think so," the brunette responded. "It was nice how they were able to position it right in front of the lake." She smiled, "I know I had to do a double-take when I saw it. I'm just glad that did not cause me to trip over my feet."

Donatello smiled while fondly shaking his head. "We told you that you wouldn't fall."

Ava rolled her eyes, "I know, I know." She moved her gaze around the room briefly. "Are you all good on food? Should I try to sneak some more up?"

"Jus' as long as Mike doesn't eat all tha food…" Raphael muttered into Ava's hair, causing the brunette to giggle softly.

Leonardo shook his head, guessing he had a pretty good idea as to exactly what his brother had said. "We'll be alright."

"Besides, shouldn't you be catching up with your friend?" Donatello asked.

Mikey nodded in agreement, "Yeah… I'm kinda wonderin' why you ain't down there now."

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my family," Ava responded matter-of-factly. She soon adopted a hurt expression, "Why? Don't you want me up here?" In what she would consider true Carole Reynolds fashion, she even added a small sniffle.

"I didn't say that!" Mikey exclaimed before sighing. "I just figured ya would wanna spend time with her is all."

As quickly as the hurt expression had graced her face, it vanished, being replaced with a soft smile. "I know that and yes I do but I also want to spend time with all of you." She gestured towards Leonardo. "Especially since _Nii-chan_ is leaving soon…"

Almost instantly, the brunette regretted that she had said anything on the matter as the room was quickly filled with a sad silence. Despite that he had not even left yet, everyone was already starting to miss him for when he would be gone. The only reason he had not left yet was only so he could be in attendance at the wedding. He was only going to be in states for a few more days.

"Yes," Leonardo started, seeking to reverse the sudden downturn in the mood of the room, "but I will be back before you know it. Besides, isn't senior year supposed to go fairly quickly?"

"Well that's what I have heard," Ava responded with a small chuckle. Her eyes quickly began to scan the room, finding what she was looking for she began to pull herself out of Raphael's embrace before padding towards a duffle bag sitting atop the bed. She smiled as she pulled out a pair of flats in the same shade of gold as her heels. Within a few seconds she had kicked off the heels and slipped the flats onto her feet, smiling it satisfaction. "There, now I _know_ I won't fall." Reaching to grab her bag, Avariella slung it over her shoulder. "Sorry everyone, I have to get going. Dinner is going to start soon," she stated before walking around and hugging each of her family members.

After hugging Mikey, the orange-clad turtle titled his head to the side. "So, you decided if you're going to make a toast?"

"Um…" Ava muttered while hugging Donatello. "I haven't decided…" she pulled away from Leonardo. "Though April said that I can if I want to," leaning down she hugged Master Splinter. Standing up again, she shrugged while making her way towards Raphael. "But if I don't want to I don't have to." Just reaching her turtle, Ava smiled before placing a feather-light kiss against his lips. She turned back towards her family and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Even if I did I have no idea what I'd say…"

Master Splinter smiled warmly at her. "Well I am sure whatever you might decide to say will be greatly appreciated by the both of them."

Donatello nodded in agreement. "After all, out of everyone we know you are good with words."

"So you all think that I should? Say something I mean…"

"Totally," Mikey responded with a firm nod.

Leo shook his head, "Only if you want to."

Reaching the room's exit, Ava smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>… <em>At the Barn…<em>

"So, without further ado, I'd like you raise your glass and thank the Almighty that I'm finally going to sit down and shut up." A few chuckles sounded through the room. "To Casey and April, cheers!"

Smiling, Ava raised her glass alongside the other occupants of the room to the bride and groom before. Carrie turned around enough so she could clink her glass to Ava's before turning and doing the same with her sister while Ava turned to clink her glass with her Aunt Robyn's who was sitting next to her before taking a sip of her cider. Instead of sitting up with the wedding party, April had said she could sit alongside Carrie so the two girls would have a chance to catch up during dinner.

Placing her glass back onto the table, Ava moved her gaze so she was now watching Laruen give her maid of honor toast to the happy couple. She spoke of how she met April, they were roommates their first year at college. She also spoke of the humorous way she figured out that the redhead had fallen in love, making the occupants of the room chuckle while April blushed slightly. As Keith had done, towards the end of her toast Laruen raised her glass.

"Let us raise our glasses once more to the happy couple, may their happiness be complete, their marriage long and prosperous. Cheers!"

Raising her glass, Ava then took another small sip from her glass alongside everyone else. She then listened as Robyn, David, and Augustus – April's Uncle – gave toasts as well, some slightly longer than others over the next ten or so minutes. Once Augustus had finished and another sip had been taken from her glass, Ava found her gaze going towards the happy couple. Her blue gaze managed to meet up with April's and her step-mother smiled warmly at her as Ava offered a small wave. Turning her gaze back to where Augustus stood as he made his way back to his seat, the delicate brunette knew that she wanted to say a few words as well. Quickly grazing the area to see if anyone had the same idea as she did, she soon saw that no one else seemed to move towards the microphone.

Ava leaned towards Carrie, "Wish me luck."

Carrie smiled at her friend, already knowing what the good luck was for. "Good luck sweetie, you'll be fine."

"Thanks," she whispered before getting out of her seat.

She felt all eyes land upon her as she made her way towards the microphone that was placed near the head table where Casey and April sat with Lauren, Keith, Casey's mother, and Augustus. Inwardly she was grateful that she did prepare a few words several weeks beforehand like the online articles on wedding toasts said she should despite not knowing if she would make a toast or not. Already, she felt her heart rate increase as she stood before the microphone. Taking a deep breath, she smiled before moving her gaze over the crowd before her blue eyes rested upon the happy couple. Both April and Casey were smiling encouragingly at her.

"Hello everyone," she started. "For those of you who do not know me, my name is Avariella and I am Casey's daughter. I am extremely honored that the couple asked me to say a few words today and that they have allowed me to partake in this very special day." Pausing, she glanced over at Carole who nodded at her to continue, smiling encouragingly at her as well. "Over the time I have gotten to know the two of them I have seen more and more each day how perfect they are for one another. Just by seeing the way my father looks at April and how she in turn looks back at him, I had my first look at what true love was and I thank them for that." She glanced over at April and smiled. "I still remember the first time I met April, how she quickly welcomed me into her life and made me feel at home alongside her and my father." Pausing, she felt herself blinking back tears for the second time that day. "Over the past year she has really been like a mother to me and I am so very glad that I am finally able to call her such. I know that the many years they will share together will be filled with countless joys as they partake in life's journey beside one another and that in those times of hardship they will stand beside each other and support one another as the amazing team they form together." She lifted her glass higher, slightly tilting it so it pointed towards the happy couple. "And so, now let us all raise our glasses to the bride and groom, may their love and joy only grow more every day. _A la votre! _"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Standing up, April offered another smile to Carole, whom she had finally gotten the opportunity to meet. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I really should go talk to the other guests."

"That's cool," Carrie replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "After all, I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to talk." Chuckling, she winked. "Then I can tell you more about the shenanigans I used to get into with this one over here," she gestured towards Ava who face had started to turn red.

"They were not even _my_ ideas most of the time…" she muttered softly, her gaze averted towards the table's centerpiece.

Casey chuckled, "So some of 'em were yer idea?"

Ava's cheeks burned more as she crossed her arms, not wishing to relive some of the more embarrassing points of her childhood. Oh why did Carole have to remember _everything_ she wished she would forget? It was just cruel…

"Just a few," Carrie responded as she glanced at her friend. "Though I think I should zip my lips for the time being," she smiled while wrapping an arm around her. "Shouldn't I?"

The delicate brunette nodded. "Yes…"

Everyone chuckled softly.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your guests Mrs. Jones… er, I mean April," Carrie said with a sheepish smile. "Congratulations and thank you again for inviting me, I am having the greatest time."

"We're glad to hear it," the redhead responded before waving farewell.

Casey offered his wife his arm while also waving. "You girls have fun."

Finally lifting her gaze, Ava offered a wave as well. "You too…" Once sure her parents were out of earshot, Ava turned her gaze towards her childhood friend. "You just _had_ to tell them about that incident… I was only eight!" she stated.

"But it was kinda funny…" Carrie responded with a chuckle.

"Oh hush…" Ava said with a huff.

Leaning forward, Carrie poked Ava's side. She was rewarded with a small swat on her arm. "Oh come on Ava, smile!" she poked her again, this time in her stomach.

Ava stuck out her tongue in response.

"That'll do," the lithe brunette responded with a chuckle. "Now… I feel like we've just been talking about little old me. What about you?"

Ava tilted her head to the side. "What about me?"

"For starters… You still haven't really told me about the guys in the city. Come on girl, spill!"

Rolling her eyes, Ava shook her head. "Why does it matter so much?"

Green eye lit up. "Avariella Susan Jones! Do you have a boyfriend I haven't heard about?" She lightly nudged her. "You do don't you!"

"What?" Ava questioned, hoping her face was displaying confusion. "No… No boyfriend." Inwardly she sighed, how she hated lying to her!

Carrie titled her head to the side. "Well what about that Nick guy? Hasn't he asked you out?"

Ava shook her head, this time genuinely confused. "No… we're just friends."

"So you've never thought about going on a date with him…. ever?"

Again, the delicate brunette shook her head. "No, can't say that I have. Why do you ask?"

Carrie shrugged, "I dunno, just from what I've heard he seems to be really sweet. It's not like I hear you talk about any other guys besides him…" She shrugged again, "I was just curious was all."

"Alright then," Ava responded with a nod. "What about you? Have you met anyone recently?"

The lithe brunette rolled her eyes. "As if, still the same old people up there." She sighed, "Nothing ever happens back home." She poked Ava again, "Hey, we're supposed to be talking about you missy. Something interesting must've happened!"

In response, Ava just shrugged. "Nothing you do not know about already."

"I don't believe it," Carrie stated with a shake of her head. "I mean you're living in _New York City_! Far from the ho-hum boring place you left behind."

"Sorry to disappoint," the delicate brunette responded before nudging her friend lightly.

Smiling, Carrie lightly nudged Ava back. "Well once I move down there I promise that'll change."

Ava chuckled, "I'll take your word for it." Smoothing out the skirt of her dress, she leaned forward and stood up. "I got to go to the house real quick, don't cause too much trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" the lithe brunette questioned while placing a hand over her heart. "Oh Ms. Jones how you wound me so!"

"Am I wrong?" Ava replied with a graceful raise of her eyebrows.

Carrie crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "I do not need to dignify that with a response!" she exclaimed. "Now shoo you!" she added. The corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly, showing she wasn't angry.

"I figured as much," the delicate brunette responded with a waggle of her fingers. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Opening the front door to the farmhouse, Carole's green gaze quickly scanned the building's interior. Aside from her, only a couple other guests were lingering within the front room apparently engaged in a conversation with each other. She passed her gaze over the small gathering and instead began to search for a door that might lead into a bathroom. Seeing an opening into a hallway, the lithe brunette soon made her way towards the entrance. Looking down the passage she saw a closed door that she assumed would lead into the room she was looking for. Once she reached the door, she lightly knocked upon the surface.

"Anyone in there?" she asked. Almost immediately the occupant informed her of their presence. Carrie sighed softly while backing away from the door and back down the hallway. Under the threshold to the living room, the lithe brunette noticed a staircase to her left. Perhaps a second bathroom was located there. She grabbed the banister and swiftly scaled up the staircase, sure that no one would mind her popping upstairs for a moment. Scaling the last step, her green gaze wandered down the hallway. She smiled in relief upon seeing an open door that led into a bathroom and quickly made her way into the room.

A few minutes later, the door opened again as she flicked the light off. Carrie stretched her arms over her head and started to make her way back to the staircase and to the barn. However, moments before she began her descent, the sound of someone giggling reached her ears. The lithe brunette cocked her head to the side. Was that Ava?

Backing away from the stairs, she slowly began to make her way back down the hallway. More voices reached her ears, causing her to stop suddenly. Those voices were most certainly _not_ Ava's…She quickly racked her brain to think of just _who_ would be up here with Ava… coming up hopelessly blank. Anyone she could think of was most definitely down at the reception…

The voices reached her ears once more, drawing her to the farthest door down the hall. Obviously it was the only door on the floor that was closed. Reaching the surface, she placed her hand upon the doorknob. A feeling of unease formed in the pit of her stomach that she was unable to place. It was just a _door_, what was so threatening about a _door_? She forced herself to shake off the feeling. Her mind was just playing odd tricks on her. She nodded. That was it, just tricks of the mind. She had nothing to worry about. Taking hold of the doorknob again…

She opened the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**As always, first I would love to thank cheezy3, CGKrows, Crescental, CaptainAlex2014, Just Call Me J, aireagle92, pyro524, Kagayaku Hoshi-chan, AdrenalizeMe, TubaChick101, Kimmie98, XxRepublicBlastxX, BlueEyedAngle999, and adelphe24 for reviewing the last chapter! I just love reading what you have to say! Also, thanks to those who have placed this story on your alerts and/or favorites, that means a lot as well!**

**I would like to apologize for how long this chapter has taken, I just kept getting stuck -_- that and 18 credit hours this semester is not leaving with much time to write. *sighs* Though I really, really hope I'll have the next chapter out in about a month or so *crosses fingers***

**Also, for those who do not know, last month I posted the first chapter for a new TMNT fanfiction story called _Safe Haven_. So please check it out! (Yeah, self-promotion much? lol)**

**Well, I'm sure you just want to read the chapter now so I would like to present the next installment of _A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words_!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once the door opened before her and revealed the space that lay behind, Carole tilted her head in confusion. She could have sworn there was someone in here with Ava…<p>

But there she was, alone and smiling at her.

"Oh hey!" Ava said with a wave. She stood up and quickly smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "What are you doing up here?"

Crossing the threshold into the room, green eyes began to scan the space. "I could ask the same of you…"

"I guess I lost track of time," the delicate brunette responded with a shrug that seemed unnatural and forced to Carrie. Something was most certainly off about her… but what?

"Oh?" she questioned, turning back to face Ava.

Ava nodded, "Yeah… uh, the view from here is just fantastic…" she chuckled. "I couldn't tear my eyes away…" She gestured towards the door, "Come on, let's head back. I'm sure someone is wondering where in the world we are."

"You go on without me; I want to check out this view. It must be fantastic for you to be gone for as long as you have."

For a brief moment, panic flashed across Avariella's face before it receded into nothingness, leaving no trace that it had been there at all. However, that flash was enough to set Carrie on edge. She could instantly tell that her dear friend was hiding something from her.

"It's nothing really…"

"Oh come on, just a quick peek?" she questioned with a small pout. Without waiting for a response, she turned back towards the window. However, instead of admiring the supposed view, she found her gaze wandering around the room instead. "You know this place is really nice… homey ya know?"

Walking back towards the room's door, Ava nodded. "Yeah… it is nice up here…" she gestured towards the door. "Come on, I think the cake cutting is going to be soon."

Carrie dismissively waved her hand. "We have time, only a few minutes I promise. You can head back to the barn if you want to, it's not like I'll be getting lost."

"Care-bear…" Ava said with a small sigh. "Come on; let's head back to the barn. I'll give you the tour later okay?"

"Okay," the lithe brunette said while turning to face her friend, arms crossed over her chest. "That is, if you can tell me what's going on here."

Ava knit her eyebrows together in confusion as her arms hung limply at her sides. "What are you talking about?"

Carrie crossed her arms. "You know what I'm talking about. You're hiding something from me." Walking towards the bed, she plopped herself down, a determined expression caressing her features with eyes that never once wavered from the form of the delicate brunette before her. "So until you fess up I'm staying right here."

Ava shook her head. "I'm not hiding anything. Let's just head downstairs."

"Yes you are. I can see that you're lying to me." As she watched Ava open her mouth to respond, Carrie shook her head. "And no pleading that you are telling the truth. I know you better than that…" she averted her gaze. "Or at least I _knew_ you better than that."

Hurt flashed across blue eyes as they diverted towards the floor, not daring to meet the accusing look that was currently being directed towards her. Ava bit her bottom lip and began to rock on her heels in nervousness. "Please believe me; I'm not lying to you."

"I thought I just said no pleading." Looking away, Carrie shook her head. "You're a horrible liar you know that right? Just tell me who is in here with you and I'll go."

Swallowing past a lump in her throat, Ava raised her eyebrows. "What on Earth are you talking about? It's just you and me, everyone else is outside, where we should be heading right now in fact." She lifted her gaze, "Come on, let's go."

"Not until you stop lying to me."

"I already told you I'-"

"I heard them! Someone else is in here!" Carrie replied harshly as her gaze went back to her friend, hardened in a way that seemed unnatural for the carefree girl Avariella knew and loved so dearly.

"Carrie, you were probably hearing some people downstairs…"

Exhaling slowly, the lithe brunette evened her gaze upon Ava's. "I know what I heard. Someone was talking to _you_. They said _your_ name."

"Sweetie, there's no one else in here besides us."

Carrie shook her head, "See? You're lying to me again! Stop lying!" Standing, she walked forward until standing right before her. "We used to tell each other _everything_… what happened? I thought we were friends." Without intending it, her words sounded harsh in her ears. She took in a sharp breath as she saw blue eyes quickly dart away from her again. However, the flicker of hurt had already been seen… it could not be taken back.

"We are friends…" Ava said softly. She bit upon her lower lip again, trying to prevent it from quivering as her vision clouded over with tears she refused to shed. How she wished she could just tell her!

"Then please, just tell me what's going on."

Ava shook her head. "I… I can't…" she muttered softly.

"Can't or won't?" Carrie responded curtly. Shaking her head, she turned away and walked towards the window. The sun had finished its descent behind the horizon and now only the soft glow of the moon illuminated the outside world. Outside the window wedding guests lingered in the moonlight, unaware of what was happening just above them. She sighed. "What happened to you Ava?"

"Ya know ya really need ta leave 'er alone."

Green eyes wide, Carrie slowly turned around to face the source of the new voice. She vaguely registered the click of the door as it shut just moments before her gaze landed upon Ava in the grasp of some large green…_ thing_. She began to back up towards the window but instead of colliding with the glass, her back pressed against something else. She quickly turned to face whatever it was that was behind her. Her eyes doubled in size as she opened her mouth to scream for help…

Just as the shriek was about to rip from her throat, darkness consumed her.

Blue eyes were wide as they darted between the sight of her friend's limp body and the one whose arms she was encased in. "Why did you do that?"

"We couldn't let that happen just because of us," Donatello said while emerging from his hiding spot before placing a comforting hand upon Avariella's shoulder. "She's your friend."

Ava shook her head, "She is but you guys are my family… I would have figured something out." She turned her gaze towards Master Splinter. "Sensei… please tell them how crazy this is."

The wizened rat moved his gaze over his four sons, lingering upon his red-clad son, before resting it upon the delicate brunette. "While I do not particularly approve of what action was taken," he glanced at Raphael, "I do understand the reasoning behind them." While his voice did not betray it currently, the four turtles knew that later they would be getting a lecture. For now, the matter at hand had to be dealt with.

"You realize she'll be asking more questions…" Ava quickly turned her gaze to Raphael and then Leonardo, "She _saw_ both of you. It does not matter how briefly it might have been because I know without a doubt that she will be asking questions," seeing Michelangelo open his mouth as if to respond, the delicate brunette rose a hand, "and before you even suggest it she will most certainly not believe she was seeing things…" Her eyes widened in panic as if the full reality of the situation sunk in. "You have to know what this means…"

Leonardo looked up from where he placed Carole upon the room's bed and nodded. "Yes, we understand."

The delicate brunette leaned more heavily against her turtle. "You mean…"

Everyone's gazes were then pulled towards the bed, where Carole began to stir. Ava quickly pulled away from Raphael.

"I'll explain… just hide for now." Seeing that no one made a move to hide she quickly glanced around, "_Please_," she requested once more, the desperation very evident in her tone.

Within moments, everyone had vanished from sight. Taking a calming breath, Avariella quickly made her way to sit beside Carole as she slowly swam her way back to the waking. Her hand went up to rest lightly on her forehead. She lightly shook her head before opening her eyes. As if suddenly remembering her present situation, she bolted upwards as her gaze frantically searched the room though to only bring her other hand up to hold her head in response to the wave of lightheadedness that washed over her.

Ava gently pushed Carrie's shoulder to get her to lie down again. "Easy there… calm down."

Green eyes narrowed slightly. "Calm down? Didn't you see what I just saw?!" Sitting up again, she slid back so she was resting against the bed's headboard and pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "And don't you dare say you didn't. I know I saw something."

Biting down upon her lower lip, Ava took another centering breath. "I know… you did…"

"Didn't I just say…" pausing, the lithe brunette knitted her eyebrows together as she fully registered what her friend had said. "Wait… what did you just say?"

"I said that yes, you _did_ see something." She shook her head lightly, "There is no point in trying to tell you otherwise right now."

Blinking, Carrie shook her head slightly. "Okay… then just what did I see?"

Shifting where she sat, Ava kneaded her hands nervously. "I promise I will answer any questions you have truthfully but first you have to promise me a few things."

"Like what?"

Ava lifted her eyes to level them with her friend's. "First, you have to swear that you will never, and I mean never, tell anyone about what you learn here. That includes you parents, sisters, and everyone you know. Do you understand? No one at all."

Carrie nodded solemnly, "I promise, I won't tell a soul. Anything else?"

"Promise you won't scream…"

Carrie blinked again, slightly alarmed. "Why would I scream?"

Ava bit her lower lip again, "You'll see…" Pausing, she in took another deep breath to calm herself down. There was no way she could have prepared for such a circumstance and she was finding it troublesome to think of the most suitable words that should be used to explain the situation to her dear friend. In her nervousness, she found herself fiddling with the hem of her bridesmaid's dress. "You remember the _X-Men _movies?"

"Yeah, though I don't see what that has to do with this…"

"Well you see… what, or who I should say, you just saw… they are mutants."

Carrie arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Mutants?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah… though not in the same manner as those in the movie but still mutants… though I'll let Master Splinter tell you the whole story."

"Master Splinter? Who's that?"

Lifting her head, Ava allowed a small smile to pull at the corners of her lips. "A family friend, they all are friends of April and my father in fact." She shrugged, "That is part of the reason why I know them myself." Figuring it was as good of a time as any, Ava glanced over her shoulder. "You can come out now."

Green eyes glanced around the room, quickly catching sight of movement from several different areas where some figures emerged to where the lithe brunette could see all of them. Once she fully registered what she was seeing, her eyes widened in surprise and she realized why Ava asked her not to scream. Now that she finally had the chance to look at the figures closely she found herself noticing more aspects of them aside from the green skin four of them had, like the shells on their backs and the masks covering their eyes. Moving her gaze over the figures she gasped upon seeing a fifth one that was smaller than the green-skinned ones… it looked like a large mouse. In an attempt to keep the promise of no screaming, she began to kneed her hands together nervously and worry her lower lip. If Ava trusted them then she had nothing to worry about… nothing at all. Wanting to be polite she forced herself to smile at the gathering while mentally she was doing nothing less than freaking out. She went to slightly raise her hand to also add a wave in greeting but upon seeing how much the appendage was shaking she quickly moved it to rest upon the bed, tightly coiling her fingers into the comforter she was still upon.

Seeing her friend's forced smile had the delicate brunette quickly making her way to her side where she joined her in sitting upon the bed. She rested a hand atop one of Carrie's own and smiled, hoping to relax her. Just a quick glance at her friend's green eyes easily displayed the several emotions coursing through her being at that moment, ranging from fear to a deep curiosity of those that stood before her.

Blue eyes quickly glanced at her family and then Carole before she cleared her throat softly. "Well, here they are…" she started with a nervous chuckle before looking at her family. "Everyone, this is my dear friend Carole. Um… could you all introduce yourselves?"

Donatello nodded, "Of course," turning his gaze towards the lithe human girl, the brainy turtle smiled. "Hello, my name is Donatello."

"Leonardo," said turtle said with a small nod of his head.

The red-clad turtle lifted his chin in greeting. "Name's Raphael."

Silence then fell over the room as everyone's gazes went towards the orange-clad turtle. They all wondered why he had not made some enthusiastic greeting that would either have made Carole laugh or feel slightly uncomfortable. Instead a look of what could only be described as deep thought filled his eyes.

Just mere moments before Raphael would have reached out and smacked his baby brother's head, realization dawned on his face.

"Luna?" he questioned hesitantly, so softly that those standing right next to him could just barely hear the words. "Is… is that you?"

Green eyes widened slightly as Carrie stood up, quickly walking over towards the turtle. "Angelo?" she responded, eyes filled with astonishment. "Like my guildmate Angelo?"

Mikey nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Who else rescued you from that hoard of skeletons in the Commonlands?"

Blinking, Raphael shook his head. "Wait… ya two know each other?"

"Sure do dude," the orange-clad turtle responded with a grin.

Carrie nodded in affirmation. "I can't count how many times he's saved my butt in the glorious realm of Norrath." She turned her gaze back towards the orange-clad turtle, her anxiety from just a few moments ago no longer present in her eyes. "So, is your real-world name actually Angelo?"

He shook his head in response. "Not exactly, it's Michelangelo but most people call me Mikey."

"Mikey…" Carrie repeated softly. "I like it… and now I see where your avatar's name comes from," she added with a small chuckle before she glanced over her shoulder to look at Ava, "Am I detecting an Italian theme here?"

Smiling, Ava nodded in response. "That would be the case."

"Awesome, I love it!" the lithe brunette responded with a grin though within a few moments her expression changed to one of deep thought. "I feel like there's something else similar about them though… the names I mean…" She tapped her chin in thought. "What is it?"

"Well… you could always ask the one that gave the guys their names…" Ava suggested with a roll of her eyes.

Carrie gracefully lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Who would that be?"

As her friend pointed behind her, green eyes moved in that direction before once more landing on the large mouse she saw earlier. The sudden urge to scream overcame her once more as she coiled her fingers tightly to form a small fist, her nails digging into her palms. She practically had to force herself to breath and attempt to calm her racing heart. She did not have the heart to admit that rats and mice terrified her… with their eyes and just… ugh! Everything about them freaked her out.

As if sensing the sudden change in her friend's demeanor, the delicate brunette walked to stand beside her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This is Master Splinter. He is the one that found and raised the guys… and is also the one who named them." She smiled softly, "He is a very kind person."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss," Splinter replied with a soft nod of his head.

Stiffly, Carrie nodded back in response. "Th-the pleasure is m-mine." Steeling herself, she swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. "Please… c-call me Carrie, s-sir."

"Very well Carrie," he responded with another nod, completely aware of how tense the young woman before him was. He knew very well how… unnerving his appearance could be to some. "Now, I am sure you have many questions. Would I be correct in assuming such?"

In response, the lithe brunette nodded again. As the figure before her motioned to sit down, she took up her place back upon the bed next to Ava. Strangely enough, Carrie found herself oddly glad when Mikey took the empty space next to her though she could not explain the relief that overcame her. She then sat quietly and listened intently as Splinter told the tale of how he and the four turtles had come to be what they were that day. How the mutagen had changed them from normal animals to their current state… though the four turtles were much smaller and behaved as human infants would. He also spoke of how he trained the four of them in a fighting style he called ninjutsu so his sons could defend themselves from the darkness of the world and how they now used their skills to protect those that lived in New York City. She also learned how Avariella herself was undergoing some training of her own, though she was not learning how to fight. It seemed as if he covered every possible question she could have, even the manner in which they all met April and Casey, and subsequently Ava as well. Once he had finished the tale of their existence, Carrie simply sat in utter awe, ignoring the itch in the back of her mind that told her there was one thing he was not telling her and pushing it back to the depths from where it came so she could better allow herself to process this new information.

Running her fingers through her hair, Carrie lightly shook her head in bewilderment. "That's just…" Dropping her hand back into her lap, she took a moment to look at each of the four turtles. "Amazing… It's so unbelievable."

Mikey chuckled, "Yeah, we are unbelievably awesome."

The other three groaned in only slight annoyance. However, Carrie instead found herself chuckling at the statement.

She nodded, "That you are." Still smiling, she turned a knowing gaze towards Ava before raising an eyebrow at both her friend and the turtle she was sitting beside as her line of sight quickly flickered to their adjoined hands. "So… Ms. Jones, do you have something that you would like to tell me?"

Abashed, Avariella lowered her head slightly as her cheeks flushed. "I was just about to tell you…" Shaking her head slightly, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she lifted her gaze before gesturing towards the red-clad turtle that was seated beside her. "As you know, this is Raphael," glancing up at said turtle, she smiled again, "and we've been dating since January."

Carrie smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh I _knew_ you had a secret boyfriend!" she cheered gleefully. However, as quickly as the joy had filled her face it vanished, now replaced with a stern expression as she stood and made her way to stand before the red-clad turtle. She pointed a single finger at him. "Now mister, you better be good to Ava here or you will have to face my wrath."

Raphael raised an eye ridge. "Oh really now?"

"You better believe it," the lithe brunette responded with a firm nod. "I don't care if you're a ninja, I _will_ find you and make you pay." She placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to be as formidable-looking as possible. "You got that?"

"I got it, I got it," Raph responded with a small roll of his eyes.

Reaching forward, Carrie flicked the turtle's beak. At the sight of _Raphael_ getting flicked by such a small girl, Michelangelo could not stop the laughter from bursting forth. Soon, most the other occupants of the room followed suit, taken over by fits of giggles while the red-clad turtle glared at the girl standing before him.

Carrie shook her head, her lips curved upwards into a smile. "Don't you glare at me turtle-man."

Finally managing to recover from her fit of laughter, Ava leaned more heavily against Raphael. "Care-bear, be nice."

"Hey! I'm a delight," Carrie responded before sticking out her tongue playfully.

"What's all the commotion in 'ere fer?"

Turing towards the now-open door, Ava quickly got on her feet. "Dad, why are you up here? Don't you have guests to speak with?"

"I decided to slip away for a bit," Casey responded as he closed the door, still unaware of the extra occupant in the room. "That and I was wonderin' where ya," he turned around and blinked in confusion upon seeing someone he knew should _not_ be sitting there, "… went…" he shook his head as if forcing himself to clear his mind. "Um… Ava, why's yer friend here?" His gaze quickly went to the five mutants also in the room, in clear view of the additional guest.

"Well…" Ava started. "Did I ever tell you she is rather nosy?"

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Carrie quickly retorted with a smile and shake of her head. "But yeah, I kinda sorta compelled it out of her," she added sheepishly.

Casey shook his head again. "Alright then… So, any food left around 'ere?" he questioned, easily accepting what he was told without a single question. "It really is hard ta eat wit' all these people talkin' ta me," he sighed, "I thought not gettin' ta eat at yer weddin' only 'appened in tha movies er somethin'." He then walked to the card table in the corner of the room where leftover food from the guys' dinner remained and took some of what was left and dropped it onto a plate before he started to shovel the food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days.

The delicate brunette shook her head and sighed. "Just try to keep the food _off_ your tux okay?" She waited until her father gave a wave of his hand. "Okay, and don't forget the cake-cutting is soon."

"I got it, I got it," the burly man replied with a small roll of his eyes.

Carrie shook her head and chuckled, "It's hard to believe that he's your dad sometimes… at least in terms of personality and maturity levels."

Shrugging, Ava smiled before resting her head on Raphael's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh," the lithe brunette said suddenly while snapping her fingers. "I was going to ask this later but now's a good a time as any." She quickly took up the vacant spot beside Ava, who was looking at her friend with slightly raised eyebrows. "I was wondering if I could spend the night since we haven't seen each other in almost a year." She tilted her head to the side and batted her eyelashes.

Ava glanced over her shoulder again, "Dad, is that alright?"

Now apparently done with his food the burly man shrugged. "its fine wit' me." He gestured towards the door, "Come on, we best be headin' back ta tha barn er else Ape will wonder where we are."

"Okay, we're coming," the delicate brunette responded. "You go on ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Opening the door, Casey nodded. "Okay."

Once the door shut softly behind him, Ava tilted her head to lightly brush her lips against Raphael's. Pulling away she smiled, "We'll head back up soon."

"Make sure to save us some of that cake," Mikey quickly interjected.

"We will we will," Ava responded with a small shake of her head before standing up. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and slipped her feet back into her flats. "Come on Carrie, let's go."

"I'm coming," she responded while stretching her arms above her head before standing up. She smiled and waved at the five mutants in the room. "It was nice to meet all of you."

The one in a blue mask nodded, "It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

Carrie smiled again before following Ava out the door.

* * *

><p>… <em>Morning…<em>

Blinking away the remaining traces of sleep from her bright green eyes, Carrie rolled so she was lying on her back and yawned. A quick glance to her right had a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Still captured by sleep, Avariella was laid haphazardly on the bed. Her dark brown locks of hair splayed over her pillow in unruly tangles that had formed over the course of the night. Careful as to not wake her, Carole gently lifted Ava's arm that was currently laying across her midsection before placing it back where it was once she slipped out of bed, her feet planting themselves firmly on the floor. She absent-mindedly ran her fingers though her own tangled locks of hair while padding towards her duffle bag where her hairbrush was. After dragging through her shoulder-length hair, she quickly pulled it back into a ponytail as she quietly exited the bedroom, leaving Ava to sleep undisturbed.

Once downstairs, Carrie took a sniff of the air and smiled as she registered that someone had started making breakfast. As she padded into the kitchen, she found herself slightly surprised to see Michelangelo was the one preparing the food.

Blue eyes glanced over and their owner smiled. "Morning, sleep well?"

"Morning," she greeted, "and yes I did," she gestured towards him as she took up residence in one of the chairs situated around the dining table, "yourself?"

Mikey nodded in response, "As much as I could with Raph snoring up a storm." He shook his head in mild frustration, "I swear he's louder than the trains."

Carrie chuckled, "Oh really now?"

"You couldn't hear him?" Mikey question incredulously, "I could have sworn I would've heard 'im back in New York."

In response, the lithe brunette shrugged. "I can't say that I did." She gestured towards the pan where a delicious sizzling sound was originating, "So, what's for breakfast chef?"

"Um… normal breakfast food, eggs, bacon, toast, stuff like that," he shrugged before flipping the bacon currently in the pan.

"You cook anything else?"

Mikey nodded, "I'm kinda the house chef so yeah." He glanced over at her, "Did Ava tell ya I'm actually teaching her to cook?"

Carrie raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Huh…"

"Mhm… you do any cooking?"

"Oh goodness no… I think the government would prefer it if I didn't accidently let loose toxic waste from my house."

Mikey chuckled, "I doubt its toxic waste."

"Well doubt all you want mister, doesn't make it any less true. I'm a hopeless mess when it comes to the kitchen… unless all you need to do is microwave it. I don't tend to screw that up… most the time." She shrugged, "My sister Melody and my mother are the cooks of the house."

"Wait, just how many sisters do you have?"

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Really? This is coming from someone with _three_ brothers," she shook her head, "just two sisters; one younger and one older."

"Ah…" a new voice interjected, "middle child. I know what that's like."

Turning towards the source of the new voice, the lithe brunette curiously tilted her head to the side at the purple-banded turtle as he went for the coffee pot. "Oh? I didn't think there was a middle in four…"

"There isn't," he responded before taking up an empty chair at the table. He sipped his coffee. "Though that does not mean one of us cannot feel middle-child syndrome at points."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say bro."

"So, is that you by any chance?" Carrie questioned. "Donatello, right?"

Donnie nodded, "Correct, on both counts and good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Carrie quickly glanced at the two turtles. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Leo's out back meditating with Master Splinter," Michelangelo responded before glancing over his shoulder. "The other two still sleeping?"

"As far as I know they are," the purple-banded turtle said before opening the novel that was resting on the table before him.

The lithe brunette smiled, "They're so cute… though please tell me I'm not the only one who's noticed how similar Raphael is to Mr. Jones…"

Donnie smiled, "You're not, though I don't find it very surprising. People do tend to get into relationships with people who are somewhat similar to a parent… at least at a subconscious level."

"Nice to know I'm gonna marry my father," Carrie responded with a shake of her head. "So, when's the food gonna be ready? I'm starving over here!"

"Lucky for you it's done right now," Mikey replied as he moved the now-done bacon to a plate. "Donnie, could you go and get Leo and Master Splinter?"

Closing his book, the purple-clad turtle nodded before standing. "Sure, I'll be right back."

Carrie leaned forward in her chair. "Want me to get the sleepyheads upstairs?"

"Nah," Mikey responded with a shake of his head. "Ava will get Raph once she smells the food. Unless you want to deal with the house grouch yourself then…" he waved his hand towards the stairs, "be my guest."

Green eyes quickly glanced in the general direction of the stairs before turning back. "You know what… I'll stay here…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

Squeaking sounded through the otherwise quite as Carrie gently moved the front porch swing back and forth. She glanced over at Avariella, who was sitting beside her on the bench and smiled as she saw that her gaze was closely watching the training session that was going on in the front yard. From what information she had been able to gather, Carole found out that the one in the blue, Leonardo, was going to be leaving his family for a year on a training mission. So this was one of the last sessions the four brothers would have together before the eldest one left the nest.

"What did they call their fighting style?" the lithe brunette asked suddenly.

Ava glanced over at her friend. "Ninjutsu… like guerrilla warfare."

"I remembered that bit," Carrie responded before sticking out her tongue. She turned her gaze back towards the four turtles as they sparred in pairs of two.

Ava's blue eyes also followed the same path. "I still think it's cool that you already met Mikey… well in a sense that is."

Carrie nodded, "Yeah, it sure is a small world huh?"

"Yeah, really small but I'm glad you got to meet everyone. The guys don't have many friends their own age besides me and Keno."

"Well I'm glad I met them, they seem like really great guys."

Ava nodded in agreement. "They are," she sighed, "I just hope they don't take it too hard when Leo leaves… I mean they've _always_ been together. I can only imagine how hard it's going to be for all of them… losing something that has always been there…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, I mean it's not like they'll be alone, that and you're gonna be there." Carrie shrugged, "That has to count for something."

"That's true…" the delicate brunette replied while biting her lower lip. She quickly glanced at her friend. "Can I tell you something?"

Detecting the worried tone in Ava's voice, concerned green eyes quickly landed upon her. "Anything, what is it?"

"Well… A few weeks ago I was talking to Master Splinter about… about patrols when Leo leaves… I mean he is the leader of their group that and…" she paused.

"And I assume you were worrying about Raph?" Carrie offered.

Ava nodded, "Yeah… Well Splinter told me that he's planning on telling them that they won't be allowed to patrol anymore… at least until Leo comes back."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Okay… is that bad? I mean it makes sense…"

"I think it makes sense as well but…." Blue eyes darted towards the red-clad turtle. "But I don't think Raph will see it like that…" she shook her head and sighed. "I have a feeling when he finds out… he'll get _really_ upset about it…"

Biting her lower lip, the lithe brunette shrugged. "I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I could be of some help but…" reaching forward, she grabbed one of her friend's hands and gently squeezed it. "I think that he'll be fine… eventually, just don't tell him you disagree with him."

"Oh I have no plans of doing that," Ava responded quickly. "I'm just worried he'll start going out on his own and… and…" she squeezed Carrie's hand. "Either way I'll be worrying about him." She lowered her head sighed, "I mean I knew what I was getting into when we started dating but…"

"It doesn't make it any easier?"

Ava nodded before leaning over to rest her head on Carrie's shoulder. "I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to him…"

The lithe brunette wrapped an arm around her friend. "I know sweetie, I know… Even though I don't know them as well as you do all I can say is you'll have to trust him. I mean he has been doing this for a few years already…" she tightened her grip on her friend. "So I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"I know he will, doesn't stop me from worrying though…"

Carrie smiled, "That's because you love him silly. People always worry about those they love." She rested her head atop Avariella's. "But if you ever find yourself worrying too much to handle, call me okay?" Seeing that her friend was about to protest, the lithe brunette shook her head. "I don't care if it's two in the morning and you just want to call but say nothing, call me."

Lowering her eyes, a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Okay… I will. Thanks Care-bear."

"Anytime, after all what are friends for?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! Before we get started here I'd love to thank pyro524, CaptainAlex2014, cheezy3, Just Call Me J, ssj2luke, and aireagle92 for reviewing the last chapter. I always love reading reviews! Also thanks to everyone who put this story on their faves and/or alerts, I'm glad you are enjoying this story as well!**

**I'd like to remind everyone that I _have _posted a new Ninja Turtles story entitled _Safe Haven._ I'm really hoping to have that story be more plot driven with less fluffiness than this story (but trust me, there WILL be fluff :3). So, if your interested, check it out! (Though warning, it seems highly likely I'll have to bump the story to an M rating... mainly because I'm rather paranoid given the very possible content of the story).  
><strong>

**Also, thanks so very much to Kagayaku Hoshi-chan for correcting my Japanese in an earlier rendition of this chapter! It is a huge help!**

**Now, without further ado, I present the next installment of _A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words!_**

* * *

><p>… <em>The Next Day; Lair…<em>

"It's good to be home!" Mikey called with a smile as he unceremoniously dropped the bags he was carrying onto the floor right in front of the entrance before bounding towards the television set-up to tell his video games just how much he missed them when he was gone.

Splinter sighed while directing his gaze towards the obstruction in the walking path of everyone else. "Michelangelo…"

Hearing his name, said turtle whipped his head around. He had the decency to look sheepish while standing up. "Sorry Master Splinter…" he muttered while walking over to pick up the discarded bags before taking them to his room.

Shaking her head, Ava smiled as she walked into the lair followed by the other three turtles. "Thanks again for letting me stay here while April and Dad are gone. I honestly didn't want to stay in that apartment by myself."

"Don't mention it," Leonardo replied with a small smile. "We always enjoy having you over."

"Still, I really appreciate it." Turning in the direction of her room, the delicate brunette walked down the path that overlooked the living area below. At the entrance to Mikey's room, she poked her head inside. "You want any help cooking tonight?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Mikey smiled. "Yeah, that would be great. After all, we're having a feast tonight."

Ava nodded. Since Leonardo was leaving tomorrow morning, it was decided that tonight's training session would be cancelled to allow the brothers some time to hang out together before the eldest left on his training mission. Such a send-off deserved a feast to accompany it.

"Okay, I'll put my stuff away and meet you in the kitchen."

Making his way to the exit of his room, Mikey nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he ruffled the brunette's hair. "Be warned, this will be a true test of you capabilities in the kitchen. You ready for the greatest battle of your life?"

Smiling, Ava nodded her head firmly. "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>… <em>After Dinner; Living Area…<em>

With all stomachs full and the dirty dishes taken care of, the six inhabitants of the lair situated themselves upon the seats around the television. The screens remained off however as everyone wished to use these moments to spend time with one another rather than engrossed in some fictional tale. Family was what this evening was about.

"That was delicious you two," Leonardo said with a satisfied smile. "I know I'll definitely miss the food here, that's for sure."

"Well you won't have to really miss it for a while yet," Ava added.

Mikey nodded in agreement, "We put together some non-perishables for you to take with you tomorrow."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful."

Upon getting a nudge from Donatello, Ava smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Dare I ask?"

"You'll see," she responded while standing on her feet. She held up a finger. "I'll be right back." Making her way out of the room, she glided up the stairs and into her room. Moments later she emerged with a few packages wrapped in deep blue paper. Once she made it back to Leo, she placed the packages on the makeshift coffee table that was before him.

"What's all this?" Leo questioned with a raise of an eye ridge.

Once Ava reclaimed her spot beside him, Raphael wrapped an arm around her and smiled at his older brother. "Well we couldn't let ya leave without givin' ya some stuff."

Leo reverently picked up one of the packages. "You really didn't have to…"

"Oh yes we did _Nii-chan_," Ava responded quickly. She gestured towards the package her brother was holding. "Go on, open it."

"Yeah, come on Fearless, don't make us wait all night," Raph added with a smirk.

"Okay, okay," Leo responded with a shake of his head as he began to unwrap the package. Once the paper had been discarded of, what was left was a small box of candles in a variety of calming scents. He picked one up and sniffed at it, smiling as the scent of sandalwood washed over him.

"We figured you'd want some candles for when you meditate an' stuff," Mikey said with a small smile. "There's even a lighter in there ya know, just in case."

Placing the candle back in the box, Leonardo smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us just yet," Donnie added while gesturing towards the other packages. "There's still more."

Putting the candles down on the table, the blue-clad turtle picked up the next package. Upon opening this one he saw that it contained stationary, envelopes, and all the other necessary materials to write letters. He glanced up, "Is this a hint?"

Mikey and Ava nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet your shell it is," the turtle said.

Ava nodded again, "Yeah, I expect to see some letters in the mail mister."

Leo smiled, "Okay, okay, I got it. I promise I'll write whenever I have the chance."

The delicate brunette's smile only grew wider. "Good," she gestured towards the box with the stationary, "and don't worry, I made sure to put out address in there."

"Thank you, _Imōto."_ He responded while setting aside the stationary before reaching for another package. Opening it revealed some paperback novels. Picking one up he saw that it was a novel about communing with nature and the search in learning more about oneself through living in such surroundings. There were also a couple fiction novels that he had been wanting to read for some time now.

Raphael gestured towards the books, "Figured ya'd want somethin' ta do on the plane."

Placing the books to the side, he nodded softly before smiling in gratitude. "Thank you again, I look forward to reading them." Turning, he then reached for one of the last two packages still resting on the table. The one he picked up was certainly the largest of all of them, though not extremely so. Ripping away the wrapping paper revealed a box that contained a dark brown cloak. He lifted it out of the box and examined it. The material it was made out of was lightweight but still durable.

"We thought you'd want something disguise-ish that was also lightweight since you're going to Central America." Ava said while gesturing towards the cloak. "It has a hood and some pockets on the inside."

Feeling the material again, Leonardo smiled at the piece. "I can already tell I'll be getting some use out of this, thank you everyone."

Mikey gestured towards the box again, "There's still something in there bro."

"Oh?" the blue-clad turtle questioned while looking into the box. Sure enough there was something else in there. Taking it out, his brown gaze examined the item but he found himself unable to figure out what it was. "Um…" he muttered, confused.

"It's a bag you can use to wash that cloak," Donnie supplied. "Just put it in there with some water and soap. Better than washing it in a river, that's for sure."

Leo nodded and examined the gift again. "That is really inventive," he mused aloud. "I honestly did not think about that at all. Thank you."

Putting this gift aside, he then reached forward and picked up the last gift sitting on the table. Inside this box there was a small photo album. Looking at the photos inside, Leo found many photos of him and his family. He smiled at the gift while taking a few moments to look at the first few photos in the album. While most of them were rather recent as Avariella was present in them, others were a few years older, dating all the way back to when he was fifteen. Moving his gaze back towards his family, the eldest turtle smiled once again in gratitude. "I promise to treasure this the entire time I'm away."

"We're glad you like it," Donnie responded with a smile before gesturing towards the delicate brunette. "It was actually Ava's idea."

Leo smiled at his sister. "I should have guessed our photographer came up with this."

Ava felt her cheeks warm slightly. "I honestly thought it was a no-brainer making sure you had pictures of us."

"Well I think it is an amazing idea either way," Leo responded while he gently closed the album, keeping the tome on his lap. "Again, thank you for these gifts everyone. I really appreciate it. I'll miss all of you while I'm gone."

"We'll miss you too bro," Mikey responded with a sad smile.

Reaching out, Ava grabbed one of Raphael's hands and gently squeezed it. "Yeah, we'll miss you."

Leo nodded somberly. "Just think: I'll be back home before you know it." He gestured towards Ava, "You would have graduated and will be worrying about starting college when I get home."

"Yeah…" she replied softly. "It still feels like forever though…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Silence quickly fell over the room and for several moments no one dared to break it. Even though Leonardo was leaving the next day, no one wanted to voice or even think about the idea of the eldest being gone for an entire year. It still did not seem real enough for them at the moment. So, it was as if they thought if they simply kept silent, they might be able to stave off the coming dawn and the coming departures. They could pretend in this silence that tomorrow would be just like any other day of their lives… they would get up, train, eat, and go about their normal daily activities. Sadly, in their heart of hearts, they all knew this was not the case. Tomorrow would not be just like any other day… it would be starkly different. Still… for now, they were content in this silence and the ignorance it allowed them all to live in…

That silence lasted until Mikey cleared his throat, quickly gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He offered everyone a large smile. "Come on, there's no use being all sad now. This is a celebrations dudes! So let's celebrate!" he quickly looked to his oldest brother. "So whadda say Leo? Whatcha wanna do?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Early Morning…<em>

Quietly, so as to not disturb anyone, Leonardo slipped out of his room, already clad in his trench coat and hat with his knapsack upon his shoulders. Under the cover of darkness, he took on last glance of the place that had been his home for the past few years. While he and his family hadn't lived her for a very long time in the grand scheme of things, so much had already changed about this place. He could still remember fondly the train cars that used to fill up most of the space that had been removed a couple years ago due to age. Oh how he was going to miss living here alongside his brothers, always being able to ask Master Splinter for advice on the things that troubled him… Those were things he would not be able to have once he left and the thought made his heart ache.

While he knew fully well the reasons behind Master Splinter wanting to send him away for training… to have the chance to just simply _be_ as himself, without his brothers to have the opportunity to better hone his strengths and improve upon his weakness so he can return to the team a far more capable leader than he was at present. It still did not lessen the desire he had to simply stay though he knew he would not. That was why he was leaving now, under the cover of the last hours of night before dawn rose once more. He knew that if he had to say his final farewells moments before actually leaving he would not be able to keep himself held together… He could not allow that to happen. He had to be strong for all of them. While he knew his family would be hurt that he left so suddenly whilst they were sleeping, he knew that in the long-run this was for the best. He knew that his family would forgive him of this action he was taken… they would understand.

Closing his eyes, Leonardo took a deep, centering breath in an attempt to better mentally prepare himself for the journey he was about to undergo.

However, once his brown eyes opened he found himself rooted to the spot at which he stood by a pair of deep blue eyes.

Without thinking, Avariella quickly flung herself against her brother and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Like the brunette, without thinking, Leonardo returned the embrace briefly before pulling away, his hands resting on his sister's shoulders.

He bent his knees so he was now eye-level with her. "What are you still doing up?"

Ava bit her lower lip. "I… I couldn't sleep…"

"Why not?"

Blue eyes quickly darted to the floor as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Because I knew you'd leave before everyone else woke up…"

Leonardo blinked. "How did you…?"

Ava shrugged. "I don't know… I just _knew_." She bit harder on her lower lip, willing the tears that blurred her vision to stay back. Without asking, she knew that this was why he was leaving now but she wanted to say a proper farewell… Inwardly she chided herself as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away. "I'm sorry…"

Placing a hand under her chin, Leo lifted her head gently. "Don't say sorry," he pulled her into another embrace. "I'm sorry for leaving like this…"

"It's fine…" she muttered softly in response. "I understand why…" she sniffled.

"Can you promise to do something for me?" Leo questioned quietly, letting the delicate brunette pull away.

Again, she wiped away the tears that had managed to escape her ducts. "Anything, what is it?"

"Could you…" he glanced over his shoulder at the rooms in which his brothers and father were currently sleeping, "could you take care of them while I'm gone?"

Without hesitation, Ava nodded. "Of course I will," she forced herself to smile despite the tears still clouding her vision. "Just as long as you take care of yourself okay? Promise?"

"I promise," he replied with a soft smile, "and thank you." Dropping his arms away from Ava's shoulders, he sighed. "I should get going…"

"I know…" Reaching forward, she grabbed one of Leo's hands in two of hers and smiled. "_Sayōnara_ _Nii-chan_, stay safe and write us. I'll miss you…"

Leo smiled, "_Say__ō__nara_, I'll be back before you know it."

"So you've said," Ava responded with a small shake of her head as she dropped Leo's hand, letting her own fall at her sides. "Safe travels."

Nodding in response, Leonardo waved one last farewell before opening the lair's exit. Within mere seconds the wall closed behind him, leaving Avariella standing at the entrance alone… already deeply missing her older brother…

* * *

><p>… <em>A Few Hours Later…<em>

When Ava emerged from her room, the shift in the lair's atmosphere from the day before was evident very quickly. Upon reaching the living area she saw that everyone, aside from Master Splinter, had taken up residence upon one of the seats surrounding the television. The only sound in the lair was that coming from the television, the brothers just simply sat and started at the screen. They were seemingly only half-paying attention to the program. As she got closer to the gathering, three sets of eyes quickly landed upon her.

"Leo's gone…" Mikey muttered softly.

Ava lowered her head and nodded softly. "Oh…" She didn't have the heart to tell them that she had spoken with the eldest turtle just before he left that morning. Instead she quickly made her way towards Raphael and took the empty spot on the couch next to him, eager to be in his embrace.

No one said anything for quite some time. They all just sat before the television, staring idly at the screen. At points during the day they would venture off to be alone… Donatello would go to his lab or Raphael would go to the dojo to his good ol' punching bag… but eventually they would always find their way back towards one another. It was as if they had this sudden urge to make sure that none of their other brothers would up and disappear as suddenly as Leonardo had. Avariella also found herself succumbing to this same urge, not able to stand being alone for extended periods of time. She especially found herself being more drawn to Raphael than ever before, partly just to be around him and also partly to ensure that he was handling this as well as he could.

From the few times she peeked into Master Splinter's room, the delicate brunette could tell that he was also taking Leonardo's absence hard. He spent a large part of the day in his room, meditating or looking at some of the pictures he had in his room. For a brief moment, she wondered when Master Splinter was going to tell the turtles that they were no longer permitted to go on their patrols anymore… but the thought quickly passed the moment Raphael wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face into her hair.

That evening though, the thought hit her full force when she noticed that the turtles all appeared to be getting ready to leave on that night's patrol. Hanging back, she bit on her lower lip slightly. When Splinter emerged from his room, his gaze quickly registered the same thing that Ava had noticed. The delicate brunette swore she saw the wizened rat take a calming breath as he made his way over towards his sons, his walking stick tapping against the concrete ground below his feet. Once he stood only a few feet away from the three turtles he cleared his throat, quickly gaining their attention.

"My sons, I wish to speak with you." He paused for a moment as his gaze traveled over each of them to ensure that they were listening to him. "While your brother is off bettering himself, I want the three of you to do the same thing while you remain here. So when Leonardo returns you will all have more to bring to the team." Again, he took a calming breath as if in anticipation for the reaction he was sure to receive. "And so this means that until your brother returns, you are not to go out on your nightly patrols of the city."

Hearing this, the looks of relief on Michelangelo's and Donatello's faces were quickly obvious.

"Yes sensei," they both responded together calmly.

Raphael on the other hand…

"What!?" he snapped. "What do ya mean we can't go out an' patrol!?"

"I mean, Raphael, exactly that. Until Leonardo returns the team is incomplete and thus it is not a wise decision to be patrolling in such a state."

Raphael growled under his breath. "Ya can't be serious Sensei!" He made a large gesture upwards, "Wha' about those up there!? Wha' are they supposed ta do!? Huh!?"

To his credit, Splinter kept a calm expression. He was fully expecting such a reaction from his hot-headed son. "The citizens of this city will be able to rely upon their police force, as they always have before."

"The cops can't do shit! Don't ya rememba' wha' was goin' on _before_ we started doin' wha' we've been doin'? There were a bunch of shitheads goin' out rasin' hell!" Raphael clenched his hands into fists. "What in the fuck were the cops doin' then!? Fuckin' sittin' on their asses!"

"Raphael," Splinter said firmly as his tail swished behind him in agitation. "Watch your language." He had always hated the foul mouth his son had; it seemed as if he always found himself reprimanding him for his language. "You have your orders and I expect you to follow them."

"Crime don't take no breaks and I can't either!" he spat back before turning on his heel, his sights set on the lair's exit.

Splinter walked after his son. "Raphael! You are not to leave the lair!" Seeing that his son was making no move to halt, he narrowed his gaze. Thumping his cane on the floor he raised his voice in a way that Ava never expected to hear from the elderly rat before her. "_Raphael!_ Come back here!"

At the door, the red-clad turtle shook his head. "You can't keep me here ya know!" For a brief moment his gaze flitted back towards the delicate brunette, who watched the entire scene play out before her so silently that he completely forgot she was there. His gaze locked with hers for a fraction of a second before he saw those clear blue eyes move away from him and towards the ground. He felt his entire body go tense.

He needed to leave… Needed to clear his head…

Without saying another word, he swiftly exited the lair. Ignoring his father's stern orders to turn around and come back until the sound only registered as a faint whisper in his ears.

* * *

><p>Once it seemed obvious that Raphael was not coming back, Splinter heaved a long-suffering sigh at the second-eldest. While he was expecting a bad reaction from his hot-tempered son, he was <em>not<em> expecting him to so blatantly go against his orders and leave the lair. He turned around to head back to his room, knowing that when his son returned he would have to make sure to deal with his unacceptable outburst and complete disregard for his explicit orders. Something other than a designated number of flips was needed to suffice.

As the wizened rat tapped out of the room, the two remaining turtles both glanced over at Avariella. Her gaze had moved from the floor to the door which Raphael had retreated through. She bit down on her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest. The two turtles walked over, one standing on either side of her.

"You okay?" Mikey questioned.

Glancing over at him, the delicate brunette nodded. "Yeah… I was kind of expecting that to happen after all." She looked back at the now-closed entryway. "He'll be okay… right?"

Donatello nodded, "I have no doubt about it."

"Yeah," Mikey added, "he just needs ta blow off some steam is all." He wrapped an arm around his sister and gently pulled her back towards the televisions. "Come on; let's take another crack at _Army of Two_."

"Actually… I was kind of curious about that game you and Carrie have been playing…" she glanced up, curiosity only thinly hiding the worry in her gaze. "How about we play that instead?"

"Okay, that sound good," he replied with a smile before glancing at his brother. "You wanna join us?"

Donatello simply shook his head in response. "No thanks, I'll just watch."

"I'll go get my laptop…" Ava said quietly before making her way towards her room. Once she was no longer within earshot, the two turtles shared a look.

Mikey sighed. "Why the hell did Raph have to run off like that?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, besides the fact that Splinter is gonna be beyond pissed with him when he gets home, didn't he think 'bout Ava worrying about him?"

"Who knows…?" Donnie responded with a shrug. "Though I'm sure Ava can understand that's just what he does sometimes. It's not as if he's _never_ just up and left when she's been around."

"True… but still…" sighing again, the orange-clad turtle stood up and walked over to where he had last left his laptop. "I wonder what Sensei's gonna do when Raph gets back." He added in an attempt to slightly change the topic.

"Oh… Maybe he'll have him clean the lair top to bottom or something. Like that time when he snuck out of the lair at one when we were eight."

Remembering the event, Mikey's mood lifted slightly as he chuckled. "Oh yeah… I remember that…" sniggering softly to himself, the turtle plopped himself onto the couch, placing his laptop upon his thighs before bringing the piece of machinery to life. "Oh boy was he pissed…"

"Who? Splinter or Raph?"

"Both of 'em," he replied with another grin. "Though Raphie was steaming for _weeks_."

"Who was steaming?" Ava questioned as she reemerged into the living area, laptop in hand. She quickly grabbed a place on the ground in front of the couch, placing her laptop on the makeshift coffee table that sat before her. Soon the screen lit up, signaling that it was about ready to turn on.

Mikey shook his head. "Oh, it's nothin' chicka." He gestured towards their laptops, "So… are you ready to have your mind blown?"

* * *

><p>… <em>Later…<em>

"_Wait… he really just stormed out? Goodness…"_

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, he kinda lost it."

"_Is Ava okay?"_ Carrie asked softly.

"Yeah, she actually just decided to turn in about an hour ago."

"_Well that's good… Master Splinter better give him a stern consequence for his actions."_ She sighed and Mikey could just picture her shaking her head and rolling her eyes in unison. _"That sorta disrespect ain't cool. I don't care if you don't agree, that isn't the way to respond."_

Mikey chuckled, "Well look who's acting all mature."

"_Hey, no need to be surprised!"_ she quickly retorted. _"They kinda beat that inta you in Catholic school buddy."_

"Oh? Worried some nun's gonna slap you with a ruler?"

"_Hardy-har mister…"_ She sighed again, though from her tone Mikey could sense that she was smiling. _"They didn't literally _beat_ it into us. It was just always expected was all."_ She paused for a moment. _"Well now I don't feel as bad about possibly getting him into trouble… seems like it flocks to him…"_

"Yeah… it kinda does…" Mikey responded with a small shake of his head. "And no feeling bad about that got it?"

"_But wasn't Splinter cross? I mean… I assumed he would be…"_

"Oh, he was kinda mad don't get me wrong, but I think he kinda understood why Raph did what he did. So don't worry about it."

"_I make no promises whatsoever,"_ she responded. _"Still… I'm super sorry about that… I can't explain why I was being so mean…"_

"Like I said: no worries. Like I said, Master Splinter seemed ta understand. I don't think he wanted Ava keeping our secret to mess up you guy's relationship. Sides, what's done is done. No use thinkin' about it anymore."

Carrie sighed in resignation. _"Yeah… I guess you're right."_ For a few moments she fell silent, save for the occasional sound of her popping her lips. _"Oh!"_ She exclaimed suddenly, _"I almost forgot something!"_

Mikey tilted his head to the side, despite knowing that Carrie couldn't possibly see him. "Oh? Well please, don't keep me in suspense." He chuckled softly.

"_Well if you would just give me a second I'll tell you…"_ she sighed. _"Goodness Angelo, do ya have _any_ patience?"_

A soft giggle sounded in his ears, making the orange-clad turtle smile in response. "Nope, none whatsoever. Now spill. What didja almost forget?"

"_Good to know… but first, you _do_ know that it's a certain someone's birthday soon right?"_

"Oh really? Just whose might it be?"

There was a pause at the other end. _"… You better be joking or I swear…"_

"Sorry, Luna but yeah, I know who yer talking about."

"_Good, because I want this year to be extra special since she didn't celebrate it at all last year… and it turns out that I'll be able to be in the city then."_

Mikey blinked. "Really?"

"_Yep, my sister is heading down there with some of her friends… to see the sights and all that… and she said I could tag along on the ride there."_

A large grin spread over his face. "That's awesome!"

"_But you can't tell Ava!"_ Carrie added hurriedly. _"I want it to be a surprise ya got that!?"_

"Aye captain," he responded with a chuckle. "So, when are ya getting here?"

"_It looks like we're gonna be in town a couple days before… since the drive is going to be six hours long…"_ she groaned in displeasure. _"But it'll _so_ be worth it. Oh! I still haven't gotten to my question! Did you guys make any plans for her birthday yet? I'd hate to interrupt something…"_

"Nothing real fancy as far as I know…" Mikey shrugged. "I think we were planning on dinner, cake, and presents… and whatever else the birthday girl wanted to do. So you could just swing by the apartment." He smiled, "I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"_I'm really looking forward to it as well. One more question…"_

"Yes?"

"_Have you all decided what you were getting her?"_

Another smile pulled at the corners of the orange-clad turtle's mouth. "Well… we were thinking of…"

* * *

><p>… <em>Even Later…<em>

Slipping through the entrance into the lair, amber eyes quickly scanned the space as they normally did whenever he would come home late. A part of him expected to see Leonardo walk to the bottom of the stairs with crossed arms as he gave his younger brother one of his looks that clearly told the red-clad turtle that he was about to get a lecture. Instead, he was met with an empty room and Raphael found himself strangely disappointed that he was not going to be getting one of those lectures that normally drove him up walls. Not even Master Splinter sat in the lair's living area to speak with him… Most likely he was going to get an earful the next morning.

Sighing, the red-clad turtle trudged towards his room. He closed his door with a soft click before stripping himself of his pads and weapons. Just as he reached up to undo his mask he heard someone moving in his bed. Startled, he quickly snapped to attention as a figure sat up.

"Raphie? 'S that you?"

Blinking, it took a few seconds for him to register that it was Ava who was sitting on his bed, sleepily rubbing at her eyes. "Yeah babe, it's me." He sat on the edge of his bed, his amber eyes both curious and confused. "Wha'cha doin' 'ere?"

Pushing her hair back, the delicate brunette yawned. "You didn't come home… an' I couldn't sleep…" Sliding towards her turtle, she rested her head on his shoulder before yawning again. "So I came 'ere ta wait fer ya…" her eyes fluttered closed though she was still awake. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Raph nodded before wrapping an arm around his girl. "Yeah, 'm fine. Sorry fer worryin' ya…"

"It's fine…" she replied before opening her eyes slightly, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. She yawned again. "Jus' as long as yer okay…" her eyes fluttered closed again.

A small smile pulled at the corners of Raphael's large mouth. "Come on, ya need to get some rest."

The only response he received was the sound of Ava's even breathing as sleep captured her once more. Gently, as to not wake her again, Raphael positioned the delicate brunette so instead of leaning against him she now laid upon his bed curled on her side, a soft smile on her face. After pulling the covers up over her, the red-clad turtle sat on the edge of the bed, just watching her. The relaxed look on her face as she slept brought another smile to the turtle's face. It would never matter how long the two of them were together, he still could not manage to wrap his head around the idea that, out of all the other guys in the world, she chose to be with _him_. While he knew that he would never come to understand just why a young woman like her… as gentle, caring, and perfect as she was… would give the time of day to someone like him… someone who could barely control his own temper, who could easily give the delicate woman before him a fright… someone who couldn't possibly give her anything close to a normal life… the life she more than deserved to have.

However, while he did not know why on earth someone as wonderful as Ava had decided to be with someone like him, the turtle knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would not make her regret it once. He would do everything he could to keep her as happy as possible and above all else, keep her safe from anything or anyone who would dare to even think of hurting her.

The simple thought of such a thing happening had the red-clad turtle growling slightly. There was no way in hell he would allow something like that to happen to her. No way. He didn't care what Master Splinter told them, he couldn't just sit on his ass, twiddling his shell while some thugs were out there doing who knows what to the innocent citizens of New York City. It wasn't in his nature to just sit on the sidelines, waiting for someone _else_ to take action and change things. No, _he_ had to take action. _He_ would do what the cops couldn't do themselves. That was just who he was… a fighter.

Stirring at his side had Raphael's amber gaze quickly moving back to the sleeping girl beside him. He reached forward and gently, as he only was with her, pushed some of her hair away from her face. Yes, he would make this city safe for her. So she will _never_ have to be scared just to walk down the street. If for nothing else, he would do it solely for _her_ and her well-being. She deserved nothing less in his eyes.

Not the forces of Heaven or Hell could keep him from the task.

Looking back at his girl, Raphael smiled.

"I promise Ella, I'll always protect ya. Always."

* * *

><p>… <em>The Next Day…<em>

As decreed by Splinter that morning, in response to Raphael's blatant disobedience of direct orders, the red-clad turtle was tasked with cleaning the entirety of the lair, save for bedrooms and most of Donatello's laboratory, until it passed the wizened rat's examination. In addition, he was to attend additional training sessions, both meditation and sparring, until he was able to better control his temper-fueled reactions. As if to put the cherry on top of the sundae that was his punishment, the red-clad turtle had his weapons taken from him and was barred from ever stepping foot out of the lair until he was notified otherwise.

Expectantly, the turtle in question was not taking the ruling well…

Following the actions of both Michelangelo and Donatello, Avariella had decided to give Raphael some space as he underwent his task. Mikey even went as far as to accompany Ava back to her apartment that day, quickly making himself at home in their living room. As far as Ava knew, it seemed as if Donatello had taken this time to hole himself up in his lab to pour all his free time into the development of one of his many in-progress inventions.

So, as Ava found herself with some free time of her own, she decided to use said time to go through with a small surprise for April and Casey when they returned from their honeymoon in a couple weeks: cleaning the whole entirety of the apartment. The delicate brunette decided that she would first start with her bedroom, working her way around from there. While not a messy person by any means, Avariella did think that her room could benefit from some better organization…

It was this precise train of thought that led her to her current position of sitting on the floor beside her end stand, riffling through all the odds and ends that even after so many months of living with Casey and April that had still not managed to get unpacked. Thankfully, the contents of the box answered many of her questions about items that she thought she had lost, never to see again.

Reaching into the bottom of the box, she lifted out of it a shoe box and instantly smiled upon remembering that was the box she kept many photos from Vermont alongside various other mementos from her time in her old life. She placed the shoe box on her bed and moved to sit atop the mattress before lifting the lid. The first thing she reached for was a piece of white, folded paper. Most likely it was an old note from Carrie… she had quite a habit of trying to hold conversations in one way or another during class time, with such notes being one of the more primitive methods she used. However, once her fingers lightly brushed the folded up paper she found herself slightly drawing her fingers away from it. The feel of the parchment was not the same as the sheets of paper she was handed during class… it was heavier and thicker.

Swallowing past a lump that had formed suddenly in her throat, Ava steeled herself before forcing herself to grab the piece of paper. Unfolding it had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she gazed upon it… How could she have forgotten she had this?

The hand not grasping the paper formed a tight fist against her comforter as her blue eyes gazed upon the image… the same image that had caused her blood to run cold the night she found it… the night her grandmother was _murdered_.It was a snake eating its own tail, forming a perfect circle, and inside that circle was a single ominous eye that seemed to be starring right at her…

For what felt like forever to the delicate brunette, she stared the image down as if that piece of paper could give her the answers she desired… All she knew for certain was this image was tied to whoever had done such a horrible thing… that whoever had done this was bluntly admitting what they had done, as if they were confident that she could do _nothing_ about it.

How foolish she felt! Ignoring this for so long! Here in her grasp she had a very real connection with the fiend who was cold enough to kill a defenseless old woman and she had done _nothing_ with the information! Nothing!

Closing her eyes, Ava took a few deep breaths to calm her racing mind. Such thoughts, while there was merit to them, would do her no good now. What was done was done, there was no way she could change those actions. However, she could do something about it _now_ despite that whatever trail they would have left behind would have gone cold by now. The thought did not cause her more stress however, since even those that were sent to scour the entirety of her late grandmother's apartment in search for some clues were unable to find anything of use anywhere… she highly doubted that she would have been able to find something that trained professionals could not find.

However, she did have something they didn't have… Glancing at the paper that she held in her grasp again, guilt flooded through her. She had no right to keep such a thing from the authorities… and to what end? To catch the culprit herself? She grimaced, good lot of help that did anything… Still, while she felt guilty for keeping some probable evidence from those who were supposed to help her bring justice to her grandmother's untimely demise, she could not ignore that nagging thought, no matter how small it might have been, that this was something that very much concerned _her_… though she found herself unable to explain why she thought that…

Looking at the paper again, she rubbed at it from both sides. She quizzically raised an eyebrow. The paper seemed to be _too_ thick. Feeling at the edges of the paper, she realized that it was folded over like a card. Dumbfounded that she did not notice this before, she carefully unfolded the paper, turning the watching eye away from herself. On the inside of the card was a single sentence… Reading it, Ava visibly paled.

_We are always watching, Avariella._


End file.
